Thick and Thin
by nickandcory
Summary: Miley and Nate have been raised best friends since the beginning.Through thick and thin. Read the tale of just how two families friendships lead to something much more for Miley and Nate. NILEY. NO LAST NAMES. Voted Best Romance and Best Crossover in NJKs
1. My hand on your cold heart

**Alright here is another story that popped into my head that I think would be awesome to write. It's also different then what I write and that is because it's a future, past and present fic and it's a Niley. I have always loved Niley in real life but love Moe on paper. So I really wanted to write something with them. **

**Here is a first chapter. I am going to write it and I want your opinion on what story I should write. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no last names are mentioned in this fic so it is legal. The only thing I own is my ideas. Thanks**

_**November, 1992**_

A chilly November night, it was for Trish and her husband Robbie Ray. Eight month pregnant Trish was tossing and turning.

After about fifteen minutes of lying uncomfortably, Trish got out of bed and into the bathroom where she put on a nice warm bath to warm her up. When she was finished, she put her house coat around her, and walking into her slippers making her feet nice and cozy. Well as nice and cozy as her swollen feet could get. But Trish would never trade those swollen feet for anything in the world.

The day that Trish found out that she was pregnant with her very first daughter, was the happiest day of her life…

_Flashback…_

**Trish and Denise were at the local pharmacy checking out something that they both needed to do. **

"**Come on Trish grab one" Denise said pointing to the same pregnancy stick that Denise had picked out**

"**I can't what if it says no again" Trish worried**

"**Trish this is your time, our time to both get pregnant. I have a feeling about Trish" Denise said happily to Trish**

**Trish and Robbie Ray had been trying for their very own child for a year, and hadn't had any results. But Trish started to get apprehensive when she was two weeks late. She had been hoping that this was it, this was her and Robbie Rays time. And when Trish had explained to Denise about how she though she may be pregnant, Denise had made a confession on how she thought she may be pregnant with her first child also. **

**Trish grabbed the pregnancy stick and they both walked up to the cash register, purchasing the items and stalked off to their cars. **

**The girls were on a mission, Trish being as confident and hoping that this test would come back positive. **

**When the women got to Denise's house the two ran up the stairs and straight into her bathroom and closing the door, locking it behind them. **

"**All we have to do is pee on the stick and wait ten minutes" Trish said after skimming the directions**

"**Simple enough" Denise said smiling at her best friend**

**The two took turns and when they were finished they settled their sticks into the sink. **

"**Smiley is a yes and Frown is a no" Denise reminded Trish as she sat down next to her on the bath tub**

"**I really want a baby" Trish said looking over at the sink**

"**I know you do" Denise said patting her on the leg**

"**Think about this Denise, we could be having a baby together. Our kids will grow up together and become as best friends as we are" Trish said **

**Denise smiled and nodded**

**When ten minutes was up, the two looked at each other for a few minutes. After waiting so long, they're nerves have gotten the best of them. **

**Denise slowly rose up from her seat slowly and held out her hand for Trish to take.**

**When she finally took her hand, Denise kept it and squeezed for both her and her own support. Within a few steps they were in front of the stink. **

"**On the count of three we will look" Trish said **

"**Mine was on the right yours was on the left" Denise said **

"**One…two…." Trish began**

"**Three" They both said and looked down in the sink. **

**Two smileys face staring at them**

"**We're pregnant" Trish said crying and holding onto Denise**

_Flashback over…_

That had been the happiest day of her life so far.

Trish traveled down to the kitchen, craving for a late night snack. As she went to look through the fridge she saw her best friend's son's picture hanging up on the door. Just a month ago, Denise had given birth to Nicholas Jerry, their first son. He was seven pounds when he had come out, and Denise couldn't be anymore than lucky to have received such a blessing.

"You sure are awake tonight baby girl" Trish said rubbing her stomach, as the pain went away shortly

She opened the fridge and got out an apple for her to snack on. Trish grabbed the apple peeler and went over to the trash can, to peel over top of that.

But during the middle of the peeling she got the feeling again. She knew that it wasn't the regular kicking feeling, this was something stronger

"Robbie!" Trish yelled setting the apple onto the counter

"Robbie!" She yelled again, but only this time a little bit louder

A few minutes later, Robbie Ray was running down the stairs and into the room to which had the light on.

"What's going on darling?" He asked startled

"I think it's time" Trish said with large eyes and a hand over her stomach

Robbie Ray's eyes matched hers as he ran around the house trying to find everything that was needed for when they were at the hospital. When the car was loaded, Robbie Ray helped his wife out to the car.

Thankfully the car seat had already been fastened into the car, so that they didn't have to worry about that during their stay. They knew that they needed to have one in order for the baby to be released.

On the way to the hospital Trish had help onto Robbie Ray's hand through the contractions.

"When we get there" Trish breathed out "Call Denise and tell her that my baby is on the way"

"Will do sweetie" Robbie Ray said putting his foot to the peddle trying to get his wife there as fast he could.

When they arrived to the hospital, Trish was in serious pain but that didn't stop her from walking into the hospital and plopping into one of the wheel chairs.

"Excuse me but my wife is in labor" Robbie Ray

"How far apart are her contractions?" One of the nurses asked

"I would say five minutes" Robbie Ray estimated

"We will have someone come out soon for her" The nurse promised "But for now I need you to sign these papers for me please"

Robbie Ray took the paper's and wheeled Trish to the side of the chair where he would be sitting

"Call Denise first" Trish said putting her head back and trying to fan herself off to make herself less hotter then she felt.

Robbie Ray pulled out his phone and went to inform Denise on all that was happening. She promised to be at the hospital in no more than five minutes, because she was leaving two month old Nick at home with his father.

Not soon after, there came Denise barging into the hospital with a frantic look on her face.

"Denise!" Trish said through her contraction

"Oh honey!" Denise said running over to her and Robbie Ray

"How are you holding up?" Denise asked

"Fine" Trish managed to reply rolling her eyes "How do you think I feel?"

"Trish we have a room for you" Another nurse replied coming back around the nurse station to help them roll back into the ward

Robbie Ray got up and stood behind the wheelchair, following the nurse. Denise was right by Trish's side just as Trish was there for Denise when she went into labor.

Trish held onto her stomach as another contraction came through.

"Breathe Trish" Denise said softly as she went through the breathing exercises that they had practiced in Lamaze classes

"Right this way sir" The nurse said taking them into one of the rooms "Hi my name is Hilary and I will be helping you through this wonder process today. I am going to help set up everything that needs to be done. So why don't we get you onto the bed"

After five hours of waiting for something to happen, nothing had still happened.

"I wish you would come out" Trish cried lying her head back onto the pillow after a long, painful contraction was over

Robbie Ray had gone to get some ice chips for her so, Denise had been in the room.

"Trish, this takes time" Denise said "Remember how long I was in labor for?"

"Twelve freaking hours" Trish grunted

"Yeah and it was all worth it afterwards" Denise said smiling "I mean look at me now, I have a healthy two month old son and your going to have a healthy newborn Trish this is going to be one the greatest days of your life!"

"What if I'm not ready?" Trish asked

"Trish you are ready for anything that is thrown at you" Denise promised "You are the strongest person I know"

Trish smiled at her, but soon she grabbed Denise's hand again to help her through the contraction.

Robbie Ray came through the door and went to her side to hold her other hand.

"Remember when Robbie first asked you out?" Denise laughed as she laid next to Trish, a few hours later

"How could I not" Trish laughed loudly

"Alright no need to make fun of me" Robbie Ray smirked

"He was on the front step of the school waiting for you to come out and he just belts into song, telling everyone in the school just how much he likes you. He walks off the steps to come over to you where we were and says…"

"Baby I would love to take a ride in the nice car of yours and take you out for dinner" Trish and Denise recited and just busted out into laughter

"Alright so I might not have been able to talk the talk but man could I walk the walk" Robbie Ray said smiling

"Sure" Trish said smiling over at her husband

"I will never forget the time we took my mother's car and went downtown for that joy ride. We had such a great time that night"

"Yeah until your mother came looking for you and found out that you had taken the car" Trish laughed

"Had every police car looking for us that night" Denise said nodding her head

"They ended up at my house and my mother had flipped her lid, she came into my room. Thank god I didn't go, I would have been grounded until the cows came home" Robbie Ray said

"You were always the good boy" Denise said waving him off

"And that's why I never got into trouble" He said sitting back into his seat

A knock on the door came and the doctor followed soon after.

"Alright let's check and see how far you are" He said putting on some of his gloves a few short seconds later he replied "You are there, I say that the next contraction you should be able to push"

"Do you here that?" Robbie Ray said bright eyed

"We're going to have a baby soon!" Trish said excited

"Well I am going to go in the waiting room" Denise said planting a kiss on her head "I am going to call Paul and tell him how things are going"

"Thank you for coming" Trish said

"Are you kidding me?" Denise said "I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Love you sister" Trish said as Denise walked to the door

"Love you too sis" She said walking out

When the next contraction hit, Trish was ready. She grabbed onto Robbie Ray's hand for support.

"Come on Trish" Robbie Ray supported her

Just ten minutes later, a cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed

"Our little girl" Trish said watching as her baby girl was being lifted up

"Come do the honors dad" The doctor said holding up the clamps to cut the cord

Robbie Ray went over and did as the doctor had told him to do. He had helped welcome his daughter into the new world.

"Congratulations!" The doctor said showing Robbie Ray his daughter.

He soon after went over to Trish

"You did it honey" He praised her

"She's beautiful" She said weakly

"Thank you" Robbie Ray said kissing her forehead

Trish faintly smiled at Robbie Ray, as she fought off the feeling to shut her eyes.

"Doctor!" A nurse yelled

Robbie Ray's head sprang up thinking something was wrong with the baby

"She's hemorrhaging" She nurse said

Robbie Ray looked down at his wife and saw her pail, sick face staring up at him.

"Trish?" He panicked

"Sir I am going to need for you to step out of the room" Hilary said guiding him out of the room

"What's going on?" Robbie Ray said holding onto his wife's hand

"Everything is going to be explained to you soon, but for now I am going to need you to step out of the room" Hilary explained

"I love you Trisha, don't you leave me" Robbie Ray said kissing her blue lips

Hilary guided him out of the room, and into the hallway where Denise was standing there just getting off the phone.

"What's going on, did she have the baby?" Denise asked going over to Robbie Ray

"Something's wrong" Robbie Ray managed to get out, as he sat down in one of the chairs

"With the baby?" Denise asked worried

"No with Trisha" Robbie said

"Oh my…"Tears sprang to Denise's eyes in worry that something may happen

Robbie Ray let out a breath that he had been holding in and just let it all out. Denise went and sat in the chair next to Robbie Ray, holding his hand.

An hour later, the doctor came out of the room. His scrubs were drenched in blood.

Nor Robbie or Denise could look at the doctor's wear, knowing that it was their loved one's blood.

"I'm sorry" The doctor said "We did all we could to save her, but the hemorrhaging was just too much. She bled to death"

"No" Denise said horror stricken over her face as the words became reality for her and to Robbie

"She's gone?" Robbie Ray asked not really for so he could have an answer

"I am so sorry for your lost" The doctor said

**Two days Later…**

Trisha's death had come as a shock to everyone who knew her. Robbie Ray had yet to seen his daughter, other than the time he had seen her after she was born. Afraid that she may look too much like her mother, to bare but he knew that his daughter needed her father more than ever.

Robbie Ray traveled the hallways until her reached the nursery, sleeping and crying babies filled his sight as he watched through the window. One of the nurses had recognized him and waved him to the door.

He followed to the steps to the door, as it opened up and revealed Hilary.

"Come right this way sir, your daughter is over here" Hilary led him over to where a pink blanketed baby was screaming her head off.

Grief filled him, as he realized that he hadn't seen his baby since the birth. He had come to see her through the window but never wanted to see her.

He knew that sounded horrible.

"Can I hold her?" Robbie Ray finally said

"Of course you can sir" Hilary said gathering the little girl into her hands and handing her to her father.

"Hey little girl" Robbie Ray soothed.

She stopped crying little by little, as Robbie Ray rocked her. The little girl had so many of Trisha's features, her little nose, and her eyes where the same shape even if they were the size of his own nose.

"Destiny Hope" Robbie Ray said "That's what I am going to call you"

**Alright now here is the first chapter. I know it's not about Nick and Miley but it's how their mother's friendship was, and how Miley's mom died. I decided that I liked it how she died during birth, and it was easier to write. **

**The next chapter will be a time skip. Mostly every chapter will be a time skip. It's a story about their lives, and how they've come together and things like that. A love story between them.**

**So it's either this story or 'Welcome to Restchester' I am going to put a poll up onto my profile so go check it out after you read this. **

**If I get ten reviews saying to do this story, then I will do this one. SO please review and let me know what you think**

**Remember it's a Niley. **


	2. But I know I had the best day with you

**Thanks for the amazing feedback. The most reviews came for this story, so I think I am going to do this. But I think I am also going to do the other story, but not just yet. I am pretty happy about this story. **

**So anyway here another chapter, just like you guys wanted. **

_**One year later… Miley's First Birthday**_

"Come on Smiley say Da-da" Robbie Ray said holding up the video camera in her face

"Robbie Ray if you don't get that video camera out of her face right the instant I am going to show you, Da-da" Denise said sternly

"Come on it's her first birthday Denise, I want to have her say Da-da" Robbie complained

"Exactly, it's her first birthday so you are going to let her have fun" Denise said picking up Destiny and carrying her to the backyard to let her walk around a little

"Miley" Her Aunt Dolly cooed as Denise sat her down next her son. Nick was playing with some of the toys that she had gotten out of Robbie's house. Nick looked up and watched as his mother placed Miley next to him

"Those two are so precious" Uncle Earl said

"They sure are" Denise smiled "But Robbie Ray has not a clue to how to do that poor girls hair"

Dolly laughed and watched Denise fix the barrette in Miley's curly locks.

"No" Miley giggled hitting Denise's hand out of her hair, but Denise was already finished.

"I'll give you no" Denise said tickling her side

Nick laughed getting up from his seat on the deck and walked over to play with Miley's hair thinking it was a game. Nick grabbed Miley's hair pulling it

"No Nick we don't pull hair" Denise said taking the hair out of his hand. Nick looked so confused; he thought that was the game

Miley looked over at Nick and just started crying, and pointed her finger and just said her favorite word "No"

"What happened?" Robbie Ray came out confused

"I was fixing Miley's hair and Nick thought it was a joke and came over pulling her hair" Dolly explained

"Aw poor guys" Robbie Ray laughed and went to pick up his daughter

"Hey Robbie these hamburgers and hotdogs are almost done" Paul said

"Great thanks bud" Robbie Ray said sitting down on the lawn chair

Miley bounced on his lap, meaning that she wanted to get down. Robbie Ray wiped away the last tear and let her loose.

Miley

That became her nickname shortly after Miley had first smiled. After that first smile, that was all she did. So Robbie Ray started to call her Smiley but than shortened it to Miley, it was weird to think that it went from a name like Destiny to Miley. But everyone thought it was good name for her to have.

A name that Trish would have liked

"Alright everyone come and eat" Paul yelled from the kitchen

"I am just going to leave Nick out here, the porch steps are blocked off so he isn't going anywhere" Denise said to Robbie Ray "Plus I am coming right out after I make a plate for the two of us"

"Yeah they should be fine out here" Robbie Ray agreed after, figuring out that he could see them perfectly even if he was out in the kitchen

Denise walked back into the house and quickly got a plate for herself and for her son.

Robbie Ray soon followed out the door right after Paul and Denise went out.

"I can't believe that the two of them are one" Paul said getting his son and placing him on his lap

"Tell me about it" Robbie Ray said

"Trish would have been really proud of you son" Robbie Ray's father said placing a hand on his son's shoulder

"Thanks dad" Robbie Ray said cutting up a hotdog for Miley to chew.

"So what has been going on with you guys?" Dolly asked Denise

Denise smiled and looked at Paul giving him a known look. Paul smiled and nodded

"Alright well we have some good news" She said "We're moving!"

"Where are you moving to?" Robbie Ray asked worried

Paul took his son's hand and pointed it to the right

"We're your new neighbor, neighbor" Paul said hitting Robbie Ray on the back

"No way, that's so great!" Robbie Ray said ecstatic

"Yeah, the neighborhood we are in now, isn't very kid friendly" Paul started

"Plus we wanted to be closer to you, just in case you needed anything. Any help or something like that. It's been a hard for you Robbie and we wanted to make sure that if there was anything that you needed we would be super close" Denise said

"I don't know what to say…" Robbie Ray said

"How about cheer's to a new home for the happy family" Earl said putting up his beer into the air.

The gang all put their glasses into the air, cheering for the new purchase.

Robbie Ray couldn't believe that Denise and Paul had done that for him. They had already been so great when he needed them; they never once hesitated to help him. Robbie seriously would have never made it this far if it wasn't for all their support.

Denise and Paul are just like family, being there the first time when Miley took her first step, her first crawl, the first time she spoke a real word.

And Robbie Ray felt that way about Denise and Paul. They were best friends, like a family. Robbie Ray was there when Nick had his first solid food. They had been at a restaurant, all together and Denise had decided to give him some applesauce. Robbie Ray had been there the first time Nick spoke his first word, which really wasn't the best word for the first word. But it was a word.

Throughout the year everyone was closer.

"You all done?" Robbie Ray asked

Miley clapped and giggled, bouncing on his lap.

Robbie let her down and she went off to play with Nick on the floor.

"Do you want me to get the cake out?" Denise asked

"Yeah, and I have to go grab the ice cream" Robbie Ray said getting up from the chair and going into the garage to grab the gallon of chocolate ice cream.

He drug the ice cream back into the house, and set it on the counter. He saw that the Barney cake had been set up and candles were being placed on it.

"Ready?" Denise asked Robbie

"Yep, let's go give the birthday girl her cake; Robbie Ray had been so glad that it was a nice day. Usually it was nice, since they were in Malibu but they had their days and night's where it could be down right chilly.

"Happy birthday to you" Robbie started singing as he went onto the porch and saw Nick and Miley sitting in the chair together

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Miley, happy birthday to you" Everyone finished

Robbie Ray placed the cake right in front of the babies and took Miley's hand standing her up in the chair.

"Blow the candles Miley" Robbie Ray instructed

Miley looked up at her father confused to what she was doing

Robbie Ray blew to the side to show what Miley had to do, but Miley just blew in his face.

"Do that to the cake" Robbie Ray said

But laughter filled the air instead, Robbie Ray looked over and saw the Nick had already blown the candles and was clapping his hands.

"Looks like someone already did" Dolly said laughing

"Sorry" Denise said embarrassed, as she picked up Nick who was kicking his legs and laughing.

"She wouldn't have figured it out for a while anyway" He laughed letting Miley sit down on the chair.

Miley looked at the cake with confusion.

"Let's see what she does" Earl laughed

Miley put her hand out to touch it but then back, trying to decided on whether or not to touch the cake. Miley looked over at Nick grabbing his hand. She pulled Nick down but pulled him a little too much, shoving his head into the cake.

"Oh no" Robbie Ray said laughing

Nick looked up from the cake his eyes wide, him looking up at all the adults. His face all filled with cake.

"Oh my gosh Nicholas" Denise said looking at his face, waiting for him to cry but when Nick started to laugh Denise covered her mouth to cover her own.

Nick put his hand in Miley's hair and moving down her face.

"They are going to be a mess" Was all Paul could say, as he shook his head

"He is defiantly getting a bath before we leave" Denise said watching Miley take some cake off her face and putting it on Nick just like he did for Miley

The rest of the birthday party went on without a hitch. Most of the guests had already left, catching their plane back home. They had all stayed the past two nights in celebration to Miley's first birthday.

"Those two are so cute together" Denise laughed quietly

"I know but them two are a handful when put together. They had me change my pants and shirt because they got them so soaked" Robbie Ray complained

"But they are cute, I mean they both put an amazing effort together to make sure that they soaked you in every dry spot" Denise laughed

"Thank you guys for helping me this past year" Robbie Ray said quietly as he watched Nick and Miley lying in the playpen together

"You know that we are here for you" Paul said

"And now we are only going to be seconds apart" Denise said

"Well thanks again, for everything that you have done for me and Miley" Robbie Ray said sitting down along with Denise and Paul

"Sure no problem, we know that you would do the same for us" Paul said

"You know Robbie Trish would be proud of you if she saw you with your daughter. She wouldn't have it any other way. You have really done a good job with Miley" Denise said

"Nick's a good baby too" Robbie Ray said

"He sure is, we all got lucky" Denise said smiling

"Well I think we are going to head on home" Paul said looking at the time "so we can get some stuff done while he's asleep for the night'

Denise got up from the couch to grab Nick out of the playpen.

"You guys want some cake to take home with you?" Robbie Ray asked going into the kitchen

"No" Denise said putting Nick's head on her shoulder "We can just grab some the next time we come here"

"Alright well thanks for your help today and I will see you guy's later" Robbie Ray said walking them to the door.

Paul and Denise waved goodbye as they walked out the door. Robbie Ray locked all the doors and turned the lights off, deciding to finish the rest in the morning. He went in and took his daughter out of the playpen, thanking himself for already putting pajama's on Miley.

He walked up the stairs and put Miley in her crib. He gave her a kiss as he laid her on her back. He turned the little plug in nightlight and walked out the door.

"Happy birthday darling" He said right before he went out

Robbie Ray went into his own room, putting on his pajamas and settling into bed. Robbie Ray looked moved over to turn off his light but saw the picture of his wife.

"It's our daughter's first birthday darling. I wish you could have been here. We all miss you. I love you" Robbie Ray said rubbing the picture once more before putting it back onto the nightstand and turning off the light.

Falling asleep almost instantly.

**Alright well there is chapter two. The next chapter will skip ahead two years. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter and for those who put this story on their alerts. **

**10 reviews for next chapter, and just to let you know I am in the writing mood!**

**Review please and thank you. **

Oh and the third chapter is finished, so when I have the reviews I will post the chapter!


	3. Big girls don't cry

**Three years later, Miley and Nick are both four.**

"I got two" Miley said holding up five fingers "Candies and you got none"

"That's not fair" Nick said putting his hands on his hips

"Here you have one" Miley said handing him one of her chocolates that she had gotten out of the bowl.

"Thanks" Nick said smiling brightly

"Yep" Miley said nodding

Nick took the candy out of the foil and popped it into his mouth, both of them being candy lovers.

"You two are going to rotten your teeth" Denise scolded them

Nick and Miley looked over at her and shrugged their shoulder's chewing up their delicious sugary dessert.

"Look Miles" Nick said sticking out his tongue

"Yeah well look at mine" Miley said sticking out her tongue, showing him the chocolate that was also left on her tongue

"You two stop that right now" Denise said

Miley giggled quickly putting her tongue back into her mouth and swallowing the rest of the chocolate.

Nick had finished his piece and ran for the slide in the back of his house. He climbed to the top of his play set and waited for Miley to climb to the top with him. When she finally got up there Nick waved her over to the slide.

"Hold on" Nick said

Miley had known what he was talking about and sat behind Nick and waiting for him to take a hold of her legs so they could make a train and go down the slide together.

"Wee" Miley giggled as they went down the slide.

"Again!" Miley yelled as she ran to the stairs again

"Few more minutes' guy's we are going to leave in a few minutes to go to the store" Denise said, she had offered to watch the kids while Paul and Robbie Ray went to the batting cages for a few hours.

"Okay mommy" Nick smiled, following Miley onto the top of the slide again

Denise went into the house to grab her keys and purse so that she could just leave in a few minutes.

"Mommy!" Nick yelled from outside. Denise threw down her purse and rushed out of the house.

"She fell" Nick explained when Denise reached Miley

"It hurts" Miley cried holding her leg

"Come on sweetheart, let's get this cleaned out" Denise said picking Miley up and carrying her into the house, setting her onto the kitchen table.

"Miley are you okay?" Nick asked worried

"No it hurts" Miley cried

Nick climbed up to the top of the table to sit next to Miley. Denise came back into the room with some hydrogen peroxide and a big band-aid.

"Hold my hand" Nick said taking Miley's hand into his and smiling at her

Miley took their hands and wiped her tears away from her face. Denise dabbed some hydrogen onto the cotton ball, getting ready to apply it to the cut. She waited until Nick had started to talk to Miley again.

"Don't worry we can get on it again tomorrow" Nick said to Miley

"No" Miley said wide eyed

Denise put the stuff on her knee

"But why?" Nick asked confused

"It hurt me" Miley pouted "I don't ever want to get on it again"

"It's okay Miles I will be there for you next time" Nick promised

"Promise" Miley sniffled

"Stick a needle in my thigh" Nick nodded

"Okay"

Denise laughed at her son's little saying, and stood up

"All done, great job" She said

"Will it not hurt anymore?" Miley asked

"For a little bit and than it will stop I promise"

Nick leaned down and kissed Miley's knee

"It feels better now" Miley giggled as they both hopped down off the table together.

"Alright let's go to the store now" Denise said grabbing her purse that she dropped and yelled "To the car!"

The two kids ran out the back giggling, and out to the van

"Miley sit by me" Nick said as Denise opened the door.

"Hold on let me move the booster seat" Denise said climbing into the back and moving it to the middle so they could sit next to each other

"Yay!" Miley said clapping her hands together

"Go ahead and get settled in" Denise said closing the door, and getting in the drivers seat

"Mrs. D can you turn on songs?" Miley asked

"You mean these?" Denise smiled, as she reached down and turned on the CD

_The wheels and the bus go round and round…_

"Yes!" Nick said pumping his fist into the air

"Sing" Miley said to Nic

"_The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep. The horn on the bus goes beep, beep,beep,beep,beep,beep. All through the town"_

"Mommy" Nick said after the song was over

"Yeah"

"When we get to the place can we eat?"

"Yep sure thing" Denise said

"Look" Miley said pointing out the window, there was a fire that they were going past

"I want to be a fireman" Nick said mesmerized by the color of the flames

"Me too" Miley said

"You can't" Nick shook his head

"And why not mister?" Miley asked getting mad, putting her hands across of her chest

"Because you're a girl and girls can be fire_**men"**_ Nick explained throwing his hands up in the air

"Oh" Miley said "Well than I will be a fire girl"

"That's better" Nick said nodding

Miley watched out the window, nodding her head to the Bumble Bee song, and soon later Denise pulled into the grocery store parking lot

"Rules are no running around and you stay near me, at all times" Denise explained getting the two out of the car and taking their hands. The three of them walked up to the entrance and Denise grabbed the cart with the car in front, and the two kids jump in almost immediately.

A few minutes later, Denise had gotten out of the produce and into the aisles.

"Beep, beep" Nick giggled

"Honk, honk" Miley said afterwards

The people in the aisles smiled at the sight of the two kids in the car.

The novelty soon wore off though.

"I want to get out!" Nick begged

"Remember what I said" Denise warned them

"We will" Miley said putting her thumb up

"Alright than come out" Denise said stuffing some taco shells into the cart

"Yahoo!" Nick said getting out

Nick grabbed Miley's hand and held it while they walked through the rest of the store. People in the store 'awing' them as they walked through.

"Oh look Miles at those Band-aids" Nick awed at the Flintstones Band-aids

"All I got was this ugly brown color" Miley frowned

"Put them in the cart" Denise said caving into Miley's pout

"Yes!" Miley yelled putting the coolest Band-aids she had ever seen in the cart

"What do you two want for lunch?" Denise asked going down the next aisle

"Lunchables" Nick said pointing his favorite snack

"You sure?" Denise teased them

"Duh!" Miley said giggling as she skipped to the pizza lunchables

"Crackers!" Nick yelled running next to Miley

"Be careful you two are about to run into all these people" Denise warned the two kids, and smiled at the people they had nearly run over "I am sorry about that"

"Don't apologize my four year old son Oliver does the same thing all the time" The women reassured Denise and pointing to a little brown haired boy

"How's it going good looking?" Oliver said moving his pointer fingers towards the older women

"Oliver Oscar Oken I swear to god if you don't leave those poor women alone I am going to cut your vocal cords!" The women said sternly and then smiled politely to Denise

"I am so sorry to cut it short, but I have a son that doesn't know how to leave these poor girls alone" She women said pulling out her hand "I am Tracy by the way"

"Denise" She smiled shaking her hand

Tracy looked over at her son again and groaned

"Oliver" She yelled running over with the cart pulling his hand off the women's skirt

The poor women looked so embarrassed as Tracy pulled Oliver through the rest of the aisle and to the cash register to check out. Nick and Miley placed their lunch into the carts and both got in, now tired of walking.

Denise checked out of the store, and got the kids settled into their booster seats. Than loading the grocery's into the back of the van, grabbing the kids lunch out. She got into the drivers seat.

"Please don't make a mess or you will never eat in my car again" Denise said sternly and she passed the now opened snacks back

Miley and Nick nodded and both agreed. They knew that it wasn't true, because once Miley had spilt her ketchup all over the back of the seat, when she was trying to open it. But Denise said had let her eat in the car, and today was a perfect example.

Nick smiled as he chewed his crackers, he loved crackers no matter how many times he ate them, he would never get tired of eating them. And Miley's favorite food was pizza and she loved how she could make her own pizza. It made her tickled pink.

Denise watched in the mirror as she went down the road. She watched as Nick would laugh when the cheese would hang down from Miley's mouth. And when Miley would laugh when Nick would make funny faces with the crackers over his eyes.

She was so glad that Nick and Miley had gotten along so well, and that they had become such good friends. They reminded her of how her and Trish would act, except they were a few years younger.

"Miley?" Nick said chewing on his cracker

"What?" Miley asked

"My mom says all the time, she loves my dad so… I love you" Nick said smiling brightly, and with that coming out of nowhere

"My daddy says that to me!" Miley said getting excited "I loves you to Nicky"

Miley nodded leaning over and patting Nick's head

Nick giggled and shook his head where Miley patted it

Denise laughed and shook her head at the cute little moment.

"You two can wait in the car while I bring the groceries in, just sit there are go ahead and finish your lunch" Denise said getting out the car

Miley and Nick did as they were asked and stayed in the car until Denise was finished.

"Your knee feel better?" Nick asked

"Sure does, that kiss helped lots" Miley said nodding real big

"Good" Nick said finishing his last piece of cheese

"No more hurt" Miley said patting it

"It doesn't hurt anymore" Denise corrected Miley so that she could realize how to put what she wanted to say, together

"Right" Miley bounced her head up and down

Nick yawned as he took his seat belt off and gathered his trash

"Looks like it's nap time for you two" Denise laughed helping the two down onto the ground

"I'm not tired" Nick said walking to the house

"Sure" Denise laughed following behind them

Miley and Nick walked to the couch sitting down

"What movie do you two want to watch?" Denise asked sitting down by the TV looking at the movies that where there for the two of them to watch

"Um…dogs!" Miley suggested

"Yeah the dogs I want to watch the dog movie" Nick said bouncing up onto the couch

"101 Dalmations it is than" Denise laughed getting the video out and putting it in the VCR while the two kids settled down onto the couch

The movie started and Denise went into the kitchen to put away all of the groceries that she had bought that day. Nick and Miley's eyes were glued to the movie, watching the amazing movie unfold right in front of their eyes.

Denise laughed when Nick or Miley would say "Nick that's so silly isn't" or when Nick would say "She looks ugly"

She knew she shouldn't laugh at that, but the way he had said it she couldn't help but laugh.

The room had gotten noticeably quiet so Denise went into the room to check on the two, and when she did she saw the pair fast asleep. Miley had her head resting on Nick's shoulder and Nick had his body titled towards Miley.

Denise ran into the kitchen grabbing her camera off the counter and quickly snapping a picture of the two.

"How cute" Denise said smiling and walking into the other room

Robbie Ray and Paul walked through the door about an hour later.

"Shush" Denise shushed them and pointing to the two kids of the couch sleeping

Robbie Ray and Paul looked over confused and than realized that the two were asleep, and they quietly hung up their coats.

"Aw" Paul said laughing a little

"How long have they been asleep?" Robbie Ray asked

"Just an hour, that's all" Denise said

Robbie nodded and gathered all of Miley's things

"I hate to come and go but Miley has a hair appointment in thirty minutes" Robbie Ray said hating to move her, she looked so comfortable

"That's right I forgot about that" Denise said

Robbie nodded and went over to grab Miley from where she was, but Nicks grasp on her was too hard

Denise saw this and went over to help him, Nick wailed a little but soon stopped after Paul grabbed a pillow and replaced it for Miley.

"Thanks" Robbie Ray said as Miley snuggled up to him as he carried her to the door. "Sorry again to come and go, but she really needs this hair cut"

"Don't even worry about it" Denise said

"Thanks for watching her and I had a great time today Paul, check with you guys later"

"Miley" Nick sighed in his sleep

Denise smiled at her husband and went to cover Nick back up with the blanket. Those two little children together where priceless, there was never a moment that wasn't adorable with them.

**There is the third chapter. I am starting to get to the good parts. I am trying to get them to the present, as fast as I can. But I really don't want to rush anything. So the next chapter they will most likely be nine or ten, but will be in the fifth grade. I am not sure. **

**What do you guys think third grade or fifth grade? Tell me in a review**

**10 reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. She walks away colors fade to gray

**Chapter Four- They are in the Fourth Grade**

"Stop" Miley yelled running through the playground, her and Nick had been playing tag with their friends Oliver and Lilly

"Get her" Oliver laughed going the opposite direction to go and grab Lilly

Nick ran a little faster trying to catch up to Miley. He ran around the swings' listening to Miley giggle and scream when he would get a little closer to her.

"Nicholas!" He heard a voice call from the classroom door

All stopped running and they saw Denise standing there with Oliver's mom Tracy and Lilly's mom Callie, all standing by the door.

"Mom!" Nick smiled, running to his mother

Today had been chosen to be mothers at school, and all the three women had decided to come at once in the afternoon instead of the morning. The three women had all meet together during the first say of their children's school at Malibu Elementary. Nick, Miley, Oliver and Lilly had all been put into the same class. Both Tracy and Denise had remembered each other from the day at the grocery store. And Tracy had already known Lilly's mom, so she introduced her to Denise. They've kept close ever since.

Having barbeques with Robbie Ray and letting the children all play together. And having the parents have their adult moments.

"Hi sweetie" Denise said hugging her son

"It's mommies day" He smiled in excitement

"I know" She laughed and looked out into the playground and saw Miley swinging herself on the swings. But her sight was interrupted when the teacher came out and blew the whistle to signal that recess was over and it was now

"Party!" One of the boys yelled

Miley unwillingly climb off the swing slowly, she has been secretly dreading this day since the day her teacher sent the information home. Not the most funniest day, watching other moms go to her class. Especially when you didn't have a mom to share the special day in school with.

Miley saw her three friends all standing outside of the school door. Their mothers all standing there talking, waiting for their kids to go in.

"Hold on I will be right back" Nick said to his mother and ran over to where Miley was standing.

"Are you coming in?" Nick asked her when he reached her

"Yeah" Miley whispered loud enough for Nick to hear

Nick looked at her worried, to why she was acting so weird.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried

"Nothing" Miley said shaking her head, still watching the kids run into the classroom

"Oh" Nick said realizing what was the matter

Miley didn't look at Nick, she felt pretty foolish for feeling the way she did.

"I will share my mom with you today" Nick promised

Miley shook her head

"No she's your mom, you can take her. There is no need for sharing" Miley said

"I want too" Nick said grabbing Miley's hand "Now come on, Mrs. Keller said that she has cookies"

Miley hugged Nick quickly and started to run pulling Nick along with her.

"She'll be so excited" Callie said smiling

"I know" Denise said nodding and laughing watching as her eight year old son was being pulled to them

"Come on mom, they've got cookies" Nick said running into the classroom.

"Cookies!" Tracy imitated them laughing, as she turned around and walked in with the rest of the kids.

The classroom had been decorated according to the special day. There were flowers to represent the beauty in mothers.

"Welcome ladies" The teacher, Mrs. Keller said "Thank you for all joining me and these wonderful students."

Denise took at seat next to her son. And smiled at the two kids, and how of course they sat next to each other. Nick and Miley had lucked out and both had the same classes together since the time they started school. And every time she went to visit their classroom, their seats where always next to each other.

"Mom" Nick whispered

Denise leaned down

"I am sharing you with Miley" Nick said, Denise nodded in understanding

Ever since Denise had explained about how Miley didn't have a mom, Nick had been somewhat protective of Miley when it came to subjects like that. And would try to do anything to keep her mind off something related.

"So we just came back from recess, and I know that the kids probably worked up an appetite so how about me all have a snack and than we will do some activities." Mrs. Keller said

Miley looked over to her friends, and jumped out of her seat. Running over to the other side of the classroom to grab a cookie.

"Wait for me!" Lilly said going over and grabbing a napkin so that she could also get a chocolate chip cookie. Miley nodded as she made sure to grab a cookie for Nick.

"Those four get along so great" The teacher said going up to Denise

"Yeah Nick and Miley have known each other since birth" Denise said nodding watching her son take a bite of his cookie, while his other half had accidentally fell on the floor, but before she could say anything he picked it up. But instead of throwing it away, he shrugged taking another bite of it.

"_Oh Nicholas…" _Denise thought disgusted at the fact that he ate food off that floor

"You can tell I mean they both do everything together, they both play together and I don't hear much more than a giggle when they work together" Mrs. Keller praised Denise

"Yeah they are both great friends"

"I haven't seen Miley's mom through the day though" Mrs. Keller said confused

"Yeah I don't think you will" Denise said informing her sons teachers "Miley's mother passed away after Miley was born"

"Oh my goodness" Mrs. Keller said covering her mouth in shock

"Yeah she passed away an hour after she was born, she's been raised by her father" Denise said trying not to give away too much information that was too personal.

"Wow" Mrs. Keller has nothing to say but that, because she was so shocked.

"Yeah, but I have a surprise for her today" Denise said looking back over and saw that the four of the kids were now sitting at the big table talking about eating a cookie

"I like this cookie" Lilly said bringing the cookie to her mouth

"No I don't like chocolate, chocolate chip cookie" Oliver said shaking his head "Too much chocolate"

"I like the sugar cookies" Nick said

"Yeehaw" A voice said coming into the classroom "Look at all this delicious food, man smells like my house on Thanksgiving every year"

Miley's head snapped up as she saw her Me maw standing in front of the door. She felt tears come to her eyes as she realized that someone was there for her. That someone would actually be able to participate in the activities with her and she didn't have to worry about Nick giving up his mother for her.

"Me maw" Miley cried out running towards her wrapping her arms around her waist, to the best of her ability.

"Hello baby girl, how are you?" Florence asked getting down to her grand daughters level

"I lot better since you have gotten here" Miley admitted wiping the tears of her face

Florence immediately looked over at Miley's friends hoping that something wasn't going on between them that caused them to fight.

"Why what's the matter darling?" Florence asked taking Miley's hand and walking her over to one of the chairs set up and setting Miley up on her lap

Miley shook her head not wanting to talk about it

"Come on baby girl" Florence said wiping a tear that was coming down her face

"No" Miley whispered

"Did you think no one was coming for you?" Florence asked Miley trying to figure out what the problem was

Miley nodded

"Oh Miley sweet, sweet Miley, someone will always be there for you no matter what it is or when it is, or even how far away it is"

"I thought nobody would be here because I don't have a mommy" Miley cracked, her sobs starting to come back

Florence hugged Miley closer and held her tighter. She knew that with Miley getting older she would realize that something's where going to be different than what other kids had.

Miley titled her head to watch Nick give Denise a cookie, and her giving him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"I want to go home" Miley cried through her words

Florence nodded standing up from her seat and carrying her to her teacher.

"I am going to sign Miley out, she's not feeling to well and I think it would be best if I were to take her home" Florence explained

"Aw, I hope she feels better" Mrs. Keller said

"I think she just needs some time to rest" Florence nodded and said her goodbyes as she went over and got Miley's jacket and book bag

"Where is Miley going?" Nick asked his mom

"I'm not sure" Denise said watching Florence walk out of the classroom

"I hope she's okay" Nick said concerned

"I am sure he is honey" Denise said ruffling her sons hair

Nick shook the worried thoughts from his head and continued to color with Lilly and Oliver.

But meanwhile Florence had signed Miley out and had went out to her car. Miley was overwhelmed for thinking that nobody would be there for her and then her me maw had ended showing up. She thought she was going to have to share someone else's mom, but someone actually showed up for her, and they showed up for her from thousands of miles away.

Florence watched Miley wipe the tears from her eyes, from the rear view mirror. She really did feel bad for her, Miley had no women figures in her life that lived close to her except for Denise. But Denise had her own son to worry about most of the time. Florence knew that Denise did what she could for Miley and Robbie Ray but sometimes Miley needed her own mother to make herself complete. And Florence knew that, along with Denise.

Florence hoped that her son would be home, he had already known that she was coming down because he was the one that told her about today. But she wanted him to be there when she talked to Miley. Miley had to know that people were there for her.

When they reached the driveway Miley and Florence both got out of the car. Miley grabbed her book bag and went into the house sitting on the couch as soon as she reached it. Robbie Ray looked at Miley confused to why she was home so early. But when he saw the dried tears on her face, he had gotten even more concerned.

"Honey what's the matter"

"She just got upset when she saw me come through the door, she didn't think that any body was going to come for her" Florence said coming through the door and sitting next to Miley on the couch

"Is that true?" Robbie Ray asked

Miley nodded and grabbed a pillow of the couch and hugging it close to her body

"Darling just because your mommas not here, doesn't mean that their aren't others out there that don't love you"

"I know" Miley nodded "I just didn't think that anyone would be there because it was for mommies"

"The minute I saw that paper I made sure to call your me maw because I knew that she would be here" Robbie Ray explained

"And I love you very much Destiny, don't you ever doubt that. I came down here because it's not just for mommies. It's for those who love you"

"I love you" Miley said leaning into Florence

"I love you too baby girl" Florence said leaning down to kiss her on her forehead

Miley snuggled her head into her me maws body, smelling the familiar scent that she never smelt too often, but it was comforting to know that she was there for her. Even thought they weren't at the school, it was still special for her to be with her there.

Miley's eyes shave started to get droopy and soon she fell asleep.

"Thank you so much for coming down here for her mom" Robbie Ray said about an hour later as he was preparing dinner for the three of them

"It was my pleasure Robbie" Florence said

"It looks like she really liked seeing you there for her" Robbie Ray said appreciative

"Yeah she broke down in tears when she saw me, it was really touching" Florence said

"Miley!" Nick yelled coming through the door

"SH!" Robbie Ray said shushing Nick before he yelled again

Nick looked around and saw that Miley was lying on the couch asleep, and he put his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry" Denise said coming through the door "He sort of got ahead of me"

"No problem" Robbie Ray laughed out loud enough for Denise to hear.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked Robbie Ray

"She sure is bud" Robbie Ray said shaking up Nicks hair

"What is up with everyone touching my hair?" Nick rolled his eyes going into the family room and sitting on one of the chairs

"He's been worried about her, ever since you two left the school" Denise said sitting down on one of the stools

"Yeah she got a little overwhelmed that's all" Florence said

"Yeah I bet" Denise understood

"So I just brought her back home" Florence explained

"Poor girl, it's got to be hard for her to be around those types of situations in school" Denise said picking at something at the counter

'Well it looks like she's got a good support system" Florence said nodding her head towards Miley

And when they went to look they saw Nick snuggling the blanket on Miley. And patting the top of her head.

"Night Miles" Nick said softly but loud enough for them to hear

"Too sweet for words" Florence said shaking her head and placing a hand on her heart.

**Sorry it took so long, projects are a pain. Thanks for reading and a new chapter will be up soon. More Miley and Nick action coming up soon. The next chapter will be on their first day of Middle School- 6th**** grade. **

**Anyone got any party ideas, that are suitable for sixth graders? **

**10 reviews for the next chapter, and thank you for all the amazing feedback from the last chapter. Absolutely amazing! **

**I promise more Miley and nick I just wanted to show you guys the whole situation with Miley and her mom. **


	5. Im good to go and Im going nowhere fast

"Middle School" Miley breathed out as she looked out the bus's windows just staring up at the two story building, finally being able to say that she belonged to the school. And not just saying that to make herself sound cooler or older, she was now in the sixth grade.

"I know look at how big it looks" Nick said staring past Miley and just watching the building hoping that something grand would happen. But mostly just looking and awing soaking everything. They were so close to being in high school.

The bus driver opened the bus doors, and the students stood up. Miley and Nick watched as people grabbed their book bags and walked towards the stairs to get off. Miley looked at Nick with big eyes, her stomach tying in knots. Not so sure if she was ready to go into such a big school.

"Where are we supposed to go when we get in there?" Miley asked Nick again, probably for the fifth time that morning, trying to make sure if she was going to the right place

Nick nodded to nervous to say anything. When the majority of the bus was cleared Nick stood up and looked at Miley. A nervous expression on his face.

"You ready Miles?" Nick asked picking up his book bag

"I think so" She nodded and stood up in the seat

Nick nodded and looked ahead and started to walk out of the bus. Miley managed to grab Nicks elbow as the two walked of the bus. When they got onto the gravel, the bus driver immediately closed the door.

Nick led the two into the school, Miley grabbed Nick's hand so that the two of them wouldn't get lost in the crowd that looked just as lost as they did.

"We are supposed to meet the in the cafeteria to get our schedules" Nick said walked through the front doors. They had gone for a tour in the summer with the rest of their class but this was their first time in the school as true sixth graders. Their eyes were wondering around watching everyone scramble around looking for places to look around.

Nick pulled Miley away from all the chaos and trying to remember the directions to the cafeteria. Miley looked at all the surroundings the walls were white, it make the school seem so dull like there was no life in the halls.

Miley finally recognized the cafeteria as Nick they reached it.

"Miley, Nick over here" Oliver yelled

Miley turned around smiling but soon her smile went away when she realized what he was wearing. A pair of baggy pants that had his boxers hanging out, and a shirt that was halfway down his legs.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked Miley as they stopped to look at Oliver

"That's what I said" Lilly said coming up to them, I went to get you twos schedule so I didn't have to stand by him"

Nick shook his head watching Oliver come towards him.

"What with the hand holding?" Oliver asked looking at Nick and Miley's hand

The two of them looked down at their hands that were together, and both blushing and letting their hands drop.

"What's with your baggy outfit?" Miley teased back

"New school, new grade, new look" He said smiling and showing them is new attire

"Please don't show others that they can dress like that too" Lilly said shaking her head

"Please" Oliver said shaking his head

"Well anyway… here are you twos schedule" Lilly said handing Miley and Nick their schedules

"Earth science first period" Miley read

"Me too" Nick said "Math second period"

"Me too, Mrs. Karen right?" Miley asked

"Check" Nick said "History next with Mr. Apple"

"Nope I have Reading" Miley said disappointed

"I have third lunch" Nick said

"Me too!" Miley said gaining her enthusiasm again

"I have third lunch too" Lilly and Oliver both called out

"Sweet, we can all can sit together"

"I know" Miley said looking through the rest of her schedule "And than last period I have math with Mr. Wright"

"Me too" Nick replied along with the nods of Oliver and Lilly

"Sweet" Oliver said looking around at the familiar faces and the not so familiar faces. There were more bigger people than there was at elementary school.

"Eww Ashley look at his outfit" The four of them heard a voice from behind, but none of them having to turn around to know who's annoying voices they belonged to

Miley grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him along with Oliver and Lilly, deciding that they weren't going to let them bother them on one of their important days of their life'

"Do you two have first period with us?" Miley asked

"Nope I have class with Oliver" Lilly said shaking her head

"I can't believe we get a locker" Oliver said looking on his schedule checking out the number on his locker "25-26-05. What a weird locker number"

"You doofus" Lilly said rolling his eyes "That's your locker combination, your locker number is 534, which is right next to mine"

"Mine is 530" Nick called out

"And mine is right next to yours" Miley said "529"

Nick looked around for other sixth graders because all the grades were in their own little hallway so finding those he knew would help to find their classrooms.

"Come on Miley our classroom is right here" Nick said finding the science classroom

Miley waved a good bye to her other friends as the two of them went into the classroom soaking up the new environment. I was so different, there were sinks set around the room along with lab tables. Something that was never in their other school.

Nick saw an empty table for two and pointed to it for him and Miley to sit at. They quickly snatched it before anyone else was able to get to it. A few minutes later, the classroom was slowly starting to fill in the two of them recognizing a few of the people.

Class went on, and the teacher never said anything about assigned seating, but the two of them weren't so lucky in their next class.

Miley and Nick ended up getting split apart, Miley on one side of the classroom and Nick in the middle. A good distance away where they couldn't talk to each other. Miley sat back in that class and scribbled some pictures onto her syllabus that was supposed to be signed.

She was bored without someone to talk to.

"Hey Miley" A girl whispered

Miley looked over and saw Cassandra staring at her, Cassandra was one of the girls that was friends with everyone and not just a specific group of people

"I am having a beginning of the year party, you know to celebrate the start of sixth grade do you want to come?" She asked

"Sure" Miley said nodding

"Great here's an invitation" Cassandra said getting on out of her folder that she had brought "You can bring your boyfriend if you want, the invitation is good for him"

Miley nodded, not every bothering to fix what she said. Miley was so used to everyone referring to Nick as her boyfriend, they did hang out all the time. But sometimes she just wished that people would realize that they were friends. And were in the sixth grade, seriously who dated in the sixth grade?

The bell rang, signaling the end of second period. Miley waited by her seat for Nick to come over.

"We are going to the party next week" Miley said proudly

"Whose?" He asked confused

"Cassandra invited us to hers" Miley explained

"Sounds fun" Nick nodded

The two of them walked out of the classroom and to their separate third periods. But they only had to wait sixty minutes before they saw each other at lunch so that wasn't much of a wait. Plus is was a time where they had a chance to be less dependent on each other. Looking in the room she tried to figure out who she knew, to her left she didn't see anyone but she kept looking around hoping that someone would pop out.

"These are not your assigned seats everyone please get up" Their teacher said to them, Miley got up from her seat grabbing her purse and standing towards the end of the classroom right by the door, just hoping that she could escape to see her friends

But her escape plans were ruined when her name was called first, and she was put all the way in the back in the corner.

"Great" Miley sighed as she went to sit down and listened to where the students he called were being sat she watched as two familiar girls came in sat in the seats that were right across from her, and a guy come over and sit next to her.

Miley watched as he sat down, not saying anything to anyone. But the two familiar girls sat and talked but Miley and the boy remained silent.

"These are going to be your new seats until I say so" Mr. Apple the teacher said to them

Miley could deal with that, she didn't mind her seating arrangement, it's not like she knew anyone in the first place. Mr. Apple started to talk about the semester and what they all would be doing, and Miley somewhat listened to him and the two girls just talking. She than let her eyes wonder to the side, and watching the boy draw on his folder.

What he was drawing looked to be something that he had been working on since the beginning of the day. Miley didn't say anything but she continued to look through the corner of her eyes amazed that someone could actually draw that good, especially for being in the sixth grade.

He truly did have an art talent.

The bell rang and the boy instantly sprang out of his seat and practically ran towards the door. Miley shook her head trying to get the picture out of her head, and she walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, remembering where the cafeteria was.

When she reached there the cafeteria was getting crowded, and she 1quickly looked around to try to find Nick, Lilly or Oliver, knowing that they would all sit together.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled trying to get through some people to get to Miley, by the time she got there Lilly was a huffing and a puffing from weaving in and out from the people.

"Let's grab this table" Miley said grabbing the round table with five seats on it. Miley looked around for Nick waiting for him to come and find them, because she defiantly didn't see him

But Miley heard a chair move and another chair move, and she turned around seeing Nick and Oliver seated at the table.

"Man it's crowded" Oliver said looking around

"So have you been goggled at?" Lilly asked referring to his outfit

"No" Oliver said rolling his eyes and putting his hands over his chest leaning back into his chair

"How was your history class?" Nick asked taking out his lunch box and bringing out a sandwich his mom packed for him

"Fine" Miley said remembering once again that picture

Miley's eyes traveled around the cafeteria not knowing what she was exactly looking for.

But when her eyes traveled to an empty table, that had only one person occupying it she felt a feeling in her stomach. A feeling of loneliness for him because he was all by himself. It looked like he had no friends and that really upset her, because everyone needed a friend.

"Miley" Nick repeated trying to get her attention

"I will be right back" Miley said getting up from her seat and walking towards the empty table with the six eyes all looking at her watching Miley walk away. The boy was sitting at the table still drawing. Miley didn't know what to do, but she sat down across from him at the table anyway. He didn't look up from his drawing, Miley put her hands on the table twiddling her thumbs.

"Hi I am Miley" She finally spoke up

The boy continued to stare down, but his hand had stopped moving.

Miley felt the need to keep talking, knowing that he was listening now.

"I sit next to you in history, and I saw that you were sitting by yourself" She started, but he picked up his pencil again and continued to draw

Miley nodded at herself, knowing that she needed to talk to him.

"I saw your drawing and I think it's really cool" She stated

He finally looked up, with a little smile on his face

"Thanks" He muttered

Miley smiled back at him, knowing that she had made him feel good about himself.

"So I have never seen you around in fifth grade" Miley said curious to see why she never have seen him before

"I moved here this summer" He said slightly looking up

"Oh really!" Miley said excited "From where?"

"Florida" He said "Yeah I moved here from Jacksonville"

Miley felt awesome for getting him to talk to her a little. Miley opened up the conversation a little and he continued to draw as they talked.

As the bell rang, Miley stood up from the table.

"Tomorrow you should come sit with us, we have an extra seat and I think you will like my friends" Miley explained

"Thanks" The boy said collecting his books, before he went to leave Miley stopped him

"I never did catch your name"

"Joe Grey" The boy said smiling a little and walking out of the cafeteria

"Bye" Miley yelled waving as Joe walked out of the place of eating

Miley walked over excited that she meet a new friend.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters don't belong to me and the fiction is legal because no last names are mentioned. I only own my ideas**

**But anyway this chapter was sort of intro to Joe, expect Nick and him aren't related. But he is going to be in the story. He's a nerd and nobody likes him until he turns hotter. I am excited. But remember everyone this is a NILEY. Not a moe, check out my other stories for that couple.**

**But anyway the next chapter will be the party I mentioned in this chapter. I figured I could do two chapters of sixth grade than move onto eighth grade. **

**TEN reviews before I update and who knows MAYBE I will have one up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Everyones living like there crazy in lov

_**My aunt had her baby, that is my excuse to why I haven't updated in so long. So I am sorry for that, but here is a new chapter. By the way this is the last chapter in the sixth grade.**_

**Sixth Grade- A week later**

Miley closed her locker and waited for Nick to get finished with getting his stuff so that they could walk to their first period.

"So are you ready for the party tonight?" Nick asked finally closing his locker

"Yeah, what time is my dad picking you up?" Miley asked

"What time does the party end?" Nick asked confused, he had lost his invitation a week a ago and hadn't been able to find it since.

"Well I was talking to Cassandra the other day and she said that the party was over for most of the people at ten, but some of the other people didn't have to go home until later. And she said that me, you, Lilly and Oliver were all included" Miley said

Nick nodded putting his book bag over his shoulder, and grabbed Miley's for her.

"Thanks" Miley smiled at him as they began to walk down the hallway

"So your dad will pick me up and than my mom can pick us up after the party, my mom would do both it's just that she has to work late tonight and so does my dad" Nick explained

"No it's fine" Miley said waving her hand

"Great" Nick said smiling at her

"So what do you think we will do tonight, I mean at the party?" Miley asked

"I don't know maybe play games or something" Nick guessed opening the door for them to go into their first period class

Miley shrugged and went into the classroom

"All I know is that we are going to have a great time" Miley said quoting what Cassandra said the other said

Nick sat down in his seat and turning around in his seat to talk to Miley.

"So that Joe guy is pretty cool" Nick stated

"Yeah he's a little nerdy but that's okay" Miley laughed a little "He's such a great artist I mean you should see the picture that he drew for me"

"Yeah" Nick said nodding "That one of you was pretty good"

"I know he spent all lunch period on that" Nick remembered watching Joe sketch Miley out the whole lunch

"Yeah Miley said nodding

"Class has started where is your paper?" Their teacher out

Nick smiled at Miley and turned around to sit forward to that he could see the teacher

Miley got out a piece of paper and handed one to Nick, before getting one out for herself.

Miley laughed as Nick turned around and smiled at her, he always forgot his paper.

School continued to go, as boring as usual. The only thing about school that the children enjoyed was being able to talk to their friends, and half the time you couldn't even do that.

Miley walked out the front doors talking to Joe, while going to catch up with Nick at their bus.

"Are you sure that Cassandra won't mind if I show up?" Joe asked nervously, pushing his thick black glasses back onto his nose

"I am sure Joe, don't even worry about it. But my dad will be there around five thirty so that my dad will have us there a couple minutes early" Miley explained

"Thanks so much Miley" Joe said stopping in front of the flag pole

Miley waved her hand

"Seriously Joe no problem, you're my friend so I wouldn't leave you behind to do nothing this weekend"

"Thanks Miley, you really are a nice friend" Joe said

Miley smiled capturing Joe into a hug and quickly letting go.

"So I will see you tonight" Miley said waving the paper that Joe had gave her, his directions on his house

Miley waved as she ran to the bus to get into her seat next to Nick. She reached the bus and ran up the stairs and sat down next to Nick.

"We survived our first week Nicky" Miley said giving him a side hug

"We sure did Miles" Nick smiled

Miley and Nick had gotten off the bus and waited until the bus went by.

"I will see you later tonight" Miley promised

"Just honk the horn and I will come out" Nick said

Miley nodded and waved good bye as she went into her house, to get ready for Cassandra's party. Miley opened her front door and threw her book bag on her the floor.

"Daddy I'm home" She said closing the door

"I am in here" Robbie Ray said from the kitchen

"Hey" She said following his voice and sitting on one of the bar stools

"How was school darling?" He asked putting some noodles on the stove

"It was good, we were just all so excited about tonight" Miley said

"I bet" Robbie Ray said laughing at his daughters enthusiasm about tonight

Miley nodded

"Well I am going to go start to get ready it's already almost five o'clock" Miley said getting up and going up the stairs

Robbie Ray couldn't believe how fast she was already growing. She was a middle school student and in three years she would be in high school.

He was worried about sending her to this party tonight, but he knew that she had a good head on her shoulders. But something about her going to a sixth grade party had him nervous. But he knew that he needed to let her go because if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't be able to let her go when she gets older.

Robbie Ray put a little salt into the now cooking noodles and sighed.

His little girl was growing up.

Robbie Ray fixed the rest of dinner, for them to enjoy together before she had to leave.

"Miley dinner" Robbie Ray yelled as he put the plate down on the table.

"I'm coming down daddy" Miley yelled as he heard her close her door, and foot steps coming down the stairs.

Miley went to the table to sit down.

"You look nice Miley" Robbie Ray complimented

"Really?" Miley asked letting out a huge breath "I wasn't sure about it"

Robbie didn't know much about fashion so he said what he knew was best to say

"Of course, you look nice" Robbie Ray said nodding and grabbing his fork to put some of the lasagna on there and into his mouth

Miley had picked out a pair of white short and a cute purple t-shirt to go with her. Nothing to fancy but just right for Miley, she hated dressing up for people or just dressing up in general.

Miley happily took a bite of her lasagna, just waiting until it was time for the party.

"Let's go" Miley said in the van, laughing as she saw Denise give Nick a million kisses

"I love you honey" Denise said after Nick got away from her "I will pick you up afterwards"

Nick just waved at his mom and got into the car, shutting the door behind him. He just looked at Miley as she was laughing.

"Be quite" Nick said rolling his eyes

"It's alright son, I am going to be the same way" Robbie Ray said looking in the rear view mirror. Miley stopped laughing and looked in the mirror to look at her father.

Robbie Ray laughed at her expression and backed out of the driveway, and on his way to the next destination.

"Here are the directions to Joe's house" Miley said handing her dad the paper

Nick and Joe had been getting along, and quickly became friends. Joe had sat at their table the next day, after Miley going over and grabbing him and pulling Joe over to sit them. And after that they all had gotten along great. And Joe felt happier to know that he had finally gotten some new friends, that weren't afraid to hang out with him.

Nick and Joe had actually found out a lot about each other that they wouldn't even guess that they had in common. Like their taste in music, or their sock obsession. Weird things…

"His house should be around here somewhere" Robbie Ray whispered to himself as he pulled onto a road

Miley looked around for the address that she remembered from the paper.

"Right there Mr. Stewart" Nick pointed at

Robbie Ray turned in the direction of where Nick was pointing and the headlights flashed on the porch and they saw Joe standing out there, waving at them in the car.

Joe's mother came out the door and walked with Joe to the car.

"Hey dude" Nick said clapping his hands with Joe

"Hey guys" Joe said settling into the back of the car, as his mom talked to Robbie Ray

"So are you ready to party?" Miley asked

"Sure I guess" Joe shrugged laughing at Miley's excitement

"She is going to be off the wall tonight" Nick laughed looking at Miley

"Funny Nicky" Miley said rolling her eyes

Nick laughed while Robbie Ray finished off his conversation with Joe's mom and he started to back out of the driveway

Miley's knee bounced up in excitement.

Nick felt his seat bouncing and looked over and laughed, he put his hand on her knee trying to make her knee stop bouncing.

"Calm down Miles"

"I am just so excited" Miley said shaking Nick's body with her legs

Nick and Joe just laughed, knowing that their wasn't really much that they could do to make her calm down.

A few minutes later the three of them arrived at the party. Miley smiled and squealed as they reached the driveway. Robbie Ray turned the car in park and turned to face the three of the kids.

"Alright, you guys know what you can and cannot do. So I will be back later to pick you guys up. But If you need me to pick you up sooner just call me." Robbie Ray said "Here is my cell phone, just call me when you are done with everything"

"We will, love you dad. See you later" Miley said reaching up and kissing her fathers cheek while Nick and Joe got out of the car to wait for Miley. Miley grabbed her purse and closed the door waving good-bye to her father. The three of them walked down the driveway and knocked on the door.

Cassandra came to the door, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey you guys, come on in" She said opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Thanks for inviting us" Miley said looking around for people she knew, but when she looked around she didn't see anyone

"They're down in the basement, that's were we are having the party at." Cassandra explained

Miley nodded and lopped her arm through Nick's and followed her to the basement door. As soon as they reached the door they could hear the music. Nick looked at his two friends smiling, before following g Cassandra down into the basement.

"Hey guys" Oliver yelled from across the room when they went downstairs.

Nick, Joe and Miley all waved and walked over to Oliver who also had Lilly standing next to him.

"Hey you guys" Lilly smiled

"Hey" The three of them chorused

Miley smiled knowing that this night was going to be good.

Throughout the night, Miley and Lilly had got split up from the three boys. The two girls had both gotten together with a few of the girls that they were both friends with and the three boys were off doing their own things.

Miley laughed as Lilly finished telling her story about how she went into the boys room, a couple of days ago.

"Good times, good times" Lilly finished laughing

Miley loved that about her friend, that she was able to just laugh about herself without having to worry about what people thought about her.

Miley sighed and looked around, as Lilly told another story. She watched as Nick laughed with his friends.

Miley loved having Nick as a friend, he was so nice to everyone and everyone loved him too. He was one of the equal people of the school, never the judge mental one, always the person to be a lover to all.

Miley loved hanging out with Oliver because he was so funny. Almost everything he did made her laugh. And he could be stupid but yet so funny at the same time. He was a great friend on top of that, he was also there for you no matter what happened.

And Joe was an awesome new friend, he was a genuine gentlemen. He was trustworthy, and so far getting along with all of her friends so that was great because she really wanted him to be a part of their group of friends.

"Come on everyone" Cassandra ordered the party as she turned the music so that is was a light background "Come get into a circle we are going to play a game"

Whispers went around the room, all trying to guess what game they were playing. And as all the people were trying to get in a circle, Miley and Lilly lost track of the boys. And they noticed the boys all sitting together on the other side of the room, when everyone had sat down.

"Alright everyone" Cassandra said coming into the middle of the circle with something behind her back, only letting those ones behind her see what's behind her back

Miley tried to strain her head to see what was behind her back, but no matter were she turned her head, she couldn't see it. So she just sat back and waited for Cassandra to just explain what they were doing.

Cassandra smiled and held up her right hand, and holding up a empty soda bottle. Miley groaned instantly, suddenly feeling nervous. It wasn't her favorite game in the world.

"We are going to play spin the bottle" Cassandra said going over and sitting down on the ground in between two people. "Everyone should know how to play right"

A chorus of all the people had all said yes that they knew how to play.

"Perfect" Ashley said laughing with Amber

"Alright, so you'll all have a minute in that closet" Cassandra said pointing to the closet door.

Miley looked over and back to the group.

"So I will roll first" Cassandra said spinning the bottle and with it landing in front of a boy named Danny

Cassandra smiled and got up from her seat and walked over to the closet waiting for Danny to get up and follow her.

"Eww dandruff Danny" Amber whispered to Ashley, who just nodded back

Danny got up and ran towards the door and shut it behind him.

Amber took the bottle, not wanting to wait for them to come out to take her time. So she spun the bottle quickly and slowly fading down landing on Oliver. Amber looked over at Ashley wide eyed, not believing her luck. Oliver was defiantly someone that she did not like…at all and the feelings went both ways.

But Oliver being Oliver, jumped up at an instant as Cassandra and Danny came out of the closet. Both looking a little flushed.

The two of them sat down both of them not saying anything to each other. But Amber got up from the circle knowing that she needed to do this or she would get made fun off, so to protect her reputation she went into the closet.

"Help" Ashley read from Amber's lips right before she went into the closet.

A few people had gone and Miley watched Amber keep wiping her lips. Finally the bottle had gotten to the person next to Miley, and she was getting nervous. Lilly had already gotten chosen by one of the boys in their class, but thankfully Miley hadn't gotten picked, put that didn't mean that she was totally off the hook because her turn to spin the bottle was next.

Miley tilted her head right and saw that the girl sitting next to her has already gotten up and was walking into the closet which could only mean one thing

"Miley it's your turn" Lilly said nudging her friend on her arm

Miley looked around as she saw all the eyes on her, as she reached for the bottle. Her hand grasped the plastic around her hand and bringing it to the front of her. She looked around again, right before she went to spin it. And when she saw their anxious eyes Miley knew that she needed to hurry up with spinning it. What was the worst thing that could happen. Miley turned her hand and quickly spun the bottle and never let her eyes leave the bottle as it spun. She watched it as it went slower and slower until it finally started to slow down to make it's choice. Miley's eyes followed the slowing object and when it finally stopped, Miley took a deep breath before she looked up to see how it was. Her eyes traveled up and saw that she had landed Danny.

"Yes two girls in a row" Danny yelled getting up from his seat

Miley groaned at the choice, dandruff Danny was defiantly not one of the best choices out of the boys.

"Go get it over with" Lilly whispered

Miley nodded half-heartily as she stood up and walked over to the closet. Danny held it open for her and Miley went in. She really did not want to kiss this boy at all.

"So" Miley said as he shut the door

Danny smiled and came over to Miley

"Pucker up" Danny said

Miley turned her head as Danny's lips reached her

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to kiss you" Miley said wide eyed shaking her head

"It's just going to be one quick one" Danny promised

"No" Miley said getting angry

"But it's cool" Danny said shrugging

"Well I don't want to" Miley yelled running out of the closet before Danny was able to get to her.

Miley ran out into the rest of the party

"Stewarts a loser and wouldn't kiss me" Danny said coming out and pointing to Miley

Miley looked over at Danny not believing that he would actually call her a loser. She shook her head and stood there as she listened to a few of the people starting to laugh.

"She probably hasn't even kissed a boy yet" Ashley said rolling her eyes

"What a loser" Amber said laughing with a couple of other people joining in.

"You guys are so mean" Miley cried as she ran out of the party

Nick got up from his seat running after her, he ran out of the house and went out the front door hoping that he saw her. And he did, she was on the phone with her dad probably. Trying to put up a strong front to make sure that he didn't suspect anything. Miley got off the phone and fell to the curve, crying.

Nick walked up to her and sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you laughing at me?" Miley asked sniffling

"Because nothing was funny" Nick shrugged

"I haven't been kissed and I am loser because I told Danny I didn't want to kiss him" Miley said wiping her eyes angrily

"Who cares" Nick said rolling his eyes

"They were all laughing at me" Miley said

"I am sure Lilly and Oliver are in there giving them heck" Nick said

"No I bet they are laughing too" Miley said

"You know I haven't kissed anyone either" Nick confessed

"Yeah right" Miley said

"I think I would have told you, you're my best friend"

"You really haven't?" Miley asked sniffling

"Yep" Nick said smiling

"I don't know what the big deal is" Miley cried out again "I mean there are a lot of people who don't kiss"

"Yep" Nick agreed with her

"Ugh" Miley sighed frustrated

Nick looked over and watched Miley stare ahead. He knew that this was really bothering Miley.

"Hey Miley" Nick said loud enough for her to here

"Yeah?" Miley asked looking over at him

Nick leaned over and quickly kissed her and snapped back. Looking at her, Miley was wide eyed still processing what he just did

"I uh, was just make things better" Nick said scratching the back of his neck "You know since we are best friends and all"

Miley nodded still shocked that he has just kissed her

"Thanks" Miley said smiling a little, happy that she got her first kiss with her best friend

"I only did it so that we could say that we had our first kiss together because we are best friends" Nick explained

"That's a good idea" Miley said nodding

"Good" Nick said letting out a breath

"Yep" Miley said giggling

"So now you don't have to worry about anything, and if they make fun of you just tell them to talk to your best friend because I got your back" Nick said

Miley giggled and nodded

"There you are" Lilly said coming out of the house with Oliver and Joe following her onto end of the side walk. Miley and Nick got up though and dusted themselves off

"Don't worry about them Miles" Oliver said

"Yeah I think they got their own taste of medicine" Joe said

Miley looked at Nick confused, but than their confusion was answered when they heard the front door open and saw Amber, Ashley and Danny all run out soaked in juice and chips stuck to them.

"Oh my gosh" Miley laughed watching the three of them run down the street

"This is so gross" Ashley squealed running to her house

"Oh shut up" Danny yelled running to

"Oh yeah!" Nick said high fiving everyone

"Payback" Lilly said joining in the laughing, just hearing the three of them fight going down the street.

_**Thank you for reading. This chapter was almost 4,000 words. So it's an extra long chapter for an extra long wait. Sorry again for the wait. **_

_**But I would like to have 15 reviews before the next chapter. And the next chapter is eighth grade. So please review and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. **_

_**Love ya **_


	7. A little Bit Longer

**Eighth Grade- Age 13**

"Nick Jonas" The teacher called again

"He's not here today, he's not feeling so well again" Miley said looking up from her notebook

"Well I am going to send you home with some work that he needs to complete" Mr. Peeler said to Miley

"Will do" Miley said nodding in response

Nick had been absent from school for the past two days, he said that he had been feeling nauseous, and couldn't stay focused enough to walk from his bed to the door. His parents took him to the doctor, but found nothing wrong with him. So they sent him home with no answers to why he was acting that way.

When the bell rang to signal that class was over, Miley went up to collect the work for Nick and went to find Lilly, Oliver and Joe. They usually all meet out in the front of the school. It was close to the end of school. Well it was practically the end of school, all the final testing was finished. The eighth graders only had about a week of school left, which meant that they would soon become freshmen in high school. Something that they were all excited about.

Oliver and Lilly were waiting for her there, but no sign of Joe. Miley looked around trying to see if she saw him. But nope, not a sight of him.

"Joe went home early, something about having a dentist appointment" Oliver said to Miley as she came closer

"Gotcha" Miley said nodding

"So what do you have there?" Lilly asked wide eyed looking at the yellow folder

"Nick's makeup work" Miley held it up wiggling it around for show

"Man, it's almost the end of the year and they still have work for us to do" Oliver said shaking his head

"Tell me about it" Miley said rolling her eyes "Well there's my dad, I better get going. I told Nick that I would come over after school"

"See ya" Oliver said

"Tell Nick that I said that I hope he feels better soon" Lilly said starting to back away going to catch her bus

"Me too" Oliver said

"Will do" Miley said nodding and waving to them, as she turned away and went into the car with her father.

"How was school darlin'?" Robbie Ray asked as Miley got in and shut the door, getting her seat belt on

"Good" Miley said smiling "We watched a movie today in my history class, but it had nothing to do with history. So that was pretty exciting. And Nick wasn't there again, have you heard from Mrs. D about what's going on with him?"

Robbie Ray shook his head

"As a matter of fact, I haven't even talked to them today. I will go over when you go over"

Miley nodded at the idea, but was quite the rest of the way. Instead of pulling into Nick's house her dad just went into their driveway. Miley was confused at that but Robbie Ray quickly explained

"I figured we could grab the chicken noodle soup that we made last night for him" Robbie Ray

"Yes" Miley's eyes lit up as she quickly got out of the car

She had stayed up pretty late the past night because she knew that Nick wasn't feeling good and wanted to make him some soup to make him feel better. So she decided to make him some chicken noodle soup, his favorite.

Miley opened the door with her spare key and went into the fridge grabbing the soup and grabbed a pan from under the cabinet and heated up the stove to put on the soup. She dumped in the soup into the pot and about ten minutes later the soup was finished. Her father had handed her one of the big bowls so that she could put it in there, ready to serve so when she got over to Nick's.

Robbie Ray said that he would be over in a few minutes with the rest of the soup. Miley smiled and practically ran out of the house, luckily without spilling any of the soup. Miley reached over the fence balancing the soup on top of her hand, and undoing the lock of the fence. She went up to the door, knocked twice and let herself in.

Denise was sitting at the table sitting there reading a magazine, but once Miley came in she looked up smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie" Denise said standing up

"Hi Mrs. D" Miley smiled brightly back at Denise

"Is that for Nicholas?" She asked

"Sure is, my dad and I thought that we could make him some of out homemade chicken noodle soup last night" Miley said

"He's upstairs awake, or he should be. I just checked on him about a half hour ago" Denise said going over to the silverware and grabbed Miley a spoon for Nick to eat the soup with

"Thank you" Miley said taking the spoon from her and going in the direction of the stairs. She walked carefully up the stairs, trying not to spill the still scolding hot soup in her hands. Miley reached the top of the stairs and took a quick left and going straight to the end until she reached Nick's bedroom.

Miley knocked once and once she heard a soft 'Come in' she opened the door knob letting herself in. She saw Nick in bed with covers halfway down his body, showing his white shirt that he had on.

"Hey" Nick said going to sit up so that he could talk but Miley shook her head and quickly went over to make him lay down

"Don't even think about it" Miley said putting the soup on the night stand beside his bed

"I don't need your help, and plus I am perfectly able to move myself" Nick said rolling his eyes

"I know I was just trying to help" Miley said smiling and forgetting what he just said "Alright now you got to try some of this soup"

Nick looked over at the soup as Miley climbed in next to Nick and sat down, grabbing the soup and spoon. She put the bowl in front her self, waiting for him to get ready and eat the soup

"Mmm…doesn't smell good?" Miley giggled

Nick rolled his eyes, her and her always good mood.

"What's the matter, you don't like chicken noodle soup?" Miley asked worried, he had liked chicken noodle soup, he ate it many times before.

"I can make it myself" Nick scoffed

"I know you can make it yourself silly, I was only trying to help you while your sick" Miley defended herself

"Ugh, why are you always so happy?" Nick groaned

"Who stole your socks this morning?" Miley tried ignoring him, by making a joke

Nick took the pillow and shoved it over his mouth

"This is like the millionth time you've been over this week. Can't you just leave me alone. I am sick not dying" Nick yelled the last part "And the soup, yeah don't ever make soup again it tastes like crap"

Miley stared in shock, not believing that he had said that. But she put it past her, not wanting to get in a fight.

"Your always so happy" Nick said going on and changing his tone to sound like Miley "Oh, the world is just made of a bunch of rainbows and butterflies, and there are unicorns flying around somewhere. I know it Nick, I just know it"

Nick had never acted this way before to Miley, ever.

"You are such a drama queen too, I mean look at you now. You can't even take the truth, you look like you're about to cry"

Miley turned her head and got off the bed.

"Don't ever think about talking to me again Nicholas Jerry" Miley said turning around to catch one glimpse of him before running out of the bedroom, before he got the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Nick rolled his eyes

"And cue the dramatic exit" Nick rolled his eyes as she slammed the door. Miley ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen where her dad and Nick's mom were both standing and talking

Denise looked up and saw that Miley was already down there

"Was he sleeping?" She asked

Miley looked up with tears falling down her face

"Bye, Mrs. D" Was all Miley had to say as she whipped past her dad and Denise and out the door she went.

Robbie Ray excused himself as he followed his daughter all the way up to her bedroom. But before he could get a chance to talk to her, she slammed the door in his face enabling him from talking.

Robbie Ray opened up the door and saw Miley sprawled across her bed, and a pillow covering her head. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back soothing her as she cried.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes

"I don't want to talk about it" Miley cried out under the pillow, but a few seconds later she jumped up "I'm not all butterflies and sparkles am I? I mean I was just trying to be a good friend, but apparently I am such a terrible bestie, because I brought over soup"

"He didn't like the soup?" Robbie Ray asked

"No he didn't like the soup and he didn't like anything I did" Miley said throwing herself back onto the bed. But popped right back up groaning "I'm not a drama queen. Can you believe that he said I was a drama queen?"

"No darling I can't" Robbie Ray laughing a little, as Miley threw herself back onto the bed. He waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to pop up again, and he began to rub her back again

"Now would you like to tell me what's going on" Robbie asked his daughter

"No" Miley said shaking her head "I just want to be alone"

"If you need to talk, I will downstairs" Robbie Ray said getting up from her bed and kissing her on her head

Miley didn't say anything to him, in fact she didn't say anything him the next day. Nick hadn't been in school the next day, but when Thursday rolled around, Miley was surprised to see Nick sitting in his seat in second period. She hadn't talked to him since the day that she went over to his house. She wasn't ready to forget what he had said, because what he had said hurt her.

Nick looked over at Miley as she sat down next to him. But when Miley sat down she put her elbow down on the desk and laid her head on it, facing the other direction.

"Real mature" Nick muttered doing the same with elbow

Miley looked over but saw that Nick was doing the same, and rolled her eyes at his immatureness. As class went on Miley slowly started to get rid of the little wall they had going on. And she turned straightforward. And Nick was leaned back in his chair hands crossed over his chest.

"Are you still in your little mood?" Miley asked when there was five minutes left to class and they were able to talk as they please

"I don't know are you still you?" Nick retorted

"Fine be that way" Miley said standing up and going by the door to wait for the bell to ring

Nick gathered up his stuff and when the bell rang, he watched as the teacher stepped out of the classroom because it was her lunch.

He had still not been feeling good, but he decided that he just needed to stick it out and go to school because school was almost and he was going to miss everything. Plus he knew that he really needed to talk to Miley, because what he said wasn't him at all. It was something that had been happening lately. He would get frustrated at his mom or dad and would say stuff that he would later regret. So he felt that he owed Miley a huge apology.

But when he went to stand up, the dizziness came back to him. Like it had been the whole week, expect this was something different. Nick held onto the edge of the desk, trying to keep his balance. But it didn't work. It felt like his world was spinning too much for him to handle. His elbow crashed onto the table, leaving Nick to fall.

"Nick…" Miley said coming into the classroom prepared to get over their little fight they were in

But when Miley got in there all she saw was Nick lying on the floor passed out.

"Nick" Miley cried out running over to him, she shook his shoulders waiting for him to wake up but he didn't respond she knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Somebody call 9-11" She screamed twice and turning back to Nick when a teacher came running into the room "Come Nicky"

**Alright so I am grounded so I won't be on the computer for I don't know how long. The only reason I am on here now is because my mom had to take my sister. To school' I really have to hurry up and go. Please 15 reviews before the next chapter**

**Thanks!**


	8. You don't even know

**Miley's POV**

_He's going to be okay…_

Those five words I've heard over and over again. A few times from my dad, but the most of them were in my head. Trying to convince myself that he was truly okay. I hoped nothing was wrong with him.

I put my head in my hands, I couldn't control my shaking legs anymore, nervous habit

What is something was seriously wrong with him? Cancer, or some other sickness that would lead to death. And what if he dies right at this moment, all he will remember is how we were in a fight. What if he thinks I hate him? I can't let him think that I hate him! I can't let him die, he can't die.

Chill out Miley, maybe it's nothing. Maybe he was overwhelmed over top of being sick. He will be okay.

He has to be.

**Third Person POV**

"I have what?" Nick asked the doctor, after he was finished talking to his parents. He had heard some of the explanation, but was pretty much in the dark.

"You have type one diabetes" Dr. Meyer explained "The bad news, there is no cure. But good new, it is easily controlled"

Nick had no clue to what the heck type one diabetes was, in the first place.

"Don't be worried" Dr. Meyer started "Controlling diabetes is simple, you may need a little guidance. But I can assure you, as long as you take care of yourself, you will be fine"

"So what is type one diabetes?" Nick asked confused he still had no clue to what he had

"Well there isn't much of way to put this in simple terms" Dr. Meyer said sitting down on the edge of the bed to get eye level with Nick.

Nick nodded to the doctor for her to continue.

"Well type one diabetes is when your immune system attacks and destroys the cells in the pancreas that produces insulin. And once those cells are destroyed, they wont ever make insulin again" Dr. Meyer explained to Nick

"What the heck is insulin?" Nick asked, he was so confused about everything

"Without insulin glucose can't get into the cells, so it stays in the bloodstream. Kind of like when the doors are locked and there is no key. Because there is no cure for type one diabetes" Dr. Meyer said

"No cure?" He asked shocked and scared that he had some disease that couldn't be cured

"Yes there is no cure Nick, but with a daily check of blood sugar levels a couple times a day and giving yourself shots of insulin when needed will help you." Dr. Meyer kept explaining, but Nick was overwhelmed he had something that could not be cured, and something that could not have been prevented. He had diabetes and still he felt like he knew nothing about it.

"Well I am going to leave you with that information, to let it soak in. I will be back soon, if you guys need anything please feel free to page me" The doctor said shaking Nick's hand along with Denise and Paul. When Dr. Meyer walked out of the room, Denise and Paul went to sit down next to there son.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked his son

"Confused and overwhelmed" Nick said truthfully

"It's going to be sweetie" Denise said rubbing her son's arm comforting him

Nick looked around hoping that his best friend would happen to show up. But he knew that it would be a long shot.

"What's the matter honey?" She asked noticing that he was looking around

"I bet she's still mad at me" Nick sighed putting his arms across his chest

"Now I know what you said to her was out of line, but Miley has a heart big enough to forgive you" Denise said

"I don't think so , I mean she's not even here" Nick said running a hand through his hair

Denise nodded to Paul as he opened the door. Denise got up from the seat she was sitting on and went out of the room. When Nick has finally realized that his mom and dad were gone he had already saw a different figure come into the room.

"Oh my gosh I was so scared" Miley cried out putting her hands over her mouth. She was so glad that she was finally able to see him and prove to herself that he was alive and breathing on his own.

"Miley?" He asked shocked that she was here for him

Miley went and sat next to him on the bed

"I am so sorry Nick, I shouldn't have been that way to you I should of just forgiven you so that we didn't have to fight" Miley said with tears running down her face

"Are you kidding me? I was such a jerk to you" Nick said stopping her "I couldn't have been more of a jerk to you, what I said to you was so mean"

Miley started crying even harder, because it was true. What he said really did hurt her feelings.

Nick patted the spot next him on the bed. Miley went next to him and cried her eyes, she was having such a bad week. Though she couldn't even image what Nick was going through.

"I was so mad, so sad, so scared, so frustrated" Miley cried "I hated you for saying those things to me, and than when you passed out in the classroom I realized that you could of died and you would have thought I hated you"

"I thought you hated me" Nick said as Miley laid down next to me "I mean I was so moody and rude to you"

"I could never hate you Nicky" Miley sniffled

"And just to let you know, I like that your always happy. I was just in a crappy mood that day that I just I don't know took my anger out on you. I shouldn't of done that" Nick said "It wasn't fair to you"

"Your forgiven" Miley smiled up at him

"Thank you" Nick was so grateful, he truly didn't deserve her forgiveness but it was taken because he couldn't do this without his best friend right behind him

"So what is the matter with you?" Miley asked still in the dark to why he has been sick for the past week and to why he fainted in the middle of the school

"I have type one diabetes" He said still trying to get used to saying it himself and before Miley could ask him the famous 'what's that?' question Nick beat her "It's like where my immune system destroys some of my insulin and it can't be replaced"

"That's bad right?" Miley asked because really she had no idea to what that meant

"Yeah I guess I mean from my understanding" Nick said

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you" Miley said

"Well I doctor said that it can't be cured but can be controlled" Nick quoted

"Will you die?" Miley asked scared once again

"No I think all I need is get a needle or something" Nick said shaking his head "I'm still not sure on what to do I just got the basic's, my doctor will be back later to explain some more things"

Miley nodded, but than decided to change the subject so that they wouldn't be so down.

"So did when you were absent I was walking in the cafeteria and when I was walking down the aisle I tripped on a chair and slipped and fell, accidentally knocking my whole lunch of Ashley. It was great I mean she had spaghetti all over her head and sauce all over her white dress"

"Are you serious?" Nick laughed

"Yeah she was freaking out, I had never seen her like that" Miley laughed back "I mean she was on the verge of crying but I couldn't stop laughing"

"She deserved it, for all the things she's done to us"

"Yeah I know" Miley said shaking her head in memory of everything in the past three years of middle school

For the next forty five minutes Miley and Nick had just talked and laid down on the bed. But soon after that Denise had came in

"Visiting hours are over sweetie" Denise said softly to Miley as she walked through the door

The laughter stopped and Miley looked at Nick with sad eyes.

"I didn't know it was that late" Miley claimed

"It's all right" Denise said smiling

"Well I will see you later Nicky" Miley said kissing him on the cheek before getting up from the bed, and going over to hug Denise. She waved one more time before going out of the room.

"Are you two good now?" Denise asked smiling at her son

"Yeah we're best friend again" Nick said smiling, so glad that he had his best friend back.

**Four Days Later…**

"Are you okay?" Miley asked for about the fourth time that hour.

"Miley I am fine, I have been taking care of myself today. I checked everything before we left the house. I am fine" Nick said getting ready in their classroom for their eighth grade graduation

"If you feel weird just tell me and I promise I will get you help"

"Miley I will be fine" Nick laughed, shaking his head

"Alright every one go ahead and go down the hallways and do what we did in rehearsals yesterday" Their teacher instructed them

"Don't worry I will show you where to go" Miley instructed, because she had found out where Nick was to sit.

"Thanks" Nick said

He had really felt great, he hadn't felt that good in forever. His parents and him had to go get him a new outfit to wear because the one they originally picked out for him was now too big for him to wear.

Oliver and Lilly were walking down the hallway waving as they saw Nick. Lilly ran up to him bringing him into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned

"I am feeling much better" He nodded

Miley grabbed Nick's wrist pulling him along so that they would get into the gym for their graduation. Miley waved at all her friends families, for they were all sitting together in one big section.

It was pretty amazing to see everyone together for them graduating. Miley smiled over at Lilly, Oliver, Nick and Joe. They were all about to take the journey into high school together.

Miley had seated Nick already and had been in her seat. The graduation was to begin at any minute. And soon they wouldn't bee in middle school anymore. They would be a freshman. Fresh meat to the whole big new school.

Miley couldn't control her leg shaking once again. She was just so excited, this time. When the principal came up to the front of the class and parents, Miley felt so excited.

The ceremony for Miley seemed to go like a blur, but when her name was called. She got out of her seat, walking down the aisle to grab her certificate and shook her principals hand, than turning around to smile at her friends and families.

When she saw the flashes, she giggled and went down the aisle to sit back into her seat.

She was freed from middle school. Hallelujah!

"Hey Miley pose with me" Lilly said after the ceremony

Miley laughed running and grabbing Lilly in a hug and turning around and throwing up a peace sign, and laughing as Lilly's mom took the picture

"Come on you guys, you too" Lilly yelled to the guys

Nick, Oliver and Joe all came over throwing the girls between them, Nick on Miley's side, and Oliver next to Lilly with Joe next to him on the end.

"Serious picture first" Lilly instructed as the gang all smiled brightly

"Now silly" Miley yelled as she giggled and kissed Nick's cheek as the camera went off again, as Nick once again smiled brightly

Life was starting to get back to normal once again. Only big thing was high school was next.

Who knew that had in store?

**End of that chapter. I know it's not much but we are getting into high school which means more drama, and it's getting close to when they get together. I hope that you liked this chapter. And I am so glad that I left a really short note last time. But I really appreciate all the support and I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. **

**Thank you so much. And please can you guys please give me 15 more reviews before the next chapter. You guys are so awesome. **

**That review button is a little lonely! : )**

**By the way. I am not grounded. HECK YA!**


	9. There she goes again the girl im in love

Miley's POV

High school was so overrated. In middle school they tell you that when you get into high school there will be teachers that are so mean. And all they will do is yell and assign hours of homework all the time. But that's far from the truth, I've been a freshman for forty-six days counting and being a freshman rocks.

The first week I could be excused for being late to class because 'I was still getting lost'. That didn't last long though. But there were time where I would pretend that I couldn't get my locker opened. It works all the time. Dummies : )

Lunch was so good here I mean you could have your choice between three lines. Three! I love getting the subs, you can tell the women what you wants, like Subway! I love that we are able to just walk the hallways during lunch too! I men rarely do we have homework. And here I thought it was going to be hours and hours of homework. But really the reality is that it's not that bad.

The lockers are bigger. The classes are more of a variety. But there were two things I would change, Amber and Ashley. They were in all my classes, I mean Nick wasn't even in all my classes. And here they are, stalking me. I told myself though that I wasn't going to let it bother me. That I was going to go on with my life, and not let them ruin this for me. It's a new school, and a new me.

In fact everyone has that same attitude. Joe has changed the most, over the summer he had a whole new makeover. Me, Lilly and our new friend Taylor had all decided to give him a whole new wardrobe. To give a new hair cut too, along with giving him contacts so he wasn't wearing his glasses all the time. Even though his glasses were a popular feature of his, he deserved to have some contacts. Joe loved his new wardrobe, and that's what matter to all of us.

Taylor is a girl we had meet over the summer, we had all been instantly friends. A part of our group, she was so awesome. She was so hyper, and she had the curliest blonde hair I have ever seen. Well except for Nick but no wait Nick's hair is brown okay never mind maybe it's not the same thing. Oh well. But Taylor had the funniest personality but she was sort of a nerd like the rest of us. It's great!

Lilly, Oliver and Nick are joking around saying how Joe and Taylor should get together because they've got the best personalities in the world. And now I am starting to see it.

"How does this look?" Joe asked holding up a picture to show all of us

"Ugly" Taylor said rolling her eyes

"Ugly" Joe mocked rolling his eyes while slamming his picture onto the table

"Chill out Jo Jo" Taylor rolled her eyes "I like it, it's cool looking"

Lilly rolled her eyes and got up from the table to go get in line for lunch. I quickly got up with her practically running so that I could get in back of her. I really didn't want to be there when they got fighting

"Cats and dogs" Lilly said shaking her head getting in the back of the line

"They so like each other" The two of us laughed

It was so obvious.

I looked around trying to find Nick and Oliver, the two of them had run off somewhere. The two of them had been secretive and it was annoying because they would run off and when they'd come back they would act like they were in the same room. When we defiantly knew that weren't.

"There they are" Lilly said pointing out Oliver and Nick come into the cafeteria, looking around for us

"They think their smooth" I rolled my eyes, amateurs

I grabbed a chicken patty and watched them put some tater tots on my tray. Lilly and I paid for our food and headed back to our table, where thankfully everyone was sitting peacefully talking among themselves.

"Where were you guys at?" Lilly asked as she down at the table

I looked at the boys waiting for her to answer.

"Nowhere" Nick shrugged giving Oliver that look, that same look they've been giving each other for the past weeks.

What have they been doing?

Lilly and I just looked at each other, not saying anything. We just continued to each our lunch, not saying anything. They would tell us if anything was the matter.

"So I have this friend right" Oliver spoke out looking around the table.

"Yeah" Taylor said waiting for him to continue

"And he likes this girl" Oliver said after a few seconds, he had sort of an amused expression on his face "And I can't give any names because this friend would be super mad at me if I was to tell. So I was wondering if you could give me some advise to what this boy should do. I mean he's practically in love with this girl"

Aw…poor guy, sometimes girls are so oblivious.

"Are you sure you can't tell us who the guy is?" Lilly asked

"Yeah it would make the situation so much easier to figure out" Taylor added

"Nope can't do that, made a promise"

"Yeah" I heard Nick mumble, I looked over and saw him with him elbow on the table, holding his head up

"Well I think that the guy should have the guts to just come out and say it" Lilly said

"Yeah I mean obviously the girl doesn't know because she hasn't done anything to show weather or not she likes him. So I think the guy should do the first move" I said "It would help things move along, and help the girl realize that she likes the dude"

"Great advise" Oliver said sitting back into his seat "I will have to tell him"

I nodded and continued to eat the rest of my lunch.

**Nick's POV**

"I can't believe you" I said as Oliver and I walked out of the cafeteria a few minutes before the bell rang, we said that we had to go to the library. But the truth really was that we were just roaming the halls talking.

I didn't really have another guy to talk to during the summer because we were around mostly everyone and I have had this problem and I could never talk to anyone because the girls were always around. And now that school started, Oliver and I have been able to talk. And come to find out he had the same problem as me.

"She has no idea" Oliver said slapping on my back

"Yeah I hope not" I said, I mean I have been hiding this for months, and here Oliver is almost ruining my secret.

"It's all right dude chill" Oliver reassured me "Maybe it will be good that she knows you like her. Maybe things will happen between you too"

"Yeah well what about you?" I asked

"What about me?" Oliver asked

"Why don't you tell her you like her?" I asked smugly, knowing that he wouldn't tell her that he likes her

"Fine" Oliver said just as the lunch bell rang.

What! I said watching as Oliver practically ran to our lockers were and waited.

"Seriously?" Was all I could ask was he really going to do this?

"Yeah why not, I mean Miley said it herself why wait" Oliver crossed his arms

The lunch period was all heading this way, my heart was pounding. I was so scared for him, and for me. What he expected me ask…

No I couldn't even think about that.

"Hey guys" Oliver calmly said

"That was quick" Miley said opening her locker and grabbing her books

"Lilly can I talk to you" Oliver said quickly and looked over at me winking

Oh no…

I snapped my head towards my locker and started twirling in my combination. This was not happening to me today.

"Sure" Lilly sounded confused

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Oliver took Lilly a few feet where nobody was standing and saw them talking.

"What is this about?" Miley asked closing her locker and coming over to stand next to him

"You'll find out soon enough" I said slamming my locker shut and turning around to watch Oliver take Lilly's hand and watched him just talk. I wish I had enough of courage as him. That I was able to do what he could.

Stupid boy

I watched as Lilly turned around with a huge smile on her face, as she literally ran over to Miley throwing her hands around her neck, hugging her.

"He likes me" Lilly said jumping up and down, with Miley soon joining

"No way" Miley laughed so happy for her friend

"Yes he asked me out and I said yes" Lilly said letting go and laughing

"That's so great Lilly, see and you thought that he didn't even like you" Miley said jumping up and down again

Oliver came over and nudged me a little, but I just glared at him.

"Is that who you were talking about today at lunch?" Miley asked Oliver

"Nope" Oliver said looking at me

"Oh" Miley looked like she was taken back and than she just had to look at me

"Well we better go before the bell rings" I said picking my books out of my locker and started to walk towards my third period

But than I felt a tug on my shoulder bringing me back

"Do it soon dude, it's seriously not even that bad" And than he left

I walked to class slowly but when I got there the bell rang as soon as I got into my classroom. I sat in my seat, none of my friends were in this class which was a good thing because than I wouldn't have to hear anything about Lilly and Oliver getting together.

I really wanted to tell her that I liked her, but I mean if I told her than we could be like Lilly and Oliver, together. But why risk something so that I could be happy, but if nothing becomes what it's supposed to be than things will turn out worse. I am perfectly fine with just having a crush for now.

But I mean I could just say it, I mean come on Nick think. Not having her know, or going out with her. Which one Nick?

The bell rang signaling that third period was over, seriously where did the time go. I grabbed my books and went out the door. And there I saw her.

I had to do it, I couldn't hide anymore. I couldn't just sit around and think of all the would of could of. I took my ten brave steps to get to her. My hand reached out and I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back.

"Hey Nicky what's up" My nickname she used it.

"Hey um can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure" She said stepping aside from the classroom door so that she wasn't in the way.

This was it, she was waiting for me to speak. But nothing would come out. The sound of the kids in the hallways was slowly fading away, leaving only the sound of my heart pounding.

"What's going on?"

"I uh…" Come on Nick don't be a wimp

"Never mind" I said shaking my head

"You sure?" She asked

"I'm positive" I nodded "I forgot was I was going to say anyways"

Liar

"All right well I will see you later" She said giving me a side hug

I waved to her goodbye

"I like you Miley"

I slapped myself on the forehead, I am the biggest loser in the world

**Here's another chapter. I am sorry that it's been so late. I have had some serious writers block I think that this is going to be the only chapter for ninth grade. I am going to have one chapter for tenth grade and than junior which is current will have a few chapters. I remember some of you saying that you didn't like Lilly and Joe together so I brought in Taylor and put Oliver and Lilly together. I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**It wasn't my best but it was something. **

**Thanks for reading and I would love for 15 reviews before my next chapter. Check out my trailer that I made for this story. The link to it is on my profile. **

**TRAILER LINK IN PROFILE. I spent a lot of time on it. So please check it out. **

**Lot's of love ****J**

**15 reviews! Thank you so much**


	10. in an empty room your the only one i see

**I guess the last chapter really wasn't that great. So for this chapter I will try and make it a really great chapter. So I apologize for the last chapter, this one will be better and the next one will be better. **

_**Miley and the gang are 14- 10th**__** grade (2007)**_

"You guys know what to do" Mrs. Fletcher said to her students as the fire alarm rang, it was February and the first real chilly day in Malibu. Miley and Nick got up from their seats and over to the door, so that they could go out without getting in trouble. They had already gotten in trouble once for talking and being the last ones out the door for the fire drill. They defiantly didn't want to get in trouble for that again.

Miley weaved around the students figuring if the two of them were one of the first ones out there then they would be able to talk more. Something they weren't able to do in class. Mrs. Fletcher was one of their meanest teachers so far, never allowing them to talk only saying that once they were done their work they could. But once they were down with their work they had yet another thing to do. So Miley was bound and determined to talk to Nick.

Nick followed Miley as best he could through the hallways and out the door and to where they were supposed to meet their teachers. Miley turned around and smiled when they got to the tree, the class was supposed to meet.

"Hallelujah" Miley raised her hands in the air and turned around in a mini circle "I am so happy we got out of her class"

"Tell me about it, if I had to explain that stupid plot of that story one more time than I think I would have thrown the book against the wall" Nick rolled his eyes

"I know I was getting so frustrated I think I was about to cheat of Kenny" Miley said wide eyed

"Yeah that would have been something to see after you go your paper handed back" Nick laughed "A big 'E' on it"

"Yeah you see my head just goes blank when I in that class" Miley explained laughing with him

"So my mom wants to know if you and your dad wants to go to the movies with me, my mom and dad tonight" Nick said

"Yeah I will defiantly go, and I am sure that my dad will go. I mean it's been forever since my dad's hung out with your mom and dad" Miley said excited already about the nights plans.

"We are going to go see 'Because I Said So" Nick tried to remember what movie his mom had told him that morning

"No way! I really want to see that. The trailer looks amazing." Miley said clapping her hands together happily.

"Yeah…"Nick said knowing that it was a chick flick, but he really didn't mind.

He looked over and saw that Miley was now calm and just standing there. He watched as the breeze ran through her hair. She really had grown up, her hair was a lot longer now. She'd grown taller and her awkward early teen years were over, way over. She was leaner, but not so thin that she looked sick, he personality had grown too. She was no longer as shy and she talked out a lot more.

Nick's thoughts were over when a nudge nearly knocked him over.

"Give her your jacket" Lilly whispered in his ear, he didn't even know she was there. But he really looked at her and realized that she was shaking because she was cold. Nick smiled at Lilly thankful that she had helped him. He and Oliver had ended up telling her about his little crush, a few weeks after Lilly and Oliver had started going out.

Nick unzipped his coat and got it half off but by the time he was about to give it to her, he heard someone speak up.

"Here you go Miles"

Nick looked up and saw one of the football players Jack giving her his letterman jacket.

Jack Killer was one of the most popular guys at the school, the quarter back of the school's football team and had all the friends in the world. He was a womanizer, he'd go out with any one with…well let's just say Miley was his next victim.

"Thanks" Miley giggled taking the jacket from his hands and putting her arms through it. Everyone knew that laugh, it was a laugh it was her flirt giggle.

"You've got to be kidding me" Nick said under his breath watching Miley fall under his trap

"Well you should have realized that she was cold while you were staring at her" Joe whispered teasing him in his ear

Nick glared at him and watched as Jack talked to Miley.

"This can't happen" Nick turned around to his friends

"Than don't let it happen" Oliver said pushing Nick towards the two of them.

"Yeah I saw that the last game of the season" Miley said smiling, and was about to say something but was pushed right into Jack as Nick was pushed into Miley.

"Uh…" Nick said straightening out and looking at the two of them

"Nick" Miley said wide eyed embarrassed for running into Jack as she looked at him with an apologetic look on his face "I am so sorry"

"It's all good" Jack said smiling at her and brushing his hand down hers smiling his addicting smile, putting her in this trance that had her wooed..

"So are you warm?" Nick asked lamely not knowing what else to say, except for the whole fact to why Jack was standing here talking to Miley

Miley just kept on giggling, not saying anything back to Nick. Well practically ignoring him would be the way to explain it.

Nick couldn't believe the way she was acting.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked truly concerned for his friend

Nick looked over at Miley and watched as she was still laughing. Nick didn't answer but just started to walk over to the beginning of the doors. The fire drill was over and students had already begun to go in. Nick went into the classroom, grabbed his books and went to his locker, getting out his books that he needed for his homework and went out to the bus to grab a seat.

He couldn't believe Miley, she acted like a little girl who saw NSYNC for the first time. Nick slammed his book bag onto the seat when he sat down and stared out the window waiting for Miley to come onto the bus.

Jack was nothing, Jack was a jock.

"A stupid jock" Nick mumbled under his breath slamming his head on the window. The crowd started thinning and Miley finally showed up.

But that's not all she was with.

Nick's head moved slowly up from the window and looked down to Miley's hands.

"No way" Nick yelled not caring who heard

Miley was holding hands with Jack, and laughing, and flipping her hair, and batting her eyes.

"This is not good" Nick said practically on the edge of his seat watching this in front of him.

Nick watched as the talked, and he was secretly hoping that the bus would close and leave Miley at the school. But it wasn't her fault that Jack was a womanizer.

"Thanks for carrying my books" Miley giggled letting go of Jack's hand and taking her books from him.

"That's what boyfriends do for girlfriends" Jack said, which made Miley blush

They had became official earlier that morning, when he had talked to her in the hallways.

"Well I better go before the bus leaves" Miley said leaning in to give him a hug, she was new to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing and had never knew what to do.

Jack hugged her back quickly and winked at her before he went off to his own bus. Miley quickly ran on the bus to tell Nick the news. She picked up his book bag and literally bounced onto the seat.

Nick never moved an inch, kept his eyes straight forward.

"Guess what" Miley said excited

Nick rolled his eyes and put on a happy face as he turned around.

"What?"

"Well you know how Jack and I are going out right? Well we are going out tonight you know sort of to make things officially official. It's going to be exciting. Can you come over tonight, I know a girlfriend is supposed to help me out with everything but I want you to" Miley smiled at him "Because you're my best friend"

Nick went wide eyed, his heart fell down into his stomach. First he couldn't believe that Miley didn't tell him about her going out with Jack. And she said that she would go with his family and her dad to the movies.

"So will you?" She pleaded with him

"No" Nick finally said with some hard thinking

"No?" Miley asked shocked that she would actually say no to that "You're my best friend, you're supposed to be there for me. Do these kinds of things with me. Come on Nick"

"First off you didn't even tell me you were going out with Jack" Nick said as the anger rose in him, Miley was about to interrupt him but her stuck up a hand "Second you already said that you were going to the movies with us tonight. And third I wouldn't say we were best friends anymore"

He got up from his seat just before the bus stopped and he got off the bus, with a few more blocks to go. But he decided he would rather walk five blocks than sit on the bus with Miley.

But Miley felt like she was going to cry. She didn't even know what she did wrong, all she thought she did wrong was not say that they were going out. And even then she didn't realize why he would flip out though. When the bus stopped she grabbed her book bag and than realized that he left his and grabbed it. Miley ran off the bus, tears threatening to fall before she was out of sight. No matter how many times they fought, he had never once said that they weren't best friend anymore. Miley ran into her house, thankful that her dad wasn't home yet from work. She threw both of the book bags on the floor and than herself on her bed.

Nick kept on walking, he let his jealousy get the best of him.

"Stupid Jack" Nick mumbled kicking a rock on the ground on the ground as he continued down the sidewalk to his house. "Stupid Me"

Nick regretted not telling Miley that he liked her since the time when he first realized that he did like her. But seeing Miley with another guy made him rethink what he thought in the beginning. He knew that she would never in a million years see him as more than just a friend. To Miley, Nick was just a best friend a person who was there to be a shoulder to cry on, or to talk about her feelings. He felt used, he knew he should feel that way but he did.

Nick walked up the sidewalk to his front door and was greeted by his mother with a big happy smile on her face.

"Hi honey how was school?" She asked hugging him

"Fine" Was his one word answer

"That's good, so did you ask Miley if her and her father wanted to go to the movies with us tonight?" Denise asked already knowing the answer of yes, they always did stuff like that

"Yeah I asked but she had a date tonight" Nick said plopping down on the couch

"Oh honey" Denise said covering her mouth in a little shock, but she went to set next to her son "How are you feeling"

"Fine I guess" Nick shrugged trying not to show much signs of anything.

"I know you like Miley, but maybe it's good that this happened. It would give you and him a chance to see other people out there in your school" Denise said

Nick looked up at his mother completely horrified that his mother knew that he liked Miley.

"Don't give me that look Nicholas Jerry" Denise said playfully "Practically the whole state of California knows that you like that girl"

"Yeah except her" Nick said under his breath

"She will soon realize" That was all she had to say, before she got up from the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah" Nick said rolling his eyes

A few hours later Denise and Paul came down the stairs and stood in front of the TV that Nick had been watching even since he's gotten home.

"Are you sure you don't want to go son?" Paul asked

"Yeah" Nick said moving his head so that he could watch the movie

"Well if you decide you want to come…" Denise started to say

"Which I won't" Nick added

'Than just call ours or Robbie's cell phone we have them with us"

Nick nodded, while Denise went over and kissed her sons forehead muttering an 'I love you' and they were on the way. Leaving a jealous, love sick, feel sorry for himself son at home

"I hate my life" Nick groaned lying down on the couch

**Miley….**

"He says we're not best friends anymore" Miley said rolling her eyes, along with Lilly who was getting sick of hearing the story.

To Lilly the story was basically: Nick got jealous, Miley is depressed because Nick doesn't want anything to do with her because she is dating the schools man whore, and instead of realizing that Miley is love with Nick she is wallowing the fact that Nick won't return her phone calls.

"Miley are you sure still want to go tonight?" Lilly asked for the millionth time that night

And for the millionth answer it was

"I am positive"

Miley checked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a pink and yellow baby doll top and flats to match.

"How do I look?" Miley asked turning around to face Lilly

"You look great" Lilly said smiling

"You can't say that" Miley said frustrated

Lilly was so confused

"Nick says that all the times, you have to say something else" Miley said crossing her arms around her chest

"You look gorgeous" Lilly offered

"Not that either" She shook her head

"It suits you" Lilly said shrugging, but Miley shook her head and sighed

"Never mind" She said going out of her room

The two of them walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, her dad had left with Denise and Paul. So that left just Lilly and Miley alone. Miley looked at her cell phone, only five minutes until Jack would be there.

"Have fun tonight" Lilly said half smiling at Miley, she knew that Miley needed to find out on her own. And that by going on this date with Jack that she would realize that there is only one guy for her.

A knock on her door snapped Lilly out of her thoughts. Miley squealed a little as she got up and flicked her hair. And turned towards Lilly.

"This is going to be the best date ever" Miley said hugging her friend and going to the door, where all things would change.

**Sorry I had to leave it there. There will be one more chapter of the tenth grade. And than comes present. Summer is almost coming so that's good. I will be at graduation parties all weekend, so I don't know how I will be able to do anything this weekend. So I will be updating in my free time. But a new chapter will be up next week. **

**Thank you for your support so far. I love you guys. **

**15 reviews please. You guys rock my world so much. And I am so excited me and my sister are going to go see Demi Lavato! Yes I love her!!!**


	11. We won't work this out

"Have I told you guy show much I hate him?" Nick glared from across the hallway at Miley and Jack who were over at the "wall" were the jocks and their girlfriends stood in-between classes.

It had been a week since Miley and Nick had talked, and a week since Miley's talked to any of her friends. A week since the date that changed Miley's whole personal life.

_Flashback_

_Miley straightened out her clothes and went to answer the door. _

"_Hey" Miley said giggling as she tugged on the bottom of her shirt _

"_Let's go" Jack said grabbing Miley's wrist and almost dragged her out of the house without a chance to say goodbye to Lilly. Jack went over to his side of the car and got in the car, leaving Miley to stand there and open her own door. _

_She was so used to Nick being a gentlemen and opening the door every time for her. _

"_You know I never had someone drive me around that wasn't my dad or someone from my family" Miley said as she sat down in the car and got her seat belt on. _

"_Huh" Jack said nodding and turning up the radio so that they were unable to talk, Miley sat back in her seat listening to the music and watching out the window. She really didn't know what Nick'_ s _problem was tonight. _

_Jack pulled into the movies and got out of the car and instead of going to open the door for her, he looked in the window and started to put the finishing touches on his hair. Miley tried to look past that and got out of the car. _

_Jack started to walk ahead of her and went into the movie theater. _

_Miley opened the door and when she went in there she saw about five other guys in there talking to him. _

_Miley walked over and was seriously confused to what was going on. _

"_So what do you guys want to see?" One of the football players asked_

"_We should see that new movie that came out with Jennifer Anniston" Jack said _

"_Yeah man" The guys said high fiving each other_

"_Come on babe" Jack said once again grabbing Miley's wrist and pulling her towards the check out, he had paid for her ticket and when they got to the snacks he looked at her. _

"_I want a popcorn and a diet coke" He ordered "And the other guys will have probably the same"_

"_Oh you want me to pay for the snacks?" Miley asked confused, usually Nick paid for everything. _

"_Yeah I mean I paid for the tickets" Jack said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. _

"_That's fine" Miley said pulling out her wallet and ordering the things that they all wanted. "So are we going to be watching the movie with them?"_

_She asked but there was no answer, Miley turned around and saw that Jack was already heading into the theater so she grabbed all the drinks that Jack had ordered her to get and the popcorn and went into the theater. She saw that they were sitting up at the top and went to go up there. _

_Miley sat down and was immediately attacked by the boys as they got their drinks._

"_Thanks babe" Jack said reaching over and grabbing his drink and popcorn putting it on his lap. _

_Miley really thought that this was a date and that usually meant just the two of them. The lights dimmed and the movie started. Miley leaned back in her seat watching the credits. Throughout the movie she couldn't stop thinking about Nick. She really wished that they were friends and couldn't believe that he had actually said that. _

_They had been good an hour before and than he freaks on her leaving her really confused. Miley wished that he would give Jack a chance. The movie continued and Miley got out her phone and went through her contacts. _

"_You know I don't think I like you talking to that Nick guy while we are going out" Jack said leaning over and whispering in her ear_

_Miley looked over at him like he was crazy, but than soon thought about how they weren't friends_

"_I don't think that's an issue anymore" Miley said putting her chin in her hand _

_She didn't even realize the movie was over until Jack jabbed his knee in her leg_

"_Ow" She mumbled looking up to see what his deal was._

"_The movie is over" Jack said taking the trash and throwing it on the floor and stepping over Miley to go down the stairs to exit the theater. Miley shook her head and picked up the trash as the guy was coming up to clean the mess that the guys made. _

"_I am so sorry" Miley said bending down to grab the cartons. "It's alright thanks for trying" _

_Miley smiled and took the trash down to the trashcan and put it in there. Miley meet up with the guys and Jack put an arm around her shoulder. _

"_I'm kind of tired" Miley complained after they had walked the mall for over an hour_

"_I'll take you home" Jack said rolling his eyes and going to take her out of the mall. Miley got in the car not waiting for him or anything, she was so confused. Jack seemed like a cool guy at first. _

_Jack rode her home and parked in her driveway. _

"_Thanks for tonight" Miley said getting out of the car, but Jack pulled her back in and when she turned around Jack placed his lips on her Miley. _

_Miley leaned back and smiled at him. _

"_See you later" She said getting out of the car, Jack peeled away before she even got out of the house. Miley heard a basketball bounce and looked over and saw Nick bouncing the ball out in front of his house. Miley waved a little but Nick bounced the ball angrily and turned his body away from her. _

"_This is the worst day ever" She said going into her house_

_Flashback Over…_

"Only about a hundred times" Lilly reminded him

"Well I do" Nick said bouncing himself off the wall and walked past a now giggling Miley. Miley giggled and watched as Nick passed her. And her laughing stopped. It was all a show, for her dad, her friends and most of all for her. She wanted to remind herself that this was what she choose. To go out with him.

Jack had not been what she thought at all. He was a jerk, he always made her pay for things, instead of holding her hand he'd hold her wrist, he referred her as 'babe' and she hated that.

She wished that she would have just said no to him. That his addicting self wouldn't have put a trance on her. But every time she even thought about breaking up with him or about to tell him that it was over he would change the subject. His was controlling she hadn't been able to talk to any of her friends because she only was allowed to talk to his friends, that were all a bunch of jerks along with him.

"And than the ugly girl was all crying and crap, it was so funny" Jack laughed

Miley who was fed up with everything grabbed her book bag and stomped away. Miley went into the classroom and forcefully sat down in her seat, and threw her head down in her arms.

"Are you all right?" Lilly asked next to her

Miley looked up and wiped under her eyes to make sure her mascara wasn't running.

"Yeah thanks" Miley said smiling a little and sat up just a little bit so she was looking ahead. Her eyes moved to the right and she saw Nick staring at her. She missed her best friend. They hadn't ever had a fight that lasted this long once before. They always would get over in a day or two.

Nick turned away and started to write out the warm up. He wished that she would get over this little 'date the football player' phase.

After class was finished Miley said a little back and waited until the class was out and while Nick was still gathering his stuff.

Nick turned around with his book bag on his shoulder.

"Hey" Miley said softly

Nick nodded his head and smiled just a little bit "Hi"

"I wish you would tell me what made you so upset" Miley said getting right to the point

He shook his head and went to go around Miley.

"If you don't know what made me so mad than I don't know how to explain it to you" Nick said heading towards the door

"Please Nick" Miley begged grabbing his hand

Nick looked down briefly and than looked up

"I can't explain something that you wouldn't understand" Nick said

"I don't want to be in a fight Nick" Miley said her heart breaking at fourteen years of friendship "Please I really want to fix anything that I might have done wrong, Nick we are best friends. I can't not talk to you"

"Not today" Nick said walking out of the room

"Ugh" Miley groaned hitting the top of the desk, she really wished that he would listen to her.

Miley walked out of the classroom, it was lunch and she had no interest of even showing up so she took her time. But when she went to turn the corner she was stopped by Jack.

"Hey babe" He said grabbing her wrist tightly

"Ugh what is that smell?" Miley asked taking another whiff "Ew is that you"

Miley turned her head trying to figure out what he smelt like.

"Oh my gosh you've being smoking" Miley said

"Well yeah I mean all of the guys do it in the bathroom" Jack said shrugging acting like it wasn't a big deal

"Get away from me" Miley said disgusted as she threw his hand off her wrist "We are so done"

He had really hit the spot with him smoking,

"No babe you don't get it, girls don't break up with me" Jack said grabbing Miley's arm this time

"Get off me now" Miley growled pulling her arm back and going to turn around to walk away

"Get back here you wanna be" Jack said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back to him. "You don't walk away from me"

"No you don't touch her" Miley's heart thumped when she heard Nick's voice, and felt her and Jack turn around.

"Oh look it's her best friend" Jack rolled her eyes

"Let go of her" Nick growled

"Oh you can have this ugly chick" Jack said pushing Miley over to Nick making her run into him. Jack brushed past Nick putting him in the shoulder and went to find his friends in the cafeteria.

Miley sniffed in, and tried to hide her tears from Nick.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked after Jack was gone

"I hate him" Miley said crying, she couldn't believe that she actually went out with him

"Did he always grab you like that?" He asked protectively grabbing Miley's wrist and saw that there were marks from where he would grab her too hard

"Yeah he wasn't much of a hand holder" Miley said quietly

"Why didn't you tell me" Nick said starting to get angry at her.

"Well _best friend _I didn't think you were talking to me" Miley said pulling her wrist back and walking away from him

She hated her life at the moment. She wiped her eyes but that didn't stop from the tears to keep from pouring out. Miley went to the nurses office and played off well enough for the nurse to call her dad to come get her.

Miley didn't talk about anything, she just said that her throat her. Robbie Ray knew that something was up, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. Miley grabbed her book bag and went into the house slamming the doors and stomping up the stairs until she reached her bedroom. She literally threw the her book bag across the floor and kicked the bed and throwing herself on her bed.

She cried for her first awful boyfriend, she cried because Nick wasn't talking to her, she cried for her missing out on time with her friends, she cried for the whales, she cried for everything.

"I screwed up everything" Miley screamed in her pillow and let it all out.

She had eventually fell asleep as she was crying.

Nick walked up the stairs and knocked on the door but when he got no answer he opened to door and saw Miley sprawled across her bed. He went over and sat next to her, there was eyeliner all over her face, and Nick knew instantly that Miley had fell asleep crying. Nick moved the hair out of her face, which made Miley stir around in her sleep. She moved to her back and opened her eyes just a little. When she realized that it was Nick she sat up and wiped her eyes off.

"Hey" Nick said taking his hand back

"Go away" She said continuing to wipe her eyes off

"I'm sorry okay, I was a huge jerk" Nick confessed

Miley looked at him with tired, sad eyes and shook her head.

"We both were jerks" Miley said pulling her hair back with a rubber band

"I mean I had no right to say that we weren't friends anymore just because you were going out with that freak" Nick said sitting on Miley's bed so that his legs were spread out

"No I should have dumped him on the first date, I mean he was rude and not a gentlemen like I was used to" Miley said leaning her head on his shoulder "And than he told me I wasn't allowed to talk to you or any of my other friends"

"I'm sorry" Nick said looking down at her

"Not your fault" Miley said "I was the dumb one who just wanted someone to notice me, and like me"

"Lot's of people like you Miley" Nick said rolling his eyes

" Yeah right" She scoffed throwing her hands up in the air "I think I am just going to go single for a few months, because Jack was defiantly enough for right now"

"Sounds good because I don't think I will like any of the boys you date" Nick said

"That's exactly what my dad said" Miley giggled

"I missed your laugh" Nick said seriously

"I missed us hanging out, it was only a week but it seemed like forever since we've talked" Miley said hugging him "You're the best friend a girl could ever have, and I am very thankful that your still friends with me after this long"

Nick smiled hugging her back, it was times like these were it didn't matter if she knew how he liked her.

"So do you want some pizza?" Nick asked grabbing the phone from his pocket

"Yes, I have been craving some since last week" Miley said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV

Things were back to normal….

**Or are they…lol Um the next chapter will be a good. I am getting to the chapters were they get together. But I am not going to tell you when that is though. But let's say that it's soon. Thanks for reading, and please review. **

**Please fifteen, and check out my Walmart List story it's pretty fun, as I've been told. Thanks for reading again.**

**LOVES YA!**

**PS. anyone watch the Movie Awards last night. Kristin Stewart dropping the award was hilarious. I loved it. And the almost kiss was amazing. Twilight won every award they were nominated for. Stephanie I love you for making those books. And yes Miley won the best song in a movie. It was seriously getting intense there with Paramore. But I had a feeling Miley would win, because she is awesome. But yeah and the whole Eminiem thing...awkward and confusing. Oh and gross. Seriously what the heck was up with that. Anyway now it's good bye until next time. Lo^e ya**

**15 reviews?**


	12. Girl you got me going crazy

**"Nick, Nick" Taylor yelled running down the hallway limping. He turned around at his locker watching Taylor run as fast as she could. When Taylor finally reached him, she learned an arm on his shoulder huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath. **

**"What's going on?" Nick asked "What happened"**

**Taylor held up a finger silencing him**

**"On…question…at a time" She managed to spit out**

**When she had regained her breath, and bent down to take off her heals that had been damaged. **

**"I hated these shoes anyway" She said tossing them into the locker and just walked around the school until she could ask one of the girls if they had an extra pair**

**"So…" Nick presses her on to continue**

**"Oh right, okay so I was in the courtyard you know where everyone was meeting before they went to the buses. And I heard Travis Hardesty and Rickey Hangers talking" Taylor said **

**"The ones that goof off all the time in class?" Nick asked looking up curiously up at Taylor**

**"Yeah okay well I overheard them talking about prom and than I heard Miley's name. I think that Ricky is going to ask Miley to prom today" She said bracing herself **

**"As in my Miley?" Nick asked wide eyed**

**"Yeah they're going to ask her during the trip. Apparently while they're on some ride, but that's all I got" **

**"Come on!" Nick groaned forcefully shutting his locker door "Don't I ever get a chance?" **

**"Nick seriously you need to make a move fast" Taylor said shaking his shoulder, trying to knock some sense into him**

**"I know, I know" Nick said stressed out, he knew that prom was only a week away and he needed to hurry and ask her before another one did. He started to walk with Taylor down the hall "I'm going to have to keep them away from Miley all day"**

**"Nick she doesn't even like him" Taylor reassured**

**"Yeah but you know how she is, she can't say no to anyone. Miley gets under pressure and she's like a balloon. She pops" Nick used his hands and showed an explosion **

**"That is why you need to get to her first" **

**"What if I do ask her though, and she does say yes. But it's because she feels sorry for me" Nick grabbed his hair pulling it a little**

**"What are you doing to your hair?" Miley laughed walking up to them as the two of them walked into the entrance where now most of the junior class was making their way to the buses**

**"Oh nothing" He replied taking his hands out of his hair and putting them to his side. **

**"Okay well they're picking seats for the bus and I called you already" She said putting her hand in his hair and fluffing it a little "You messed up your hair, okay well see you on the bus"**

**"You don't have anything to worry about" Taylor said getting back to what they were talking about**

**"I'm going to do it" Nick said getting pumped up "I am going to ask her today" **

**"Not if I get to her first" Ricky said winking at Nick as he walked away slapping Travis on the shoulder walking out the door to the buses**

**"Oh… he called you out" Taylor 'ohhed' and watched Nick's expression drop once again to depressed. "Go get on that bus before they get there first" **

**Nick put the book bag over both shoulders and ran out the doors. He pushed past people until finally he pushed back Travis and Ricky. Nick laughed and got on the bus. Nick weaved past through all of those who were standing. He plumped down onto the seat and smiled at her. Ricky and Travis ran onto the bus and glared at Nick when they saw him sitting next to Miley. They looked around and saw that all the seats were taken by someone already so they sat at the beginning of the bus. **

**"Have you guy's seen Taylor?" Joe asked looking around**

**"Yeah she's coming, her shoe's broke so I bet she's avoiding the gum" Nick turned to Joe**

**"Keep your gum in your mouth" Taylor yelled to everyone as she got on the bus, she was a huge gum hater, much like Oliver**

**"You say it sister" Oliver said praising his hands in the air yelling for all to here. Taylor weaved until she got into a seat next to Joe. **

**"Anyone got any extra shoes?" Taylor asked looking around at her group of friends**

**"Nope" Seemed to be the popular answer, but when everyone looked at Miley they knew what her answer was going to be**

**"Sue me okay, I like to be prepared" She said taking out an extra pair flip flops "You better be glad that I brought them just incase we were going to the water park" **

**"It's not even open yet Miles" Oliver said**

**"Well I didn't know that" Miley said giving the flip flops to her "Here Tay, rock and roll"**

**"Thanks girl" She said putting them on her feet "Perfect fit" **

**The bus had started and all the teachers began to read the names to make sure that everyone that was supposed to on the bus was there, and those who weren't were to get off. The group of students were all going on a trip to Six Flags for completing their junior year, even though nothing was official. But since all of those students had straight A's it was pretty much a sealed deal that they would all move on. **

**Miley grabbed out her I-pod and handed an ear phone to Nick. Nick grabbed the pink headphone and put it in his ear. It was currently ten in the morning and he knew that he needed to eat or else he would have some problems. He grabbed a banana that he had packed and peeled it. **

**"Do you want some?" He asked her**

**"No you eat it" She said shaking her head and crossing her legs. **

**"Miley" Lilly sang behind her about a half hour later**

**"Yeah" Miley said taking her earphone out and turning so that she was facing Lilly **

**"Who are those boys that are looking at you?" Lilly said glancing up at the boys, Miley turned around and looked to see who she was talking. Miley could clearly see who was staring at her, they didn't even bother to make it discrete. **

**"Their names are Travis and Ricky" Miley said turning around**

**"They're losers" Taylor added in**

**"Yeah all they do is get in trouble all the time, and their so sarcastic all the time. So not cool at all" Miley said agreeing with them. Nick looked over at Taylor with a little hope in his eyes and a smile. **

**"I don't know if I want to ride any rollercoaster's" Miley said starting to get anxious after the announcer said that their were only five minutes until they would arrive at the park "But like what if one of them breaks down as we are riding them?"**

**"Miley they won't break down" Joe said shaking his head**

**"How do you know?" She said glaring at him**

**"Because they tests the rides daily Miley" Nick said rolling up Miley's I-pod for her and handing it to her since they were almost there. **

**"I don't know yet" Miley said looking out the window waiting for the sign to say that they've arrived at Six Flags**

**"Six Flags!" Miley said bouncing up and down a little and pointing at the sign "I am so excited" **

**Nick smiled at her enthusiasm, and pushed her back onto the seat. Miley smiled at him and sat down bouncing her legs. The bus had stopped and one of the teachers had stood up. **

**"Alright I have all of your phone numbers, so I can reach you if something were to happen. I want nobody to leave these grounds under any circumstances, no smoking, no drugs, no drinking, and no sex. No profanity will be tolerated in this park, you will be kicked out it any of this occurs. Do you all understand?" The teacher asked**

**"Yes" Were the cries of the students. **

**"You are to be in group of two or more. Enjoy my students" He said getting out of the bus and handing them all their tickets as they got out. **

**Miley grabbed all of her friends wrists one by one and brought them to her group. She had a group of evens which meant that they could ride all together. Nick looked over at the bus and saw that Travis and Ricky were coming out. He grabbed his friends and pushed them to the entrance of the gates. **

**The group all got their bags checked and their tickets pealed off. **

**"How much do you want to bet that the girls will want to go shopping first?" Oliver said to the boys as he grabbed his bag and watched the three girls walk a little ahead**

**"Oh I know they will" Joe said nodding, knowing how those girls could be when it came to seeing a shop**

**"Look at those capes" Miley yelled pointing to the Batman and Superman capes that were hanging in the window. **

**"You can't have loose articles on rides" Joe tried to talk them out of going into any stores for the whole day**

**"Fine, but at the end of the day I want to get one" Miley said grabbing the two girl's hands as they walked down to get to some rides**

**Miley looked back to make sure that the boys weren't listening and turned around to talk to the girls. **

**"You two didn't say anything to Nick right?" Miley asked, she was getting paranoid because of what the three of them discussed the night before at the girl's night that they had before the trip**

_**Flashback**_

**"_Come on Miley" Lilly said throwing a pillow at her_**

**"_The sooner you tell us, the sooner we will leave you alone" For the past ten minutes they had been bothering Miley who she liked, Miley had accidentally slipped that she had a crush on one of the guys in her class. And now the girls were dying to know who it was. _**

**"_No" Miley said putting her head in the pillow that was thrown in there_**

**"_Fine we will just look through you diary" Taylor said shrugging as she went into Miley's computer desk and than went underneath where she held it. _**

**"_No" Miley said jumping off her bed and went after Taylor to get her diary but before Miley could get to her, Taylor threw it to Lilly. Miley went after Lilly as she opened it. _**

**"_Okay fine, I will only answer questions that are yes and no" Miley said snatching her diary. _**

**"_Is he cute?" Lilly asked giggling sitting on Miley's bed_**

**"_Yes" Miley groaned _**

**"_Is he in our class?" Taylor asked_**

**"_She already said that he was" Lilly said rolling her eyes_**

**"_Yes" Miley laughed, she liked her questions. _**

**"_Does he have brown hair?" Lilly asked looking at Taylor with the side of her eyes_**

**"_Yeah" Miley said fiddling with the sides of her notebook. _**

**"_Curly hair" Taylor smirked_**

**"_Yes" Miley said rolling her eyes_**

**"_Is he Nick?" Lilly asked_**

**"_It's so random you know, I mean I don't even know when I began to like him honestly. It's like one day I just was like 'he's so cute'. Every little thing that he did just I don't know made me like him. I just stopped thinking of him as just a best friend. When I went on those dates with all those guys I just kept thinking 'Well Nick always does this for me, or Nick always opens this for me' And after thinking like that for so long I just came to realize that all the boys that I go out with I want them to be like Nick. And I realized that I liked him, he's been my best friend since like ever. I just look at him different you know, I don't see that same best friend, I see a new type of person. I see him as the person I could be with"_**

**"_Wow why didn't you tell us sooner?" Taylor said jumping on the bed shaking Miley on the shoulders_**

**"_Because it's just a crush you guys and he's my best friend" She explained_**

**"_What if I said he likes you to" Taylor said _**

**"_Taylor!" Lilly said wide eyed_**

**"_He what?" Miley asked trying to run those words through her head_**

**"_For like two or something years Miley, he's liked you for that long" Taylor wasn't holding back she was telling Miley everything wanting her to find out so that they could finally be together. _**

**"_No way" Miley said "Am I really that dense that I didn't even notice that?" She said _**

**"_Apparently" Lilly said _**

**"_I've got a plan" Miley said standing up looking at her friends "I am going to make him confess" _**

**Flashback Over…..**

**"Nope didn't say a word" Lilly smirked**

**"Alright let's do this" Miley said turning around "I think we should go get on some rides" **

**"I think we should go towards the back of the park and just make our way up" Nick suggested **

**"I'm down with that" Taylor said as they walked to the back of the park. **

**When they reached the far end of the park they got on the first rollercoaster of the park. They all had partnered up and got towards the back of the coaster where there more spots so that they could all get on at the same time. Miley got out her camera, and told all of them to look at the camera. Nick and Miley got in the picture when Miley held out the camera as far as she could get everyone in the photo. **

**Miley put her camera back into her pocket as the announcer gave the thumbs up. **

**"Oh my gosh" Miley screamed when the coaster went full blast down the track. **

**The rest of the day went by a blast, Miley and the gang getting on every ride possible almost twice, maybe even three times. **

**"That was so awesome, these rides are such a rush" Miley said jumping up and down going down the pavement, they had all decided to take a break and just walk around. **

**"I know I loved that ride that just went zoom and than went bam because it was so awesome" Taylor said wide eyed and using her arms as an example to what the ride did. **

**Miley laughed and wiped her bangs away from her head, which was sticking to her head. **

**"Oh man I need a break" Nick said **

**"Me too you guys I think I need something to eat" Joe said pointing to a food place**

**"I second that motion" Oliver immediately said raising his head**

**"Oh I am sure you do" Lilly said rolling his eyes**

**"Oh I am sure you do" Oliver mimicked her and wrapping his arms around the back of her and walking in the back of her. **

**Taylor laughed at Lilly's face and went over to grab Joe's hand. Miley glared at the girls, for pairing off and leaving Miley to feel awkward. **

**Taylor smiled at Miley and winked, but Miley didn't do anything. **

**"Let's just go get something quick to eat" She said turning into a place to eat. They had all ate a little something that would fill them up. They had all got to talking and about an hour later they decided that they would go back into the park. The six of them starting walking just walking off a couple minutes before they settled on a single ride. **

**Ricky and Travis had been looking for Miley all day never being able to spot her. This was probably their tenth time around the park. **

**"Yo man I give up" Travis said sitting down on a bench, letting his feet get a break. **

**Ricky huffed and sat down next to him. **

**Nick nudged Miley **

**"Come on don't be a chicken" Nick teased **

**Miley giggled and nudged him back **

**"Don't be a jerk" **

**Ricky looked up and saw as Miley walked past them, he smiled and got up from the bench. **

**Lilly laughed and looked past Miley and saw that Ricky and Travis were coming towards them.. Taylor had informed Lilly on what had been said earlier that morning and got Taylor's attention. **

**Taylor saw what Lilly was pointing at and snatched Miley and brought her to her. **

**"The plan is starting immediately" Taylor said grabbing Miley's hand "Oh no I lost my bracelet" **

**"Where?" Joe asked stopping**

**"In the bathroom from where we ate" Taylor said making up some story**

**" Do you really need it?" Joe asked**

**"Yeah my uh grandmom gave it to me a couple years ago it's really special" Taylor said pulling Miley towards the building once again**

**Taylor and the two girls ran towards the girls bathroom. They knocked once and than found out that no body was in there. **

**Miley and them went in there and shut and locked the door. **

**"Alright now we know the drill right" Taylor asked**

**"Correct" Lilly said **

**Miley gave a thumbs up and went out the bathroom door. **

**"Taylor said to check the janitors closet because there was this cleaning thing on the door saying it just got cleaned" Miley said **

**"Well I would say good bye to that bracelet" Nick said "I mean janitors take those kinds of things all the time" **

**"Well I still think that we should go check" Miley said going into the closet **

**"We will go check up at the front desk" Lilly said coming out of the bathroom and grabbing Oliver and Joe's arm pulling them to the front of the store "You help Miley look through the janitor's closet" **

**"It's not going to be in there" Nick rolled his eyes**

**"Help her anyway" Taylor growled popping her head out of the bathroom and glared at him. Nick raised his hands in defense and walked into the janitors closet.**

**Miley was looking around **

**"Thanks for coming in here to help me, this place is so small but there's so much stuff in here" Miley said rummaging through everything**

**Nick moved away from the door and went to look through the stuff. **

**"Nick no" Miley yelled and went to go for the door. **

**"Oh crap" Nick said also going for it but it was too late the door slammed shut. **

**"Great now we are locked in" Miley groaned but secretly she was smirking inside**

**"_Plan is in check" _Miley thought**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET THAT NOMINATIONS FOR THE AWARDS START TODAY. YOU CAN GO TO jonasfan101 TO GET THE INFORMATION. IT'S AN AWESOME AWARD WEBSITE SO GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT. **

**BUT THIS AGE IN TIME IS GOING TO BE A FEW CHAPTERS LONG. MAYBE LIKE THREE CHAPTERS. I DIVIDED THIS CHAPTER INTO THREE SECTIONS BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING WAY TO LONG. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING. **

**BY THE WAY HAVE YOU BEEN READING MILEY'S TWEETS. SHE HANGING OUT WITH NICK TODAY. THAT'S AWESOME AND I WATCHED JONAS' WEBCAST AND CHECKED OUT THEIR NEW SONGS, THEY HAVE A DUET COMING OUT WITH MILEY. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KATIE. I MEANT TO HAVE THIS OUT EARLIER BUT I GOT GROUNDED. **

**THANKS FOR READING. LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**15 REVIEWS PLEASE? AND THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME RESPONSE THE LAST TIME. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. CHECK OUT WALMART LIST. **


	13. We don't have time left to regret

"It's alright everyone can let us out" Nick said banging on the door "Come on you guys, are you out there?"

But no one answered him

"They will find us eventually" Miley said going to sit on a bucket over by the cleaning solutions

"I knew that the bracelet wasn't in here but no…" Nick said

"Chill Nick" Miley said

"I hate being locked in places" Nick said looking over at Miley "You should know that"

"I knew you were claustrophobic" Miley mumbled

"Tell her Nick" Oliver banged back on the door

"What are you talking about?" Nick banged on the door again

"Tell her Nick or we will" Taylor warned through Nick's bangs but they suddenly stopped when he heard those words coming out of her mouth and heard Miley get up.

"Tell who what?"

"No one" Nick said at the same time as Lilly said "You"

"Me?" Miley asked "What do you have to tell me"

"Nothing" He said knocking on the door again "Come on guys not now"

Miley looked over at Nick with her hands on her hips. He moved his head to the side to look at her.

"This is so not cool" Nick mumbled

Miley felt bad for putting him on the spot, but she felt as though he needed the right push. And this was the only way that she could think that they would be alone and he was put under pressure. She put her hands down and was about to go to the door, but Nick grabbed Miley's wrist

"You might want to sit down" Nick pulled her to the bucket and sat her down. Miley watched him run his hands through his hair. He paced the floor, not saying anything. Just mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell Miley. He finally turned around to face her, and took a deep breath.

"So uh, for a while now" Nick started out and grabbed another bucket to sit on, and flipped it so it was facing her. "I've been thinking about things. I don't know when it was all just random thoughts at first of you and I"

Miley nodded waiting for him to continue on with what he was saying

"And I don't know… all the guys you went out with just made me hate them with a passion. I started to look at you different, defiantly now how a best friend would look at another best friend. I'll admit it scared the crap out of me at the beginning, but now I don't know things have changed for the way that I see you. I don't know how to tell you…" Nick said putting his head into his hands, after all this time holding his feelings in they were about to come out. And he was freaking out because what he was about to say could change everything.

"I like you" Miley had said, she felt back that she was pushing him to say it first and for getting him in the situation. She felt as though she owed it to him. She watched as Nick's head sprung up "I know how you fell, I began to think of you in ways that I felt was right but than was wrong because you were my best friend. When I went out with those guys, I would compare them to you. And none of them could compare to you"

Nick sat there in shock, not believing his ears. She had just said what he had been so scared to do since the beginning.

"Really?" Was all he could get out

Miley shook her head; she was feeling as though all the weight on her shoulders were lifted off her shoulders. For the whole day she had been so anxious of their plan and now Miley was proud that she had taken things into her own matter and said what she had to.

"So do you want to try things out" Nick coughed clearing his breath "Between us"

"I'd like that" Miley nodded

"So to try things out" Nick said taking a breath "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

"Uh…" Miley dragged out than smiled "I would love to go to prom with you"

"Yes" Taylor and Joe barged in interrupting them

Nick and Miley glared up at them. But soon got over it when the two of them put on guilty faces, and smiled a little.

Lilly put a thumb up from behind Taylor and Joe.

"Let's go" Miley said rolling her eyes, getting up from the bucket she was sitting on

"We are getting on rollercoaster's now" Oliver said getting out the map and pointing to one of the biggest ones there at the park. Miley shook her head and went out the door and followed behind the others

"I went on a rollercoaster last summer when you were in New Jersey with you aunt, I got on with my dad and it was horrible" Miley said tried to start a conversation so that things would get less and less awkward with the new confessions that they had made just a few minutes ago. "My dad had just eaten a hot dog and he though that he could handle the rollercoaster, but that idea failed. He ended up closing the rollercoaster down so that they could clean the coaster."

"That's gross but it happened to Carl" Nick said mentioning his cousin and when him and his family with Miley and her dad went to Disney World "My mom was so grossed out that she threw up right after him"

"Ugh, I remember that" Miley said shuttering

"Yeah it's gross" Nick said as they all walked out of the restaurant and out into the park so that they could get their day back in track. The six of them had gone off, the rest of the day at gone on less stressful than the first half.

"It looks like it's about to pour any moment" Lilly said, they were called on their phones saying they were to leave the park. Thunder had started to rumble, which made the rides be forced to close. The girls put their capes on the cashiers desk, all three of them getting black light up Batman capes. The boys had gone to get the bags out of the rental lockers.

"Oh my gosh" Taylor said looking outside and watching the rain just pour out of the clouds and pounce on the hot gravel. Miley couldn't believe that the rain was coming down so fast and how quickly it came through.

"Come on guys" Joe said as the three of the boys ran into the store dripping wet and out of breath from running all the way to the store. Lilly grabbed the bag and walked with Taylor to the boys.

"The bus will be leaving any minutes and I don't think waiting for the rain to let down will be such a good idea" Nick said

Miley nodded and continued to look for the money in her pocket to pay for the capes.

"Go ahead and tell the teacher that I will be there soon" Miley said taking a couple more dollars out of her pocket. The four of them went off running, but Nick came behind her and put ten dollars on the desk

"Here's your receipt" The women said printing the receipt and giving it to Miley since Lilly had already taken the bag.

"Thanks, I will pay you back when we get back home" Miley said stuffing the piece of paper into her back pocket

"I don't care" Nick said shrugging as they walked to the entrance of the store.

"Did you happen to keep my bag with you?" Miley asked because her hoddie was in there

"Sorry Oliver took it" Nick said

"I guess we are running for it" Miley said and before Nick could process the words she had spoken, Miley grabbed his hand and pulled him into the rain. She weaved him through the thickening crowd that was leaving. The rain was pouring, but the bus seemed to be getting closer. Nick let Miley get on the bus first, the two of them getting to their seats. Taylor was wringing her wet hair out and Lilly was using something to wipe hers down with.

"Man that is some intense rain" Oliver said

Miley nodded and looked over, and saw what Lilly was wiping her hair down with.

"That's my hoddie" She pointed to Lilly who had now in mid air held her pose.

"No" Lilly said guilty, but than sighed and held it out for her

"It's all wet now" Miley laughed a little and shook her head "Keep drying your hair with it"

Lilly smiled brightly and continued to dry her hair

"Are you all right?" Nick asked

"Yeah I am fine" Miley said nodding

"I'd give you a sweatshirt but I don't have one" Nick said looking through his bag to make sure he really didn't have one

"It's fine I think the bus driver just turned up the heat" Miley shuttered when she felt a little cold air hit her.

"Here use mine" Miley looked up and saw Ricky standing there with a blue sweatshirt

"Seriously?" She asked

"Yeah I don't need it and I heard you saying that you were cold so I figured you coulc use it"

"Thanks" Miley said putting it on over her goose bumps.

"No problem" Ricky said smirking at Nick and walking to his seat

"That was nice of him" Miley said snuggling into the sweatshirt and leaning back into the seat so that she would get comfortable for the hour bus drive home. It was eight only an hour before they were scheduled to leave, which was nine. Miley leaned her head forward on the seat in front of her, and Nick leaned his head on the window closing his eyes. Everyone was mostly tired from the day at the park that they were just relaxing.

"I am so tired" Miley mumbled leaning back into the seat again and putting the hood over her head

"When did you go to bed last night?" Nick asked quietly, not moving his head from his spot that he had made comfortably.

"We probably went to sleep around like one this morning" Miley said

"What the heck were you doing until one this morning" He asked

"Just talking" Miley shrugged leaning her head back and closed her eyes again

"I'll wake you up when we get there" Nick said closing his eyes back up

Miley leaned her head on his shoulder, and weaved her arm through his snuggling into his side. After deciding that none of the previous positions were comfortable enough, but now she loved the position she was in.

"Miley" Lilly shook Miley to wake her up but Miley swatted away "Come on every ones getting off the bus"

Nick woke up and looked around and saw that more than half of the bus was gone. He let go of his grip on her hand and shook her arm.

"Come on Miley" Nick yawned; Miley opened an eye and took her arm back and stretching "I'll get the bags"

Nick nodded and got up from the seat half asleep. She held the seats as she made her way through the bus and down the stairs.

"What was that about?" The boys had stayed back to get the stuff for the girls

"She fell asleep" Nick shrugged and went to get off the bus, but before he could get halfway off Taylor was running on.

"Come on" Taylor jumped up and down waving Nick to come "Hurry Ricky is putting the moves on her and she's practically half asleep, and you know how she gets"

Nick hurried and made his way off the bus and looked around in the poorly lit parking lot, looking for her. He saw Miley with her hand out stretched to Ricky to take the hoddie. Nick hurried and made his way over.

"…prom with me?" Nick heard Ricky asked but he was still a little too far away. Miley was one of those people that couldn't say no to anyone, and when she was tired she was extra bad and forgot everything. Lilly was standing next to her and Nick was hoping that she would step in and say something

Miley wiped her eyes and shoved the sweater at him to take.

"I am sorry but I am already going with someone else" Miley smiled a little and waited until he took the sweater

"By who?" Ricky asked

Nick had finally reached them and tapped Miley on the elbow.

"Your dad's here" Nick said pointing behind him to the car

"Thanks" Miley said smiling and waved by to Ricky and she turned around. Nick smiled at Ricky and worded 'Me' as he pointed to his own chest. Lilly laughed and patted Nick on the back as she went to her mom's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nicky" Miley said when Nick caught up with her, and she went to her dad's car, nearly falling over from being tired.

He waved as the car went by with Robbie Ray and Miley in it. He jumped in the air and pumped up his fist when they left the parking lot. He couldn't believe that he had actually asked Miley to prom. His mom came into the parking lot and he fixed himself out and calmed down.

"So what's going on?" Robbie Ray asked

"What do you mean?" Miley asked scrunching herself in the seat.

"The crowd outside the buses" Robbie said

"Someone asked me to prom" Miley mumbled almost asleep.

"What did you say to the blonde boy?" Robbie Ray asked

"I told him I was going with someone else" Miley said drifting off

"Who are you going with?" But he was too late, Miley was asleep.

**Alright here's another chapter. I have been working on it all week. Today was my last day of school. Yes! Summer break. Our lap top cord for the charger was eaten by the dog, so I can't update on my other stories until I get a new cord. But I did update on this one. **

**Don't forget to check out the awards. Check the last chapter for details. I don't have them right now. But yeah, thanks for reading. **

**15 reviews please? And thank you. I am a senior now!!! Yes I am so syked. What grade are you all going in? Answer that in a review. AND I AM SO SYKED I AM GOING TO SEE MILEY AND METRO in concert!!! WOOOHHH **

**oh and Nick and Miley are totally hanging out now. I am so excited they went jet skiing. And Before the Storm makes me cry every time I listen to it. And the music video shoot pictures are amazing. And do any of you believe that Justin and Miley broke up? I hope so. Have you guys been reading Miley's tweets lately. I think she's been thinking about Nick because she just mentioned lightening and than thinking about someone…hello "Before the Storm…"**

**Answer all that in a review. Come on 15 of you can do that. Thanks! Loves ya**


	14. See the lights see the party

"I am not telling you dad" Miley said for the tenth time that morning. She got syrup from the middle of the table. Her dad had been asking for the past week who Miley was going to prom with and she denied telling him every time. Miley had decided that she wasn't going to tell her dad and she told Nick not tell his parents.

Robbie Ray huffed and put some pancakes on the stove. Miley laughed and started to cut up her pancakes so she could eat them. But in mid bite the door was opened and in came an ecstatic Denise and Paul with Nick behind them. Miley's eyes went wide thinking that the secret was out.

Nick sat down next to Miley and grabbed a plate; she looked at him trying to read his expression. But all he did was grab some pancakes and put a little butter on top.

"There's some big news" Denise clapped happily

"Yay" Miley said rolling her eyes to herself and throwing food into her mouth

"I'm pregnant" Denise yelled

Miley dropped her fork and looked over to see if the expression on her face would show that she was joking.

"Did you think that I told my parents?" Nick laughed eating his pancakes, but Miley ignored him and got up from the table to be next in line to hug Denise.

"That's amazing" Robbie Ray said still holding his friend

"When did you find?" Miley asked

"Well we went to the doctors this morning. The other day I had taken a at home test because I was you know late. The test came out positive so we knew that we should go check it out. Come to find out I am seven weeks pregnant"

"That's so awesome" Miley hugged her

"I know" Denise said smiling and squeezing Miley back

"It was pretty shocking though" Paul said "I didn't even know what to think when the doctor said that she was pregnant"

"I think Nicholas' was the best though his jar must have dropped a couple feet, and he stuttered about a hundred times trying to get a sentence out." Denise said going over and kissing her son's head

Nick smiled and sipped on some of the milk in his cup. He looked over at the microwave and saw that it was time to leave. He got up and put his things in the sink, and took the sip of milk.

"Well I don't know about you but I've got a bust to catch" Nick grabbed his book bag and grabbed his moms head, giving it a kiss "Bye dad, by Robbie thanks for the breakfast…again"

Miley saw what time it was and grabbed her purse and book bag

"Bye dad" She said kissing him on the cheek and waving to Denise and Paul "See you guys later and congrats again"

Miley ran out the door after Nick and stopped once she reached him, and kept walking to the bus stop. Miley reached for his hand, a simple gesture that she had grown accustomed to since she told him she liked him. Nothing had been official, but Miley still liked Nick to know she liked him.

"That's cool about your mom; it's been what sixteen years since your mom's had a baby. This has got to be exciting" Miley nudged him

"Yeah my mom's pretty syked about it and her and my dad have always talked about having another kid. But I didn't think they were serious. It's weird to think that I am sixteen and my new brother or sister will be sixteen when I am thirty-two"

"That's a little creepy" Miley laughed "But I wish I had a little brother or sister"

"Do you ever think about your dad marrying another woman?"

"Yeah all the time really" Miley said as they reached the bus stop and sat down on the bench. "It would be weird, but I think if I liked her than I would have no beef. Me and my dad both know that nobody will replace my real mom"

Nick nodded and sat down next to her

"I don't know if I could see my mom or dad get a divorce" He shook his head "I couldn't imagine my mom or dad with another person"

"Well my dad doesn't really get that chance to decided if he wants a divorce, my moms dead, not in another house" She said crossing her arms

"Sorry" Nick said knowing that he was crossing that topic that she was sensible talking about. "So Taylor found a vest to go with your dress yesterday, she had a picture of it on her phone and she found it in less than a half hour"

"Did you see my dress?" Miley asked wide eyed

"No" Nick shook his head "She wouldn't let me"

"Good"

Miley had gone with Joe, Lilly had gone with Oliver and Taylor had gone with Nick so that they could help the boys match with the girls dresses, since they knew what the dresses looked like.

"So Taylor was telling me how long it took you to find a dress" Nick laughed

"Look you should know that it takes me forever to pick out my outfit for a regular day. Imagine how hard it was for me the other day to find a dress was a special night"

"So you think that tomorrow's going to be special?" Nick smiled, a hint of laughter and a sparkle in his eyes

"Shut up" Miley slapped him "I think that tomorrow is going to be awesome"

"My mom is going to freak when she finds out that I am going with you" Nick said

"My dad guessed it was you but I played it cool, he has no idea"

Nick nodded and got up when he saw the bus coming.

"Only less than twenty-four hours until prom" Miley said hopping up and grabbing her book bag and purse, and got on the bus.

**xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo**

"Ugh we only have five hours until dinner" Taylor said scarping down some lunch.

"Well maybe we could have woken up earlier, if you guys would have taken my advice and just set the alarm" Lilly said throwing the last piece of bread onto the top of her sandwich.

"Oh well" Miley said finishing her last fish stick "Think of it this way, we won't have to wait around anxiously until five tonight"

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Taylor smiled and took a sip of her iced tea

"No not really, I am excited and really glad that we decided to try things out" Miley said

"I'm glad; we have wanted you two together since forever. Your guys make out couple group complete" Lilly smiled

"Nick said that this doesn't count as our first date, he said that it was our test drive. That it we have funs tonight as just the two of us he'll ask me. He says it's all up to me"

"You guys have been out alone together"

"Yeah but now it's more intense because we both know that we like each other"

"You two are so going to get together tonight" Lilly said nodding and smiling

Miley looked up smiling when she was trying to glare at them. Taylor took that opportunity to jump up.

"I have the most hair so I call shower first" Taylor yelled running up the stairs and going into Miley's bathroom.

"I got in the shower before we went to bed last night" Miley said getting up from the table

"Yeah the hour shower" Lilly laughed

"I had to shave duh" She said putting her leg on the chair and pointed to her leg "Feel how smooth they are"

Lilly rolled her eyes and felt Miley's leg, and her eyes got big.

"Oh my gosh, they are smooth" Lilly said feeling them again

"When you take a shower you can use my stuff, I got this shaving crème the other day and look how shiny they are"

Lilly nodded and put the things that they had used for lunch away. Miley started to pick up the things that they had used the bight before.

"I fixed your bike" Robbie Ray said coming through the back door with some tools in his hands.

"Awesome thanks dad" She said giving him a hug, Miley had been riding her kike with Lilly the other say and had ran into a tree while they were going through the park. Her handle bars had twisted around and Miley was left without a bike.

"So what time does this date of your come over?" Robbie Ray asked going into the fridge to get water

"Around four thirty, we are going out to dinner at five" Miley shrugged about to go upstairs to start getting ready

"Who's all going?" He tried just one more time

"You wish dad" Miley said turning around and going up the stairs to start getting ready.

Taylor said was still in the shower so Miley got together the things that she was using that night. She turned on her curling iron so that it would get hot for her to get started on the girl's hair. Taylor stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of Miley's pajama shorts and tank top.

"I borrowed a pair from your dresser" Taylor said putting the tooth brush in her mouth.

"I'm getting in" Lilly said grabbing a clean pair of clothes and turning towards the bathroom

"Everything's in there"

Lilly put up two thumbs and closed the door.

"Seriously you've got some bangin' shaving crème in there" Taylor said feeling her legs

Miley laughed and pointed to her chair for Taylor to sit down at. Two hours went by and Taylor's hair was halfway done along with Lilly's. Taylor was almost finished with Miley's. Taylor wrapped the curling iron around Miley's hair one last time and soon let it out onto Miley's back.

"All finished" Miley looked up, she hadn't looked the entire time. So when she looked up in the mirror her hair was halfway up with loose curls and a little ribbon tied in, so that it compliments her dress.

"Thank you so much it's really pretty" She said not touching it because Miley didn't want to ruin it or flatten it out. She wanted to keep it perfect.

**Miley's POV**

Any minute, he was going to be here any minute. I fixed my dress, everywhere I could think to fix it. I ran up the stairs and than decided to go back down. But I ran back up, I didn't know if I wanted to make a grand entrance or to be down there we he comes in. I ran back down the stairs but than made a run for it downstairs. No, I should make a grand entrance, as I decided that I ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I nearly tripped when I heard his voice and I turned and saw him with a dozen of pink and yellow roses in one hand and a corsage in another. I straightened up and started to walk down the stairs.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked hoping that it wasn't for too long

"Well I was standing there long enough to wonder if you were either trying to think if you left something upstairs or you were just trying to get in an exercise" Nick laughed "My mom and dad will be over in a few minutes. They have to get the camera and video recorder. You know how she is"

Yes I did know how she is, Denise takes pictures of everything.

"Hello Nicholas" My dad said smiling or more like smirked. A face that showed like he either found something out or he was suspicious.

"Hey" Nick said playing it cool, and he walked in with the rest of the group. Taylor and Lilly looked gorgeous. Lilly wore a long pink dress that made her eyes stand out and Taylor looked just as gorgeous wearing a white old time dress that was update to date in all the right ways.

"We made it" Denise said coming into the door with a camera wrapped around her neck and a recorder attached to her hand. I heard Nick groan and sit down on the couch.

I could see Denise looking around than her eyes drop to Nick.

"Everyone's here" Lilly said confused and winked at me when she turned around

"YES! My son has the guts and the brains" Denise said putting the sense around what Lilly had said

"Thanks mom" I head the sarcastic tone and saw that little eye roll of his

"I was hoping it was you son, if there was anyone I trusted with my daughter it would be you" My dad said going behind the couch and grabbed Nick's shoulders "But just because you're cool with me doesn't get you off the hook if you do anything to my baby"

Nick smiled and nodded "Yes sir"

"You'll never guess what we got" Joe yelled and looked guilty and didn't look at anyone

"Way to go Joe" Oliver shook his head and sat down next to Nick on the couch.

"What did you guys get?" Lilly asked confused along with the rest of us girls. I saw Nick throw a quick glance at Joe and than Oliver, but never said a word.

Joe's leg was bouncing and he looked like he was going to burst any minute. But before anyone could say anything, my dad took his camera and took a picture of us just standing around. He than smiled and walked into the kitchen and than Denise and Paul followed behind. Nick got up from the couch, and grabbed the roses.

"They had your name written all over them" He laughed and handed them to me, they were really pretty and I lifted them up to my face. They smelt just as good as they looked.

"Thank you" I smiled and than there went another flash and I looked over and saw that it was Denise that had taken the picture this time.

"And he bought them all by himself" She said pointing to the flowers and the corsage

I laughed and went to fridge for his that I had got him for his vest. It matched my purple dress, and his matched mine only because Taylor had helped him. My dress was a purple (not the deep and not the pale purple) and I had it with a fading pink at the bottom. There were no straps, but the two that pulled together around my neck from the front. And it flowed, it's made like silk except it's not silk. Taylor and Lilly came over to grab their also.

"I am so excited for tonight" Taylor whispered to us as we were looking through the fridge for where we put them.

"Joe's a hottie tonight" Oliver screeched behind us, scaring the crap out of us. We turned around and mimicked him, than grabbed what we had come in for. Lilly slapped Oliver on the back of the head and grabbed his hand bringing him into the living room.

I held up the boutonniere in my hand for Nick to see. He smiled and got up so that I could put it on him and he could put his on me.

"Stop" Denise said before I could begin to get it out, and she pointed to Lilly, Joe, Taylor and Oliver "You four's mother asked me to take pictures so I want to all in a line for this"

I agreed not wanting to upset her, so I went behind the couch where everyone could fit. I took the boutonniere out of the box and grabbed Nick bringing him closer so that his shirt was close enough for me to pin this on him.

"I'm going to warn you now, I may pin you" I laughed and said "So I apologize in advance"

"Well you're forgiven in advance" He laughed along.

"You smell really good by the way" I said still trying to get it in and hooked

"Thanks It's my dad's" He chuckled

"Hey Paul" I laughed as Nick's dad looked over at me "You smell really good"

He looked confused for a few seconds and than realized "Thanks"

"Ow!" I head Nick yelp

"I am so sorry" I gasped and jumped away from him with my hands above my head. But I looked at Nick and saw him laughing

"Sorry I had to do that" He laughed out and grabbed the evil little thing that was halfway hanging off his shirt and fixed it. He grabbed the corsage and my wrist.

"Funny" I said and took my wrist to admire it "Good choice, matches very well"

"Do you know how hard it was to find a purple one of those?" His eyebrows had risen as far as they could

"Couldn't have been that hard, you found one" I smirked, and another one of those bright flashes went off. But it was Lilly's camera. I felt my hand being taken and I was pulled over by Lilly by Taylor.

"Girl time" Lilly said making fish lips and pressing the button to take the picture. "Mrs. D. can you take pictures of us please?"

"And daddy can you use my camera" I asked giving him mine.

"Sure thing darling" He said taking it

I grabbed Lilly and Taylor and smiled brightly. They were the best two girlfriends a girl could have.

I jumped on Taylor's back and kissed her cheek, while Lilly got on the floor on my knee with her palm held out. I hopped off her back and got my two feet back on the ground. I got into the middle of the two and smiled, I tickled their sides and they laughed. I hope somebody got a picture of that. I brought Oliver over to me along with the other two boys.

"I want a picture of all my dates" I said blowing a kiss at my camera, waiting for my daddy to take the picture.

"Miley the pimp" Taylor laughed "Sounds like a winner"

"I know" I laughed and grabbed the girls, so that they could join in. Soon the goofy pictures started to decrease which made me nervous. Don't know why though but it did, just a little.

"Oh my goodness look how gorgeous the sun looks there let's take you six outside and take some more pictures" Denise said shoving us out the door, and onto the back porch.

"Come on you two" Lilly said waving her hand, Nick and I followed

"I want this perfect" Denise said rolling her eyes soon after "Nicholas I swear you are book smart"

I looked up at him, and saw the clear confusion on his face from what his mother had said

"Look around you hunny and what do you see the other two boys doing?" His mom cleared up

Nick looked around and than his look went to the ground in embarrassment, I had already known this.

"Sorry" Nick mumbled, he is adorable when he's shy. I felt his two hands go around my stomach, and I turned so we were diagonal with the others and going in a line.

"Thank you" Denise said and than winked at me, and smiled "Say cheese"

Than that stupid flash went off again, but that's alright this is my favorite picture.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The limo stopped in front of the school. (Yes the limo). I still couldn't believe that the boys got us a limo. The door was opened and we had all got out. I saw Nick reach in his pocket and get the tickets out. Once he was finished, I grabbed his hand.

Nick handed the women at the door the tickets, and we were in. The theme was still unknown to me since I didn't see the tickets, since Nick bought them. I could see neon lights coming from the gum and could hear the music.

"She has no idea of the theme does she?" Oliver asked

"I don't think so" Nick said shaking his head, and I felt him leading me, we stepped into the gym and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh, no freaking way. I love the eighties" I couldn't help but scream, and thankfully the music was loud enough to cover it. The gang laughed and we continued to look around. This has got to be the craziest and greatest prom I have ever seen. (That includes pictures on the internet)

I looked around and saw old movie posters that were hanging everywhere. All ranging from 'My mom's a werewolf' to '16 Candles.' There were glow and the dark things everywhere, neon streamers, and neon lights flashing everywhere. The teachers around us were dressed in crazy wigs…or wait is that their real hair?

This is too cool!

"Oh my gosh look at the dance floor Miley" Taylor said pointing to the middle of the gym. And it's be darned if it didn't look like a huge DDR floor (without the arrows). Lights were a flashing all over the place.

"We are so dancing" I said pulling Nick and running over to the dance floor. I let go of his hand and than moved my hops to the beat, and raised my hands over my head moving them. I watched Nick stand there awkwardly. After sixteen years of being my best friend and I still haven't worn off on that shy feature of his.

I playfully kicked his butt and continued to dance waiting for him to join in.

xoxoxoxoxo

"What have you created?" I laughed watching as Nick, Joe and Oliver dance, Taylor was right we turned them into monsters and it was great.

"This has been going on for an hour" Lilly said drinking her punch

"I'm going out with them" I set my punch down and blew my girls a kiss

"Where are the party poopers?" Joe asked when I came over

"Eating and drinking" I said starting to get into the beat. I nodded and shook my head, laughing as Nick followed and his curls shook.

Soon later Taylor and Lilly had finally decided to grace us with their presence. The cha-cha slide had just ended and I grabbed onto Nick's shoulder to keep myself from falling down from laughing too much. Joe had just decided to show us his version of the slide. One word to describe that would be: interesting. All right and I can't forget hilarious.

"It's been real, but it's time to grab that one person because it's time or that last dance. And we are taking it old school" The D.J had spoken and on came 'Waiting for a Girl like You" by Foreigner

I grabbed Nick and put my arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. We were instantly connected tonight, kind of a natural thing.

"I don't think I've told you this but you look really beautiful tonight" Nick said as we swayed, and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thank you" I said "And you looked handsome, very nice looking tonight"

"I tried" He smiled

I felt as though everything had changed and it was all coming together. I rested my head on his shoulder, my head turned towards his neck.

"I'm glad that you decided to go to prom with me"

"Me too" I said lifting my head up to look at him "I've had a lot of fun with you"

Nick smiled and I realized how close we really were by now, and how much closer he was getting. My eyes halfway closed, and I open my mouth to talk.

"I can remember you telling me that you don't kiss on the first date" I mumbled, are noses barely touching

"Well technically this isn't out first date" Nick said pulling me closer

I closed my eyes and I could feel out lips barely touch.

"Fire!" I heard someone cream and than the music stop. I leaned back and saw that there was a small fire had started over where a movie was playing. It wasn't very big but it was sure there. The fire alarm sounded, and down came the water. Nick pulled me out of the gym, we were obviously being evacuated. When we got out of the school we met up with Lilly, Oliver, Joe and Taylor.

"This night is crazy" Oliver said getting into the limo that was thankfully there on time.

"Real crazy" Taylor yawned laying her head on Joe's shoulder

Yeah crazy, I almost kissed Nick. Stupid fire… it's not like the fire was anything that serious.

Taylor, Lilly, Oliver and Joe had all gotten dropped off, and soon after Nick and I were dropped off in front of my driveway. After I got out of the limo I took my heels off and down the road the limo went.

"Thanks I had a great night" I said shuffling from one foot to another

"Hey Miley" I heard Nick say and a hand go through his hair

"Yeah" I smiled

"So I was thinking since we had a good time tonight, if you wanted to go out tomorrow. You know like go on a date with me" He said and than pulling on that hair of his, his nervous habit.

"I would love to go out with you" I nodded

"Awesome" He laughed "I'll call you tomorrow for the details"

"Sounds good" I nodded "Well I better go in before my dad comes out and tells me to come in"

Nick leaned in to give me a hug

"Thanks again" I said kissing him and the cheek and walked to the house.

"See you tomorrow" Nick yelled as I got up to the door. I turned around and waved and went into the house.

Nicholas is one day away from officially being mine, and those butterflies were a fluttering.

**Here is another chapter, sorry it's late. I had a little writers block and than I got over it. Thanks for reading. **

**This story was nominated 4 times at the NJK awards, and I have never one before so that would be awesome. And I am nominated for the Hall of Fame. **

**Thanks for reading and please at least fifteen reviews, please. Thank you again. **

**What did you guys think of Miley and Nick's duet? I loved it, I can't stop watching it, and than the Larry King interview. I love Joe :D DO you think they're dating?**


	15. Absentmindedly making me want you

I walked down the stairs it was ten in the morning. It felt so good to be able to sleep in a little. My dad was lying on the couch watching the morning news.

"Seaview high will run its normal hours next week" The reporter said finishing up the story

"Darn and here I thought school would at least be closed until Tuesday" I said making my presence known

"Hey" My dad said turning off the TV and turning to face me "Sorry I wasn't awake when you got home last night, I must have fell asleep while watching the Late Show. I went up to make sure you got home and you were out like a light"

"It's all right I came home, washed the junk off my face and got a cozy pair of pajamas and hit the sack. Hence my mess of a head" I said pointing to the rats nest on top of my head, that had stray hair all over my head. Probably pointing in all directions that it could probably point to

"So how did the dance go?" My dad asked, I decided to just tell him the truth.

"Nick asked me out for tonight" I said plopping down on the couch next to him.

"You two are a thing now?" He asked making enough space for me, since he was just lying down

"No, nothing official or anything at least not yet"

"Denise, Paul and I always thought that you two would get together"

"Dad" I whined blushing

"And I am so glad that you two did, I've seen the guys in your school. Nick is a very good choice, we are all glad that you two figured out that you liked each other"

"Oh my gosh dad do you guys sit around us and talk about this stuff when we aren't here?" I asked bringing my knees up to my chest.

"All I am saying darlin' is that Nick is a great choice" He said nudging me "Did you kiss him yet"

"Daddy" I said wide eyed, weren't dads supposed to protective of their daughters? I got up from the couch and looked at him "I have to go get ready to met Taylor and Lilly at Rico's for lunch"

"It's all right I have to get ready for work anyways" He said getting up

"Oh yeah how's that going?" He had just got a new job at a recording studio writing music for new artists. He had gotten the job to both of our surprises. And he's had a lot of success for that he's written, and come to fund out playing the guitar comes natural to me. It's something that over the few months I have taught my self to play. He had gotten a few guitars when he started the job so he could work at home too. I've been really into making music. And we have just recently gotten into playing the piano, which is new too. Nick has taken a real liking to the piano. He picked up on it fairly quickly, but I am still struggling on trying to get it. You would think that would be easier than the guitar but not for me. In fact we were getting so into the music that we decided to sign up for music class for next year, since we don't have many main classes that we have to take. My dad and I sometimes write songs together and he would turn them in to the artists. And the coolest thing was one of them used them for their record.

"Good I am working with some new country band, they seem really down to earth" He said

"Aw that's cool, I wish them good luck" I smiled as I grabbed a banana to eat before I went up to get in the show.

"You better get going before you're late to meet Taylor and Lilly" He laughed

I kissed him on the cheek and threw away my banana peel right before I went upstairs to get ready.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"School" Lilly whined when she showed up at Rico's and sat down on a chair

"Tell me about it I mean seriously why the fire couldn't be bigger is beyond me" Taylor groaned lying her head on the table

"Think about it guys, school will be over in two months and don't you want to get out sooner than later?" I asked making the correct sense out of it.

"Yeah I know summer is coming up and quick and than comes senior year" Taylor cheered, as we threw our hands in the air and laughed.

"Miles your food is ready" Rico called from the counter

I smiled and went to where he set the food.

"How was proms toots?" Rico smirked, he and his family had moved here a year back. And when they did they created 'Rico's Snack Shack', Rico was incredibly smart and goes to the high school even though he is only ten. Rico was a pretty good kid, but tried to be a stud.

"It was great, thanks for asking" I said getting some ketchup for my hot dog

"Heard there was a big fire on the news this morning"

"It was a fire but nothing as big as they are making it though. Just a small electrical fire"

"Well better get back to work, I'll see you later Miley"

I waved and than grabbed the tray, bringing it over to the girls. We began to eat, but of course not before Taylor had her annual problems opening the water bottle. There was no surprise there.

"I had so many knots in my hair this morning it was unreal" I said putting the packet of ketchup on my hotdog

"Oh my gosh I know there was so much hairspray in my hair" Lilly agreed, and it was true I did have to put extra spray in her hair for humidity

"Mine wasn't that bad this morning, since I told a bath when I got home." Taylor smirked

"I only washed my face" Lilly said

"Ditto" I nodded and than my cell phone started to ring and I looked up smiling "It's Nick"

"Answer it" Taylor smiled; I flipped my phone open and closed it, and put it up to my ear. It was much faster than unlocking it.

"Hey"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just down as the shack with Lilly and Tay, eating some lunch what about you?"

"I am reading through this music book that I am going to show your dad later" He said than I heard some pages flipping, that confirmed what he was doing

"I think he left already but, he'll be back later tonight"

"Speaking of later" He paused, and I bit my lip from saying anything and than he continued "I was thinking you could meet me at Rico's actually and from there I'd show you were we're going"

"What are we doing?" I asked anxiously

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

"But why Rico's?" I couldn't help but wonder

"Because I have to set up a few things and I don't want to leave it unattended for too long"

"All right well I will see you tonight"

"Meet me at six" Nick said and than came the good byes. I hung up my phone and set it back to where it was sitting before

"So…" Lilly pressed on

"I've got my self a date with Nicholas Jerry tonight at six" I giggled and soon joined in the other two girls.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

They ditched me a half hour ago leaving me to find an outfit for tonight. No they couldn't help me find an outfit; they had their own boyfriend to tend to. I went through my closet and ripped through everything I owned. I didn't even know what we were doing, so I didn't even know what to dress like.

But I went to my closet and grabbed the first casual thing I saw, not wanting to spend another hour just on picking out what to wear. (No matter how important that was). I went to grab a t-shirt and jeans but than I remembered the dress that I had gotten when I was with the girls, looking for prom dresses. It was a summer dress, and it had golden and black checkers all over it. You know not the small ones and not the big ones. The three of us had fallen it love with it, Lilly had gotten blue and black and Taylor had gotten pink and brown.

I grabbed the dress and started to do my hair. I decided to just put a head band in to hold back my bangs. I didn't feel like having it in my face today anyways.

"I'm home" I heard my dad yell up the stairs. I grabbed my flip flops to match and checked my hair one last time before I ran down the stairs.

"What are you dressed for?"

"Remember Nick asked me out tonight" I said hoping that he wouldn't be mad that I was leaving since I hadn't seen him very much in the past three days.

"Oh that's right, well that's fine because I have to catch up on some sleep anyways. So I wouldn't be much company"

"You sure?" I asked

"Positive, go ahead and have fun. I am just going to grab a quick bite to eat and than take a nice warm bath and go to bed"

"I won't be late"

"I trust you to be home at a responsible time"

"Thanks daddy" I said hugging him "I promise that tomorrow we can have a daddy, daughter day"

"Sounds like a perfect plan" He squeezed me back

"All right now I really have to go, I am supposed to met Nick in two minutes at Rico's"

"Do you have your cell phone I need to get a hold of you?"

"No I don't have any pockets but I am sure that Nick has his" I said putting on my flips. I gave my dad another kiss on the cheek and said my good-byes.

I decided to go out through the front; it would be much quicker than going through the sand in the back. But as I went out the front I saw Nick standing out in front of his car

"I was starting to get worried that you went out the back instead of coming out this way" He said

"I thought I was meeting you at Rico's?" I asked going over to him

"Well things weren't working out in my favor so I had to think of another place that was almost as good as my other plans"

"That's fine" I smiled going over to the passenger side, I saw him rush over and before I could reach for the handle he had the door opened for me "Thank you"

He smiled and went over to the driver's side and got in.

"So tell me, what did you originally have planned?" I asked while he backed up and pulled out onto the main road

"Well I had dinner planned out on the beach, you know something set up so that we could just chill"

"Aw that's sweet" I said "What happened to that plan?"

"Well I had gotten everything finished and than I put it in one of those bags that doesn't let the heat out. Well I did that and went down to where everything was and it was all wet because of high tide. Well I spent the next ten minutes looking around for another spot but the water was just too high. So I just decided to do something else.

"That's all right; we'll have a fun tonight either way. There's plenty for us to do in the city"

"Well what would you like to do first?" He asked merging onto the highway

"I'm getting a little hungry" I admitted, the only time I've ate today was this afternoon

"Well since my plans were ruined you get to chose where to eat" He said looking over at me briefly

I smirked and nodded my head "I have the perfect place where we can eat."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"No" I laughed hitting his arm "You are such a cheater I can't believe that you shot me, and when I wasn't paying attention"

"I can't help it that you were staring at me" Nick smirked at me

"Cocky are you?" I said putting my hand on my hips "And for your information, I was looking at you because you have mustard on your mouth"

Nick put down his gun and walked over to our table to grab napkin. I quickly put in a quarter and silently wished that the game would start before he came over. When it did I used my controller to go and find his person. In the corner of my eye I saw him coming back

"Hey" He laughed as he went to grab his controller "And you call me a cheater?"

"I'm not really playing" I tried to lie, and that's when I saw his character. I raced up behind him and than "Bam! Ha I win this time."

"Because I wasn't even playing" He laughed and he put the controller back into the machine.

"Can we order desert now?" I asked putting mine where it belonged

"Sounds good" He smiled as we went to go sit down, it wasn't long before someone came over to check on them

"Are you two ordering desert?" She asked

"Uh yeah, I'll get some sugar free chocolate ice cream" He said

"I would like a hot fudge sundae" I said putting the menu down, after finally deciding that the sundae sounded the best.

"I will be right back with those" She said taking away the menus and going into the back

"Jullian's was a good pick" I smiled "I mean dinner, games, and desert is the best"

"I'm glad because I really felt like tonight was going to be so stupid because nothing was planned" Nick confessed

"Nope I am having a blast" I smiled "Really this couldn't have been any better"

"I'm glad" He nodded taking a sip of his diet Coke

"So what book do you want to show my dad?"

"Oh yeah I found this old book in this music store the other day, it had all these old song's music sheets. I found the 'Temptations' sound in there 'My girl' and I thought it was pretty cool. I learned how to play it on my keyboard the other day"

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah it was actually pretty easy" He nodded

"You have to play it for me one day" I said just as our ice cream came to our table

"Defiantly" He said taking his spoon and digging in, and I doing the same. But when I had almost got to the bottom, I couldn't take another bite.

"I am so full" I groaned sitting back in the chair

"I know the feeling" Nick had already finished his and was sitting back in his chair, with both his hands on his stomach. But soon after sitting there he reached in his pocket for his black case which held his contour meter, so that he could check his blood sugar. I admired Nick, he wasn't embarrassed about what he was diagnosed for. His family and I were proud of him for that. Nick took what he had and made the best of it. And because it was an everyday thing that he had to do this, it was automatically set in his brain.

"Is everything good?" I asked after he was finished.

"Yeah I am good for now" He said nodding and putting away his things in the case and back into his pocket.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked looking around, we had played just about every game there was.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Well my dad said not to be home too late, but I should probably be home by ten. I don't want him waking up and me not being there and him being worried"

"Well its nine now, and it would only take thirty minutes to get you back" Nick said looking at his watch

"Well let's get the check, there's a park just like two minutes away from here. I feel like going for a walk" I smiled, walks in the dark in the park where surprisingly cool for me.

Nick nodded and soon our meal was paid for and we were heading out.

'Thanks again for dinner, are you sure you don't want me to pay half?" I asked worried, because we had spent so much money of games and things

"Don't even worry about it, I've got it" He smiled at me

I nodded and pointed to the park, which was in walking distance to get to. I walked a little ahead because I wanted to see if it was still open or if it closed at dusk. But I was glad to see that the gate was still open and there were light's lighting up the paths in the park.

Nick caught up and I had waited up for him.

"Just a little walk" I said to him, we walked through the entrance.

"I like walks at night" I said as we took a right, this park was really gorgeous. I knew that there was a park here, but I hadn't been to it yet.

"Yeah, the sun's not out making you all sweaty" Nick agreed

And that was true. I felt his arm brush against mine; I smiled as I knew he was going for my hand. His finger's brushed against mine, and I opened my hand as he put his through mine. I closed it and tightened his grip on mine.

"Plus it's peaceful in the night; you don't have the people here." Nick spoke after a few moments and than confessed "I like listening to the owls in the night"

"When you look at the fire flies in the woods, they look like little Tinkerbelle's flying around" I giggled just thinking about them

"They kind of do remind me of them" Nick nodded

The trail kept going on and on, I didn't care though. It really didn't matter what time I had to be home, my dad said so himself that he trusted me enough for me to be out on my own.

I looked over and saw Nick turn away, I couldn't help but laugh and I squeezed his hand. He looked over again and laughed.

"I was going to tell you that your looked really pretty tonight, but your kind of ruined my moment" He laughed scratching his head with his free hand

"Sorry" I smirked and turned straight ahead

"Miley" Nick laughed

"Hmm?" I asked turning my head towards him

"You look really pretty tonight" He smiled

"Thank you" I said swinging our hand between us, compliments always made me so shy. I don't know why though, but they did

"So what even happened to the food that you made tonight anyway?"

"I gave it to my mom and dad; I told them to have sort of a celebration dinner on me. You know for the new baby"

"That's really nice of you"

"Yeah I figured they could use a night alone together. They've done so much for me so I figured I would do something for them"

He was truly a sweet guy, and I was lucky to have him in my life. This time he caught me looking at him

"What?" He asked confused and nervous that something was on his face again

I grabbed his other hand and stepped in front of him. And I took the chance to do something that I had wanted to do since last night. I leaned up going slow to make sure that he wanted this as much as I did, and when I saw that he was leaning too I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on mine, just like I could last night.

"Just to let you know, I changed my whole rule on kissing on the first date" He whispered, I could feel him talk

"Glad to know' I said leaning the rest of the way in until my lips stopped onto his. I let my hands drop from his and snake around his neck, and his hands made it to my waist. I felt him relax as his hold became more off a hug and less of a death grip. I pulled back and opened my eyes; our faces were still close enough.

"Wow" He stuttered

I laugh a little and lay my forehead on his. He move his head forward slightly and he kissed me again, before he moved his head back again to look at me again. Nick smiled at me before he kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

We kept walking until we finally reached the end. Nick opened the door to his car for me again and he started it. Conversation filled the car as we drove down the highway, and until we reached my house.

"You could have just dropped me off at your house and I could have walked home" I said as we walked up to my porch.

"It's polite to drop a girl off at her house to make sure she get's in safely" Nick stated as we reached the top of the stairs and in front of the door.

I really didn't want the night to be over.

"Thanks for such an awesome night"

"Your welcome" He said shuffling on his feet "We'll have to do it again soon"

"Sounds like a plan" I shook my head

He didn't say anything. So it was going to be like this at the end of the night? I got over it and went to reach for the door knob.

"I guess I will call you later" I said going to turn it

"Wait" He said a little loudly, I turned around and saw him blushing. What was he so worked up about?

"I uh…" Nick started out to say and brought a hand up to his hair

"Nick are you okay?" I asked worried

"I forgot something" He mumbled

At the restaurant, he must have forgotten is wallet or something.

"What did you exactly forget?"

"I forgot to ask you something" He said as his voice began to get stronger and he wasn't stuttering or his hand wasn't in his hair. "We had such a great time tonight and last night we had a great time. And I know it's only been technically one date, two if you count the dance last night. Well I you know wanted to know if you wanted to be official."

"Official." I had to say it out loud for the words to process through my head, he wanted to go out with me. I felt my stomach make a knot as those words came spinning in my head

"Yeah you know like be my girlfriend, but if you're not ready for it yet than I understand completely. I was just thinking of how much fun we were having…"

"Nick" I laughed interrupting his long speech "I would love to be your girlfriend"

Nick stopped his nervous behavior and stood there in shock. He must have really been working himself up about this. I bit my lip and leaned over to kiss him lightly one last time.

"I will see you later" I giggled still looking at his expression, and went to give him a hug.

His arms tightened around me and he kissed my cheek as we let go.

"I'll call you tomorrow" He said and I could see that he was okay now

I waved and went into my house, I looked out my window and watched as Nick made his way to his car. I watched as he jumped into the air and turned around pumping his first into the air.

What a silly boy, but he was my boy now.

**Okay here is another chapter, sorry it's a little late. I had a little writers block for this one. But I hope that you like it. I worked really hard on this one, making it a little different than the other's I have written. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again. 10 Reviews please before the next chapter. **

**Has anyone seen 'The Proposal' oh my gosh I saw that today and it was amazing. I loved it. **

**I have a twitter, it's NickandRob so go check it out and follow me**

**10 reviews please and thanks you **


	16. She's over my head she's all I need

**Nick 17, Miley 16 (Six Months after their first date)**

"I promise that it's not bad looking" I said for about the third time in this conversation.

"How much did you cut off?" Nick worried

"Not much is cut off I just got some highlights" I said running a hand through my hair do, which I had gotten done for the beginning of the school year even though it already started.

"When you said hair cut I thought that you mean like hair cut as in major" He said letting out a breath

"Uh no thank you" I laughed "I like my hair long like it is"

"Me too" He admitted, Nick had told me that he did the other day and that blonde highlights would look good which was the inspiration to my new hair. Plus I had wanted to get it done for a while now, and I am glad that I did because it looks amazing.

"Well you will see it tomorrow" I said

"Just come over when you are ready" Nick was taking me to the carnival up in town, don't ask me why they have one at the end of September and not the middle of summer. I mean that's just a little weird if you ask me. But I am not complaining, at least we have a carnival.

"I will probably be over around two, have some things to do here and than I will be over" I said and than yawned away from the phone so that Nick wouldn't hear, but of course he did

"All right I will let you go, you sound tired" I heard him get off his bed and I jumped off mine hoping to catch a glimpse of him out my window. I hadn't been able to see him in person in three days. Yeah weird since we are neighbors. But ever since his birthday party the other day, he's been super busy with things around the house.

"Go left a little" I said to him, and I saw him move "No my left"

And there he was

"I haven't seen you in three days"

"Have I changed?" I could see him turning around, and waiting for me to answer

"Nope you're still a cute" I giggled when he stopped

"And you're still beautiful" He always made me blush

"Well I am going to it the sack, long day tomorrow" I yawned again

"Good night Miles" I waved

"Night Nicky" I said blowing him a kiss and hung up. I went over to my bed, so glad that tomorrow I would finally be able to see him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Stupid garbage" I mumbled taking the major stinky trash bag out of the can and tying it up so that I could take it outside. I grabbed it and angrily took it out; I wish I had someone else to do this. I hate taking out the trash so bad, it smells, it's heavy, it's just plain gross. But yet I get stuck doing it every other day. I went to the end of our driveway and opened up the top of the dumpster. I turned around to get the trash bag that she had set on the ground and she heard the trash can fall.

I looked over to see why the trash cans had fallen over but I knew I shouldn't have. I saw a huge rat come from where the trash was. I hated rats, so I did the only thing I could do best.

I screamed

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" I screamed as the rat just stood there looking at me, I didn't move because I was afraid that the thing would follow me and eat me into a million places.

I didn't know what to do

"Miley?" I heard a worried voice

"Nick" I yelled I closed my eyes, but opened them because I wanted to see this rats every move and I didn't want it coming any more near me.

I head his foot steps getting closer and I looked over and saw him running towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly panting, but soon caught his breath

I looked ahead of me and I didn't see that rat there

"There was a rat there" I said starting to panic, where did it go. I know it was there I just don't imagine rats popping up.

I felt Nick's hand go on my shoulder

"Now I don't want you to freak out, but just step towards me a little" He directed moving my shoulders

"Why don't you want me to freak out?" I asked starting to get antsy

"Just don't look down and just walk towards me" Nick softly said, and I wasn't stupid and obviously the rat was by my feet. But I still stupidly looked down and screamed when I saw that the rat's two feet were on my shoe. "Miley calm down, just take off your shoe"

I felt like crying, this is my worst fear ever. Rodents and insects are to never touch me. I held back my tears as I went to slip of my shoes but when I moved so did the rat. I pulled my heel out and slipped my foot out of my shoe.

I ran to Nick's driveway, there was no way that I was going past that thing to get to mine. I watched as Nick went to the trashcan and flipped it over and placed it on top of the ugly thing, trapping it.

"I'll get my dad to get rid of it" He said coming back over to me "Are you okay now?"

"Are you sure that it can't escape?" I asked looking past him at the trashcan

"No Miley he can't get out" He said going over and grabbing the trash bag that I had brought out and than went over to the second trashcan and dumped it in there.

"Thank you" I said as he came over to me and I gave him a hug, and let my head rest on his chest. My heart was still racing from that thing that was on my foot.

"Are you okay now?" Nick asked me as he put his hands on my waist.

"Just give me a minute" I tightened my grip on him

"Your hair looks nice" He commented and that's when I realized that my hair was in a messy pony tail, I had on a pair of cut off sweatpants, and a t-shirt that had paint stains all over it, I only had one shoe on, I stunk from working in the house and I was all sweaty.

I let go off him suddenly feeling self conscious, this was not a situation that you wanted your boyfriend to see you in. I bit my lips and brought my hands to my hair, and took it out of the pony tail to make it somewhat presentable. But Nick ran a hand through my hair before I could put it back up.

"Yeah I like it, and you really didn't cut that much off either" He said taking his hand back and I took that moment to put my hair back into a pony tail, how could he seriously just stand there, I must smell.

"Yeah I told you" I said quietly and finishing off putting my hair up. When I was finished I found him just staring at me. Way too make me feel even more self conscious

"Did you ever find use with that hedge trimmer that Oliver gave you?" I laughed remembering the look on Nick's face when he opened the box and pulled them out; I wish I would have gotten a picture of it.

"Actually he came by yesterday real quick and gave me a real present, he got me a new shirt and a pair of jeans oh and a hat"

"That was nice of him"

"Yeah he told me that he panicked when he couldn't find me a gift so got me the first thing he saw which was a hedge trimmer" Nick nodded and laughed "A hedge trimmer"

I shook my head and laughed

"Well I better get back to my chores so I can get ready for later" I sighed, I really just wanted to leave now with him

"Well just come over when you're ready, I am just helping out my mom with some things outside since she really can't do anything" Denise was eight months pregnant and she was glowing, everyone was super excited about the baby coming. I had gone over there like two weekends ago with my dad to help Nick and Paul with the nursery while Denise went out with Oliver and Lilly's mom to do some shopping. So we got to surprise her when she got back and the nursery was all finished.

"See you later" I smiled

"What no good bye hug?" Nick asked smirking

"I smell" I whined as he brought me to him, I couldn't believe that he was hugging me knowing the way I looked and smelled.

"Actually not really" He said in my hair as he held me.

"Yes I do, I have been working around the house all day. I know I smell"

"You smell like you always do which is your strawberry shampoo" Nick said kissing my head

"Doubt it"

"Nick" Denise yelled as I heard footsteps coming and just as I saw her Nick let go. "Hello darling I was wondering what was taking Nick so long"

I looked over and saw Nick blush but I went over to his mom and hugged her.

"Look at how great you look today" I said letting go and looking at her, she truly did look great pregnant

"Uh I wish I felt that way, I feel like a whale" She laughed holding her stomach with one hand and her back with the other; I smiled and rubbed her stomach. I loved

"Well I have to go and get the rest of my stuff done, but I will come over later and talk to you for a bit before we leave tonight" I smiled hugging Denise again

"Alright I will leave you two alone" She smiled and turned around to go back down the driveway

"Well I will catch you later" Nick said putting his hands in his pockets

"Oh" I said mentally slapping my self for not mentioning this earlier "Taylor, Lilly and the two boys said that they would meet up with us during the night, is that okay?"

"Yeah I don't care" Nick shook his head

"Thank you" I said smiling as I kissed his cheek "See you later"

I walked back onto my driveway and made it inside. Stupid chores.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I doubled over my outfit one last time, just a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. That's what I like to call the perfect outfit. My dad is at work, he was working today with some new band. They seem really cool, but they need some serious help with songs. So my dad probably won't get back until later tonight, but I already told him that wouldn't be back until later either.

I went out the back door and made sure I had everything before I went and locked it behind me. After I checked I went and closed the door, and went over to Nick's house. I knocked a few times and went in. I went through the kitchen and into the living room where I saw Denise sitting on the couch. She had clothes surrounding her; she was probably going through them. She and Paul had decided not to know the gender of the baby, like they did for Nick.

"Where did you get all those clothes?" I asked making my presence known as I sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Hi sweetie" She smiled "These are just all the good clean clothes that we got out of the attic of Nick's when he was a baby"

"Aw" I laughed picking up a little hat that was on the floor

"That's the hat we brought him from the hospital with" Denise smiled as I held it up

She kept going through the clothes they were all so little.

"Does he know you're here?" Denise asked

"No" I shook my head and got up from the floor and went over to the stairs and started to yell "NICK I'M HERE BUT I'M HANGING OUT WITH YOUR MOM SO TAKE YOUR TIME"

I didn't know if he heard me so I went over too Denise.

"OKAY" I heard him yell as I went to sit on the couch next to her and after a few minutes of looking through clothes I look over at Denise

"What was my mom like?" I asked as her snapped over to me, I knew it was completely random but looking at Nick's things reminded me that my mom and Nick's mom were pregnant at the same time, and were best friends

"Hasn't your dad talked to you about her?" Denise asked as she stopped looking at the clothes

"Barely I mean I ask him and than he says two words and changes the topic" I mumbled and shook my head "Never mind"

"It's hard for your daddy, they were so in love" Denise said after a minute or two of silence "Your mom was such a generous lady, and she would do anything for anyone. People would say we were the 'Tragic duo' in school because we had the looks, the personality, and the amazing hearts. She would do anything for anyone that she cared for, or anything she cared about. She and I were the two best friends that everyone wished to be like. We were like sisters, you'd never find one us without the other. I miss Trish and it's weird not having her with me this pregnancy. You know we found out we were pregnant with you and Nick on the same day. She had taken one's before but all of them were negative, Trish was so happy when she found out that she was having you. She told everyone that she was having a little girl, even when she wasn't sure."

"Really?" I asked

"Oh yeah her and your daddy both knew that you were going to be a girl. And the two of us where so excited that we were going to be pregnant at the same time. But the only thing was that I was two months ahead of her, hence Nick being two months older than you. I remember her telling me everything that was happening to her during pregnancy, and I would tell her everything about mine"

"What happened during hers?"

"Well she would crave the weirdest things, like celery dipped in pickle juice. Your dad used to have to get it for her in the real early mornings, because you would keep her up late by kicking her. Oh and oh my gosh her feet where so swollen, I mean look at mine hers where twice as bad" Denise said pointing her foot out and wiggling it in front of her "Your mom couldn't wait to have you, in fact everyday her and I would go out for walks after Nicholas was born because she wanted to have to right away. But of course it didn't work. Your dad couldn't wait to have you either, there were so many things that he wanted to teach you, and Trish wanted to raise a nice young lady. Just like your dad has done"

I felt tears come to my eyes but I didn't want to look silly and cry in front of her.

"I wish I could have met her" I sniffled and moved my face so that Denise wouldn't see me cry

"Miley your mother would have done anything to see you to; she fought to stay alive that night. But it was her time to go" Denise comforted her as she brought a hand over her shoulder and leaned Miley over to her.

"It's that I don't know sometimes I think that I killed my mom because she died because she had me" I cried wrapping my arm around her other shoulder

"Miley" Denise whispered "You didn't kill your mother"

I sobbed in her shoulder and she held me tighter. After a few minutes I calmed down, it felt good to actually talk to someone about this. And that someone was being my mom's best friend. Someone that's known her forever, and knows everything about my mom

"Are you okay now?" Denise asked running a hand in my hair as I laid my head on her chest.

"I'm sorry" I sniffled again

"Don't be sorry" Denise said

"You know I always counted you as my second mother since I never had one. You were always what I pictured my mom to be"

I looked up when I didn't hear her respond and I saw tears in her eyes. I sat up all the way to look at her and I heard her sob. I didn't mean to make her upset.

"I'm sorry…" I started to say but she shushed me and tears ran down her eyes

"That's so nice and warming to hear you say that" Denise cried to me and gave me another hug. She had always been like my mother, I knew I could go to her for anything and she would help me no questions asked. She had been there since my mom's died and that's a long time.

"Whoa what's going on down here?" I heard Nick ask and I looked up and saw him with a worried expression on his face

"Nothing sweetheart" Denise said as I sat up and wiped the tears from my face and smiled at him "We were just talking"

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at his mom, and than taking a glimpse of me as I was still wiping my eyes.

"Yeah why don't you go get me a glass of water please" She asked him politely and he walked out of the room with a worried look still on his face

"That was embarrassing" I said wiping under my eyes, by now I can't remember if I put makeup on or not. "I'm sorry for uh making you so upset"

"Honey don't even think twice about it and thank you for such a wonderful compliment" She said with tears brimming her eyes, I smiled and hugged her again. Nick came back into the room and gave his mom the glass of water

"Thank you" She said taking a sip of it

"Well are you ready to go?" I asked getting off the couch and straightening out my clothes

"Yeah, are you sure that you two are okay?" He asked again looking between us two

"Positive" Denise said "Go have fun"

Nick went over and kissed his mom good bye and came over to grab my hand. I looked over my shoulder and blew her a kiss.

"Bye" I said as we walked out the door.

Nick went over to his passenger side to let me in and went over to the driver seat to get in. I'm glad he never asked what we were talking about.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

I love the carnival, the rides were always so bright and the sounds of the rides were pretty cool to listen to. Oh and the food smelt delicious. We have been here since three and let's just say five hours of riding rides, make you not want to think about that delicious smell of food. I took a seat on the bench after we got off the spinning ride, for about the tenth time. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head between them.

"You alright there?" Nick asked as I felt him sit next to me

"I feel like I am going to throw up" I admitted and just kept taking deep breaths trying to forget my stomach.

Nick's hand went to my back and rubbed it, as if that was going to do anything. But I knew he was just trying to help. And it's not like he made me go on that stupid ride so many times that it now makes me want to hurl.

A few minutes later my stomach finally settled down and I put my feet flat on the ground, and sat up straight. Nick moved his arm and put it on his lap.

"Are you better now?" Nick asked concerned

"Yeah I just don't want to go on anything right now or in a while" I said leaning my head on his shoulder

"You two make me sick" I heard Taylor laugh as she kicked my knee

"Ow Taylor" I hissed as I looked down and than up at her, she had cotton candy in her hands which could only mean one thing

"She's a tiny bit hyper right now" Lilly laughed

"Where are Joe and Oliver?" Nick asked looking around

"Oh they went to go play some games" Lilly said

"We ditched them to come find you guys" Taylor said shoving some more of the pink cotton candy in her mouth, Nick looked down and I knew what he wanted.

"Fine but be back in like an hour" I sighed not yet moving my head

"I will and I'll win you something" Nick smiled

"Yay" I smiled and leaned my head off his shoulder, he stood up and waved the girls good bye.

"What would you like to do?" I asked

"I have to tell you guys something" Taylor said as we started to walk and she offered us some of her cotton candy. I took a little bit and popped it in my mouth feeling it melt in my mouth

"Yeah" Lilly said also taking some

"Joe and I are in love" She said jumping up and down

"So you mean you guys actually told each other that you loved each other?" I smiled

"Yeah, I know we have been dating for a long time but I don't know I guess there were no right times to tell each other. But he took me out yesterday and my parents weren't home so he came in and we were hanging out just chilling and talking. And all of a sudden he looks at me all seriously and he just says it"

"Aw Taylor" Lilly said lopping an arm though hers and I doing the same

"That's amazing" I agreed I really did feel happy for my best friend she really seemed happy about this and I couldn't help but feed off her

"So in celebration you two need to win me a fish" She smiled and skipped to where the little game was where you had to put the ping pong ball in the bowl. Lilly and I looked at each other, only Taylor would choose that as her 'celebration'

This could be fun though. I grabbed a few dollars from my purse and gave one to the guy and he gave me three ping pong balls. I missed all three of them; I officially sucked at this game. Lilly was next and she missed all three of them. I took another dollar and gave it to the guy, I was determined to win this now. But I missed every…single….one of them.

"You two suck" Taylor said taking out a dollar and getting her three balls, I was about to tell her the same thing but on her third ball it went in. "I'll take that little cutie right there"

"I am going to name him Aliam" She smiled

Where did she come off with a name Aliam?

"It sound's like Alien Taylor" Lilly said looking at her as if she was the one with three eyes, and not the "aliam" of a fish

"It's me and Joe's middle name mixed together" Taylor glared at us and than smiled as she put her fish in the air.

"Where are you going to keep the fish if you want to get on a ride?" Lilly asked

"Crap I didn't think about that" She said biting her lip "When the guys meet up with us I will put it in Joe's car"

I nodded and we kept walking, listening to Taylor gush to the fish and point to the posters hanging up. Lilly laughing and pointing to the losers that couldn't put the ping pong ball in the fish bowl even though we were just in that position. I stopped and got a thing of cotton candy. As we walked through the crowded carnival I couldn't help but notice families. I know I'm not the only one without a mom, but what if my mom was still alive? I mean would I be here the way I am today? Or would I be in another town or even country? I know I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to my mom that night, it wasn't my fault. I just had to keep telling myself though for me to finally believe it.

We kept walking and talking, something that I loved doing with them two girls they could make me laugh until my sides hurt. Them two and the three boys were what made my life complete, they make me forget about all the problems going and passing by each and every day.

"Oh my gosh" Lilly laughed and I looked to see what she was talking about and 'oh my gosh' was exactly what needed to be said. The boys were coming towards us and Nick was holding onto a teddy bear that was almost as big as him. I ran over and I couldn't believe how truly big it was.

"This thing is huge" I stared at his amazed

"Yeah and it only cost ten bucks" He laughed

"That boy had shot like fifty darts before he won that" Joe said pointing to the huge teddy bear

"So here" Nick said giving it to me

"Seriously I can have it?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah I don't want a teddy bear and I figured you would so I got this for you" Nick said handing over the teddy bear

"Thank you" I said hugging him and taking the teddy bear from him "As much as I love this teddy bear though, can we take it to the car so I don't have to carry it around all night because I might want to get on some more rides"

"Yeah and Joe I need to take my new fish to your car too" Taylor said holding up her fish

Nick nodded and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and we both went down to where he parked the car.

"You know now that I am thinking about it, you parked really far away" I said as we were now probably hitting the two minute mark of walking

"Is the bear getting to heavy?" He asked

"No I got him; he's just huge I didn't think they made bears this big"

"Yeah neither did I but when I saw him I knew it had your name all over it" He said unlocking his car and opening it so I can put him in the car, when I got him fully in I shut the door and Nick hit the lock key

"Well thank you" I said smiling and taking his hand and bringing him closer to me.

"Your welcome" He said kissing me and he put his hands on my waist, and I put one hand on his cheek while the other one wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. He wasn't usually the one to start the whole 'let's kiss in public', so I didn't want to make him upset. I was about to break the kiss until I felt his tongue glide against my lips.

This was new, I opened my mouth and I felt myself being backed up against the car. Yeah this is really new; he never does this when we go out. I let my hand go from his cheek to his hair. I love his hair, and it was really soft.

Unfortunately air was something that we needed, and I desperately needed some. I broke first and I took a deep breath.

"What was that about" I asked softly "Not that I am complaining"

"Three days is way to long" Nick smiled kissing me again but than let go of me

I couldn't help but giggle and grab his hand. Just as we were going to start walking back to the carnival Nick's cell phone starting ringing and than mine.

That's weird. I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket and Nick grabbed his from his front pocket.

"Hello?" We both answered

"You and Nick need to get down to the hospital Denise is having the baby" My dad said through the phone

"We will be there soon" I said hanging up the phone just as Nick did and I turned towards him

"My mom's having a baby" Nick said wide eyed

"Let's go" I said running back to his car

Nick went into the drivers seat and I went into mine, barely getting a chance to shut my door before he went off.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Taylor, Joe, Oliver, Lilly, my dad, Nick and I were all sitting out in the waiting room, and of course waiting for news. Nick was biting his nails, not something he did all the time. I guess he was nervous for his mom.

We have all been here for six hours; I guess there was no sense of rushing. I grabbed a magazine and started to flip through it, but I couldn't really focus.

"Hey I need to go get something to eat, do you want anything?" Nick asked standing up

"Uh, I don't know I will go with you" I said getting up and turning towards the rest of the group "Any of you want anything to eat?"

A crowd of No's came out and we were heading down to the cafeteria.

"Are you nervous about having a little brother or sister?" I asked as we sat down to eat our sandwiches, I hadn't really talked to him about it.

"Yeah I mean there's going to be a crying baby at my house, and my mom and dad haven't had a baby in seventeen years"

"I am sure things will be fine" I said taking a bite out of it

"Yeah it's just that my dad is seriously freaking out right now, he doesn't know if he's going to be the same dad he was when he had me" Nick unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite too.

"You know what they say, a dad's not a dad until they hold the baby for the first time" I said but than thought about it "So your dad's going to be fine because they already had you"

Nick nodded and kept eating his sandwich, and I doing the same. I knew he was nervous for his mother, I was too.

When he was finished he got up and threw away his trash and put the tray on top of the trash can and sat down waiting for me. I tried to hurry up and finish so we could get up there.

"Don't choke" Nick said and I looked up at him with a huge piece of sandwich in my mouth, he was wide eyed looking at me. I chewed and swallowed

"I'm trying to hurry so that we can get up there faster"

"Miley I think we have enough time for you to eat" Nick smiled at me, and I nodded eating my sandwich normally until I was finished. But before I could get up to throw it away, Nick was doing it for me.

I got up and waited for him to come over.

"Thank you" I said taking his hand and we went up to the elevator. My cell phone vibrated and I opened my cell phone

_Hurry Paul just came out and said that she was pushing_

My dad texted me, and I pulled Nick towards the stairs.

"Your mom's about to push" I said dragging Nick up the stairs

"You are aware that we have to climb numerous stairs right?" He asked as we ran, I looked behind me to look at him, great.

After about like a million steps we finally made it to where the rest of them where

"Did we miss anything?" Nick asked trying to catch his breath, but before anyone could answer the door opened and out stepped Paul with a baby in his arms.

"It's a girl" He announced smiling as he held up the little girl in his arms.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I quietly made my way into Nick's house, just in case the baby was sleeping. I walked in and saw that there were bottles all over the place. I walked into the family room and saw that Denise was lying on the couch watching the TV and Nick was on the chair flipping through the channels. And Paul was lying on the other couch. The family room was so dark for being the middle of the day. Basically the only light in the room was the TV.

Nick looked over at me and smiled patting his lap for me to come sit down since both of the couches were taken. I went over and sat on his lap and than looked at Denise.

"How's the precious angel doing?" I asked looking over at the rocker that she was sleeping at

"Danielle's doing really great" Denise said

They had decided to name their little girl Danielle Trish, I thought it was really sweet and my dad even had a few tears when Paul announced it.

"Don't let her fool you, Dani cries all night" Nick whispered in my ear and kissed it before going back to changing the channel.

"She let's you know when she needs something though" Denise laughed "But other than that she's perfect"

I looked over in the rocker and she was truly a doll face. Denise and Paul had a beautiful daughter and Nick had a beautiful sister.

"We're going up to my room" Nick said to his mom turning on some random show

Denise and Paul both muttered and 'Okay' and we went up the stairs. Nick shut the door behind him and slammed onto his bed so that he was lying on his stomach. I took off my shoes and rolled him over so he was on his side and I could lie down next to him.

He rolled over so he was on his stomach and his head was facing me.

"Tired?" I asked running a hand through his hair

"She was screaming all night" Nick groaned

"That's what babies do" I laughed

"Ugh" He groaned "My sister has some amazing lungs though, I have to hand her that"

"Well go to sleep now, she seems to be sleeping downstairs"

"But you're here" He mumbled opening one eye to look at me, and than closed it

"Nick you can't even hold your eyes open" I laughed as my hands continued to go through his hair. "Go to sleep seriously, you are exhausted. Your mom and dad are getting some sleep. Plus your sister is downstairs rather than down the hallway so it won't be as loud"

That's when I heard his little snores

"Nice to know I am so boring" I laughed as I watched him sleep, he was so peaceful.

**OH MY GOSH DANIELLE AND KEVIN ARE ENGAGED! THAT'S AMAZING. I HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TONIGHT SO I COULD SAY IT ON MY CHAPTER ON THE DAY IT HAPPENED. THAT'S WHY I NAMED NICK'S SISTER DANIELLE. IN HONOR OF HER BEING IN THE FAMILY NOW!!! I FREAKED OUT WHEN I SAW THAT. IT'S SO SWEET. **

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT KEVIN getting ENGAGED. DO YOU THINK ANYTHINGS GOING TO CHANGE??? **

**10 REVIEWS PLEASE. AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER / nickandrob **

**Oh my gosh…Yay!!! Let me know what you think of the chapter and of Kevin getting engaged. I think it's amazing. Review please :)**


	17. Just take a breath

**Miley and Nick are: 17: They have just graduated high school**

**Miley's POV:**

I have been waiting for this trip since the time we even thought about going. We weren't going far, but still it's a big deal because our parents trusted us to go. And I've saved enough money for me to go and so that I could buy things and do stuff down there. We were borrowing Denise's mini van for the drive. She said she didn't need it and that we could borrow it for the week.

We had all booked a room at a hotel I think it's in San Diego.

I heard a knock on the door and than footsteps. I set another pair of my shorts in my luggage and I felt the bed sink. I looked over and saw my dad sitting there.

"Hey daddy" I smiled folding some of my shirts so that they would all fit with the rest of my things. I looked over and saw my dad staring at something, and I automatically blushed when I realized what he was staring at. I quickly grabbed my under garments and my bikini's and put them in my bag. Those garments were the same reason that I did my own laundry from now on.

"Look Miley" My said, and by his tone I knew he was uncomfortable, I was now really confused

"So are you ready to get away for a few days?" He asked clearing his voice afterwards

"Yeah I mean we were all looking at the pictures on the internet of the beach and they are gorgeous looking. I mean seriously the beaches are clean and the water is crystal clear"

"I'm not going to dance around this" My dad sighed

"What's going on?" I asked stopping what I was doing and sitting next to him

"Look this is something difficult for every father to do, but I need to talk to you about this." He said running a hand through his straight hair and his leg bouncing my bed "But I am not the oblivious dad, I know how teenagers are. I was your age once and I know what's going through Nick's head"

Oh…my…gosh. No way

"I also know that you two have been going out for more than a year and some situations can turn into some more serious situations. And I think you know what I am talking about"

I wish I didn't know what he was talking about

"Well you guys are staying at a hotel and like I said I am not oblivious and I know that you to are obviously going to be sharing a bed. And I just want to remind you to make the right decision. Now I don't want to know if you two have done you know "it" before but please just be safe" And that's when he pulled them out "They are just for precaution"

"Dad" I hissed getting off the bed to stare at him wide eyed, this was not something I was expecting

"Just take them" My dad said holding them out for me to take

"Hey Miles everyone is downstairs waiting" Nick said walking in the room

I shook my head and turned so my bad was facing them as I saw Nick's eyes reach what my dad was holding out.

"Oh wow" Nick stuttered "I uh will be downstairs"

And out he ran, how embarrassing. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Dad put the condoms away" I said quietly as I pointed to them "Nick and I are not having sex. We both talked about it and agreed that we're not ready yet and that maybe we would in the far future. So you can take a deep breath and put them away"

"Oh thank the lord" My dad said coming over to me and pulling me into a hug "I am so glad that I have such a great daughter. I mean I was seriously worried there for a second. I mean Denise and Paul were telling me that they were going to do the same thing to Nick, and I knew I had to do it for you to. I mean you are going out with him and what he's doing your doing. And it just scared me. I thought Denise and Paul were implying that you two were doing it, so I knew I had to say something"

"Well I can ensure you daddy that were not" I said rubbing his back and pulling out of the hug.

"Well this has been awkward enough so I will let you finish and I will go get Nick to help you with your bags, while I go talk with the parents"

I can't believe that just happened" I was in shock that was dad actually brought that up and Nick walked in right as he was holding _them _up. I decided to put that behind me and just focus on putting my clothes in my suitcase

I put my socks and the rest of my folded things in my suitcase. I was just zippering it, when a knock on my door took my attention.

"Do you uh need help with that?" I knew he was trying to ease the awkwardness, and I was grateful for both that and the help.

"Yeah can you take this down for me?" I asked zippering it all the way, Nick came over and grabbed the handle. "Just to let you know they weren't mine, my dad tried to give them to me. I told him that we weren't going anything that we both decided to wait you know so that it wouldn't get brought up again"

Nick laughed and shook his head

"Don't even worry about it, my mom dad did the same thing" He blushed, I wasn't about to tell him that my dad told me.

"Wow twice the embarrassment" I laughed

"Yep" Nick said picking my bag up and his whole right side went down "How much did you pack in this thing?"

"Enough to get me through a week" I said picking up my purse and making sure everything was turned off before following Nick downstairs. Nobody was down there so we went out the back door, where we saw everyone walking around.

"Aw I am going to say hi to your mom and sister" I said to Nick as I skipped over to them. Dani was so cute and she's gotten so big

"Hello" I cooed to the nine month old, but all she did was smile bag at me. She smiled all over herself

"Can you say hi to Miley?" Denise smiled, Danni laughed as Denise waved her hand

"What are you guys going to do this week?" I asked still playing with Danielle's little hand

"Well I am going to take Danni to get her pictures done. I was going to wait until Nick got back so we can get a family picture but I will just hers done and than just have some more done later in the year. Maybe like Christmas one's"

"Aw that sounds sweet" I smiled at Denise and backed away a little

"Miley" Taylor yelled coming over and strangling me

"Can't…breathe" I said hugging her back

"Sorry" She said smiling and than looking at Danni "Oh my goodness look at this little cutie"

Denise laughed and waved Danielle's hand again. I made my way over to the van to try and help.

"I've got the music for the ride" Oliver said putting a pile of CD's in the front of the car. Nick had to drive because it was his parent's car.

"Can't wait to hear them" Joe said sarcastically as he put things in the trunk, Oliver has a weird sense of music. I mean don't get me wrong, raps okay sometimes but that was all Oliver listened to.

"And that's why I brought my own CD's" Lilly said only loud enough for me to hear, Lilly's music was a whole lot better.

"And that is why I love you my dear" I laughed

"Check in time is at four you guys, so to make it there on time I would get ready to leave" Paul warned us looking at his watch

"Thanks dad" Nick said putting the GPS on the dashboard and setting up before we leave that way there was no reason to why we should get lost. I put my purse in the passenger seat, so that I didn't have to carry it around anymore. Some of the luggage didn't fit in the trunk so some of it was lying in the back of the van.

"Anyone need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Joe announced to us

"Yeah I do" Taylor said waving her hand and running towards my house, nobody else said anything.

"Everyone get in the car" Joe said just after Taylor went into the house "I want it to look like we left her"

"That's so mean" I laughed but got in anyway

"I am going to go get gas" Nick said to his parents "Be right back"

We reached the gas station at the end of the road, and I took that time to go get some snacks for the road so we wouldn't have to stop at any place else. I went in with Joe, Oliver, and Lilly as Nick pumped the gas. I went over to the drinks and got Nick a diet Coke and me an iced tea. Than I grabbed some bags on chips, like I had the mother load of chips. The others had grabbed a few extra things and we checked out, and Nick was waiting for us in a parking spot.

"Here" I said putting his drink in the cup holder.

"You're too good to me" He said opening it up and taking a sip from it, before starting the van again and went back to my place.

Joe laughed as we pulled up to my house, and we saw Taylor with her hands on her hips glaring at the car as Nick drove it in. I'll admit she was making a funny pouting face. I was the first to get out and than following the rest of the group.

"Funny" Taylor laughed and than glared

"You should have saw her when she came out, she was looking around trying to see if you hid the van" My dad laughed putting a hand on Taylor's shoulder

"You never know" She said going over and putting her purse in the van

"Just to let you know Taylor, Lilly and I already called the back" Oliver claimed

"What?" Joe complained

"You snooze you loose" Lilly said sticking her tongue out at him

"But I wasn't even sleeping"

"It's an expression" Oliver said rolling his eyes

"Well we better get going" I said going over to my daddy, I was going to be weird being away for a week but I've been to summer camp so I knew I would make it "I love you daddy and make sure you don't get into anything bad"

"Yes mom" My dad laughed squeezing his hold me, and he leaned back a little.

"Just please be careful, and don't do anything stupid. No drinking, no smoking anything, I want you to just have fun. But having fun with no consequences"

"I promise" I nodded giving him a kiss on the check

"I love you" My dad said giving me another quick kiss on the cheek and letting go of me.

I looked over and everyone was already in the car, expect for Nick who was still getting hugged by his mom.

"Be careful driving up there" Paul said patting Nick's back and giving each other their little 'man hug'.

"Say bye to your big brother" Denise laughed

"Bye Danielle" Nick said kissing her cheek and letting go of her hand "I will be back in a week"

I blew them all kisses before we went into the car.

"I will see you guys in a week" I yelled as we started down the road.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Honestly this was like the longest rides of my entire life. I don't think I have ever listened to rap music this long in my life. I looked in the back seat and I knew everyone was getting annoyed, everyone expect for Oliver of course. He was back there just singing with the lyrics. How can someone memorize these lyrics, I mean they are all so random and I would never be able to remember them.

I picked up Lilly's CD's, it's been two hours. Oliver will just have to share the music times. I saw that she had 'Forever the Sickest Kids' and everyone loves them, so everyone would be able to listen to that without wanting to saw their ears off.

"What" Oliver yelled when I took his disk out and replaced it with another CD, I turned around and glared at him

"Oliver I am not listening to another rapper who wants to 'get down with a hoe, after watchin' her swing from da pole'" I said

"He didn't want to get down with her he wanted to 'get freaky'" Oliver glared back at me

"Same thing" I hissed back at him and turned around in my seat

"Thank you" Joe said patting my shoulder

"Great now we have to listen to Lilly sing the rest of the way" Oliver complained

"It's better than your rapping, I mean you sound worse than B-rad from 'Malibu's Most Wanted'" Taylor said

"Hey he had some talent" Oliver defended

"Yeah talent" Taylor mocked him and sat back in her seat, and it finally got quite.

"I have to go pee" Taylor said a few minutes later

"Didn't you go before we left?" Joe asked

"Yeah but I drank all that Sprite and I really need to go now" She whined

Nick pulled over at the nearest gas station and I got out, I might as well uses it too while were here.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

My eyes have never laid sight on such a beautiful building. Nick pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of the entrance so that we all could get our bags out easily. Being able to see the hotel right now made up for having to listen to rap for two hours, five pee breaks (for Taylor), and listening to Lilly's singing.

My five friends got out and I saw the boys go in the hotel and not even ten seconds later come out with the carts to put the bags on. I went into the trunk and helped Nick put our things on our cart and than we went in. Nick took care of the valet as we all went into the hotel to check in. To park here it was twenty dollars a day, but we were all pitching in. One of us paying that day, but that defiantly didn't matter at this second. What mattered was how gorgeous this hotel was in the inside and out.

I walked in while rolling the cart with me, and I couldn't believe how truly amazing this hotel was. I mean I know pictures are worth a million words, but those words couldn't even begin to describe the way this place really looked.

This was 'Hotel del Coronado' and I am so excited about this trip to begin.

I couldn't contain my smile as I went up to the desk.

"Good evening miss can I help you?" The women asked me

"Hi, I would like to check in"

"Name, please" She said

Oh no I don't remember if Nick put them under his name or under mine

"Um try Miley Stewart" I said hoping that it was

"Yes, you are checked in" The women said smiling up at me "Welcome to Hotel del Coronado"

"Thank you" I said taking the two cards from her and I turned around and saw Nick coming in and walking over to me

"Is everything good?" He asked taking the cart from me so that he could bring it up to the room.

"Yep" I smiled as we made out way to the elevator so that we could go up to our floor. We had all gotten the same floor so we could be by each other if we needed something. I clicked 'Floor 8' and we went up. When the elevator dinged I saw Lilly and Oliver just getting to their suit, and Taylor and Joe coming out from another elevator.

"We are room 344 Miles" Nick said trying to get the cart over top the bump, I helped him pull it out and than went to find our room. And come to find out we were on the way end. I pulled out the key and swiped it so that it would open.

"I've got a surprise" Nick said after we got in, and he took my hand and we went through the suit, my eyes swiping the entire room trying to process it through my mind. But the only thing my mind saw when I moved my head was the view that he had gotten us.

"Oh my gosh" I said stopping just to soak it all in.

"I figured, if we're staying here than we might as well have the best" He said pulling my hand "Come on check out the entire view"

I stepped out onto the balcony and took in the scene. The ocean was just like pure blue, their was nothing but beach, pure white beach. I love this place.

"Thank you" I smiled wrapping my arms around Nick's neck

"Your welcome, I figured you'd like it" He said leaning in to kiss me

"I love it" I said right before I kissed him

"I am so jealous" I heard Lilly yell "Look at her freaking view"

I leaned away from the kiss and looked back and saw Lilly with her hands on her hips looking at Oliver.

Oh yeah I got the best, I leaned in and kissed Nick again.

**Alright here's another chapter. I am going away for a few days next week so I am trying to post as many chapters as I can. So this age might be a few chapters maybe two more after this one and than we will go to like age nineteen or something. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**This is going to explain the ages. I know that a couple of you have informed me that I have gotten the ages mixed up, but I haven't. Okay so Nick and Miley are seventeen and graduated because their birthdays are late and they won't turn eighteen until September and November. I am going by their real birthdays. And I am sixteen (won't be seventeen until November) and I will graduate seventeen. It all makes sense if you add it up, and it's all because they have a late birthday. **

**Sorry for the confusion. And I hope that you liked this chapter, thanks for reading. **

**Ten reviews, please. I will have the next chapter up maybe in a day or two. Depending on how much I get done before I go to bed. Thanks**


	18. New Chapter

**Miley and Nick: 17**

**Miley's POV**

"Look at all this food" Oliver staring in awe at the amount of food there was in front of us.

"It's like heaven" Joe added going over to grab a plate

I am so tired, it's eight in the morning and the four of them had come in and woke us up. I haven't found out how though, but I will.

"Come on" Nick said putting and arm around my waist and walking us towards the food. It was so early in the morning that I didn't even feel like eating. But I grabbed a little bit of eggs and a piece of toast. If I wanted more I could always come up and get some later, but for now this looked good enough. I kissed Nick's cheek and let go of him, before going to sit down next to Lilly and Taylor.

Taylor was chewing on a piece of bacon and Lilly was buttering her toast. I would rather be in bed sleeping with a warm Nick right next to me. But no these breakfast eating; early worms had us get up.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Taylor asked smiling at me

"No" I groaned pulling my sweatshirt tighter around my body; the air conditioner was so cold

"Aren't you crabby in the morning" She said taking another bite of her bacon and getting up from her chair

"Just to let you know, Taylor came in and woke us too. So you weren't the only one's who had gotten woken up from their beauty sleep" Lilly said taking a drink from her orange juice.

"I am so glad" I said lifting my head from the table and slouching my head onto my head, honestly that meant nothing to me. I wish I was still in the warm comfortable bed. I saw Nick come sit next to me and he started to eat. Seriously how could anyone eat this early? I took my fork and stabbed the egg on my plate, figuring that I could try to eat it. It did look good, really good.

Mmm…and tasted good. I think I can have a few bites. I took a bite of the toast and than realized that I didn't have anything on it. I looked around and realized that there wasn't any jam, so I went to get up but Taylor slammed a packet on the table.

"I thought that you might want some" She smirked at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. She knew me so well.

I took the strawberry jam and smeared it onto my toast, okay so food was my weak point. But seriously breakfast this early in the morning wasn't my favorite thing in the world.

"So I was checking out the map of this place last night on the internet" Joe said coming over and sitting down "And I say that we just go to the beach today. I mean the rest we can do later, we can just chill on our first day"

"Relaxing sounds good" I nodded leaning back on my chair just chewing little pieces of my toast.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Come on Miley come in the water" Taylor yelled from the ocean as the waves crashed making her scream and run onto shore

"Yeah looks fun" I said going back to my book

"Seriously we came to have fun and you bring a book?" She asked standing right in the sun

"Yeah and do you mind you're getting water all over it" I said morning so that she wasn't in my way of light anymore

"Come on Miles" Nick laughed as the water splashed him

"See your boyfriends having fun, and you don't all the girls looking at him without knowing that he has a hot girlfriend. Who is just reading a book" Taylor said smirking

I sighed; she knew that this would get me. I slid of my sunglasses from my face and set my book down on the towel. I put my hair in a pony tail and I went off running straight into the water. I could hear Taylor yell something but my mind went blank as soon as my warm body hit that freezing water. Oh yeah it was going to get some getting used to.

"It's cold" I said shivering as I ran out of the water, so only my feet were touching it.

"It's cold at first but its gets better" Nick said walking over at me

"I am not going back in there until my body is hotter"

He smirked "Plus I could make it feel warmer"

He knew what he was doing.

"A towel" I said avoiding him

Nick came up to me and hugged me from behind, he was soaked and cold.

"Come on Nick you're making me colder" I said trying to get him off me.

"No you're wet, and cold. I am not hugging you right now" I said shaking my head and breaking from him embraces, and went over to my towel so that I can get my body temperature back to normal. But as soon as I turned around two cold arms wrapped around me and than one left my waist and went under my legs.

"Nicholas" I warned but he started running towards the water. I clung onto him, as if that was going to help me. I felt Nick's feet splash and hit my body. And than he dived right, I let go of him so I could get to the surface. I wiped my eyes and looked around and saw everyone laughing.

"Nice one Nicholas thanks" I hissed taking my messed up hair out of my pony tail. I stalked over to the shore and grabbed Nick's towel since mine now had sand all over it and wrapped it around my body. I turned around and glared at them one last time before I made my way up to the hotel. I grabbed my bag that was full of shampoo and such things and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Within ten minutes I was finished and I put on a tank top with a pair of shorts. I opened the bathroom door and saw that the room was empty.

He seriously wasn't even going to apologize. I scoffed and threw the bag back onto the floor, but then heard a click of the lock. I looked over and saw Nick come through the door, great.

He looked in and when his eyes landed on me he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Did you get in the shower?"

"Yeah" I said going to my big bad to grab a sweat shirt because the air was turned up. But when I got my sweat shirt I knew that I had to turn around

"Are you warmer?"

"Yeah" I said putting the warm fabric around me

"One word conversations, come on Miley don't be like that"

"Sorry I'll try and be nicer to you" I smiled and than glared at me, putting on a pair of socks so that it would cover my freezing toes

"Do you want me to turn the air down?" He asked going over to where the control system was

"I don't want you to do anything for me" I said shoving the things I dumped out on the floor, back into my bag.

"You can't be mad at me for throwing you in the water" Nick rolled his eyes

"I told you that I didn't want to get in and yet you throw me in" I said crossing my arms over my chest and I didn't look at him. But I could hear him shuffle over to me

"Miley" Nick said and I could feel his arms go around my waist but I kept mine to myself, which were now on my side "I'm sorry"

I'm sure he's sorry…

"I'm sorry that I threw you in the cold, salty water" He said kissing my cheek letting his lips linger there and whispered in my ear "And I am sorry that I didn't listen to you, when you told me not to"

I sighed, he couldn't let me just get mad at him. Nick had that stupid boy look about him that was to cute to get mad at.

"Fine you're forgiven" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest "I'm sorry for freaking out, it was just water"

My eyes moved up and met his, and a beautiful smile of his broke out.

"You're forgiven" He said

"You're really adorable" I said lifting my head up to put my forehead against his

"You're really beautiful" Nick said smiling again, this is what I really liked about Nick he never uses me in the terms of hot or sexy. He always called me beautiful. I think that the only time he said I was hot was when I dressed up as a genie last year for Halloween. And even than he blushed

I gave him a quick kiss and leaned back. I opened my eyes and saw his warm chocolate brown one's stare into mine. He looked like he was going to say something, and that something was eating him alive inside. I could feel Nick's thumbs rubbing circles on my hips. He opened his mouth to finally speak but before he could get anything out my cell phone started to go off.

Nick sighed and let go of me, and threw himself on the bed. I walked over to where my phone was plugged in the wall.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey I don't know if you want to but we are all going to lunch at that place down left next to the lobby" Lilly's voice came through the speaker of my phone, and than I held mine away from my ear.

"Hey Nicky do you want to go to lunch with the rest of them?"

"No I am just going to order in" He mumbled into the comforter.

"No you guys go ahead were going to order in" I said to her

"All right if you change your mind come on down" She said

"Will do, bye" I said

"Bye" Lilly hung up

I put my phone back on the charger and went over to the bed and crashed down next to him. Nick grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I twirled my leg around him and pulled the blankets over us.

"I could take a nap right now" I said snuggling my face in his chest "And it's not helping with you running your hands through my hair"

"Go to sleep then" Nick said kissing my head and than kept running his hand through it.

"I think I will" I mumbled wrapping my arm around him and put my hand under his shirt running my hand up and down his back. I felt him kiss my neck and than my cheek. He rested his head on his pillow right above my head. I could slowly feel myself going to sleep especially with Nick next to me.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"I hate you" Were the three words that woke me from my sleep, my wonderful sleep.

"Come on Lilly" I heard Oliver yell from outside the door and than a door slam. I detached myself from Nick who woke him up, and I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was ten at night. We would have slept through the night if their yelling and slamming didn't wake me up.

"What's going on?" Nick asked groggily

"I heard Lilly and Oliver yelling and a door slam" And as soon as I said that, there was another slam

"Get away from me Oliver" I heard Lilly scream, and I grabbed the key to the room and went out to the hallway to see what was going on. And when I did I saw Lilly crying, Oliver's worried face, and Taylor with Joe by their door. I walked over to them

"What's going on?" I asked as Lilly was yelling at Oliver

"Lilly and I had gone to get some drinks while Joe went to get something to wipe the mess he made on the table. And we all came back and this girl's lips were attacking Oliver's" Taylor explained

"Are you serious?" I heard Nick say from behind me

"Yeah I mean we saw that girl after you guys left the beach, and she had smirked at us but I mean you know we didn't think anything of it" Joe shrugged "We thought she was winking at the people behind us"

"And it's not like Oliver put up a fight" Taylor added

"Can you keep it down" An older man said coming out of his room with a robe on.

"Come on girls" Lilly sniffed pulling on me and Taylor until we got into Taylor's room. And when we did Lilly screamed and threw two keys into the air. After she screamed, Lilly fell to the floor crying. I haven't seen her so heartbroken before.

"He cheated on me with some skank" She cried into her hands. I climbed on the floor next to her and rubbed her back. This had never happened to me but I imagine I would be in the same state as she is right now. And that my best friends would be there for me as I am now.

"Come on dude let's go" I head Joe said

"Leave her alone tonight, just sleep in our room" Nick offered

It's going to be a long night…

**Hey thanks so much for all your support. I just got back from vacation so I am now just updating. This chapter is so short because it's split into parts so it's not all rushing in one chapter. But one will be up soon as soon as I write it on paper. It's faster that way. But anyway think of a cool prize for helping me, for the contest and I will try and do it for you. The results haven't come in yet, but I am hoping I won. Thanks again for your patience. And don't forget the NJK awards, link is in my profile. **

**Love you :D**

**Reviews? Please and thank you...please I want to try and get to 300 I only need 10**


	19. Til I drove her wild

**The Next Morning:**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up realizing that I was in Taylor's room. Lilly was still asleep, her head resting her head on my stomach. Taylor was sitting on one of the chairs eating a bagel that looked really delicious.

"Hey" Taylor said turning around form the TV

"Hey what time is it?" I asked sitting up a little but doing so without waking Lilly up, we really don't want her crying again

"It's almost noon" Taylor said looking at her cell phone

"Is it horrible to say that I wish I was still asleep" I asked, and it was totally true because we probably didn't get to sleep until three thirty when Lilly finally dozed off and stayed asleep.

"Do you think they will talk it out today?" Taylor asked getting up and throwing her napkin away.

"Doubt it, but maybe"

"Yeah Lilly is hard headed I doubt she would even listen to him" Taylor said "I will be out in a few minutes I am going to take a shower"

"Yeah I am going to go get something to change in" I said grabbing my room key, Taylor nodded and I went to my room. It sounded like the TV was on and I heard a couple foot steps, so they had to be up. I swiped my card and opened the door. Six eyes landed on me, all hopeful.

Oliver's eyes were bloodshot from crying all night. Joe and nick both looked so tired, they were probably up as long as us girls were.

"I jut got up and I need some clothes" I said pointing to my bag on the floor and I walked around the little beds that were made around the floor. I went over and grabbed everything that I needed that day because I had a feeling nothing would get resolved today.

I turned around and those six eyes were still on me.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you today" I said as nice as I could to Oliver "I would give a day or two for her to calm down.

Oliver shoved his face in his hands, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe he really didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry" I whispered not being able to look at him

"Miley!" Lilly screamed in command to go to her

I waved and smiled a little before heading back to Taylor's room. Lilly was sitting up in bed, cross legged. Her eyes were the same color as Oliver's, red.

"Is he crying?" Lilly asked

"He's pretty upset" I admitted

"Good" She said wiping her eyes

"What if he didn't do anything?" I asked and Lilly's head snapped at me

"Oh so you're defending the cheater now?" She glared at me

"No I mean he just looked upset"

"Yeah because he's guilty for cheating on me" She cried and threw the pillow across the room

Yeah I don't think anything is going to resolved today.

**Xoxoxo: The Next Day**

"Come on" Lilly randomly said "We're going to the beach. I am a single girl and we're going to check out guys"

"Uh…were not single" Taylor said looking at me with a worried expression

What was Lilly thinking? She was going to do something she was going to regret later. Lilly got up and grabbed a towel and headed out the door. Taylor and I went after her so we could watch her and make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

We barely made the elevator and it dropped us off at the door to go to the beach. Lilly strutted herself out onto the sand. What was this girl doing? This is crazy; she wants to check out boys?

"She is going to do something stupid" Taylor said as we lagged behind just watching her walk and just look around. This is typical Lilly, she always does this. Weather it be a different thing or not it's always revenge in her eyes. It's always the same.

I watched as Lilly kept looking and than stopped, I saw her move her head to the left and glare and than smirk, moving ahead.

"And here comes the stupid ness" I mumbled when I realized that it was Oliver that she was glaring at and boys she was walking towards.

I grabbed Taylor's wrist, dragging her closer. I looked over and saw Oliver staring down at Lilly, and Lilly giggling with a group of boys. I can't believe she was going this. Oliver was standing less than twenty feet away.

Oliver caught my eye and he looked like he was going to cry again

"This has got to stop" Taylor said as Oliver started to walk and away and than I saw Nick who was standing there with a plate in his hands. He looked around to see what Oliver was so upset about all of a sudden and than I guess he saw Lilly because he put down his plate and slapped Oliver on the back. Oliver pointed down to Lilly and than to us. Nick looked at both points and waved a little to us, before taking Oliver back up to the hotel. I couldn't believe that this is happening.

After Oliver left I walked down to where Lilly was and dragged her away. Taylor followed behind me. I finally stopped when there weren't much people around

"That was low" I said "I can't even imagine how Oliver feels right now"

"Olive?" Lilly yelled "He's the one who cheated on me"

"We don't know what happened for sure" Taylor said

"Thanks for the support" Lilly glared at us

"It's just that we don't know what exactly happened" Taylor explained

"And going around flirting with other guys doesn't really help things" I said

"I catch my boyfriend of four years kissing another girl and I am supposed to just let it go?" Lilly asked

"You two just need to work it out" I tried

"No I just need to move on, once a cheater always a cheater" She said and made her way back down to the boys. Taylor looked at me and shook her head.

"Ugh" I screamed and went back to the hotel.

**Xoxoxo**

When your best friends are in a fight it sucks, because it separates us. I haven't even been able to talk to Nick in twenty-six hours. And we're in the same hotel at the same vacation. I pulled the blanket tighter to my chest, and looked to my sides. Neither of the two were the ones I wanted to be in bed with. This vacation is not what I wanted. Or what any of us wanted.

Lilly fell asleep earlier tonight, she tried to hide her sobs but we all heard them. She tried to put up this mask, but we all knew she was hurting and she wanted to work things out. Darn her for being so stubborn.

I felt my phone vibrate. Who would txt me at two in the morning?

_I miss you- Nick_

Aww, those messages just made me want to be with him even more.

_I miss you too 3 I wish I could be there _

_I'm not in the room, meet me in the lobby_

Wow, that was quick. I opened my phone and wrote him that I would be there in a minute. I got out of my blanket and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I grabbed a key and my cell phone and went out the door.

I decided that I would be faster if I ran down the stairs. Several floors later I ran out the last door and looked around. And than I saw him pacing around the floor. I smiled and basically ran and walked over to him and just as he turned around I ran into his arms.

"Nicky" I squealed

"Hey" He laughed hugging me back and than grabbed my hand "Come on"

He lead me out the doors and onto the beach. We kept walking until we reached a place where there were not lights, but the full moon was enough.

"I missed you" I said turning towards him when we stopped

"I missed you too" He said smiling at me

"This is nice" I said sitting down in the sand and let it set between my toes. I pulled Nick down next to me and I looped my arm through his, leaning on him

"It's a shame we had to wait until two in the morning to meet" Nick said kissing the top of my head and lacing out hands together

"Remember that time we all went down to the beach at the house and Joe found that really slimy thing that he said looked like glass" I laughed

"Yeah he was going to pick it up so no one would get hurt but in the end it ended up being a jellyfish"

"Oh my gosh that was so funny" I said trying to control my laughter

"It's pretty out here" Nick said looking around

"Exactly what I said, it's quite and I like how the only light that's provided it the moon"

Nick nodded and than leaned back on his elbows. I turned and saw him look at me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss me briefly. But he had another plans. He grabbed my hips pulling me on top of his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck so he'd sit up.

He broke away for a breath but looked at me and I couldn't help but to kiss him again. I could feel his mouth opening getting ready to ask for permission but I beat him to it. The kiss felt different, it was slow and I don't know. I cold just feel something different. He brought me closer and leaned back, bringing me with him. I broke apart slightly panting. My stomach got nervous when I looked in his eyes. I could feel the butterflies.

Nick took a hand from my waist and put it on my face. I bit my lip, seriously something was going on.

"Miley" He whispered moving my hair behind my ear. I looked at him, my eyes never leaving him "I love you"

I could feel my stomach go crazy, and my emotions went crazy. The next thing I know I am crying

"I'm sorry" Nick said instantly sitting up "I shouldn't of said it"

I grabbed his face so that he would look at me and let out a sob.

"I love you" I said and than kissed him, moving my arms around his neck. I could feel Nick relax, and than I felt something in my pocket

"What now" Nick yelled pulling away from me and going in my pocket grabbing my cell phone, handing it to me. I flipped it open and saw it was from Taylor.

_I need help, Lilly won't stop crying- Tay_

"Lilly's crying again' I said as another txt message came up and I read it aloud "I really need your help she's going crazy, she won't stop"

Nick rolled his eyes and moved me onto the and he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing up after him

"I am going to pack to go home. Because this trip suck's, nobody is getting slong. I can't even hand out with my own girlfriend because her best friend won't stop crying. I tell you that I love you and I can't even enjoy something that I have been freaking over for the past month. Lilly won't listen to anyone and maybe if she did than she would know that the girl went to Oliver today and explained what had happened. And everything was a huge misunderstanding. Just as we told her it was. So I am going home, and if you guys don't want to than you can find your own way home" Nick yelled and than just left. I couldn't believe that he just left; I know the moment was ruined but seriously!

"It's not my fault" I yelled as he walked away

I pulled my cell phone out and texted both Lilly and Oliver.

_Meet me in your hotel room- M_

I needed to fix things fast; this was beginning to be ridiculous.

**The next chapter is finished on paper, but I am not allowed on the computer anymore today. So I will try and get it down before Friday. Thanks for all the reviews I am finally at 300. Thanks so much. **

**GO ROAD DOGS!!! Yay!**

**Thanks again. 10 reviews please and thank you. **

**GO to my profile for links to my twitter and the NJK awards!**


	20. Newest Chapter

**Miley's POV**

Joe was in my room convincing Nick not to leave, that I was going to fix everything. Taylor was along with him. And I was stuck in this hotel room staring between two heat broken teens.

"Oliver why don't you tell her what happened" I tried, but none of them budged.

They are not going to ruin this vacation anymore than they already had. And I am going to stay up as late as this will take.

"You aren't leaving this room until everything is fixed" I demanded

But Lilly just crossed her arms and looked at the wall in front of her. I sat down in front of them and stared between them.

"Come on you two, you've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Everything that happened is a huge misunderstanding. Oliver just tell her"

Oliver looked over at her.

"It's true the girl came over to me when Nick and I were getting something to snack on. She explained to me that he thought I was someone else. And that someone else is her boyfriend. She explained to me that her boyfriend said that he would meet her where I was sitting. Lilly it was all a hug misunderstanding. I would never cheat on you, ever" He said with a genuine tone to it

"Yeah but you never brushed her off" Lilly glared at him

"Because Lilly if a random person comes up to kiss you, I am sure you would be just as shocked as I was. Give me a break Lilly, I mean she had just come to the table a few seconds before you guys showed up"

For once Lilly didn't have anything to say

"And than when she told it was a misunderstanding, I went to tell you but you were down at the beach flirting with those boys"

"Because I wanted to show you that I could do the same thing that I thought you did"

"See isn't this great that you guys are getting this all in the open" I smiled at them but they were ignoring me

"I wasn't flirting with anyone"

"But I thought you kissed that girl"

"But I didn't" Oliver said

"So you didn't want to kiss any girl?" Lilly asked finally looking at Oliver

"Of course I didn't" He said smiling at her "And you really didn't want to flirt with those boys?"

"No" She smiled

Oliver stood up along with Lilly and both opened their arms.

"I'm sorry" Lilly said hugging him

"Me too" Oliver said wrapping his arms around her

Well my work here is done. I stood up from the chair and slipped out of the room. And when I did I saw Joe and Taylor standing by the door.

"I didn't hear anything break" Joe said, and I couldn't figure out if he was joking or not but I ignored him anyways.

"They make up was quick and surprisingly un-painful" I said tiredly running my hand through my hair

"Thank goodness" Taylor said

"Well we convinced Nick to stay the night, he's asleep right now" Joe said pointing his thumb in the direction of my room.

"Thanks you guys" I said hugging them and than saying my good nights and grabbing my room key before going into the room. The light's, TV, everything was turned off. I couldn't see anything that was right in front of me. But I felt the bed and I climbed under the covers.

I knew he was awake. He wouldn't go to sleep angry.

"Everything is back to normal, Lilly and Oliver are fine"

"Good" He said putting an arm around my stomach pulling me closer

"I'm sorry that my phone went off" I said running my hand through his curls.

"It's not your fault" He mumbled "And I am sorry for yelling at you, I know it wasn't your fault"

"It's fine, I know it was frustrating. I'm just sorry that that the moment was ruined"

"I told you and that's all that matters" Nick said grabbing my hand that was lying on my side.

"Good night" I said squeezing his hand, I knew that he was tired, I was.

"Night" He said

**Xoxoxo: The Last Full Day**

"Come on don't be a chicken" Nick said, I wasn't being a chicken. I just didn't feel like getting wet right now "Please it's our last day here and it will be fun"

I knew it was going to be fun

"Fine" I groaned grabbing a lifejacket, from the rack

"Yes" Nick said going over to the rental shack

Lilly walked past me with a lifejacket in her hands. She turned around and gave me thumbs up. She sat down in the back of Oliver. The two had made up and things were going so much better.

Nick came over with a key in his hands, and he grabbed a lifejacket also. When he finished we walked over and got on the red Jet Ski. '

"I am driving" I said taking the key away from him and laughed when I saw his expression "You dragged me into this"

"Fine" He said getting on after me. I started the motor, this should be fun.

I steered us to where we were in the open. I saw Lilly and Taylor on the back and I pressed the pedal harder, thinking it would get us there faster. I swerved right in front of them and made sure that I plashed them well enough. I waved and we rode off.

"Suckers" I yelled laughing

"They're gaining us" Nick said

We couldn't have that, I saw a boast and I went and made a sharp left so I could hide behind it. But before I could do that, I knew that I had to loose them. I made a right and saw that Joe and Taylor were closer than I thought, so I made a left to escape. I wish I could have seen their face when I just splashed them, I know I must have gotten them soaked.

Lilly and Oliver were now gaining fast.

"Go to the right real fast and than let down speed and go the right. We can hide behind that boat"

Great minds think alike. I did what he said and we watched as the four of them went hauling past us. I quickly revved the hunk of metal and went right, and I went behind the boast. A few minutes later of listening to them ride by, we heard them disappear. And I turned off the engine.

I laughed because I knew my hair had to be whipping Nick in the face. I pulled my pony tail holder from my wrist and pulled my hair in a messy bun.

"I figured I'd put it up since you were sitting right behind me" I laughed turning around

"I appreciate that" He laughed

He is so adorable. I kissed him real quick and than stood up.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked looking up at me. I took off my lifejacket and put it on the handle bars.

"I am going swimming" I said and than held my nose and jumped in the water, surfacing and seeing Nick stand up taking his lifejacket off.

"Is the water nice?" He asked

"It's perfect" I said smiling, and I squealed when he jumped in right next to me splashing me. Nick came up and smiled

"You're right it's nice" He smirked

"You jerk" I laughed putting my hand on top of his head and dunking him under the water. And I tried to swim away before he came up, but he caught my feet. And I starting laughing "Nick"

I bent my foot and leaned forward, and pushed his shoulder. We both went under; I guess I should have thought that through better. But Nick did let go of my foot.

"Oh my gosh" I yelled when I felt him pick me up. I looked at him and he still had that smirk on his face. I stared at him curious "What are you doing?"

I felt his arms bend, and I my eyes go wide. He laughed and I felt myself go in the air and splash into the water. I came up and I saw Nick making a break for the Jet Ski. I swam as fast as I could to get to him, before he could get there. I grabbed his arm before it reached the handle and pulled him back into the water.

"What?" He laughed shrugging

"You're so lucky I can't throw you into the water" I said smiling at him and smacking the back of his head

"Like you would throw me in the water" Nick teased

"You did it to me" I said, and he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me to me

"Yeah but you wouldn't do it to me" He said leaning in

"Would to" I smiled

"I know" He laughed nodding his head.

I giggled and leaned in to kiss him, and he did the same. But just as he was about to, I leaned back. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"That's my payback" I said letting go of him, but he just grabbed me again.

"Ha ha you're so funny" He pretended to laugh and than tickled my side.

"Stop" I laughed trying to get away from him. He stopped and looked at me. I kissed him for real this time and leaned back.

"I love you" I said for the first time since that night. Nick smiled and kissed me.

"I love too" He said and than let go of me "Now how about we got get them?"

I nodded and went to get on the Jet Ski

"Let's bring down the fools" I said putting on my lifejacket again.

**Xoxoxo**

"Joe stop" Taylor said pushing the roasted marshmallow away

"I have never seen a person who doesn't like marshmallows" Joe shook his head putting it in his mouth and kissing her cheek

They were so cute together, I watched as Taylor wiped some marshmallow off her cheek. And than I looked over at Oliver and Lilly and they were just as comfortable.

I am so glad that they were getting along now. The vacation had been nothing but drama and now everything was going smoothly.

I put the marshmallow under the fire and waited until it was mushy and just right.

"Mmm…" I said putting it on two gram crackers and splitting it in half "You want it Nicky?"

"Is marshmallow the only thing on it?"

"Yep" I said putting it up to his mouth and he bit it. I giggled and put my half in mine.

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow" Lilly sighed as she threw another stick into the piled wood in the fire

"I know it feels like we just got here" Joe said

"It was an interesting trip" Taylor laughed

"But what do you expect; I mean it wouldn't be us without drama or something like that" Lilly smiled and leaned back into Oliver

"I got my letter back from UCLA" Taylor blurted out

"And you didn't say anything until now?" I asked

"Yeah you didn't tell me either" Joe said looking at her.

"Well I wanted to tell everyone at the same time and I figured now was as good as ever"

"So what did it say?" Oliver asked

"I got accepted" She squealed

"Me too" Came from Oliver, Lilly and Oliver

"And you guys were ragging on me for not saying anything" Taylor pouted

"So all four of you got into UCLA?" I asked looking around

"Make that five" I heard Nick say

"You told me that you weren't sending in an application" I said looking at me, and it kind of hurt me that he didn't even tell me that he applied for there.

"I didn't it was a complete shock" He said

"Oh" Was all I said before I stood up "I am going to go get some more marshmallows"

I began to walk, to do something and try to clear my head

"Miley" I heard Nick say and than I heard him run up next to me.

"Really Nick" I said turning towards him "I mean I don't care if you want to go to UCLA but you could have at least told me the truth about applying. Were you waiting until the last minute to tell me so I wouldn't apply? Is this your way of telling me that you're going to have to break up with me?"

"Miley" Nick yelled, making me stop talking and he grabbed my shoulder so I was in front of him and looking at him "I don't want to break up with you. That is not in even m mind. And seconds, applying to UCLA was not even me. My mom did it, she didn't know that I didn't want to go. She said that I worked so hard in school and she never saw me applied so she wanted to do something for me. You can only imagine the shock when I got the acceptance letter"

I smiled a little and took his hands in mine and put them between us, stepping forward.

"I think you should go, it would be a great experience"

"But that would mean I would have to move into the dorm freshman year"

'I know what it mean" I said nodding

'What would you do?"

"Stay at my dad's house and go to Pepperdine University" I smiled a little, trying to make it seem like a good plan.

"I don't want to leave you though" Nick said taking a hand to wipe my bangs out of my face

"I don't either but it would be great for you" I said holding his hand where it stopped on my face

"I'll think about it" Nick said, and I nodded wrapping my arm around his neck.

**Xoxoxo**

"I don't think I am going to be taking another vacation for a long time" I said to the girls as I packed my bags into the back of the van

"Too much drama?" Taylor laughed

"Way to much for me to handle in a week"

"I wouldn't worry about Nick" Lilly said

"He would never leave you" Taylor said rubbing my back a little

I smiled thankful for their words

"I'm not even going to worry about it right now. I am going to let him choose, I'm not holding him back. College is an important decision and for all I know, I am just a small fling that is easy for him to forget. Who knows how long we will even last, or if he wants to be with for a long time? And if he goes I am okay with that."

'That's nice" Nick said and I turned around and that look he had I will never forget. At that point I knew I couldn't say anything at this moment that would make things any better. Nick took his two bags and literally threw them in the back of the van.

I looked at Taylor and Lilly; I knew that I shouldn't have said something about us not lasting. That was me venting, and trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. Ugh…I always do this. I over think everything, Nick hasn't even come up with a decision. And here I go shoving my foot in my mouth.

"Let's go" Nick demanded as he started the car. Great now I just made the ride home miserable. I got in on the passenger side, while Nick turned on the volume to the Ipod he hooked up. And he turned it up loud enough so nobody could hear themselves. Yep this trip home was going to be great.

Two and a half hours into the ride and we were just five more minutes away from dropping Taylor off at her house. She was the only one left.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed" Taylor said, I turned down the radio and finally he let me without turning back up again.

"Me too that bed was nice but nothing compares to my comfy bed" I said turning around to talk to her

"And my blankets and pillows I missed. In fact I think I might take a nap when I get home"

"Sounds like a good idea" I smiled

"We're at your house" Nick mumbled

"I'll talk to guys later" Taylor said giving me a small smile, Nick got out of the car to help her "Thank but I only have one bag"

Nick closed the door and put on his seat belt. Taylor went into the trunk and grabbed her bag and waved as she made her way to the house. I sat forward as Nick started the car and we headed down the road.

"That's not what I meant" I said

"Don't even try that" Nick said glancing at me, and I just sat back in my seat. I didn't mean to say that. He looked at me again, and I know he was mad "I can't even believe that you would say that we were just a fling"

"I only said that to make more sense in my head. If I tell myself that we are just a fling than it would be easier if we were to be separated and forced to take a break"

"I don't understand how you would get that stupid idea in your head that we would break up"

"Because if you were to go to a different college than me than you might start liking other girls. I mean the only girl you've liked is me"

"So you think" Nick mumbled under his breath

"Yeah let me hear the long list of girl's you've liked" I said rolling my eyes and turning towards him in my seats

"Kelsey Masterson sixth grade, Molly Kinder sixth grade, Riley Miller eighth grade, Ellen Carter eighth grade, Erin Nation tenth grade, and Stacy Spall twelfth grade." Nick said naming them off

"Oh so you had a crush on Stacy as we were going out?"

"We are just a fling Miley, flings aren't serious. You're allowed to have crushed in flingy relationships" Nick hissed sarcastically at me.

"Shut up Nick" I snapped at him

"I'm only stating the facts. So Miley when do you think this fling will be over?" Nick egged me on

"It could be over right now" I glared at him

"Fine this little fling is over" Nick said pulling him into my driveway. But when it came time for me to get out I couldn't bring myself to do it. Nick didn't say anything just sitting there staring straight ahead. I took a few seconds to collect my thoughts, before turning to him.

"I freaked out when you said you were going to UCLA" I said

"I never said I was going" Nick said banging his hand on the steering wheel.

"But do you know how scary that is to even think about us having to separate because you're going to have to move to LA and live on campus for freshman year. And the only time we will get together is on the weekends, and that may be on some weekends. I said that it was a fling because if it was only a fling to me than I could get over it id you were to break up with me. But I wouldn't be able to get over it if you broke up with me."

"Ugh this is so you" Nick groaned "You over think everything, I haven't even made my mind up and it hadn't even been a day"

"I know but I can't help but think that your mom wanted you to go to UCLA. Maybe we are spending too much time together and that's what your mom is trying to tell us" I said and than took off my seatbelt

"Miley my mom would never do that" Nick said and than looked at me concerned "Your really freaking out about this aren't you?"

"No because I am going to be fine with anything that you decide" I said trying not to cry "Now I've got to get in there and say hey to my dad"

I got out of the van and went to the back of the can to grab my two bags. But as soon as I got to the trunk I heard the car door shut.

"Come here" Nick said pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me. I cried on his shoulder, I do make everything worse. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you"

"But you should go, and I know I will be fine if you do. We will be fine" I said loud enough for him to hear

"I haven't even made up my mind yet, and I'm not going to until the last minute" Nick said still rubbing my back "Seriously Miley a fling is not what we are. I told you that I loved you"

"I know I was just freaking out" I sniffed looking up at him "I do love you though"

"I know I love you too" He said kissing me "But I promise that when I make up my mind you will be the first to know"

I nodded and stepped back taking a deep breath and wiped my face off. But than I looked at him

"You really didn't break up with me did you?"

Nick looked up at me after grabbing my bags.

"I would never break up with you" Nick said leaning down to kiss me again and leaned back to smile at me

"So you really did have a crush on Stacy last year?" I asked him

"Are you crazy?" Nick laughed "I only said that"

"Ugh and here you had me all jealous" I said punching his arm and pushing him playfully up the driveway.

I sort of had this feeling that everything would be okay if something we're to separate us. Yeah we would be okay.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this. Links to everything is in my profile. Go Road Dogs. **

**Please review, 10 before the next chapter please. Thanks! Go Road Dogs! Are you guys excited about Demi's new album? Ps this story is going to be translated into Spanish. Thank you for that :D**


	21. I would walk a thousand miles

**4 Months Later- Nick (18) Miley (17)**

It's been four hours since I've waken up. I didn't want to get up from bed because I knew that today is when reality set's in. The day that I have been dreading since that day we talked about UCLA. And everyday after that I have been worried sick about what he was going to choose.

I heard a knock on the door, and I sat up in my bed.

"Yeah" I called and I heard a click of the door and saw my dad come through the door

"Hey darling'" He said coming in to sit next to me

"Hey daddy" I smiled

"So are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah because it's pretty much in writing that Nick is going to UCLA. And I'm okay with that because it's good for him to get away" I nodded, pulling the blanket up to my chest.

"Whatever he chooses you two will be fine" My dad assured me

"You don't think he'd consider breaking up with because of another girl he meets?"

"I think that Nick is crazy about you and I really think that you don't have to worry about that"

"I know I shouldn't worry and I should be happy that he got accepted to UCLA"

"You should" My dad agreed with me.

"I am" I sighed "It's a really awesome opportunity for him to live on campus for freshman year"

"And you can apply for next year and go to school there with them"

I smiled and nodded

"Yeah I might do that"

"That way you guys can get the taste of being separated a little. When I was twenty, your mom and I had been going out for a long time and she had gotten a job offer in Tennessee so she ended up going. We stayed just as strong as when we were before she left. Their were hours of phone calls a day, letters and every once in a while a visit"

"Yeah and now there are video chat, txt messaging, and all those things" I said starting to feel better.

"There you go" He said pulling me to him

"And plus it's not like we are going to be a thousand miles away like you and mom were" I started to see the bright side

"So I never did get the chance to ask you about when you went to talk to Denise

"Yeah I talked to her" I said nodding

When Nick had gone to the store for his mom, I knew that I needed to go over and talk to her. I really did think that she applied Nick to UCLA to keep us apart.

"She told me that she had no idea that Nick never planned to go to UCLA. When I mentioned her maybe thinking we were spending too much time together she said that it wasn't the reason at all. And that she was sorry for me thinking that, and that she didn't know of our plans. Denise said that she was trying to do something nice for him, since Nick's done so well in school"

"We told you darling that she wouldn't have done that to you guys" My dad comforted me

"I'm glad because I really don't want her to think of us like that. You know those couples that can't stand to be minutes apart. And some parents don't like their kids' boyfriends or girlfriend. And you get along with Nick so well, and I do the same with Denise and Paul. I really didn't want her thinking I was mad at her, when I wasn't"

"Which reminds me, they are coming over to dinner right?"

"Yeah Nick's announcing his decision" I mumbled but than put on a smile, reminding myself that everything is going to be okay

"Well I better go to the store" He said getting off my bed and leaned down to kiss my forehead "Everything's going to be just fine bud"

I laughed and waved as he went out the door. I got up and took a shower, than put on a pair of sweat pants and a concert t-shirt that I got when Nick and I went to see Matchbox 20.

I went out of my room and went downstairs to grab the vacuum cleaner. Because I knew that my dad wouldn't get any cleaning if he was cooking all day long. So I went down and vacuumed the whole downstairs. I put it away when I was finished and went to put all the rugs back where they belong. And than I went and dusted everything, I didn't want to do much to the kitchen since he still had to cook in there. Cleaning it before he cooked would be a waste of time.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. About ten minutes later m dad came through the door with four bags in his hands.

"Is that all that's in your car?" I asked turning the TV off

"Yeah I just needed a few things" He said setting them on the counter. And than he got some pots from under the stove

"What are you making?" I asked figuring I could help him

"Denise, Paul and I were talking one day and they were saying how they never had enough time to make lasagna. So I got the recipe from them yesterday and I am making it" My dad said putting some water in a pot to boil the noodles.

"Her lasagna is so good, it's originally her grandmother's recipe" I said as my stomach growled just thinking about it

"Never had it made by them" My dad shook his head

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" I asked sitting on a stool as he was opening a box of noodles.

"Nope never had it"

"Denise made it for us one night last year… I can still taste it" I shook my head and licked my lip

"Wow looks like have to live up to the amazing Denise"

I nodded but than got up

"But no worries you've got me to help you" I said taking out every thing from the bags to help him

And hour later the lasagna was in the oven and I brought my hair out of my ponytail.

"What time are they coming over?"

"Maybe forty-five minutes or an hour" My sad said looking at his watch "They said that they would be here around five thirty or six"

"Oh okay…well I am going to take a shower and get ready"

"Sounds good, I am going to do the same" He smiled and set the timer to the lasagna

I made my way up to my bedroom and picked out a nice summer dress that was white, with some cowboy boots. I went to my bathroom and started my shower. Soon after I was finished I was dressed and all I needed was a few more things done. I ran a brush through my hair and put on a light cover of makeup. When I was finished I went out of my bathroom and into my room. I grabbed some socks so I could put my boots on. I went out the door and went downstairs.

"Do you need anything done?" I asked going in the fridge to see if he had things to make a salad for all of us. I grabbed a big bowl and mixed everything that went into a salad. And when I was finished I set it back into the fridge. I went back upstairs to my room to make sure that Nick's presents were still there. Today was Nicky's eighteenth birthday, and yet we haven't seen each other at all today. But he should be here any minutes. I was super excited about giving him his gifts.

I checked my hair to make sure that it wasn't frizzing. It was fine, so I walked back downstairs. And as soon as I did I heard a click of the back door and saw Paul and Denise with Danielle come in.

I waved to them and smiled, but looked around for Nick.

"He's walking over now sweetie" Denise smiled

"Thanks" I said hugging them real quick before going out and saw Nick close the gate door. He looked up and smiled at me. I walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug "Hey handsome, happy birthday"

"Thanks gorgeous" He said tightening the grip before letting go of me and grabbing my hand, and we walked into the house.

"This smells just as good as when Denise makes it" Paul sniffed and sat down on a stool.

"Yeah I've heard good raves about your famous lasagna" My said cutting some Italian bread

"I've been looking forward to this meal since I have woken up this morning" Nick said putting an arm around my waist as we stood at the end of the counter

"Me too" Paul nodded

My dad smiled at them and than looked at me "I need you to se the table"

"I can do it" Denise offered handing off Danielle to Paul but Danielle just wanted to get down and walk. I laughed as her eyes got all big when she saw my fluffy pillow lying on the floor. Danielle is adorable; she was starting to look just like Denise. She had curly hair that was like Denise's, which is where Nick got his too.

"You're the guest" I said letting go of Nick and went to the cabinets

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked

"Nope everything is almost done" My dad shook his head as I was finishing off the table and set a booster seat on the chair between Paul and her.

When I was finished setting the table, I went over to the oven to se the lasagna on the table. The over I took off and it looked so good. My dad set the salad and bread onto the table.

"Go ahead and take your seats, why don't you tell Miley what you want to drink while I grab some napkins."

I turned and smiled at them and started pointing starting with Paul "Regular Coke, Iced tea, milk and diet coke"

Nick gave me a thumb up and sat down on the other side from his parents.

"Thank you" Denise said as I placed a sippy cup and iced tea in front of her. And I went over to my chair. My dad and Paul sat down and I grabbed Nick's hand and Paul as Nick grabbed my dad hand and so on.

"I'll say grace" Denise said closing her eyes "Thank you for what we are about to receive. And for those who we are about to share this meal with. We give thanks to Miley and Robbie Ray who helped to make this meal possible tonight. And for giving me such a wonderful group of people to share this with."

"Amen" We chorused as I let go of their hands and grabbed the salad bowl and scooped some on my plate

"So how does it feel to be a legal adult?" My dad asked Nick while putting some lasagna on his plate

"I don't feel different" Nick laughed a little "But I know what stuff I can do now"

"Yep you can vote, get your full drivers license. You're an adult no" My dad carried on.

"They just grow up so fast" Paul commented

"I know" My dad said pointing at me "Soon this one's going to be eighteen"

"One month" I said nodding while putting lasagna on my plate

"Robbie this is so good" Denise said "Honestly it's delicious"

"Just like yours dear" Paul said taking another bite.

"I'm glad because I was kind of worried I wouldn't make it as good as yours"

"Nope tastes just as good" Paul said

"My mom gave me the recipe when I married Paul. It was my mom's, moms" Denise continued to tell my dad the story, so I sort of dozed off into eating my dinner.

"Hey Miley" Nick nudged me "Want to go get ice cream after dinner?"

"Yeah we can go check out that new ice cream place" I nodded

"That's where I was planning on taking you"

"Lilly said they have good ice cream" I agreed

"So Nick..." Denise dragged out and gave him a look. I looked over at Nick and saw he was giving his mom a similar look as she was giving him, and than he shook his head.

"Not now" Nick mumbled and ate a piece of bread. I watched Denise shake her head and feed Danielle some noodles. I had a feeling for what that was about. But I was going to make him be the one to mention what his choice was.

There wasn't much to talk about because only one topic was on our minds. That topic would be school and nobody wanted to touch that yet.

"So has Danni been saying any other words?" I asked remembering how they were trying to teach Danielle bigger words.

"Paul seemed to teach her a wonderful word" Denise sarcastically said, shooting a look at her husband. Nick laughed and looked up

"You didn't like her using that word mom?"

"Which was what?" I asked

"I want her to repeat it again but it started with a b and ended with itch"

"I was fixing something and the wrench fell on my head so I got hotheaded for a moment. I didn't know Denise or Danielle was there until Danielle repeated it"

"Classic" Nick laughed "She repeated it the whole day"

"Which is why we are careful about what we say" Denise said looking at Paul who just nodded

"Man I am full" I said sitting back in the chair.

"Me too, thank you for dinner" Nick said taking a drink of his diet coke "It was a great birthday dinner given that we haven't had it in a while"

"No problem" My dad smiled "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it"

"Yep delicious" I nodded

My dad looked between us than looked at Denise who smiled

"You two are excused to go"

"Are you sure I mean we cans stay behind and clean up dinner" Nick offered

"Nope we got it, it's your birthday go have fun" Denise smiled shooing us with her hands.

I smiled and got up from my chair and went to put my plate in the sink but Nick took it from me before I could move. I thanked him and went up to my room to grab what I needed. I grabbed my purse and put his presents in it for his birthday. I also grabbed a light jacket in case I needed it and went downstairs.

Nick was standing by the table with his car keys in hand, talking to the others.

"Ready?" I asked looking around

"Yep" Nick came over to me and grabbed my hand. Denise smiled at us and looked away. Oh no, it was one of those sympathetic smiles. She must know what he choose and I have a feeling, I'm not going to like it.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Lilly was so right?" I said swallowing my first bite of Moose Tracks.

"I know" Nick said sitting down on the chair that was set up outside. Nick had vanilla, he was sort of the plain guy when it came to ice cream

"So do you want your presents now or later?" I asked excited for him to get them, and before he could answer me, I set my cup down and went in my purse and grabbed his wrapped gifts and put them on the table "Usually I'm nervous about giving gifts but I am excited this time. I really hope you like them"

Nick smiled and leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

"I am sure that I will love anything you get me" He said and than went to grab one. Nick unwrapped it and it was a picture frame that I had made by myself with my favorite picture of us. It was a picture frame that I had decorated by myself with my favorite picture of us. It was when we were bored and I took out the camera without him knowing. I truly think it's the best picture that I've ever seen of us. And we've had a lot of pictures taken.

"When did you take that?" He asked smiling at it

"I don't remember how long ago but I took it when you weren't looking. It soon became my favorite" I said looking over at it

"I like that one too" He nodded

I pointed my finger at the other gifts "Now open them"

Nick placed down his picture and grabbed for another thing. He opened it and looked at me.

"No way where did you find this?" He asked taking the cologne out of the box

"I was going through some website one day and I saw it and I freaked out. I remember you saying that they didn't sell this anymore. And I knew that I had to get this because you'd be just as surprised as I was. Plus you smell good in it." I smiled and pointed to the next one

"Seriously Miley you've gotten me enough" Nick laughed

"Just open" I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile

Nick put down the box and went for the next gift. He opened it and he pulled out the two chains.

"One's for you and ones for me" I said "Read them"

Nick took the two dog tags into his hands and started to read his out loud

"Miley Ray Stewart, 5-22-09. Best Friends for life, I love you forever"

"See now where ever you are you can just look down and see that I'm still there and I can do the same"

"Thank you" Nick smiled leaning over to kiss me "It's a great idea"

I gave him a kiss and leaned back. I grabbed my ice cream cup and started to eat it before it melted.

"Aren't you going to take yours?" He asked holding it out for to take. I put down my spoon and took it from him and put it around my neck. I am really happy for what the women did to them. She had done exactly what I had told her to do. Nick's was outlined in blue diamonds, and mine in pink. I had also asked for her to put a heart under "Best friends for life, I love you forever" which looked great. She had done and amazing job with them.

"Thanks again" Nick smiled

"Are you sure you like them?" I asked, I was afraid that it wasn't enough at first but Lilly and Taylor assured me that it was.

"I love it" He nodded, than gave me my favorite smile

"I'm glad" I nodded "I tried to find the perfect gift, and than I thought of that. And it seemed like the best choice"

"It was a good choice" He said taking the last bite of his ice cream

My mind wondered onto my own thoughts. When was he going to tell me what he chose?

"Are you ready to head out of here?" Nick asked me after I was finished my ice cream

I nodded and got up from my seat and threw my cup away, as did Nick. We walked to his car and opened the door for me, and I got buckled in. Nick drove off and instead of going right he went left.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Nick asked turning right onto another road

Why would he want to go down here there's nothing down here but construction sights. And the thing that confused me the most was when he stopped on the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, but Nick smiled and got out of the car and over to my side to let me out. Nick grabbed my hand as we just stopped walking.

"So I wasn't sure on how to tell you this so I decided that showing you would be best"

"Show me what?" I asked looking around "Nick we're in the middle of nowhere"

"Look up" Nick said pointing "You see that one right there?"

"Yeah" I said nodding

"That apartment right there is mine" Nick smiled as I looked at the apartment and than at him.

"Huh?" I asked completely shocked to what just came out of his mouth.

"I bought that apartment, well I put the first five payments down for rent and the last one" Nick said dangling the key in front on me "I had to do it fast since the first semester in Pepperdine starts really soon"

I stared in shock because there wasn't much to do but that.

"I had a long talk with my parents, and I don't want to go to UCLA. I want to stay here in Malibu so I came to the decision that to have some dependence that I am going to get my own apartment. It's like going to UCLA"

"Nick…" I said looking at the building "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Trust me Miley, I thought my options until I cam to the decision that this was my best choice" Nick grabbed my hands "I don't want to go to L.A, there's nothing there that could be better than being here with you and my family"

"You're staying?" I asked one last time to make sure that I understood this

"I'm staying here" He nodded smiling

"Thank the lord" I mumbled and jumped into his arms, throwing my legs around his waist. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you left"

"And now I'm only a few minutes away and I'm never going anywhere you're not going"

It's kind of like that saying from my favorite movie…

"If you're a bird than I'm a bird"

And like Peter Pan and Wendy, we were going to fly together. No matter where we were going to be inseparable.

**End of chapter, thanks for reading. This chapter was so hard to write. I don't know why thought but it was. But anyway, I will be away this weekend. But I will be writing on paper. Thank you so much for reading though. **

**What did you guys think of Demi's new CD. My favorites are **

**Remember December, Every Time You Lie, Here We Go Again. What about you?**

**10 Reviews please and thank you :D Loves ya!**

I HAVE SNEAK PEAKS ON MY TWITTER- TYPE THAT IN AND THAN AT THE END GO /nickandrob

PLUS PICTURE OF WHAT MILEY GAVE TO NICK IS ON MY PROFILE CHECK IT OUT! I LIKE THE PICTURE A LOT.

**GO VOTE ON **

The Jonas Brothers have a poll on Team Jonas where we can vote for what we want their next single to be. We all want "Before The Storm," right? **GO VOTE WE WANT NILEY MOMENTS PEOPLE, SO GO VOTE PLEASE WE WANT TO SEE A MUSIC VIDEO. PRETTY PLEASE!!!!**


	22. Get Low with a thank you!

**I own nothign but my ideas, and my own characters i can come up with. **

**Miley and Nick- 19**

"I hate this" I yelled throwing myself onto Nick's bed "I don't even know why I signed up for these summer classes anyway"

"Babe you just need to take a break, you've been working on that report for a week now" Nick said coming out from his bathroom with his pajamas on.

"Because if I fail this than I'm screwed. This paper is worth a hunk of my grade" I said sitting up again to try and get another page done. But Nick came over and took it all in his hands and threw it on the floor "Nick!"

"You are not working on that report anymore" Nick said lying on his bed with the remote in his hands "You are going to sit here and relax"

"I guess I can take a night off" I said looking at the papers on the ground again. Than I turned my head, I did deserve a night off

Nick turned on the TV and I got under his covers. I had told my dad I was spending the night anyways so Nick could help me with my report. That wasn't a complete and total lie. Three nights a week I usually spent the night anyway, so tonight was just one of those nights. I grabbed Nick's arm and snuggled into it. This is my new favorite way to sleep.

"Have you talked to Lilly or Taylor this week?" Nick asked

"Yep, I talked to Taylor and Lilly on video chat yesterday after class. They told me how much work they've been getting" I said running a few fingers down his arm

"See you're not the only one" Nick said kissing the top of my head

"I know but I mean I was so used to not having as much work and now it seems to have just piled on"

"That's college for you" Nick laughed a little and started slipping through the channels. He finally chose the original 'Transformers'

I looked up at him and shook my head

"I was in the mood for an action movie" Nick smiled and his eyes than glued to the TV

I really wasn't interested in the movie at all. Transformers weren't my number one movie. What was I going to do for an hour and a half?

My fingers still ran up and down his arm, and I lay watching his chest rise and fall. I could feel my other arm fall on his stomach. He didn't budge, not one bit. That had made me come up with my entertainment. Nick's wife beater was extremely tight on his stomach, and only made his ab's show more. I looked up and saw that he wasn't paying one bit of attention. I took my other hand and ran my fingers down his arm again and intertwined our hands. My other arm was still running only the lines of his chest. Still nothing, really what was so interesting about this movie?

I looked up and saw Nick scratch his forehead, his eyes never once leaving that stupid screen. This is my mission…my goal before the end of the movie. My fingers kept running down the lines. I was getting frustrated to the fact that he wasn't reacting. So my fingers kept going lower until I reached that 'V' on his lower stomach, and I traced that. I kissed his arm and moved closer to him and I kept tracing it but still nothing.

I leaned back into the bed letting go of him.

"You are so frustrating" I groaned putting two arms over my face. I heard Nick laugh and I uncovered my eyes to glare at him "Are you seriously laughing?"

Nick rolled over and put a hand on the other side of me, so he was hovering.

"What's the matter with you?" Nick smirked

"Your eyes were glued to the stupid movie, you were the one who told me to stop working on the project, and you don't even pay attention to me"

"Sorry" Nick smiled; I went to get up so I could work on my report some more so he could watch the movie "Where are you going?"

"To work on my school work while you finish your movie" I said moving under his arm to grab my notebook

"I don't think so" Nick said grabbing my waist

"Nick" I whined trying to get out of his grip, but he just pulled me back. And when he did Nick's hand tickled around my hop and I could help but to laugh. Even though I really didn't want to laugh he made me…

Nick smirked down at me and than I felt his hand move to my stomach.

"Don't even think about it" I said trying to keep a straight face but Nick smiled and moved his fingers on my skin

If there was one thing about me that I hate, it's that I am highly ticklish. And Nick knew that from past experiences.

"Not now' I said laughing trying to push him away so I could finish the stupid thing tonight. But Nick shook his head and brought his hands to my stomach. I laughed and than got an idea. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Truce?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes that I knew made him give him.

"Fine but no working on your report"

"What do you want me to than, watch you watch your movie?" I asked him

"We don't have to watch the movie" Nick said kissing me neck

"Are you sure?" I asked running my hands through his hair "I mean you can watch it"

He took his lips off my skin and looked up at me shaking his head

"No I'm okay" Nick said kissing me on my lips

I'm okay with that too.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

"Reports are due in my hands before you leave this room. Or it's an automatic fail" Professor Butler said "Class dismissed"

I got up from my seat and collected my laptop and book. I went to the front of the room and gave him my twenty page report.

"I spent a week and a half on that freaking thing, I better get and A" Demi said, she was one of friends that I had met in class. And you would have never expected me to be friends with her. At least that's what Nick says whenever I talk about her. Demi was sort of a rebel, and she parties on her days off. And that's just not me, but Demi is a really nice girl.

"Yeah I know me too, my poor boyfriend is has been waiting for me to finish that stupid thing" I laughed as we walked out and into the hallway to leave.

"Speaking of your boyfriend you should bring him and yourself to the party tonight" Demi nudged me

"I don't know, Nick isn't much into the party scene" I shook my head

"Come on you can find some way to persuade him. You've got to go and have some fun, and let me tell you my parties are always the best"

"I don't know…"

"Please" Demi begged

"I'll try" I said smiling

"Yes!" Demi said hugging me "This is going to be the best ever!"

**Xo XO**

"No I don't want to go" I shook my head knowing that he was going to say no

"Please Nick I really want to go and I don't want to go without you" I begged on his bed as he straightened out his room

"Miley I don't know any of that girls friends or her" Nick said

"Please just one night to go out and have a good time" I pleaded, the more I thought about it the more I wanted to go

"I'm not going" Nick shook his head

"Fine I'll go by myself"

"Have you even been home today?"

"No" I shook my head "I cam straight here after class"

Nick nodded and walked out of the room

"What is your problem?" I asked following him into his kitchen as he went into the fridge.

"If you don't know my problem than I'm not even going to tell you"

"Fine whatever Nick" I rolled my eyes "You need to be freer, so I am going to go out and have fun"

"Go have fun" Nick shooed me with his hands, as he set some lunch meat on the counter. I set a piece of paper that I copied the directions on and shook my head walking towards the door.

"You are such a grouch" I yelled before slamming the front door behind me

I looked down as I took the address out of my pocket. It was close enough, and I didn't feel like going home. So I went to my car and followed the roads until I reached her house. It was nice…okay it looked like a complete party house. But that's what made me more excited.

I got out and knocked on her door. A few minutes later she opened her door and smiled at me.

"Come on in" She said opening the door wider for me to step in

"I hope you don't mind me coming over earlier. I went over Nick's and he refused to come and I didn't feel like going home"

"He's not that into the party scene?" I shook my head, as Demi smiled and nodded

"That's all right we're going to have fun regardless" Demi said and than got up "Come on I am going t make you one sexy girl"

"What?" I laughed as she dragged me to her room

"I am going to make you even more gorgeous than you are" She said sitting me on her bed, and than she went over to her closet and minutes later came out with a pile of clothes. She threw them next to me and pointed to them

"Let's do this"

**XO XO XO**

The music was pounding, the air was thick with smoke, the smell alcohol was filling my nose and honestly it was awesome. There were so many people here and I had no clue to who they were. But you know it's all good because tonight I was no longer Miley Stewart I am

"Hey Monica" Demi yelled at me and than winked as she walked to me with two cups in her hands. When she reached me she handed one to me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it from her hands

"Beer, it's so much better than that fruity crap someone brought" She said taking a sip as I looked down at mine, I had never been a big fan of drinking. But one couldn't hurt. I took a sip and looked around and watched as everyone else did to. When I swallowed it wasn't what I imagined. When I imagined taking my first drink, I thought for sure that I would gag. But it wasn't like that at all. "Ready for the night of your life?"

I swallowed another sip and flipped my straight hair back, and smiled at her "Hell yeah!"

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Chug it, chug it" I heard the yells, the chants but by now they were all becoming mixed together. But it was great, tonight was amazing.

I slammed my cup on the table and threw my air in the hair.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled and grabbed another cup and turned to Travis, the boy from one of my classes "You ready to go again?"

"You are so going down this time" Travis smirked, but I put the cup to my mouth and started drinking. Travis looked at me and frowned and knocked his cup on the table "Cheater"

I slammed the empty cup on the table and walked away, it was getting boring anyway. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another can from the counter and took a sip before going to look for Demi. I had no idea where she would even be so I walked around. I wish Nick wouldn't have been such a grouch and just came with me. I mean seriously what was so important that he had to stay home and do?

"Monica come play" I heard Demi yell and I turned around and saw cups set up on the table. This whole Monica thing was starting confuse me…

I walked over and took the ping pong from Demi's hand and smirked at her.

"Show us what you've got Stewart" Kelsey smiled as I took the ball and bounced it towards the cups. I smiled up at her and bounced the ball but missed. Demi slapped my shoulder and laughed

The next person was up on the other side and bounced the ball on our side, and went in one of the cups. Demi nudged me and I grabbed the cup and drank it, but when I swallowed I knew it wasn't what I was drinking all along.

"Someone's idea to put Gatorade and Vodka in together" Demi smiled and grabbed the ball, I wiped my mouth a grabbed a can from the side of me and took a sip to get rid of the taste. I looked over and saw that it was already our turn and watched as another ball went into our cup, but instead of me having to drink it Demi picked it up and drank it as if it was water.

"Let's go boys" She smirked at them throwing the ball over to them and it landing in their cup.

By the end of the game, I couldn't be any drunker than I probably was already. I grabbed Demi's hand as we walked through the house. I looked around and people were starting to blur together, but it was probably just because of the smoke around me. Demi drug me to the table in the middle of the floor.

"This is my jam!" She screamed getting on top of the table, and pulled me up with her. I looked around and saw the party before me, blurs of moving arms and bodies consumed my eyes. Demi moved beside me shaking her hips and took off her shirt. I couldn't help but laugh at how care free she was. I looked around as the guys howled at her, and a feeling came in my stomach. I suddenly wanted that attention. I started to move my hips and inched my shirt up until I revealed my belly button. I smirked as the guys howled so I took my shirt off and swung it around until I threw it at some random guy. I grabbed my pants and slid them down to my hips so they would sit there. I kicked off the stilettos that Demi leant me and watched them fly across the room.

I let my body move to the music; I haven't been this free in a long time.

"Oh hell yeah" Demi yelled throwing her hands screaming afterwards, as 'Get Low' turned on. I got down off the table and started dancing, and I felt two hands go on my hips. I looked up and saw a blonde dancing with me. I sang along to the song as my hips worked magic. I ran a hand through my wet hair and moved closer to him. Never in my life have I met this dude. Oh well…

I ran a hand down his chest and smiled as I saw his face. I put my arms around his neck and grinded against him. I took my arms from his neck and ran them down his arms. I felt the boys hands go down my back and felt them land on my butt. I laughed and let go of him and went and touched his hands to get them where they belong. I looked around as I was dancing trying to figure out where Demi was. But as I was looking for her, I saw a familiar face walking around. But before my mind could process who it was, he looked over and saw me.

It was Nick and he didn't look happy at all. The blonde dude's hands went to my butt again and I was so overwhelmed I couldn't even think. I just stood there like a dumb ass. Nick walked over us and pushed the dude off of me.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick yelled over top the music.

"Nothing" I giggled, he looked so hot jealous. I went to reach for his hand but he just continued to glare at the dude.

"Whose he?" Nick glared pointing to him

I laughed and put a hand on Nick's chest

"Nicky he's just somebody I was dancing with" I said moving my hand down farther but Nick pushed my hand off of him and shook his head with me

"Are you drunk?" He asked

"I only had a few" I said laughing and than pointing to the kitchen "Do you want some to?"

"No I don't want any, in fact we are leaving now" Nick spat out and than pushed the guy again "And as for you, you stay away from my girlfriend"

"I can't help it if she was asking for it" He smirked at Nick; I put of hand on my forehead suddenly not feeling so well.

Nick went to go at him, but I grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out of the house. When we got outside I glared at him.

"God couldn't you have kept your grouchy self at home. I mean seriously you totally just ruined my night" I said pushing his shoulder as I went to get into his car. I stumbled as I walked and finally got the stupid door open after a few attempts. When he got in I started to yell at him "I don't even know why the hell you are here in the first place, I am a big girl I can take care of myself"

"I came here because it's two in the morning and your dad called me saying that hadn't come home yet. And when I told him you weren't here I told him I knew where you were and I would come get you. And that you were going to stay the night with me" Nick turned in his seat and yelled at me

"I would have been fine staying the night at Demi's thank you very much" I slurred out

"Yeah and what were you going to do Miley sleep with that guy?" Nick yelled "His hands sure were all over you, and you didn't seem to mind"

"We were dancing" I defended myself

"Looked like you were dancing" Nick rolled his eyes

"Well maybe if you went to parties you would know what dancing looks like Nicholas" I said

Nick started his car and backed out of her driveway.

"His hands were on your ass Miley, were you seriously going to let him feel you up?" Nick asked

"I took them off the first time, I didn't even feel them there the second time" I shrugged

Nick looked over at me and shook his head

"How many drinks did you really have?"

I tried to count but I couldn't get past two

"I really don't even know" I groaned putting my head on the back of his seat, and than a thought crossed my mind and I started laughing

"What now?" Nick rolled his eyes

"You're like my knight in shining armor" I snorted slapping my leg

"Yeah it's so funny that you are so drunk and that guy was about to jump in your pants" Nick said

"Nick I wouldn't sleep with him, it was dancing" I said laughing still

Nick shook his head and stared straight ahead onto the road.

"Why didn't you want to go?" I asked after a few minutes and Nick looked over at me.

"You're not even going to remember if I tell you" Nick said softly

I rolled my eyes

"Nick I am too going to remember" I said throwing my feet outside the car and my hand went to his cute little baby face

"I already had plans for us tonight, and since you obviously forgot about our three year anniversary it went all down hill"

It took a few minutes to process what he said but I got it, and I saw his face. Did I really forget?

"I am so sorry Nick" I said looking over but before he could respond I feel something coming up in my throat and I put a hand over my mouth and yelled "Pull over now"

Nick swerved onto the side of the road and I pushed the door and I could feel it come up and than out. I felt Nick pull my hair onto the top of my head. When I was finished I looked up at Nick and saw him smile a little at me.

I tried to smile back but I could feel myself getting ready to throw up again. I suddenly felt tired so I laid back into Nick's arms after a few minutes of puking my brains out. Nick rubbed my head and I felt my self go out cold.

_**Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this chapter, honestly my hand is really hurting from writing so much. But I made it! Review please, at least 10 before the next chapter...keep reading this long authors note please!**_

_**Thank you so much for the wins in the NJK awards seriously I was so excited and I couldn't wait to write this chapter so I could tell you guys how much it means to me! Thick and Thin won:**_

_**1**__**st**__** place in the best Romance category!**_

_**2**__**nd**__** place in W.I.P**_

_**And Before the Storm won 2**__**nd**__** place in the NJK Niley Challenge and that's amazing. So thank you so much for all the votes and helping this happen. I was in so much shock honestly you guys are the best! **_

**I went to the Demi concert on Tuesday and it was amazing. Jordan Pruitt opened up for her and she was truly amazing, her voice is so beautiful. Demi opened up with La La Land and ended with Get Back. She took off her shoes and said that she wasn't sure if she was going to make the spot on the stage. So she threw her shoes off mentioning how much she fell. She said that she wanted to be as cool as Kelly Clarkson because she saw her do it at a concert. **

**Demi read posters, and she looked as if she was going to cry during 'Don't Forget' as we sang along with her. Demi told us numerous of times how much she loved us. She mentioned how hot it was and how she was used to it since she lived in Texas but it wasn't good for her hair. Demi is truly amazing and so funny. I feel stupid for ever hating her. I mean seriously she is grateful for all that she has received. **

**But get this my sister and I were the first one's in line to get into the concert and we were talking to this guy for an hour and right before the concert began the same guy came out and introduced himself as the stage manager. I was like so shocked that we talked to him for so long. That would have been awesome if he would have let us see her. **

_**Thank you again for the support and I will try and post the next chapter as soon I have it written. **_


	23. I'm not standing alone

**Continuation off of Chapter 23…Miley and Nick are 19 still. **

My eyes open and I tried to figure out why my head was hurting so much. My head hurt so much that I could hardly think straight. But I tried my best to remember what happened. I could remember going to Demi's, drinking, the blonde boy, Nick and that's it. I looked around and saw that the curtains were pulled closed so no light was coming in. I sat up a little but as soon as I did, I regretted it instantly. I laid back down figuring if I couldn't stand up than I would sit here and think of what I did to anyone. I know I must have done something stupid because I had a major hangover and drinking only leads to stupidity. I remember the music which led to me and the table which than led to the blonde guy. But I don't think I did anything with him. I remember when I threw my shirt off. So after my shirt went off I know I was dancing with the blonde dude. Oh no than Nick cam in and started with him. I don't think Nick got into a fight with him. No…because Nick came out into the car and we I think…talked or more like yelled. Ugh, I remember the throwing up. That was gross; I am never going to drink again.

I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Nick come in. My eyes adjusted to the new light and I looked into the dark.

"Hey" I said sitting up as slowly as I could

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked coming over to the be to sit down

"Not so good, my head is killing me" I said laying my head on the pillow

"I brought you these" Nick said handing me some Motrin and water.

"Thank you Nicky" I mumbled out as I took them from his hands and swallowed it down before lying back

"Do you remember last night at all?" Nick asked lying next to me. I rolled over in his arms and snuggled close to him.

"I remember some" I said "I know the games I played, and that my shirt came off, the blonde dude coming onto me, you showing up, and me puking my stomach up" I summed up to him

"Yeah that stupid surfer" Nick hissed out "I should've put him in his place"

"I honestly don't even remember what happened with him" I said worried of what I really did and how it looked like when Nick showed up.

"His hands were all over you" Nick said and I could hear the anger in his voice

I groan because that was the last thing I would ever want to happen.

"Nick I am so sorry that I would even let myself get that drunk. To the point that I can't remember that simple thing is ridiculous. "I said feeling tears come to my eyes. I can't believe that I got that drunk and made Nick see me that way.

"I don't think you did anything back" Nick said, and it was than that I realized I must of said something to him because he wasn't soothing me by running a hand through my hair like he normally does.

"Nick did I say something to you last night that's making you upset?" I asked sitting up slowly so the pain wouldn't be so bad.

"No" He shook his head and grabbed my cup and held it out for me to take, I declines and went back to try and figure out what went down last night. I don't remember coming to Nick's place or Nick giving me a shirt. I now remember Nick yelling at me in the car. I can hear him say how my dad was worried about me. I can see the look on his face of disappoint-ness and sadness. And I remember the words he said to me.

I look up and see that Nick was staring straight ahead, with a straight face of no emotion. I messed up big time. Nick looked down at me with a now confused look on his face and than it instantly softened. And I let myself break down.

"I forgot" I cried "I am so sorry that I forgot about our anniversary"

"Oh you remember what I said last night?" Nick asked

"How could I forget the look on your face" I cried out "I am so sorry, I can't even make that up to you"

Nick smiled a little and lay down in the bed wrapping his arms around me, and I could feel his hands running in my hair.

"I don't even deserve soothing" I cried out "I bet you had plans and everything and I ruined everything. I don't even know how I forgot"

"Miley its fine" Nick said

"Nick it's not fine. I messed up big time; I forgot our three year anniversary. That' huge, that's three years that we have been together"

"Listen to me Miley" Nick said kissing my cheek "We've known each other our whole lives, three years is nothing compared to nineteen"

"I know but I promise you that I will make it up for everything you probably did to make last night amazing" I said looking up at him

"I have to watch Danielle today for my mom and dad while they go out of town, she's spending the night" Nick said running a hand through my hair and wiped another tear from my eye

"Well I can help you watch her, I will take her to the park or something for you while you take some time to yourself. I know you were up pretty late last night because of me, so you can get some shut eye" I offered, and I knew he was going to deny because he didn't want to put me out but I was determined to do this for him "I am doing it so don't even try to get me out of this"

"Miley you really don't have to do anything to make up for last night"

"Yes I do, I have to make it up to you no matter what. And I want to do anything for you" I said sitting up, the Motrin starting to kick in. But my head was still killing me.

"Miley I've got it, just go home and take a load off, You had a rough night and you're head is probably killing you" Nick said still lying there

"Nope I am going to stay and help you with your sister" I said looking at him with my famous puppy dog eyes, they always worked

"Fine you can stay here with me but your not doing anything. Your just going to be here with me, that's how you are going to make it up to me by just being with me" Nick said sitting up next to me, I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" I asked and he just shook his head

"Miley please don't worry about it, I just want you to be with me today. I'm not feeling good and I just want you to stay" He said kissing me and leaning back a little so my nose was touching his.

"What's the matter?" I asked worried "Is it your sugar, have you checked it lately?"

"Yeah I checked it right before I came in here to check on you, and it was normal" Nick said kissing me again "I might just be tired"

"Well what time does your sister get here?" I asked

"In three hours" He said

"Lay here with me and take a nap until they come to drop her off" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and brought him to lie next to me, and I was so glad when he did. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and bring me closer to him.

"I love you Miley, you know that right" Nick whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I should be the one saying that to you" I mumbled and stroked his face "I should be the one proving to you and repeating that I love you"

"I was so mad when you wanted to go to the party, and that you forgot" He said and I could literally hear the pain his voice. But this is what is going to make me feel 'better' knowing that he was getting his feelings out and making me feel bad. And that's what made he feel better, knowing that he was getting his feelings out. "But than I saw the look on your face when you mentioned the party and I thought you were choosing the party over our anniversary night"

I grabbed his hand and snuggled closer to him

"I am so sorry that I forgot and than I made you feel that way" I said not knowing what else to say, there wasn't much for me to say that could possibly make him feel better.

"It's fine I'm just glad that you were okay. I was so worried when I your dad called saying that he hadn't heard from you and I knew you were at the party. I just hoped that nothing happened to you. Honestly I was so relieved to see you dancing because that meant that you weren't passed out on some bed or doing something stupid"

"Yeah I am never going to drink ever again" I laughed a little "And I can honestly say that I don't remember doing anything inappropriate with that dude"

"Yeah I think you were smart enough not to" Nick said

"I love you though and I would never cheat on you ever" I said looking at him straight in the eyes

"I love you too" He said and I kissed him and than snuggled even closer to him so that I could fall asleep.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Danielle please don't do that" I said laughing as Danielle took Nick's shaving cream out of the bottle and sprayed it on the floor in front of me. She must have gotten it from when she went in the bathroom to check on Nick.

My head felt a little better, but I still didn't feel like doing much today. I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, nothing better than that on those kinds of days. I had called my dad earlier and explained how I went to a friend's house and I forgot to mention it to him. I apologized and said that I would be back home tonight.

I took the bottle from Danielle and went into the kitchen to grab a rag to clean that up with before she smudged it into something. Nick came out soon after I was finished cleaning it out and went to the freezer.

"Anything specific you want?" He asked going through the things

"I can fix something" I said getting up from the floor and setting the towel in the sink to get washed out.

"No it's alright I've got it" He said taking out the chicken nuggets

"Seriously baby I got it" I said taking the bag from him and setting the oven for the right temperature. Nick went into the other room and I could here him talking to Danielle, when I finished setting the oven and setting the nuggets in the oven I turned around and saw Nick playing with his sister.

I sat on a stool in his kitchen and just watched. It was adorable to see them together and watch him with a little toddler. I never saw this side of him unless he was around her. It's like the little kid in him comes out, and that was adorable. I couldn't help but think to the future and if we were to have kids. What they would look like, if he would be like this… I know Nick is the one, I've known it all along.

I can't wait to grow with Nick so we can have little Niley babies. I watched as Danielle giggled when Nick would take away the blanket or tease her with it. And than I would watch Nick's face break into a smile when she would giggle, and it's than that I realize that I wouldn't want anything else but to have Nick in my life forever. I want to marry him and have his babies; I want him to be with me in every little step of my life. He's always there for me even if I mess up big time. He's proved to be the supporter in my life.

Nick looked up at me and I try to look away before he notices I am looking but it didn't work to well. He waves me over and I get off the stool, there was so sense in trying to pull the whole 'I wasn't looking at you'. I walked over to them and sit next to him on the floor and he immediately puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"What were you staring at?" Nick asked and I knew from the tone of his voice that he was amused to the fact I was in fact staring at him, so to embarrass him I told him the truth

"I was just staring at you and thinking of my future" I said kissing his cheek

"Oh yeah and what did your future have in hold for you?" He asked putting his attention on me.

"Us together having babies of our own and being married forever" I said looking at him smiling. Nick looked at me seriously and nodded

"I can make that happen" He said and than kissed me before turning his attention to his sister in front of him.

Nick really knows how to make my stomach flutter.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"She's your sister" I said pointing to the bathroom, and I looked in and saw her swinging her legs just waiting for someone to wipe her butt.

"I don't do that" Nick said shaking his head and walking away and turned around smirking at me "Consider this your last thing to do before making it up to me for yesterday"

"That's harsh Nicholas" I glared at him and after he said that I knew that the job was up to me and I had to wipe that poor girls butt. I went in there and covered my eyes and did the best I could without looking. When I was finished I went over to the sink and washed my hands

"Thanks" Danielle smiled and pulled up her pants. I held her in my arms as I washed her hands with her helping me. When we were finished we walked into the family room and saw Nick picking up some of the toys his mom had brought with Danielle.

I set her down and she ran over to the couch to sit and watch a movie that was on. I looked over at Nick who looked over at me and smiled. I went over to him and put my hands on his hips.

"You know that it doesn't make up for what I did yesterday, or in this case forgot" I said, I wasn't really angry I was just frustrating to how he was acting about what I did like it was no big deal.

"Miley I am over it, it was just one day out of the many we will share together" Nick said gathering me in his arms "Just please forget that yesterday happened okay, and one day next week we can pretend it was yesterday and do something romantic okay"

"Okay" I said pouting "But I don't think I can forget what I did to you"

"What did you do to me?" Nick asked seriously and than smiled a little and winked

I sighed and let go of him as I went to go get my laundry from his drier so I could put them away before I left. I have half of my clothes at my dad's house and the rest are at Nick's house, that way no matter where I stay I won't have to lug clothes back and forth. It's a genius plan and I came up with it all by myself.

I brought the clothes into Nick's bedroom and threw them on the bed and sat there to start folding them. I know I should probably get home because my dad's missing me not there with him.

About ten minutes later I hear someone come in the room and I look up to see Nick standing there.

"Danielle fell asleep watching the movie" He said sitting down on the bed and went to pick up some clothes to fold. Some of them were his and some of them were mine. It was weird to see the two mixed in together, but I didn't mind folding either.

"Aw bless her heart" I laughed a little

"So are you going home today?" Nick asked setting down the pair of jeans he just folded

"Yeah I think my dad misses me, I am going to put these away and probably head out of here" I smiled a little at him and continued to fold them

"Well I can fold and put them away" Nick said putting the clothes back in the basket and grabbing me pulling me on top of him as he laid on the bed "I don't want your last few minutes here, to be folding clothes"

I smile and twist my legs with his and lean down to kiss him. Nick always made me feel like I was in control and that he would do anything I was ready for, and not do anything I wasn't ready for.

I didn't even need to ask for permission this time as his mouth opened already, and our kiss continued. Kissing Nick was the highlight of my day, or kisses were slow and I just couldn't describe them without having a feeling in my stomach. The feeling was so deep that it hurt so much, but the most unbelievable way.

Nick slowly flipped us over so he was on top and I put my hand on the bottom of his shirt. I wasn't planning on doing anything with it, just you know feel his toned chest. What was the matter with that? I moved my hand up his shirt and I could hear Nick groan. So he liked that did he?

I moved my fingers across his chest and my other hand moves to his back as I rub it. I could feel Nick's hands move under my back and lift me closer to him as the other one was keeping his weight off me. I felt my leg that wasn't twisted around his go around his waist. Nick broke the kiss and his lips kissed the side of mine and his lips traveled to my neck.

"Nick" I moaned as I could feel him slowly suck on the skin that was defiantly going to leave a mark. I moved my hand into his hair and ran my hands to his neck and back down his back.

"Nick" Danielle said but Nick didn't hear her because he was still making his territory on my neck. I kiss his cheek and pat his back

"What you doing?" Danielle asked and I knew that Nick heard because not even a seconds later Nick flew off me

"Hey little sis, come on let's go out there" Nick said instantly getting off the bed and going over to pick her up and carry her into the family room. I sat up and adjusted my shirt that had gotten scrunched up in the process of everything. I finished folding the clothes and grabbed my purse before going out into the other room. Nick looked up at me as he had Danielle in his arms that were back asleep.

"You are leaving?" He asked

"Yeah I should get going" I nodded and went over to give him one last kiss.

"Let me know when you get home" Nick said kissing me again "I love you"

"Love you too" I smiled and ran a hand through his hair again before going towards the door, I waved good bye and shut it behind me. I felt bad for leaving but my dad probably wants to spend some time with me.

I walk out to my car and hop in, as I pull into the driveway I see that my dad's home. I walk in and he is in the kitchen

"Hey daddy" I said dropping my purse on the sofa and went in to give him a big hug.

"Hey sweetie" My dad said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head before he let go "How do you think you did on that report?"

"I hope I did good" I said smiling, sitting on a stool so I could talk to him some more

"Well I am proud of you, you are sticking to them classes and making sure that you are doing well in them" My dad said and I could tell that he truly was proud of what I am doing in my life and I am glad about that.

I look around to try to see what this man is cooking now, I mean seriously I think that he cooks when he's bored. But as I look around I see flowers sitting on the table. I get up from my chair and smile at my dad who had just looked up.

"Who are these for? I smiled as I went to go read the card "Looks like you have a secret admirer daddy"

But my dad just smiled at me and went back to cooking. I opened the card, being the nosey person that I am and read it.

_Dear Miley,_

_These years that we've been together have been amazing. No words can even begin to describe the way you make me feel, act, talk or do anything these days. And I know that I owe it all to you. Being best friends first may have been the best thing that happened to us because now I can sit up at night when you're not next to me and thing of all the future we will have together as something more. _

_Happy three year anniversary Miley and many more to come afterwards._

_Love, _

_Nick_

I honestly had to sit here and re-read that little note that he had written. He must have sent this yesterday and that's why he probably was wondering if I had gone home yet. These flowers just made me feel twice as worse.

I looked up at my dad and he pointed to something and I looked over and saw more flowers.

"Those were hand delivered this morning by a certain curly hair boy" He said smiling

I went over to the second flowers and once again took the note from them and began to read them.

_Dear Miley, _

_Don't worry about the things you've done nothing can stop what I feel for you. No matter what you might have forgotten yesterday, nothing can make us forget the feelings we share for one another. Think as yesterday as a time in our lives we can honestly say that we got our wake up call. Yours might have come heavier than mine but we got them. _

_I now know that I wouldn't want to share my life with anyone but you. I saw a side of you last night that has been waiting to come out, and I can't help but think that it was my fault. So I let you off the hook, and I let you have your moment. Because I can't help but feel I led you to that. No I am not blaming it on me, just a little bit of it though. But after last night I realized that you're not perfect and neither am I. I should have gone with you instead of not spending the night with you. Even if you forgot I still didn't and I should have realized that just spending the night with you was enough for me. _

_I love you and I know that everyday after yesterday will be better because we learn a little each day._

_Love, _

_Nick _

I wiped my eyes and nodded as I set the card down and went to smell the flowers that he had sent. But as I went to smell them I saw something in them, that wasn't a card. I went to look and when I did I pulled out a long box. I opened it and I saw a gorgeous necklace that he had bought me.

Tears continued to decant out of my eyes as I just stare at the beautiful jewelry sitting before me.

"I've got to go" I mumbled running towards the door with only the necklace and keys in hand. I made my way to the car shut the door and wiped my tears. My car finally made my way to Nick's apartment and I ran up there and I than realized that I forgot his key in my purse. I banged on the door and seconds later Nick opened it. I hop into his arms my legs going around his waist which made him stagger back into the wall.

"Thank you so much" I said crying again as I whispered that in his ear

"I take it you got the flowers?" Nick asked

"Yes but I don't deserve anything I received" I cried as I look at the necklace in my hands

"You deserve everything you will ever receive" Nick said as I got down on the ground

I held up the necklace so he would do the honors of helping me put it on. And as it set around my neck I looked down and than back up at him.

"I love you so much" I said kissing him "I am so sorry again and really Nick don't blame yourself for making me go to that party…"

But Nick didn't let me finish my sentence instead he just put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"I love you too" He said before bringing my mouth back to his.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, not much to say. But thanks again for the wins in NJK awards. 10 reviews before next chapter please. Big surprises with Taylor and Joe. **


	24. We're going to the chapel

**Miley and Nick- 21 Years Old**

I sat on my bed finishing my homework for that day. Not too much fun if you ask me, I would much rather be hanging out with my friends. But if I got it finished today I would have the whole weekend to do whatever I wanted. I took a drink from my water and set it on my night stand. I decided that I needed a break and I set my notebook and text book on the floor, I got up from my bed and went over to grab my guitar and song book. This something I've been doing lately. It's mostly a hobby, and sometimes I kept them to myself or I would play them for Nick.

I sat on my bed, setting the guitar on my lap, I started to strum, and trying to get the flow of the new song I had written. It was all finished except for the music it self. I hummed the lyrics trying to just get it right.

This is my claming technique; this helps me relieve any stress.

**XOXOXOXO**

A few hours later I walked downstairs and went to get the mail. My dad was still at work so there wasn't much to do. Nick was at school until four-thirty. But I wasn't going to see him until tomorrow. I told my dad I'd spend the night here. I went out the door and saw Denise and Danielle were outside playing in the front yard.

"Aunt Miley" Danielle smiled when she saw me; don't ask me why she called me that. But she just started calling me that one day, and no one corrected her. The little girl ran to me and hugged my leg.

"Want to play with us?" Denise smiled

"No I don't want to impose" I smiled waving

"You know you could never do that" Denise smiled and waved me over, Danielle grabbed my hand and dragged me over

"So what are we playing?" I asked as Denise kicked me the ball

"Basically that" She laughed, I kicked the ball to Danielle

"So how's school going?"

"Good, only a couple more months before I'm out for good"

"I know you guys are growing up so fast. I mean you are Nick are twenty-one"

"Yep pretty scary to think about us being on our own" I said nodding

"Have you thought about what you will be doing after college?"

"Get a job" I said kicking the ball to Danielle again

"I don't know" I shrugged; it wasn't like I haven't thought about it. I just didn't know what would happen

Denise nodded and than winked "Just to let you know, I've always been pictured myself as a young grandmother"

I shook my head laughing part of me knew she was kidding but I also knew that she was serious.

"Kick to me" Danielle giggled; I laughed along with her and kicked it to her softly

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I ended up spending most of my day over at their house. That was a lot better than being all alone all day. I heard the door open and saw my dad come in.

"Hey daddy" I smiled from the pantry, trying to find something to cook for dinner

"Hey darling" He said setting his briefcase on the counter

"How was work?" I asked bringing out the Hamburger Helper to cook for tonight

"Work was work, you know" He laughed a little "We signed a new band"

"Yeah there are a lot of talented people out there just waiting to be discovered"

"I know it's amazing to see these new bands bringing inspiration"

"Every one of those people that come in there has gifts that they want to share"

I smiled and nodded "I know it's amazing"

"So do you need help anything?" My dad asked

"Nope" I said taking out a frying pan

"Well I am going to take a shower and take off my work clothes"

"Okay" I smiled and he was gone, but he came back clean and comfy just as I set the food in the bowls

"I really appreciate you making dinner tonight" My dad said as we sat down at the table

"No problem daddy" I said smiling as we said grace and ate our dinner

We decided to just leave the dishes in the sink and my dad and I decided to watch a movie

"You know I missed having you around lately" My dad said later on during a commercial break

"Yeah" I said guilty" I have been spending a lot of time with Nick"

"That's not what I meant, or at least not for you to feel guilty over it"

"I know dad" I assured him snuggling into his side "Do you think Nick and I spend too much time together?"

"Miley your twenty-one years old and you have a boyfriend. It's not up to me to determine how much is to much. Or to tell you that you haven't been spending enough time with him. That's between you and him. I am simply just happy that you are home tonight"

"Me too" I smiled, I loved my daddy

"So I wasn't going to tell you about this but it's so funny and I want you to help me"

"What?" I asked looking up. My dad laughed and shook his head

"Okay so Paul, Denise and I have a bet going on"

"What kind of bed?" I asked kind of scared

"About you" He said laughing and than continued "You and Nick, and I need your help to win"

"It depends…"

"Well I kind of betted that you and Nick get married by your twenty fourth birthday"

"Seriously you three need to get a life" I laughed "That's like borderline pathetic

My dad laughed with me and gave me a nudge

"Yeah b ut you need to help me out bug" He laughed

"I'll see what I can do" I laughed and went back to watching the movie

What was up with all the pressure? I mean seriously I haven't even graduated college yet. Aren't dads supposed to the protective ones that don't want their daughters to marry? Why were both of the families so pushy about this subject?

**XOXOXO**

I got up from the couch for the first time this night. It was eight at night and I still wasn't tired. My dad had dozed off twenty minutes ago during 'Because I Said So'. I went into the kitchen to get some ice cream before the commercial was over. I grabbed a bowl and scooped some chocolate in there. I put the container back in there and put some Magic Shell on top. I grabbed a spoon and went back into the family room. But before I could sit down I heard a knock at the door. I set my bowl on the coffee table and yelled a "I'm coming." But the door opened and I saw Taylor and Joe come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked really surprised that they were here tonight, they weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow afternoon. Taylor looked up at Joe and smiled.

I noticed what they were wearing and that confused me more. Taylor was wearing a white long silky dress, while Joe was wearing a dress shirt with slacks.

"Surprise" Joe said smiling and than Taylor held out her hand

"We're married"

**This chapter is super short because I had to do a cliff hanger. I already have the next chapter written out on a piece of paper. I know what's going to happen and if you were following me on twitter than you would too. **

**Twitter. Com / Nickandrob**

**But anyway thanks so much for reading and please 10 reviews before the next one.**


	25. Let's just be alone

"_**Surpise" Joe said smiling and than Taylor held out her hand**_

"_**We're married"**_

"Excuse me?" I asked making sure that I heard her right. Taylor put her arms around Joe's waist and smiled

"We got married today" Joe said for her as he put his arm around her body bringing Taylor closer to him.

I couldn't say anything; they were married for crying out loud. Nothing I say could change anything. Why did they rush, I mean the only reason I could think of them rushing was if…

My jaw could have literally fallen, my eyes moved from them, to the rings, to her stomach.

"Oh my no way Taylor" I said covering my mouth

Joe kissed Taylor's head and she nodded putting a hand over her stomach

"We have a nut case in our future" Taylor said trying to make this sound even better

I shook my head and just stared. I mean it wasn't like they were nineteen and married. At least they were a little older, but still I mean…I don't even know what to say.

"I am going to see Nick and break the news" Joe said going out the door, to his car. I grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her up the stairs into my room. Taylor went straight for my bed and sat down.

I didn't say anything as I went to sit on the computer chair.

"Can I at least get a word" Taylor laughed nervously

"I'm not mad, because I have no reason to be mad. This is you two's decision to get married, but I mean I wasn't even invited" I said and honestly that's the only thing that's making me upset is knowing that I wasn't at my best friends wedding.

"I know but we had to do it as soon as we could, and we thought about it and we knew that we had to do it without anyone. That way when we tell our parents we could honestly say nobody was there and it was just in the moment thing"

I nodded still wishing that she would have at least told us about her getting married.

"We knew we had to do it fast because I am pregnant and if my parents knew I had sex before marriage they would kill us. So with us getting married we can tell my parents next month that we had a honeymoon baby"

"But won't they know either way because of when your going to be due"

"I will figure that out later, but for now that if good enough"

I smiled and nodded

"I still wish you would have told me so I could have been there" I said getting up from the chair to sit next to her on the bed

"Trust me I wanted all of you guys there but we had to get this done as soon as possible" Taylor said kicking off her shoes

"You are spending the night and it's going to be the two of us"

Taylor hugged me and squealed as she went to my pajamas. I grabbed her cell phone and texted Joe to say that Taylor and I were having a girls night, and to say at Nicks. Taylor came out of the bathroom with my tank top on and a pair of shorts.

I went in next to change into pajamas. When I came out Taylor was closing her phone.

"I told Joe you were spending the night here tonight" I said getting a pony tail to pull it up

"Thank you" Taylor smiled

"So…" I smiled

"Yeah" Taylor laughed

"When are you due?" I asked, and honestly it felt so weird to talk to her about this

"I am due right after I graduate"

"Wow well at least you will be out of college" I said sitting down on top of the bed.

"That's what we are thankful about" Taylor said and than smiled "So I heard that your boy toy got a dog?"

"Yeah…" I said remembering the day he got that dog

**Flashback…**

"**Nick why do you need to do this?" I asked as we walked into the pet adoption place**

"**Because I need to learn responsibility and I need the extra company for when your not there" He smiled grabbing my hand, as I rolled my eyes. This is all he's been talking about since the day he thought about getting a dog. **

"**Your not going to change your mind" I said **

"**Nope" He smiled kissing my cheek before we went up to the desk. My mind wondered not listening to Nick talk to the man behind the counter. I felt my hand being pulled, I guess that means we are going back. I looked up and saw Nick give me a confused look but I smiled instantly. He was so adorable. **

**We walked back to where the dogs were and I could hear the obnoxious barking. I had nothing against animals, in fact I loved dogs. **

**But the fact that this dog was to replace me when I went back home, I don't know how I feel about that. **

**Nick took his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my waist bringing me closer. I looked at all the dogs around me, I felt bad that they didn't have a home. I looked at all there sad faces and now I knew how sad the puppy dog face is really sad and convincing. **

"**The guy said to look through and if I have any questions to come see him" Nick said looking around**

"**What kind of dog are you looking for?" I asked **

"**I don't know yet, which ever one looks like they need the most help" Nick said looking around, I loved this side of Nick. The one where he wants to help anything that he can and at any costs. I watched him walk down the pathway. **

**Dogs were barking, dogs were howling, dogs were wagging his tail, dogs were everywhere. **

"**Miles look at him" Nick pointed to the little puppy sitting just staring at us, he wasn't jumping, wagging his tail, no barking, just sitting there. He looked so sad. **

"**Aw" I said letting go of Nick so I could bend down to be eye level with the pup. I looked into his sad chocolate eyes and I instantly fell in love with the precious little thing. I looked up at Nick and smiled**

"**I'll go get the guy" Nick smiled as he went back down the hallway. I sat here just looking at the sad little puppy. A few minutes later, Nick and the gentlemen came back and the man opened the door for us so that we could check out the dog. Nick went into the cage and grabbed the dog. **

**I reached out to pet him, and the dogs head snapped back at me. Nick pulled away from me, I guess he thought the dog was going to bite me, but the puppy began to lick me. **

**I laughed and looked up at Nick with pleading eyes. **

"**You should get this one, it's a puppy and he's adorable" I said continuing to pet him**

"**How much will this one cost?" Nick asked looking at the employee**

"**Two hundred" He said petting the dog**

**Nick looked at me and than at the dog. **

"**We'll take him" Nick smiled as the dog licked his face and I saw his tail wag a little. **

_**Flashback Over**_

"It's been hell ever since he got that dog" I said shaking my head "He's ate two pairs of Nick's shoes and I went over there the other day to find out that Elvis ate my freaking bracelet that I had left there. Oh and than I was sitting there eating Oreo's and dipping them in peanut butter and the next thing I hear was the jar hitting the floor. I look down and saw Elvis' nose in the jar trying to get some out. "

Taylor laughed and laid down on my bed.

"So what's new for you, I mean I literally haven't seen you in few months" I said turning to look at her.

"Well I'm married and knocked up" She smirked but than waved her hand in the hair "I am almost finished with school just like you and I missed talking with my best friends all together"

I smiled and got up from my bed

"I am going to paint your toe nails" I smiled grabbing my container full of toe nail polish and went to sit on the bed.

"I miss us doing this" Taylor said flexing her feet as I went to take off the chipping nail polish.

"Me too, I miss us not being in high school. Us not being able to have study groups, even though we wouldn't get anything done because we would be gossiping" I laughed

"I know I miss our little nightly sessions where I would tell you what Joe had done to me that week" Taylor giggled

"Uh…I will never forget the time you came in all blushed" I rolled my eyes playfully

"Oh yeah that was the night I my first hickey" Taylor said continuing to giggle. I laughed and began to paint her toes. "So what time is Mrs. Lilly going to get here?"

My head sprang up at the mention of her name

"Have you told her yet about you getting married?"

"Nope she went to her mom's house this weekend with Oliver so she wasn't even there" Taylor shook her head

"So I was the first one to know?" I asked secretly happy

"Yep" She smiled

**XOXOXOXO**

I heard whispers but I didn't open my eyes, it seemed way to early to even be awake. I felt Taylor mumble something and felt her get up. There was no way that they were going to do something to me. I laid on my back and opened my eyes. When I looked up I saw five people standing in front of me.

"Lilly! Oliver!" I yelled jumping up from my bed to wrap my arms around the two of them, they looked just the same. But I guess that was expected, it wasn't like I hadn't seen them in years. But it sure did feel like it

"Hey" They both said hugging me back. I leaned back and smiled at them. But than I looked at the night stand and saw that it was twelve thirty in the afternoon. Taylor had just woken up to and I saw her make her way to my closet to grab something to wear.

"Joe texted us and said to head to Nick's before we came here so we did and they drove us to your house" Oliver explained

"Yeah the two of them showed up here last night and Taylor spent the night" I explained as the two of them nodded. Taylor came out of my closet dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and tank top. Joe smiled and opened his arm for her to step into.

Lilly eyed them suspiciously and smiled.

"You two look happier than normal" Lilly said putting her hands on her hips.

Taylor looked up at Joe with questioning eyes and Joe nodded kissing her cheek.

"Well Joe and I got married yesterday" She smiled putting out her hand to show Lilly her hand

"You got knocked up didn't you" Lilly said with her jaw dropped just as mine was the night before

"I'm not _knocked up_" Taylor glared a little but than scratched her head "I just simply have a little baby growing in me"

"Taylor!" Lilly exclaimed throwing her arms around her neck hugging her to death, but I knew that wasn't going to last because and I was right because not even ten seconds later Lilly let go and stared at her and she slapped Taylor and Joe on the arms "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were getting freaking married?"

Joe laughed and shook his head "Nobody knew Lilly we had to do and this way if anyone asks we can say nobody was there it was a spur of the moment thing"

Lilly softened her glare and pulled them in for another hug "You're not off the hook for not inviting us but forgive you. I just can't believe you two are married and are going to have a baby"

"Neither can we!" Taylor said putting a hand on her stomach.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on everyone.

"Group hug" I yelled and put my arms around as much people as I could.

"I love you guys" Taylor cried and we all started laughing together "I really do, I mean I love you guys"

"We love you too Tay" Oliver said chuckling a little.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**6 Months Later**

I officially was done with college, I was out and free to do whatever I pleased. I sat here looking out the window, knowing that now I was free to go and roam if I pleased. But for now we were on the way to a hospital in L.A.

Joe had called two hours ago saying that Taylor was in labor and to get down here, because he needed out support. I packed a few days of clothes and went to Nick's to tell him. And soon after we were on the road to go there.

We were almost there, not much road to cover. Taylor and Joe were hoping that the baby would wait to come out so they could move into the apartment they bought in Malibu. But it looks like that didn't work because we were on our way to the hospital in L.A.

About forty-five minutes later the city lights came into view and soon after that we were in front of the hospital. Nick parked the car and I grabbed his hand as we went in. I went up to the receptionist

"I'm here for Taylor Lucas" I said

"And your relation to her" She asked

"I am her sister" I lied but she bought it because she told us the room number and we went up the elevator to go see them. I went up and saw Lilly and Oliver were already there. We walked over and the two of them sat down. Taylor's parents along with Joe's were all sitting there staring at the door.

"You guys are like so freaking lucky, Joe just came out a few minutes ago and said that Taylor was just about to push"

"That was fast!" Nick said looking towards the door and as he did, Joe popped his head out and saw us and smiled

"I was just coming out to see if you guys were here. She said she wasn't going to do anything without everyone here" Joe said

"Well we're here" I smiled and than dragged Nick to the door and waved at Taylor and I could tell that she tried to be happy but she was in pain

"Joe!" She yelled soon yelled putting out her hand

I waved and wished him good luck before going back over to the others. I looked over at the soon to be grandparents.

"Are you guys hoping it's a grand daughter or grand son?" I asked them

Shelly, Taylor's mom smiled up at me and patted the spot next to her to sit. I always loved Taylor's mom she was super nice.

"Well I couldn't be more happier if it was either or" She smiled

We sat there talking and glancing at the door just waiting, but it defiantly wasn't a patient wait. Taylor's father's leg was bouncing up and down. Joe's mom was biting her nails, it was just a nervous wait.

A door clicked open and we all looked up and I saw a nurse holding open a door with Joe standing there in scrubs holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"Oh my gosh" Lilly whispered getting up from her seat going over to the door, following everyone else.

"Everyone say hi to Elizabeth June Lucas" Joe smiled looking up from his new daughter I could see the tears in his eyes and the pride.

I looked down at the precious little bundle that Joe was holding, she was really gorgeous.

"You guys can come in a few" The nurse smiled and guided Joe back into the hospital room.

I looked over and saw Joe and Taylor's mom crying. This was truly an awesome moment in life.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nick and I had checked into a hotel, it was twelve and we hadn't been able to see the baby because visiting hours were over right after Joe's parents and Taylor's got finished seeing the new family.

So we figured we would come back the next day and give them a break during the day. We went up to our room and I dumped my bag on the floor and slammed myself on the bed. I didn't even feel like changing, it wasn't like I was in jeans. I had actually been in my pajama's when Joe called me and I didn't change.

But Nick took out some pajama's out and went into the bathroom to get ready. I pulled the covers back and snuggled into them. I closed my eyes and I could hear Nick come out of the bathroom and over to the bed. The light turned off and he came under the covers. I moved closer to him and brought him closer to me.

"I missed snuggling with you lately" I said softly breathing in his scent.

"Me too" He said kissing my cheek before bringing the blankets up to his chin. I took my arm and wrapped it around his waist and I ran my fingers down his bare back.

"It's so weird to see that Taylor and Joe have a baby" I whispered into the night

"Yeah I know it's like surreal that we're all growing up" Nick said and that made me think of something six months ago that Denise and my dad brought up

"Did I ever tell you about the bet your parents and my dad have going on?" I asked lying my head down under his chin.

"No I don't think you did" Nick said

"Well a couple of months ago the night Taylor and Joe got married, my dad and I were sitting there and he randomly says that he has a bet going on your parents about our future"

"Oh yeah what about it?" He asked curious

"That he betted to you parents that we would get married before our twenty fourth birthday" I snorted

"They did?" He asked

"Yep apparently we are something to bet on now. We are their entertainment"

Nick didn't say anything, and that made me think if I made him uncomfortable with that kind of talk. I don't know how he feels about marriage. We never even brought it up before now.

I closed my eyes trying to go to sleep so that I wouldn't have to think about this anymore. I am so stupid for even bringing it up in the first place. I couldn't have just left things alone no…I had to open my big mouth.

"Well I am going to sleep" I said turning on the other side away from him, and I felt Nick's arm wrap around my stomach bringing me into him.

A few minutes of trying to fall asleep I couldn't do it. I still couldn't believe I brought that stupid talk up.

"Hey Miley…" Nick said in my ear

"Yeah?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Do you want to move in with me?" He asked

I sat up and turned towards him and I could see him looking at me. Where did that come from?

"What?" I asked trying to see if I really did here him correctly

"We are getting older and we're out of college and things between us are going strong. I think that you should move it with me" Nick said propping himself up on his elbow.

I sat there staring at him. I wanted to, I really wanted to but I didn't want to leave my dad there by himself.

"You can think about it, you don't need to say yes automatically or no. But can you at least say that you'll think about it?" He asked "I've been thinking about it for a while now and what you said earlier made me think that time is wasting away"

I nodded but than remembered that it was dark and he probably couldn't see me.

"Yeah I'll think about it" I said my voice laced with emotions

"Good" Nick mumbled tiredly "Now lay down and get some sleep"

Yeah, like I'll ever get any sleep now.

**XOXOXOXO**

The next day we walked into the hospital around two in the afternoon. I talked to Lilly and Oliver earlier and said that they already visited so we figured that now was a good time to go, before anyone else came in.

We got our visitor passes and we made our way up to the room. We knocked and Joe told us to come in. I smiled as I saw the baby in Taylor's arms.

"Hey" I said softly as I put the balloons over by the others and the teddy bear and the end of the bed.

"Thanks" Taylor smiled and waved us to come over. I took a hold of Nick's hand and we walked over to where the bed was. I looked at the baby in Taylor's hands.

"This is Lizzy" Taylor said looking down at her daughter and back at us

"She is a cutie" Nick smiled looking behind my shoulder resting his chin on my shoulder while looking at her.

"Yeah she is" I smiled at the two new parents.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Taylor

"Sore, but other than that I feel amazing" She smiled

I smile and look at Elizabeth in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Taylor asked the two of us, Nick politely declines but I nodded and went over to wash my hands before going over and taking Lizzy out of her hands. I sat down on the couch and watched as her reflexes made her body jerk. I looked up and smiled at Taylor.

I heard Nick talking to Joe and Taylor but I looked down at my best friends baby. I couldn't help but feel jealous that she had all this before me. She got married before me and she had a baby before me. But than I remembered what Nick brought up the night before. I could slowly build to that, if I were to move in with him.

But what if I move in with him and he get's annoyed with having me around so much. I couldn't have that.

I curse my dad and Denise. If they wouldn't have brought the future up I wouldn't be over thinking everything. I was perfectly fine with the way things were before. Just living day by day with no worries.

I stood up and give Elizabeth back to Taylor as she starts to fuss and little.

"She's getting hungry" Taylor said trying to bounce her a little.

"I think that's our sign" Nick laughed grabbing my hand

"Yeah we'll let you guys be alone we just wanted to stop by and see you guys" I said

"How long are you guys staying?" Joe asked

"We don't know yet" Nick shrugged

"Well you don't need to feel obligated to stay if you guys want to go home, we just appreciate you guys coming down here for us" Joe said

"We know" I smiled "We wanted to come down and see you guys and be here for you. We don't get to see each other much"

"Thank you for coming down, it mean a lot to us" Taylor smiled

"I swear I would stay longer but I have a job interview tomorrow and I can't miss it" Nick said

"No I know dude, no big deal" Joe smiled and brought him a bro hug and than went for me

"I'll call you guys later on okay" I said letting go and watched as Nick went to give Taylor a hug and I followed soon after him.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so sudden" Nick apologized again

"No problem" Taylor laughed

"Alright well we will let you do your thing" I said smiling and we walked out of the room and out to the car which was already packed.

As we made out way home, Nick's question was still in my head. I really did want to move in with him but I didn't want to leave my daddy by himself. And I knew that this decision had to be made by me and only me. I couldn't have someone else make up my mind for me.

Nick looked over and smiled at me as he drove and he put his eyes back on the road. My heart felt like it was scrunched up and I laid my head on the car window looking out. This was my future.

"Nicky" I finally said

"Yeah?" He asked turning onto another road

"How many boxes do you think I would need to pack my things up?" I asked turning towards him

I felt the car swerve a little and than it pull over. He put the car in park and looked at me in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked

"I want to move in with you" I smiled nodding my head, Nick grabbed the back of my head pulling me into a kiss. I laughed and kissed him back, I really think I made the right decision.

Now all that was left was to tell daddy…

**XOXOXOXO**

"You're what?" I asked shocked

"I am going out tonight" He said going around the house trying to find his keys and I stood in the middle of the family room.

"But I really needed to talk to you tonight" I said

My dad stopped looking and looked at me bringing me over to the couch sitting me down.

"What's going on?"

"You've got a date and I don't want to hold you up" I shook my head and went to get up but my dad pulled me back down

"I've got all the time in the world when you need me" My dad said "Now what do you need to talk to me about"

This was it, I had been building this courage for two weeks to talk to my dad. Nick had been patient, saying that he's been waiting years and he could wait a few more for me to move in with him. But I needed to do this, I had to do this. It was about time that I grow on and do what I want to do.

"Nick asked me to move in with him" I said and than waited for my dad to blow up and tell me how I was too young and it was irresponsible to move in with your boyfriend, and how I couldn't leave him by himself.

"I hope you said yes" My dad said with a straight face

"I did" I said nodding but I was so confused

"What's the matter than?" He asked smiling

"I thought you would be upset" I said

"I could never be upset about you growing up. I mean sure I miss you being around all the time, but face it Miley it's not like you weren't already living at Nick's"

What my dad said had truth.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself"

"Miley I am a big boy I can handle it, please don't hold back because your worried about your old man" He laughed

I smiled and hugged him

"I'm actually moving in with Nick" I laughed

"You my darling are growing up way to fast" My dad said pulling away from me to look at me in the face.

I smiled and hugged my dad again. If he was okay with this than I am okay with this and his support was what I needed.

**Okay that it for this chapter. I hope that makes up for the other one…I am sorry about the other one being so short. **

**But I am going to wrap it up because my arm really hurts from typing all day. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you like this. Please review at least ten before the next update. I have all the chapters planned out. Thanks again. **

**PLEASE review! You guys are the best, and thanks for following me on twitter. Love you guys…10 reviews please. Remember to vote for Before the storm on fanfamilyexpeirence it's free to sign up. And vote o Teen Choice awards**


	26. Its the greatest time of year

**Miley and Nick- 24 **

**Christmas Time**

I sat down on the couch looking at the Christmas tree that we had put up together. Nick was at work and I was stuck here all by myself at _our _apartment. I smiled at the thought of saying it was ours. It's been two years since he's asked me to move in with him, and honestly things couldn't have been going better. But I mean things weren't perfect, there were fights. But there haven't been any recent ones, and they were mostly over the stupidest things.

I love how I notice things about Nick that I never noticed before, even when I stayed the night here. Like when he's done with the toothpaste he will roll the end up and make sure that there is no toothpaste at the top. He likes to organize his socks by color, I don't know why and I don't plan on asking. That's his thing and I am not about to change it. It's kind of adorable really. I noticed that once he's done with the dish that he's just used, he washes it immediately. He must have gotten that from his momma because Denise does the same thing. But that doesn't mean that the place is spotless, I mean seriously this place could use a good clean down.

Which why on my day off I am going to spend the whole day cleaning out apartment. The place was decorated with Christmas decorations; we were both lovers of the holiday. There was approximately one day until Christmas Eve and weirdly I got my schedule and I was off until January second. When I asked my boss about it, he shrugged it off and said 'Merry Christmas my gift to you, a Christmas vacation with pay'. That came to me as a total shocker. I don't know what happened there. But I was down with that.

I finally got up from the couch and went to the closet in the hallway to grab the vacuum. When I was finished I set it back into the closet and went to sit down on the couch. I looked around still amazed at how much Christmas stuff was around me at this very moment. It was just the two of us living in here but still we had so much things hanging up. But my eyes went from the decorations to the pictures hanging. Ever since I moved in here I had made it my little hobby to add some every now and than. I put up the picture I got him for his eighteenth birthday, and some from when we went places. Like the picture of us in front of the princess castle when we went with his little sister, mom and dad. But I did hang up some pictures of his family and of my family, and than some of out best friends. I had this really adorable picture of Elizabeth, Taylor, Joe, Nick and I hanging up. Elizabeth was now three and she was so cute. She looked like Joe in the face but had Taylor's hair and ice blue eyes.

Poor Nick though with having me in the apartment full time he's come to find out what it's like to have a girl around twenty-four/ seven. One time Nick was going to look for his shaving crème and he couldn't find his so he ended up having to use mine. I went to kiss him and his chin smelt like a fruit cup. And than he was going through him underwear and come to find out I must have been having an off laundry day, because he pulled a bunch of mine out of his. Oh, and I will never forget the day he was got so frustrated because he was going through boxes underneath the sink and he couldn't see anything and every time he would pull something out of there it was be a box of tampons or something feminine . Poor guy, oh well he's stuck with me and my necessities. I laughed and got up from the couch, I had to do something to show I was home all day. I grabbed the spray that contained bleach and started to wipe down the tables and the counters. When I was finished with that I grabbed the window cleaner and cleaned every single window and the mirrors, picture frames, and TV's.

I heard Elvis whining and I grabbed his leash knowing he wanted to go outside. I grabbed a poop bag, as much as I hated it I knew I had to do it since Nick wasn't here. Elvis was still Elvis; the dang dog is a hyper one. He loves to go outside and run out his energy. Sometimes Nick and I would take him down to the dog park, but I didn't feel like doing that today. Plus Nick was going to be home soon and I missed him today. I was still asleep when he left so I didn't get a chance to say my morning good-byes to him.

When Elvis was finished doing his business I took him back up to the apartment. I closed the door and let him off the leash. I went into the family room and sat down on the couch to watch TV and pass time. I lay down and covered myself with a blanket. I felt Elvis jump onto the couch and lay at my feet. He was getting to be such a big dog, but I didn't mind he made me feel safe when Nick wasn't around. I reached behind me on the side table to grab my cell phone to check if I had any messages, which I didn't. I set my phone back and flipped the channels until I found a movie that looked good. I knew I should be cooking dinner right about now but I really didn't feel like it. So I grabbed my cell phone again and called up the Chinese place down the street and ordered our favorites. I told them that I would be down in a few to grab it.

A few minutes later I got up and went to get my tennis shoes on before I went to go get the food. I pulled my hair in a pony tail and grabbed Elvis's leash, figuring he could use a walk.

"Come on boy" I said patting my knee as he jumped off the couch and ran to me, I bent over and hooked his leash on his collar. I went over and grabbed my wallet and stashed it in my jean shorts and grabbed my keys. When I went to go over to the door I heard it click open and I saw Nick come through. I smiled at the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend and waited until he looked up from the mail.

When he dropped it on the table he looked around and when he finally caught sight of me I waved.

"Hey hun" He smiled and noticed that I had the keys in my hand "Where are you going to?"

"I am going to get our dinner that I ordered from that place down the street" I said going over to hug him

"Do you have an extra two minutes to spare?" He asked letting go

"Yeah how come?"

"Well I'll get changed out of my work clothes and I'll go with you" Nick smiled and went into the room to change. I grabbed Elvis' leash again and soon after Nick came out dressed in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. I smiled and waved him to come out the door. We walked out onto the sidewalk and began to head down.

"So how was work?" I asked

"Work was okay…not much else happened today" Nick said, he worked with my dad at the recording studio. I knew Nick didn't like it as much but for now he said he could deal with it. I think what Nick really wanted to do was teach music at school or something. He could if he wanted to, but for now he said he was fine with his job.

Nick grabbed my hand and brought me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"How was your day?" He asked as we turned right

"I just cleaned and nothing else" I laughed at home productive my day was

"You should have just waited until I got home than I would have helped you"

"I was bored" I shrugged "Plus I was home off of work and I didn't want you to have to clean once you got home from work"

"I don't mind" He said

"I know you don't but I do" I smirked as I gave him the dog leash to hold as I went into the place to get our food. We walked back to our apartment and started to eat our dinner.

"So I talked to my mom on my way home and she said that dinner was starting at five" He said taking a bite out of his egg roll

"Okay, but we should go over there early and help her out" I said putting some soy sauce over my rice

"That's fine" Nick nodded taking a sip from his water.

"It's so weird, it doesn't even seem like winter because it's so sunny and hot" I said scooping some rice into my mouth

"Sucks we can't go to Utah or somewhere where it's actually cold for winter" Nick said leaning back in his chair, I guess he was finished.

"I know I would love to actually see my breath in front of me" I laughed and than got up to put the food away since we were finished, Nick got up to help me and I smiled at his helpfulness.

When we were finished I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind as I turned off the kitchen sink water.

"How about the two of us just relax in bed the rest of the night" Nick whispered in my ear and kissed right below it.

I turn around smiling and nod my head

"I love the way you think" I said, Nick smiled and nodded, Nick pinched my hip playfully and he grabbed my hand brining me to lie next to him.

"I love you" I said kissing his cheek

"I love you too" He responded smiling

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I laughed as I saw Joe come through the door running with a three year old on his head. He was such an awesome dad. Elizabeth giggled as Joe stopped and leaned forward and dumped her on the couch.

Taylor came through the door and waved at everyone who was sitting on the couch. Oliver and Lilly had arrived earlier at Denise's. She had invited everyone for dinner. My friends couldn't stay the entire night because they had to go to their own families houses but they were stopping by and that's all I could ask for. I wouldn't be able to see them for a while because they said they were going away for vacation. Not together but on their own.

I got up and went to hug Taylor who accepted and squeezed me.

"I missed you sis" She said and let go to smile at me

"Me too" I said hugging her again

"Hello" Denise said coming in the room to greet her guests

Taylor smiled and hugged her, before asking if she needed any help

"Yeah good luck, she doesn't want any help. Trust me I tried" I said laughing while following the ladies into the kitchen. My dad's girlfriend Heather was standing there talking to Danielle whom has grown up so much. She looked just like Denise. My dad has been dating Heather for about a year now, he met her at a super market and has been seeing her ever since. I like her and all but she will never replace my mom.

"Hey" Heather said smiling at me, and than Danielle looked up and saw me standing there.

"Hey" I said waving at Heather and than opened my arms for Danielle to give me a hug.

"Hey aunt Miley" She said hugging me close

"Are you ready for Santa to come tomorrow?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yep I hope he brings me the American Girl doll I have been wanting" She said smiling with some of her teeth missing from when she lost them

"I am sure he wills he brings the good girls the good stuff" I said winking as she went off into the other room.

"I bought Elizabeth a new bike so she could learn to ride one" Taylor said chomping on some carrots.

"Well I don't have any kids" Lilly laughed

"Join the club" I laughed along with her, and grabbed a carrot too.

Denise looked up at me and smiled

"What" I laughed

"Nothing" She shook her head and went back to cooking, I shot a confused and amused look to Taylor and Lilly.

"Will you girls set the table for me" Denise asked as she got the rolls from the oven

"No problem" I said going over to where she kept the holiday dishes and the three other girls helped me.

When we were finished the boys came in to see if we needed help with anything. Of course they would come in after we were finished with the table. But that's alright the night was still young.

I smiled and shook my head no at Nick. "We got it"

Nick put thumbs up before going into the other room with the rest of them. The girls and I put the food on the table, and when we were finished went in to get the guys. Denise had talked Lilly and Taylor into staying for dinner since they weren't opening presents until afterwards anyway. They both agreed saying they were spending the night at their parents house anyway.

I went in to get the boys and they looked like they were all serious talk. I cleared my throat to make my presence known and Nick scrabbled up from the couch with a big smile on his face.

He grabbed my hand and brought us to the table, but not before yelling back to the others. "Let's eat" Nick pulled out the chair for me to sit in and I thanked him after I sat down. Nick took a seat next to me. The others sat down, I watched as Taylor sat Elizabeth on a phone book, hey it worked. Nick grabbed my hand and I grabbed Lilly's as she sat next to me and so on and so on.

Paul had decided to say grace and once we were finished, I dug in. I loved when Denise cooked she made the best of things. There was so much to eat, like ham, mashed potato's, fresh rolls, and just everything you could imagine that looked good. Christmas was my favorite holiday.

Chatter filled the air as I buttered my roll.

"So what are your all plans during the holidays?" Denise asked looking around the table.

"Well Joe, Elizabeth and I are going to be going to my mom's house and spending some time with us and than we are going to Joe's parents for a few days"

Joe and Taylor hadn't yet moved to Malibu yet, they said they haven't found any places yet that they liked. When Taylor had the bad they had to give up the house they had been wanting because things weren't moving fast enough for the owners. When Joe tried to explain about them just having a baby, the owners really didn't care. So Joe ended up telling the women off and gave up the house. So the three of them still in L.A, and have been wanting to move back ever since.

"We are just going to go to Utah" Lilly smiled shrugging while taking a sip of her iced tea that she had gotten before we sat down.

"Lucky" I mumbled as I stabbed my cooked carrots, that was the one thing that I wanted to do. Was to go somewhere where there was an day in the year where the temperature was under seventy degrees.

"Yeah that's my gift to myself this year, to go skiing" Lilly laughed as she went to take a bite out of her ham.

I smiled and went back to eating, maybe next year we can do something like that.

Once dinner was finished, everyone chipped in on helping clean up. That way we could get the gifts, because we knew that the other needed to leave. My dad smiled at me and patted my back before going over to the dishwasher.

Why was everyone acting so weird?

I went into the other room with the kids, I had to get out of the kitchen. I don't know what was going on but I had to get away from the nutcases. Seriously they were starting to annoy me. Lilly joined me soon after and sat next to me

"So what did you get Oliver for Christmas?" I asked looking over at Lilly as she sat there fiddling with her red shirt, Lilly looked up at smiling and wiggled her fingers for me to come closer. Lilly wrapped her hand around my ear and whispered

"A positive pregnancy test" Lilly whispered and leant back to look at me, I stared shocked at Lilly. That sure was some gift.

"That's amazing" I said truly excited for my best friend as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you" She smiled wrapping her arms around me too.

"Honestly I thought you were glowing extra hard when I saw you walking through the door" I winked at her laughing

Lilly slapped me on the shoulder and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of hers. I love my friends and family. Nick came in soon after and sat next to me and rested a hand on my thigh.

"What's going on here?" He asked laughing

"We are just sitting her relaxing soaking in the Christmas joy" I smiled at him and closed my eyes once again.

I heard people start coming in here I guess they were finished cleaning up the kitchen. I opened my eyes and saw that they were getting the presents ready. I felt pressure on my thigh and saw Nick getting up to go over we set our gifts for our friends and family.

I lifted my head and so did Lilly. Danielle sat on the ground along with Elizabeth. Taylor laughed at her daughters big smile, she loved getting gifts.

"The two youngest can go first" Denise announced giving Lizzy hers first. Danielle gave her mom a confused look "You don't get yours until tomorrow morning"

Danielle pouted but the stern look on Denise's she perked up a little. I laugh a little and grab the few gifts and give them to Danielle and than some of them to Lizzy.

"Thank you" Danielle smiled at us and than Elizabeth smiled up at Nick and I giggling like a little girl.

Once they were finished Paul had set the trash in the huge trash bag he had gotten from the garage.

Gifts were being opened and ripped I opened mine from my friends. I loved every singe one that they gave me.

I watched as the families smiled and laughed as Elizabeth ran around the house with her bows. Out of every gift that she got, she was most interested in the bows. I watched as Denise hugged her daughter and than Nick her son. Taylor tried to calm down Elizabeth but it was no use because heck it was their kid, she was bound to be some kind of hyper. Lilly was glowing with the news that she told me, and if only Oliver knew right this second.

Have I mentioned how Christmas was my favorite season?

**Thank you for reading, once again this chapter is part of a couple chapter. Did I have you guys on your seat? Did you think that something special was going to happen… Who knows there's still Christmas day or another year to go.**

**Well thank you for reading and for the reviews in the last chapter. I love you guys so much. Honestly the reviews mean so much to me. I just wanted to mention this anonymous reviewer that seriously made my day. Not that everyone's review doesn't bring a smile to my face but this person is awesome for this…**

**JamieTyRex:**

Thank you so much seriously that's dedication right there to review. Thank you so much for doing so, honestly reading your review at the beginning I thought it was going to be a flame but I was so excited to see that it wasn't. I always have doubts when I post a chapter and knowing that my readers and you are so awesome and such great reviewers. So thank you again

**I am finished with the next chapter already. It will be posted on Saturday. I am trying not to post so closely because I want to keep the posts a little separate. I am going to try and get another chapter written before Monday so I can post it for the TCA's. GO NILEY. **

**BTW who's excited for 'Send it On' premiere? I will try and write back to all my reviewers for the last chapter. Loves ya. Please 10 reviews! Thanks**


	27. Sunshine on a cloudy day

**I own nothing but my ideas and my characters I have made up. Thanks :D**

**Miley and Nick-24 **

**Christmas Time**

I woke up to panting in my ear and wetness in my ear. There was nothing more better than waking up to that. I mean seriously why have Nick around when I could have Elvis every morning, drooling in my ear. We should have renamed the dog 'Drool' because that's all that he seemed to do.

I open my eyes and my thoughts are confirmed, Elvis is right in my face. I can swear he had a smile on that head of his. I must have watched too much 'Winn Dixie' when I was in my teens.

I really didn't want to get out of bed. And Nick must have had the air conditioner blasting. I pulled the covers over my head away from the panting and the drooling, and from keeping me from freezing to death.

Where the heck was Nick? Ugh, I wish he wouldn't have gotten out of bed that way I would have him snuggling with me instead of Elvis.

"Elvis get the heck off the bed, great now I am going to have to clean the stupid comforter because you've probably drooled all over it" I head Nick come in and pat the bed, I felt Elvis jump up and his tail whacking me on the leg a few times, before I heard his paws hit the floor and walk out of the room. The bed sank and I felt the warmness go away when the covers got pulled off my body.

"Nick it's cold" I whined pulling the covers over my body again to shield

"You said yourself you wanted to be somewhere cold for Christmas" Nick laughed. I pulled the covers so my face was showing and I glared at him

"You made our apartment feel like a freezer?" I asked, Nick got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me

"Sure did" He laughed, I pulled the covers over our heads and put my hands under his shirt to show how cold I really was, and his reflexes took affect. "I turned it down before I came in here"

I smiled and nodded, he knew me too well. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me.

"Merry Christmas Nicky" I mumbled laying my head on his arm

"Very Merry Christmas" He said before kissing me, this was the morning I was looking forwards to. I put my foot on his leg and he jumped back, I laughed

"That's what you get for turning to air conditioner up you loser" I teased him, Nick raised his eyebrow

"I'm a loser?" He asked

"Huge loser" I nodded trying not to smile but so far it wasn't working

"See you can't even hold a straight enough face for that to even work" Nick shook his head laughing, I shrugged

"I tried okay" I defended myself before taking the covers off my head, I went to get out of the bed, but Nick wrapped his hands around my waist bringing me back to the bed. I laughed and looked behind me and saw Nick with a smirk on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"To get socks" I said raising my leg to show him my feet "My toes are cold"

Nick let go and I went over to my socks and grabbed a pair, I looked over and saw Nick's head in the pillow. I smirked and put my socks back in and went over to his. I knew that this bothered him but who cares. I throw on a pair of his socks and jump onto the bed making it me bounce on my stomach. Nick's head turned and shook his head laughing a little.

"Did you get your socks?" Nick asked, I nodded and sat up putting my foot on the pillow next to his head. Nick looked at them and looked at me "Those are mine"

"Nicholas" I scolded "You're going to make a big deal about whose sock's they are, my feet were cold"

"I guess I can choke it down" Nick winked and I got under the covers, not yet ready to get out of bed.

**XOXOXO**

We finally drug ourselves out of bed and out into the family room. The room was much warmer and I was so glad because I wasn't in the mood for goose bumps. I went over to fix me a cup of coffee, Nick hated it but I loved my morning cup. He said he was more of an O.J, whatever that left more for me.

I looked over and saw that the oven was on and looked behind me as Nick sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched as he turned on 'A Christmas Carol' a TBS tradition since I could remember.

"Hey did you put something in the oven?" I asked looking in it

"Yeah I put some of them sticky buns you like in there for you to eat" He said

I loved sticky buns I think should be on everyone's table in the morning to eat.

"They should be done by now" He said getting up to come in to get them out. He grabbed a ovenmit and got them out for me and set them on the counter.

I felt bad that he couldn't eat them, but they had way too much sugar in them to eat. I grabbed one and put it on a napkin and than grabbed his hand brought him in the other room. It was time that I gave him the gifts, I spend hours trying to come up with.

"Sit down" I said smiling grabbing my boxes for him but he smiled and went to go get his. I set mine down on the couch next to where he was going to sit. And Nick pointed to where I should sit and sat down the boxes that I was to open.

"Thank you" I smiled at him as he sat them down and he smiled and went to where I sat his down. I looked at him and he nodded. This was our little tradition, we would open one gift at a time and at the same time.

I had at least opened ten boxes before I finished, and everything he had gotten me was amazing. Anything that Nick bought me was amazing. I got up after he was finished and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much" I said resting my head on his forehead

"You welcome, and thank you" Nick smiled but I felt his arm move and I looked and watched as his hand reached his back pocket "But I have one more gift for you"

I smiled and reached in my back pocket.

"Me too"

Nick smiled and kissed me before handing me an envelope. I looked at it and than smirked and handed him my envelope. I opened mine as Nick opened his, and when I saw what was in there, I couldn't believe it. I looked up at Nick who had the same expression.

"I'm going to a Yankee's game!" He looked up at me his face full of excitement. His eyes were shining and than he looked back at the tickets in his hands.

"You're taking me to New York?" I asked him so shocked I honestly wasn't expecting this at all. I wrapped my arms around his neck so tight that I thought I would suffocate him but he returned the hug just as hard.

"Thanks for the ticket's Mi" He said in my ear

I couldn't say anything back, I couldn't believe he bought us tickets for New York.

**XOXOXOXO**

My leg was shaking uncontrollably as the plane landed in New York. I couldn't believe Nick bought us ticket's to stay in New York for a week, but what I couldn't believe was that we left the following day. It was currently five o'clock eastern time. The flight attendant said that we should be able to get off shortly.

I looked out the window but I couldn't see anything but planes surrounded us. I looked at Nick who was looking at me with an amused look playing on his face. I smile and grab his hand as my leg was still shaking. I have always wanted to go to New York and now Nick was taking me.

The doors opened and we were one of the first people off the plane. I hurried Nick off and we went to our luggage. I kept looking out the window's to see the awesome city. Nick wrapped his hands around the luggage as it passed us by, but one more bag of mine still needed to be found. My eyes looked around trying to pick it out with the thousands of other look a like bags.

Nick walked over and grabbed a bag from the belt and looked at the tag. I guess it was mine because he came back with it. Nick set it on the airport supplied luggage carrier. I looked out the windows as we got closer to the outside world.

"You excited?" Nick asked me, as I looked at him nodding. I couldn't be any more excited than I am right this moment to be here right now and especially with him.

"Yep" I said smiling as we walked out, and boy was it freaking cold out. A gust of air hit me and instantly zippered my coat. I had never had to use a big coat like this, and I was so glad I took my dad's advice when he told what I needed. My dad had been to New York plenty of times when I was growing up for work. And usually he went in the winter. I could see why he would pack the things he packed.

The skies were gray, and there were no clouds. The honks of cabs, buses, cars, trucks, everything filled my eyes. I could see the enormous buildings, I smiled looking around. Nick was trying to grab us a taxi and I knew I should help but the surrounding were a little more than distracting. People were rushing out of the airport. Some were in business suits, others were just as excited as I was. Their eyes were huge with excitement and just staring around. I could hear parents instructing their children to stay close and not let go their hands. I smiled and decided that I loved it already.

"Come on Miley we got to go" Nick said, I looked over and saw the taxi guy shut the trunk as Nick was holding open the back door for me to get. That was surprisingly quick. I got into the taxi and Nick followed soon after. I didn't listen as Nick told the guy the directions as we left the airport and more and more buildings came into view. We continued to drive and I felt like a little girl in Disney World, like if I didn't have my nose pressed to the window like I did at the moment, then I would miss out on everything.

The car slowed down and soon afterwards Nick opened the door and I followed after him, in the mist of everything going on I didn't ask him once were we were staying. But as I took up my eyes go wide as I realize that we were in front of the 'Hilton Waldorf Astoria', one of the best hotels in New York. This building was so tall and oh my gosh, it looked gorgeous from the outside, imagine what it would like from the inside. Nick told me that he would be back that he had to go get a luggage cart. But Nick came out with a dude walking next to him with it.

Nick shrugged and went to stand next to me.

"He said he would get it" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well I guess we should go check in" I smiled linking my arm through Nick's as we walked in. The outside was nothing compared to the inside, I have never seen a hotel like this before. I couldn't believe Nick did this for me. Seriously he was the best boyfriend in the world, I wasn't even expecting for him to do this for me.

Nick went up to the front desk and checked us in. The lady handed us two keys to our room. I put my in my pocket so I wouldn't loose it on the way up. I would of wandered around but the guy with our luggage was behind us. Nick lead us to the elevator and held the door for us, and clicked floor ten. I wonder how many floors this place has? My eyes wondered over the buttons and it finally reached seventy. Wow seventy floors that's a lot.

The elevator dinged and we stepped out. We followed the signs that said where the room numbers were. When we finally reached there, I pulled out my key and swiped it. I saw Nick hand the guy a couple bucks after they unloaded the bags by the front door. I looked around the place and I couldn't believe how nice this place was. I ended up back where I started and saw Nick looking around. I smile at him and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Nick, seriously I can't believe that you did this for me" I said putting my head on his shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer.

"I would do anything for you, and you really wanted to come here"

I couldn't help but tear up a little, he was really perfect wasn't he?

**XOXOXO**

After we were finished unpacking we decided that we would go for a little walk. It was only eight, the night was young. I had decided to bundle up this time, I was more prepared than I was before I came off the plane. I grabbed my gloves and a hat to cover my ears. I looked over at Nick and saw him put a hat over top his hair, and some of his curls were coming out from the bottom. He looked so adorable. Nick looked up, I guess feeling me staring at him.

"What?" He laughed

I shook my head and buttoned my jacket up and went over to put on a pair of my shoes. I decided on a pair of my cow boy boots and pulled them on. I was now ready to face New York city.

Nick was finished and was now sitting on one of the chairs. He was staring in space and I went over and snapped in front of his face. He looked up and smiled a little.

"You alright?" I asked standing in front of him wrapping my arms around him and leaned my head down to look at him

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired" He smiled

"We can stay home tonight if your not up to it, I really don't mind." I said and I truly felt that way, I mean we had a whole week here I didn't mind if we skipped a night

"No it's alright seriously we can go" Nick said kissing me quickly before I let go so he could get up. I grabbed the room key as we went towards the door. We made our way out the hotel and out into the cold streets. The lights were amazing at this time of night. I grabbed Nick's hand.

"Which way do you want to go?" He asked me looking to the right and left.

"Let's go this way tonight" I said pointing to the right, I mean we didn't need to see anything important tonight and going right meant that we can just walk together. We walked and I watched as the people walked past us, they were in such a hurry. I could see why they call this place the busiest place in the country. Everyone knew where they were going and they weren't going to let anyone stop them from going.

"Hey Nick do you think that we could go to Central Park one day this week?" I asked looking at him as we went under a street light

"Yeah I was planning for us to go anyway" Nick said looking at me.

"Thank you so much Nick I mean really I appreciate this so much. I wasn't even expecting you to do this and you did this for me. I can't begin to explain how much this means to me" I said and it was true.

"No need to thank me" He said

I put both my arms around his waist as we walked and leaned me head into his shoulder. Time couldn't be any better.

**How did you like it? I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. I would've had it up sooner but the website wouldn't let me log in last night and than I tried earlier and it let me get in but wouldn't let me update…Stupid. But oh well :D Thanks for ready, and a review for your thoughts. **

**10 please and thank you!**

**Who is excited to the taping of TCA's this morning? I know I am! And tomorrow they come on! IF I get enough feedback tonight than I will post the next chapter tomorrow AFTER the TCA's with some comments on what happened. **

**ReViEw!!!**


	28. As Promised

**Miley and Nick- 24 (5****th**** day at New York) December 30**

**_____-------------------_________________-----------------------------------____------------_-**

I knew we were going out to dinner and I knew that I should wear something nice but why was he doing this. He had already spent so much money that he shouldn't have in the first place. Every time I would offer to pay something he would wave it off and take out his wallet. Seriously he was doing way too much for me.

I saw Nick come out of the bathroom with wet hair but he was dressed in a nice pair of crème slacks and a dress shirt tucked into them. He was so dreamy and he didn't even try. Nick looked up after buttoning the end of his sleeves and just stared at me.

"Is it too much?" I asked looking down at what I chose to wear, I hadn't brought much dresses I honestly didn't think I would need them, but I brought them just in case I did. But I mean it was the best out of the four I brought. The dress was a black number that tied around my neck and was a little above my knees. I guess it didn't look as good as I thought it did. "I'll just change in another one"

I turned around to go back into the room to the closet. But Nick grabbed my hand and turned me back around to look at him.

"You look gorgeous" Nick said looking me up and down and finally reaching my eyes again "Seriously don't change"

"Are you sure because I have other dresses?" I asked pointing my hand towards the bedroom I was heading towards.

"No don't change you look perfect" He smiled, and I instantly felt more confidant. I smiled and twirled around laughing

"You really like it?" I asked stopping

"I love it" Nick said grabbing my hand "Now come on our dinner reservations are at seven"

I nodded and grabbed my clutch purse before following him. I looked in the mirror as we walked past it. My hair was swept to the side of my shoulder and I actually liked the way I looked. I looked down at my feet and I was so glad that I had gone with ballet flats because after all the walking we did the other day my feet were killing me in the boots I had on.

Ever since we had gotten here, it's been snowing like crazy. I now know by my own eyes that it truly does snow like crazy down here. Nick and I had taken pictures at like anything that looked cool. I had asked random people off the street to take them, some weren't too happy to ruin there flow of rhythm but I didn't care I just asked the next person. We had gotten a picture in front of where TRL was once held and in front of where the ball drops on New Years Eve. And when we took that picture I than realized that we were going to be here on that day and I would be able to personally see the ball drop. But I mean there were going to be million of people all around us going to watch it too. But I guess it's a good thing that our hotel is so close.

We walked out from the elevator as we walked to the restaurant and I looked around. I had seen this place every time we walked by it but I never imagined us actually eating in there.

"Nick Jonas table for two" Nick said the man behind the desk, the man looked down and than grabbed two menu's

"Follow me" He said as he started walking, Nick and I followed him until he set us at a table in the middle of the room. I was kind of hoping that we would get a corner so we could be by ourselves but oh well, I didn't mind that much. I was about to sit down but Nick came behind the chair before I got to it and pulled it out for me to sit in.

"Thank you" I smiled and sat down. I pushed it in as Nick went to take a seat in his own chair

"Hello my name is Peter I will be your server this evening is there something I may start you out with something out with, perhaps a drink"

Nick looked at me silently asking me what I wanted. I smiled and I winked at him.

"We'll have your finest wine" I said looking up at the waiter.

"Will do maim" The man said walking away

I looked at Nick and smiled "Don't worry I'll pick it up this time"

"You aren't paying for anything, I told you already Miley this is your Christmas gift" Nick said shaking his head

"But Christmas is already over Nick" I said, I was determined to buy something for us this week.

"I know, can't you just let me have this week?" He asked giving that look, I seriously hated that look.

"Fine" I mumbled and looked at the menu. There were so many remarkable sounding meals to eat. I wasn't sure if I could choose from just one. I looked over the menu about a hundred times and saw Nick looking around.

"What are you getting?" I asked setting mine down on the table to look at him. But he didn't answer him, what was he staring at? I looked around and saw nothing interesting, maybe he was just checking out the place. I called his name again but he still was staring at the wall. I decided that the only way I could get his attention was if I were to…

"Ow" Nick hissed grabbing the bottom of his leg

"Sorry" I said smiling guilty of kicking him "But you wouldn't answer me"

"Sorry" Nick said still rubbing his leg

"I shouldn't have kicked you" I said but I looked at him "But are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He said putting his hand back onto the table, I shrugged it off because that wasn't what I meant but I let it go

"So have you decided what you were going to get?" I asked picking my menu back up

"Yep, I am getting the New York strip" He said just as the waiter came back with our drinks. He opened the bottle and poured some in our cups.

"So are you two ready to order or shall I come back in a few minutes?"

Nick looked over at me "I'm ready are you?"

"Yeah" I said taking another look at the menu and than back at the waiter "I will have Caesar Salad with onion rings on the side"

"I'll have the New York strip with the asparagus"

"Would you like your asparagus steamed or sautéed?" The waiter asked Nick, the man was so proper.

"Steamed please' Nick said hanging him the menu and I followed his direction. When the man went away I leaned back a little and took a sip from my glass. "This is actually not that bad"

I looked over and saw Nick adjusted his meter and I smiled. He was innocent but yet he had diabetes. Nick looked up after he was finished and smiled a little.

"So what's your favorite part about New York so far?" I asked taking another sip.

"I liked walking around at night and seeing the lights. It's not something you see much in Malibu" Nick said finally taking a sip from his drink. "I also like the change in weather"

I nodded and smiled brightly "Me too and I like how everything is so busy too"

Nick nodded "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

"I am" I said seriously "I can never tell you how much I am thankful for you bringing me here"

"Well I knew how much you wanted to go somewhere different" Nick said "I booked this place last year and it was pure luck because it being so close to New Years, these hotels are usually booked for years in advance"

"You've had this place reserved for a year!" I said shocked

"Yeah and you know how hard it was to not tell you" Nick smirked taking another sip of his drink

"Little schemer" I smirked

"What can I say I know what I want" He said

"And you wanted to take me here?" I asked

Nick nodded, he was amazing.

________________________________________________________________

"Where are you taking me" I laughed as I was blind folded in the elevator, I knew I looked silly but I didn't really care because Nick only did this when he had something to show me and he wanted it to be a complete surprise.

We had just finished dinner at this fancy restaurant and that was more than enough, know he wanted to show me something? The elevator dinged and Nick took my hand and we went into the lobby, I guess it was the lobby it had to be. I walked along with Nick and I felt his hand leave mine and helped me into my coat, I totally forgot that I forgot that. I couldn't see the buttons so I relied on Nick for that. Thankfully we had changed before we left. I now had on a pair of jeans and a sweater with my snow boots.

I knew that it was finished when Nick took my hand.

I felt the cold, bitter air hit me as we made our way outside. Nick let go of my hand again and I could feel him behind me. His hands made it up to the bandana around my head but it wasn't coming off yet.

"Promise to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them" Nick whispered in my ear.

"Promise" I said holding up my hand to show scouts honor.

I felt the clothe de-wrap from my face and as ordered I kept my eyes closed.

"Alright open your eyes" He said and I could tell that a smile was on his face. I look around and see a carriage in front of the hotel.

"Oh my gosh" I heard myself whisper as I look at the white horse and the black carriage in the back

"Do you like it?"

I looked at him, was he for real asking me if I liked it?

"I love it Nicky" I said

"Well come on, let's go for a ride" Nick said grabbing my hand and helping me up to I could sit in it. I sat down and Nick shortly followed after. I looked over and saw Nick leaning over to talk to the "driver", I guess he was telling him where to take us.

Nick sat back down and I wrapped my arms around his arm and snuggled close to his side.

"Where is this taking us?" I asked tilting my head up

"Central Park" He smiled and I know my eyes must have immediately brightened up because I have wanted to go to Central Park since we've gotten here.

"Thank you" I said leaning up to kiss him and I pulled away leaning my head on his shoulder again. The air was sort of blocked since the carriage was in-closed. We were going slowly to, so it wasn't breathtaking cold.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked me a few minutes later

"I'm fine" I said and I couldn't help but to shiver a little, I mean give me a break I am from California.

"You're freezing" Nick exclaimed

"Nick I am fine" I tried to reason with him

"I knew I shouldn't have done this tonight, it was way to cold. The snow should have been a dead giveaway" He beat himself up

"Nick I'm fine, I actually think it's even more romantic knowing it's snowing and its freezing. It puts more into it."

Nick looked around, I have no idea what he was looking for but a few minutes later he went to the floor and he looked up.

"Found a blanket" He said pulling out a blanket from underneath the seat. I grabbed it and snuggled deeply under it.

"Thank you" I smiled and than opened it for him to join me underneath too, I could use the extra body heat.

A few minutes later the carriage stopped and we were to get out. Nick talked to the man as I stood looking at the park in front of me. I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

"Are you ready to go take a walk?" He asked

"I've been ready since we've got here" I smiled taking out my camera, and taking a picture of the Central Park sign. It was dark and I hoped no hobo's where going to mug us but I wasn't worried about that right now.

I felt Nick's hand rub against my side as we started to walk. He really did know how to make me feel special. We walked down the lighted path and I looked around me. I could see snow covered trees, everything was perfect. I took a picture and than I faced the camera towards Nick and took a picture of him.

Nick blinked a couple of times and than laughed.

"Way to blind me Miles" He said using his empty hand to wipe his eyes

I smiled and ruffled his curly hair which was now wet from the falling snow. I could only imagine what my hair looked at the moment. But I didn't mind, I put the camera in front of us and I kissed him. The flash was so bright it went through my eye lids. I pulled away and looked at what it looked like.

"Perfect" Nick said wrapping his arm around me again.

"It's hard to believe that every snowflake is different. You would think that one would at least one would be the same" I said sticking my tongue to catch one.

"That's what they say" Nick laughed

I looked over and nudged him.

"Come on you know you want to catch one with your mouth" I said tilting my head back again to catch some more.

Nick smirked knowing that I had one and he titled his head back as we walked just catching snow flakes on our tongues. My face was getting cold so I put my head back down and shivered.

"That water did nothing for me" I laughed brining the inside of my coat to wipe my face. When I was finished I grabbed Nick's gloved hand to mine and we kept walking. Central Park looked really pretty when it was snowing.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked

"I was just planning to watch the ball drop, why do you have some plans in mind?" He asked sniffling

"Nope that sounds good" I smiled

Nick nodded; I took out my camera and took a few pictures.

"Come on Nick we are posing for another picture" I said as I stopped walking and wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him close. I could feel his breath on me and I looked at him and I could feel him wrap an arm around my waist bringing me closer. I smiled and I could tell the intense look in his eyes. I pressed the button and the flash went off and as soon as it did. I turned it off, my eyes never once leaving his.

I snaked my arms around his neck and he brought his lips to mine. This was the sweetest kiss I think we've had in a while. Our lips glided together so smoothly. Neither of us asked permission our mouths already opened. Nick put his hand as far as he could reach on my back and brought me closer. I stood on my toes and bounced a little, Breathing too quickly became a necessity and I was the first cave. I leaned my head back only far enough to where I could catch up on my breathing.

"I love you" Nick said kissing me again but only to make it last not so long.

"I love you to Nick" I said hugging him close.

Soon after we found ourselves deeper and deeper into the park, and I didn't mind at all. I saw the bridge that I had only seen in pictures. It was the Bow Bridge, and it was lighted up by the lights only provided. The snow was covering it, and I took out my camera. I couldn't pass up this photo. I quickly took the picture and I knew I had to stand on it, and see how it felt. I walked up to where the top of the bridge was and I looked out, and I saw the moon shining on the water. I took a picture of that.

This was amazing, my mind hadn't even pictured this as well as it looked right now in person. My thoughts went to Nick as I wanted him to share this moment with me. I turned to where I had left him but he wasn't there. Where could he be?

"Oh my gosh a hobo got to him" I mumbled going to turn around to look for him but when I did I saw Nick on the ground on one knee. What was he…doing? My mind went blank as I listened to him talk

"So I was kind of racking my brain on how to do this, but then seeing you here I thought this was perfect" Nick started, and I knew I was a goner. My heart was beating fast and I covered my mouth just in case something flew out. Nick smiled a little and continued.

"For a while now I have been trying to find the perfect way to tell you how much you mean to me, and how I could prove it to you. And the best way I think I can show you is by giving us a lifetime together. We've been together for a long time and we've known each other since we were born. You've been there for me so many times I can't even keep track anymore. You've been my support system through everything thrown at my life. I know that you're the one for me and I know that I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. I can only hope that you feel the same way and that you would give me a chance to show you how long my love for you will go." Nick took his hand went into his coat pocket and took out a box and opened it before looking up at me "So what I am asking you Miley Ray is will you marry me?"

My hands were shaking and I could barely stand up. I gripped the railing of the bridge and stared at Nick. I was afraid to open my mouth because I could feel a sob coming on. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I knew if I were to say anything than I would break down.

But I knew I had to because Nick was waiting for me to answer.

"Yes" I cried out, Nick's head sprung up and I sobbed as I couldn't keep the smile of my face "A million times yes"

Nick got up from the ground and took me in his arms spinning me around. His grip was like cement to me. I cried in his shoulder as he spun me around and than when he sat me down I jumped up and down, I can't believe that this is happening to me.

Nick ran a hand through my hair and just kept hugging me. My crying finally calmed down, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nick tilted his head and caught my lips. It was a short kiss but Nick let go of me. I composed myself and wiped my eyes. I looked at what he was doing; Nick smiled as he opened the box and took out the ring. I hadn't even gotten a chance to see it yet. As Nick slipped it on my finger I had a chance to finally see it, and it was so gorgeous. I mean seriously I didn't even deserve it. The ring was silver with three round stones. It shined as I looked at it in the moon. I started crying again, and grabbed Nick's jacket pulling me closer him.

"Thank you" I sobbed, Nick rocked us back and forth a little.

"You deserve the world" Nick soothed in my ear, he knew everything.

"I'm getting married to you" I said looking at him, the smile on his face turned brighter as did mine.

"I know" He said linking out hands together as we both looked at the ring on my finger. He is my future husband.

**As promised this chapter is up after TCA's. I loved Miley's performance, and wow she won tons of awards including BEFORE THE STORM! Yes that's so exciting. But yeah that's crazy about Joe's hair, I wonder if it was his real hair or a wig like everyone is saying. Too bad Demi couldn't be there since she had to be on tour that night and couldn't get off. Oh and while I was watching the show I was on twitter and I saw someone post a video of Send It On behind the scenes and it had Miley and Nick playing ping pong, go check it out. I thought it was funny that when Taylor Lautner won they showed Selena like a ton of times, lol. Britney Spears looked so good and I am glad they gave her that awards. I have been listening to Britney for a long time it seems like. Oh and Nick clapped for Miley…it's the little things that make me happy! Dang Twilight won a lot of awards, but that's alright I like the books! I am glad that they played Paramore and Super massive Black Hole. Kellan is my favorite and that's crazy because Emmet was my favorite in the book too. Catherine Hardwick is a little weird. That's cool that they sang World War III. Well I am off to watch the Secret Life. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like this chapter. I know you've been waiting for this. Please review, the website screwed up and it was confusing. **

**10 reviews please and thank you again! Pictures of hotel, ring and dress will be posted on profile soon. **


	29. That's all I need

**Miley and Nick- 24 (December 31)**

"We need to get on that plane" Nick said pointing to the board on the wall above one of the ladies that worked on the airplane

"I am sorry sir, there are no seats left" She said

"Thanks" Nick said but trust me he was anything but thankful. There was a huge snow storm coming in later tonight, and we had to be back in California. With the snow storm coming we needed to get out of New York as quickly as possible. You would think it would be easier since the flights were coming in for New Years tonight, but wrong. With the snow storms coming, everyone is going home. And that left us stuck here.

You could tell Nick was seriously ready to get down to business. There was always a side to Nick were he was so serious and nobody was to mess with him because he'd be in one of those moods. Nick sat there staring straight ahead, I knew he was trying to find someway for us to get out of here. We couldn't be stuck here for longer than tomorrow and by the sounds of the storm, we had to hurry. Nick and I had work on Monday.

"This is so stupid" Nick said shaking his head before getting up and going over to the desk again, as if he was going to find a flight by now. I decided to stay right where I was, and just watch the people walk by. Our bags were packed in less than twenty minutes because we knew that we were going to run into this problem. It sucks that we had to leave on such short notice and two days before we originally had to leave. Last night was so perfect than we had to turn on the news this morning and ruin the whole vibe.

I watched as Nick threw his hands in the air, run a hand through his hair, his feet shuffle, and his arms cross over his chest all done in less than a minute. He was so funny when he get's like this. And he doesn't even know he does it either. Nick turned towards me and shook his head, I knew he was annoyed. I gave him a small smile and a shrug. There wasn't really much we could do that could change the way things turn out. Nick turned back around as I saw the lady talking again.

I looked around and saw people at every counter in this place, this was not going to be easy. And people were just as frustrated as Nick. I honestly wouldn't mind to stay here during a snow storm but than the whole reality comes into mind, such as work. I looked up and saw Nick just coming up to me. I could see a small smile on his face, his hands came from behind his back and out pulled two tickets.

"We have a layover in Kansas but that's alright at least we are getting out of this place before the snow starts hitting hard" Nick said grabbing the bags "We've got to hurry the plane is about to board"

I nodded and grabbed some of my bags. We dropped them off and we went through security and we showed up at the door just in time, as they were calling our rows. Nick and I boarded the plane and found our seats. I really didn't want to leave New York, I loved this place. I hope that Nick and I come back one day. There was so much to do and we could do a little bit of what New York has for us. Nick's cell phone went off, and Nick looked at me confused before reaching it and answered it.

"Hello" Nick said leaning back in his chair, I could hear a mumbled tone but I couldn't figure out who it was

"Hi mom" Nick laughed and it was quiet on Nick's end for a few until Nick looked over at me with an amused look on his face. Nick put the phone between us and motioned for me to listen. I leaned over and tried to listen to what Denise was saying. And I really didn't need to try and listen to what she was saying, I could hear it perfectly.

"Nicholas you better tell me right now!" Denise said sternly "Nicholas, Nicholas where are you, why aren't you answering. Oh my gosh did I ruin it, my call ruined it didn't it? Nicholas you better answer me right now"

I laughed and moved the phone to Nick's ear. Nick put the phone on his other ear.

"Yes I am here mom" Nick said and he didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Mom, mom calm down. Take a deep breath and stop"

"We are the way home, there is a huge snow storm coming so we are on the way home now" Nick said as the poor boy tried to answer his mom before she had a heart attack.

Nick grabbed my left hand and I knew that his mom was asking about the one thing that has been on her mind since and on mine since last night. I looked down just to make sure it was there, my engagement ring. I smiled at it and I looked at Nick and saw that he was staring at it to. He sort of had this amazement in his eyes as he stared at it. Nick smiled and broke his stare now looking straight ahead.

"Mom I will talk to you when we get home" Nick said "Mom…"

Nick shook his head and than he said "I will talk to you when we get there, mom stop talking"

This was so like Denise, and that's what made her so cool.

"Bye mom…" Nick said shaking his head "Bye mom"

Nick took his phone from his ear and turned it off before putting it in his pocket with his free hand. He looked at me before laughing a little.

"So my mom wanted to know what you said" Nick said as he thumb ran over the ring a few times.

I smiled and said "You should've told her that I said no, she would have flipped a lid"

"No that would have caused a heart attack" Nick laughed as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed them.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I am so ready to just go back to the place and crash" I said as we sat in the car

"I told my mom I would get Elvis tonight; she said he was eating everything he could get his paws on"

I nodded and leaned my seat back, the weather change was different. I didn't notice how unusually comfortable I got with the weather there. Now I was dressed in shorts and a shirt that went to my elbows, how did I go from thick jackets to that? Nick drove and I felt bad because I knew he had to be tired from the flight and not getting back until late last night.

I closed my eyes hoping that I wouldn't fall asleep. But I must of because the next thing I remember is Nick waking me up saying that if I didn't his mom would come and get me in the car. And that is why I am half sleep walking into his parents house. Nick opened the door and the two of us walked in there.

I could feel the stairs as we walked in farther. My dad was there with Heather and Danielle, and Denise all were staring at us. Nick closed the front door and Elvis came running over to us.

"Hey Elvis" I said getting on my knees as he jumped up, he was so freaking big. I started to pet him and Nick took his hand and pet him. Elvis licked me in the face before licking Nick's hand. "I heard you were a bad boy Elvis"

I put both hand on his head to make him stop moving his head around so much.

"Oh my gosh!" Denise screeched joyfully as she came over with tears in her eyes as she pulled Nick in a hug "She said yes"

I looked at how obvious I had made it without really trying. Nick laughed patting his mothers back and looked at me amused. Denise let go of Nick and looked at me as I started to stand up.

"Welcome to the family officially" Denise said crying as she came to hug me

"Not yet" I laughed hugging her back

"I am just so happy that you said yes" Denise cried softly as she hugged me closer.

"Me too" I said smiling brightly at Nick who stood there staring at us with a smile on his face, but my dad came over and gave him a hug. Denise let me go and took my hand to bring it up a little higher.

"It looks even better on you than it did at the store" Denise said shaking her head smiling, she put my hand down and wiped her eyes. My dad came over to me next and I smiled as I saw the look on his face. He wrapped me in a hug

"My baby girl is just growing up way too fast" He mumbled as he tightened his grip

"We need to go out tonight and celebrate" Heather said

"Yeah" Denise said excited "We can invite all your friends tonight and we can a New Year's Eve party/ Engagement party"

"Not tonight mom" Nick said shaking his head, Denise looked over at him "We didn't get back to the hotel until late last night and we've been on a plane for most of the day."

I nodded and smiled a little.

"Fine but I am having you guys an engagement party" Denise said determined. I smiled and nodded.

"Where are Elvis' things?" Nick asked walking around

"You guys aren't going to stay to watch the ball drop?"

"No" Nick dragged out picking up some of his chew toys "We're going to head back we're wiped out"

"Okay" My dad said sitting down on the couch. Nick came back with the bag of food and a bag of toys and such things, I grabbed the plastic bag from him.

"Alright well I will get back to you about the party" Denise said "Heather can help me plan it, won't you?"

"Yep" Heather smiled and went back to watching the TV

"Come on Elvis" I said patting my leg, Elvis made a run for it and I put a leash on him. "Thanks for watching him and I am sorry that he ate all your stuff"

"Anytime, and he didn't eat that much stuff" Denise said

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked, I nodded "Well we will talk to you guys later"

They walked us out of the house and to the car. I set Elvis in the back and Nick put the dog food in the trunk, as if we were really that stupid. Everyone gave us rounds of hugs and 'Congratulations' before we got in the car. We finally were able to drive away, Elvis' wet nose rubbed against my elbow but I ignored it. I didn't feel like petting him, and I knew I couldn't set the seat down because he would be all in my face. I set my head on the window and shut my eyes. This week flew by so fast but I wouldn't change anything. It was so much fun and exciting. New York was amazing.

The ride wasn't long to our apartment, and I looked at the time. It was nine o'clock and I was already ready to head to bed. If we were in New York we would be getting ready to go out and see the ball drop. But no, stupid snow storm happened and ruined all our plans. I can't believe had those plans and they were ruined in less than a day. It's crazy at how things work so fast.

Nick stopped the car and I went to get the bags out of the trunk. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the backseat.

"Let's get them in the morning and just get Elvis tonight" I said opening the door and grabbing his leash. We walked up to the apartment and Nick grabbed his key off the keychain before putting it in the key whole. We walked in and Elvis went crazy, his tail was wagging. Nick bent down and unleashed him. Elvis ran all over the apartment, on the sofa, the chair, just everything. I took the energy to laugh and kicked off my shoes.

"I don't know about you but I am going to take a long shower and get in my pajama's and just lay around" I said going into the bedroom to grab a pair of sweats and tank top.

Nick mumbled something as he followed behind me and collapsed on the bed. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom. I realized that my toothbrush was in the car along with the toothpaste. But I remembered we had bought a big thing of extra ones just in case someone who stayed, forgot to bring theirs. I started the shower and stripped as it got hotter.

When I was finished I put my hair in a messy bun and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and went out the bathroom. Nick was now under the covers, his shirt was off. He was probably in his pajama bottoms. His eyes were closed and I think he's asleep. The TV was turned on and coverage of New Years Eve was on and the only light on was the side light on his side. I went over to bed and laid down. It felt so good to be washed and in my own bed. The hotel beds were comfortable but being in my own felt even better. I shifted in bed to make myself comfortable. I laid my head down on the pillow and Nick was in fact asleep.

I leaned over as softly as I could and turned off his light and moved back to my spot on the bed. I looked overtop the covers and watched the TV. About two hours later Elvis came and joined me, so I let him sit at the end of my feet. Nick started to stir and I smiled as his eyes opened. He sat up a little and looked around.

"Whoa how long was I asleep for?" He asked putting his head back on the pillow

"I came out of the shower and you were out" I said looking over at him "It's probably like two and a half hours."

"Sorry" He said wiping his eyes and sitting up a little.

"No big deal" I said "I would have fell asleep with you but I got watching these performers and I couldn't go to sleep until the ball dropped"

"Oh" Nick said, I leaned my head on his shoulder watching the TV "I'm sorry that we had to come back early"

"It's not your fault, I am just glad we got back here before the storm came and we got stuck there. I had an amazing time, so that makes up for us having to leave early"

"I'm glad your enjoyed it" He said, I wrapped my right arm around his waist and hugged him closer. I sat there soaking in his sent, I don't how to describe what he smelt like but I know that's it's my favorite. I sat here also thinking about what had happened this week, I know I've been thinking about it a lot but it was so perfect.

"I can't believe we're getting married' I smiled putting my left hand on his chest resting it there for both of us to see my ring. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Have you thought of a date?" He asked playing with it on my hand

I had been thinking about it, all today I had been thinking about it. I nodded and looked up at him. "I kind of want our wedding to be in the spring"

"Spring sound good" Nick nodded and I sat here thinking of what month "What about April?"

"That's four months away" I said

"Too close?" Nick asked confused

"Actually I think that four months is okay" I said smiling "I kind of like the sound of an April wedding"

"Plus it could be closer to May than April" Nick suggested

"Sounds like a plan buddy boy" I smiled kissing him lightly before snuggling back into his chest. I felt his hands run through my hair, and my eyes grow sleepy once again. It wasn't long until I was a goner for the night.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A week later**

I was in a nice little dress it wasn't that much but it was enough for where we were going. Denise and Heather had made arrangements with Taylor and them all to meet at this sushi restaurant. I could deal with a night of that. Nick had just parked and I could see Denise and Paul standing outside with Danielle.

I smiled a little when I saw Lilly go over with them. I talked to her the other day and spilled the beans to her and Taylor. They were so excited for me. Lilly told me about how she told Oliver about the baby. And to no surprise Oliver fainted. He was always the one to faint, I mean seriously that boy had issues in that department.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. Nick was halfway to my door and gave me a confused look, but I smiled and shrugged before going to run to my best friends. In these heals it was hard but I did it without a trip. Lilly and Taylor looked over as they must of heard me running. They opened their arms and hugged me.

"Our trio is back" Taylor laughed

I laughed and leaned back, and let go.

"Let me see it" Lilly said grabbing my hand and inspecting the ring. She looked to her right at Nick and she was practically drooling "Damn boy that's a nice looking ring"

"I know" Nick smiled nodding his head

I giggled and went over to grab his hand, this night was about us. Taylor winked at us before she went to get Elizabeth. I smiled because I knew we were to have that in the near future. I let go of Nick's hand and hugged Denise and Paul.

"Hey Nick" Danielle said to her brother

"Hey squirt" Nick said picking her up and putting her on his hip, but soon put her down "Sorry Danni your getting to hip to hold you like that"

Danielle smiled brightly up at him "I am eight now"

"Too big" Nick shook his head and grabbed my hand again

"Your dad and Heather are already in there, we said that we would wait out here for you two to arrive"

"Well let's get this party started" Lilly laughed as we all walked in. We got directed to our seats and my dad stood up along with Heather as we reached them. My dad smiled and brought me into a hug, and than Nick into one. Heather was the next to and we all sat down.

"What are you getting?" Nick asked

"Mmm…I don't know all sushi is good. I wish I could get it all" I laughed picking up my menu to look at it.

Within seconds I found my best choice.

"Hey babe" I said trying to get Nick's attention just as he finished talking to his mom, he looked over at me "Have you ever tried the spider roll?"

Nick shook his head and looked at what I was talking about, I knew Nick only liked certain types of sushi and other than those he wasn't to into it.

"If I get two sticks with you eat some so I'm not wasting it?" I asked

"Yeah plus there's other people that could help" Nick said nodding, I smiled and went back to looking at the menu.

The man came over and took our drink orders and since all of us already knew what we wanted we ordered. Poor Danielle and Elizabeth had to order something that they weren't sure what it was. I hope that they like it. I looked around the table and Denise smiled at us.

"So have you two set a date yet?"

I looked at Nick to see if he didn't mind if I told them now. Nick put a hand on my leg, and I knew that it was a sign that it was okay.

"Well we did actually" I smiled "It's for May sixth"

Nick and I decided that it would be best to have it in May but not late in May. There was something about May that we liked so we looked into it and May sixth sounded the best.

"That's in five months" My dad said

"We know" Nick said "It may sound soon but…"

"That's not soon" Paul said shaking his head, I looked up and saw everyone with an agreeing look.

"Really?" I asked

"Nope, that's actually the right amount of time" Denise said

"I wouldn't know anything about this" Joe laughed and shrugged, ah yes their one day engagement/wedding. The one that we all will never forget.

The dinner went on good, and as predicted Elizabeth didn't like it so Joe had to end up leaving to get her a happy meal. But Danielle liked it, poor kids had no idea though. Denise laughed as her daughter chewed the sushi and moaned at the taste of it.

"It's good isn't it?" I asked her

"Yeah it looked gross at first but it's awesome" Danielle said taking another bite.

Lilly was really glowing, she looked amazing and the looks between her and Oliver were so lovely. They were so adorable together and now they had a kid on. I laugh thinking about something and that caused Nick to look over at me.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" I said embarrassed because I didn't want it to get out what I was thinking

"You were laughing about something"

'I'll tell you later" I said because I knew he would forget before the night was over. And that came by too fast because before I knew it we were outside laughing about something Joe had just said. His arm was wrapped around Taylor's waist as Elizabeth was asleep on his shoulder.

"Well we better call it a night, we've got to get this little one asleep" Taylor said pointing to her daughter. Nick and I went over and gave them hugs and said thanks for them coming tonight.

They left and than so did Lilly and Oliver. We went through that routine a couple of times until our parents were only left.

"Well thanks for a great time" Nick said going to hug the four of them, Danielle had already headed to the car. She was tired and I couldn't blame her.

"Your welcome we're all just so happy for the two of you" Denise said moving over to me and bringing me into a hug and than Paul added one in there.

I smiled and went over to my dad and Heather along with Nick who hugged them to. When we were finished Denise looked between us to and shook her head before speaking "I always knew you two would end up like this"

Nick wrapped his arms around the back of me and rested his chin on my shoulder

"Did you now?" Nick asked grabbing my hands and intertwining them together in front of us.

"Yep you two were destined together" Denise smiled and grabbed Paul's hand waving at us and winking as they started to walk away "Talk to you later"

"We will talk to you guys later to" My dad said walking with Heather to his car. Nick kissed under my ear let go of me.

"Ready to go home?" He asked, I nodded and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to his car.

**Okay I know this chapter was a little boring and this story seems to be dragging on but next couple of chapter will have wedding plans. That could only lead to stress, so I hope that I can write it interesting. Little drama, but more stress than anything. Thanks for reading and the reviews weren't showing up on the website, I wonder what was wrong? **

**Thanks again for all the fantastic reviews! Please 10 before the next chapter. I am working on a chapter for 'Dramma for a Momma' and 'A Cheer Tale' but that thing is that the co-writer I had for that story isn't answering me so I have to do it by myself and I have so much on my plate already. But I am trying!**

Please 10 reviews. Thanks for getting me this far! Almost 500 you guys are the best. I love you guys! Seriously thanks!


	30. New chapter 30

**Miley and Nick- 24**

**2 Months Later**

I felt like a chicken with its head cut off, I was moving all around the apartment trying to find my stupid car keys. I had to get these invitations out today, they've been sitting on our kitchen table since last week. I have been meaning to get them out but I was always side tracked or forgot to get them before I went out. But this is getting on my nerves, the day that I remember and have time is the day I can't find my stupid keys.

Nick was at work so I couldn't use his car. He was always at work and than when he got home he would eat, take a shower and go to bed. Every time I would ask him something about the plans, he would shrug and say 'Whatever you want is fine with me' and that was starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't he just tell me what he thought?

I shoved the thoughts out of my mind and went back to finding my keys. But than I remembered the one place that I hadn't looked yet, the most obvious place to look, my purse. I went over to the counter and opened the top of my purse pulling out my keys. I seriously needed a break from all this, but there was so much to be done. I grabbed the stack of invites and put them in a bag so I wouldn't lose any. I went out the door and down to the car. I put the bag on the passenger seat and started the car, I was determined to make this day okay. I wasn't going to make this a rotten day.

I drove ten minutes down the road and dropped the invitations off in their right slots. Nick and I decided that we were going to have a semi big semi small wedding. We were going to only have one hundred and eleven people there. It wasn't big compared to normal wedding but yet it wasn't so small. It was our main family that we each talked to and that all added up to that much. But we didn't mind because at least we would have our family and friends close to us.

After I was done dropping everything off I decided to take a drive to Lilly's to see how everything was going. I knew that she had off today but Oliver was at work, so she could use some time with someone. When I got there I just went straight in, it's not like she doesn't do it to us. I heard the TV on so I walked the hall a little and than decided to let her know that's I'm here.

"Lilly" I called out

"Is that you?" She asked and I could hear the TV volume go down

"Depends on who is" I smiled walking into the family room. Lilly was snuggled into a blanket on the couch. She smiled when I walked in and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hey what's up?" She asked sitting up a little

"Nothing I just dropped our invites off at the post office" I shrugged taking my shoes off and curling my feet under me

"Finally got them out?" Lilly laughed

"Yeah finally, now I only have a million things to do now. That helped me out a little" I said lying my head on the chair and looking at Lilly.

"Is Nick still not helping out?" She had asked

I shook my head and put out a little smile

"You need to tell him Miley, I mean what is he expecting you to do this all on your own?" She asked

"I guess, I don't know" I shrugged

"He can't just ask you to marry him and than just leave you hanging until it comes to the time when you walk down the aisle"

"I don't want to force him to help me. I want him to want to help me" I said and that was the thing that upset me the most was that he didn't want to help me.

"You need to give him signs to let him know that you need his help and that you're not doing this by yourself"

"I could do that, so that I'm not forcing him into doing anything" I nodded it was a good idea

"See I have good ideas" She smiled

"So how are you feeling?" I knew that she had been having really bad morning sickness earlier this month

"I haven't had any morning sickness lately" She said putting a thumb up and than placed it down "But I have been having some mood swings, their pretty fun"

I laughed at the sight of Lilly biting the head off of Oliver.

"What about you?" Lilly asked looking at me curiously

"What about me?" I asked calming down and trying to get the mental picture out of my head

"You and Nick, are you guys planning on having kids after your married?" She asked lying down on the couch on the other end so that she was closer to me. That question wasn't random at all…

"We never talked about it" I said shrugging; it was the truth it was never brought up. "I mean we haven't even done it yet"

"Shut up" Lilly said wide eyed "You two haven't done the naughty yet?"

This was really embarrassing…

"Is that bad?" I asked

"Miley you two have been dating for like ever" She exclaimed

"It wasn't like I haven't tried" That sounded really pathetic, I couldn't of even get my fiancé to have sex with me. "I mean I did all the right things, I tried and tried time after time and nothing happened. He would say he was tired or he wanted to wait a little longer"

I didn't realize that this was eating me up inside until now. "I've gotten so close before, it was on our two year anniversary we were at his parents house while they were gone and he was into it but as soon as it came down to the boxers it all went down hill."

I knew I could talk to Lilly about this and I didn't have to hold back, it was all coming out like word vomit. It felt good to talk to Lilly about this, because Nick had been getting on my nerves lately and I needed another excuse. Lilly got some and she wasn't married. Lilly nodded at me for to continue.

"And than I had set this romantic dinner the first night of when I had officially moved into his apartment. Once again he was into it and we made it to the bed, and when it came to the boxers once again he let go"

"Wow" Lilly said finally "So you two really haven't done it yet, I would have thought you'd done it by now"

"I wish" I blew out a breath of hot air that I had been holding in

"Maybe he wants to wait until the right time" Lilly assured me

"Yeah probably when I'm fifty and going through menopause" I laughed rolling my eyes and than looked at Lilly "Maybe he doesn't want to do anything because he doesn't see me like that. Maybe he doesn't see me as attractive, or he doesn't want to do anything because he is waiting until I am fifty. And if he waits until than we can't have kids, maybe he doesn't want kids with me"

"Miley don't go over thinking everything" Lilly warned me

"No" I said standing up "I am going to have a long talk with that boy tonight, and I am going to tell him that he's going to help me with this wedding…and if he doesn't feel like it than he can have a wedding with himself. I am going to get all this crap straight"

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on.

"Please don't say anything stupid" Lilly pleaded, I looked over and shook my head

"I am only going to find out the truth" I said taking my keys out of my purse and walking out the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

I sat here in the living room; Nick was sitting on the couch watching TV. There were wedding things set all around the table in front of me. I had decided on my home from Lilly's house that I wasn't going to say anything; I just needed to give him one more chance. But Nick was once again kicked back on the couch watching a movie…no surprise.

I grabbed a sample that the wedding planner had helped me get and held it up, this is his last chance he better say something.

"Hey Nicky do you like this color?" I asked holding the picture of pink and purple flowers for our centerpieces. Nick looked up for a few seconds and turned back to the TV.

"Looks good" He mumbled his eyes glued back to the screen again. I let out a sigh and decided to go for a route that would maybe interest him a little. I swore to myself that this was going to be the last chance "So the guys were talking I heard and they are planning your bachelor party. Pretty cool things they have planned their for you"

Nick nodded and shrugged "Cool"

"What is your problem?" I asked slamming the picture on the table, Nick looked over at me with that stupid confused stare on his face.

"I don't have a problem" He stated before he went back to the TV, was he really going to sit there and say that. What a jerk.

"Screw you" I said before getting up and going into the bedroom

"What's your problem?" Nick repeated my question and looked over his shoulder as I walked into the room; I glared at him before I went into the bedroom. I heard the TV turn off and foot steps came closer and soon Nick showed up in the bedroom. He leaned on the frame of the door and crossed his arms

I glared at him again as I went looking for a bag.

"I see you finally tore yourself away from the TV" I said with sarcasm rolling off my tongue while going into the closet.

"Alright let's cut the argument short and you just tell me what I've done wrong this time" I heard Nick say, I backed out of the closet and crossed my arms over my chest. Nick rolled his eyes and walked towards me.

"No don't touch me" I said pulling my arm away from him, shaking my head walking away from him going back into the closet.

I heard a groan come from Nick's mouth and I grabbed my bag and moved past him mumbling "It's not like you do much anyway"

"What?" Nick yelled but I ignored him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I threw down the bag on the bed and looked up at him. All my thoughts and anger came back up again "You heard me and I am pretty sure you know what I mean"

"Where did this come from?" Nick asked frustrated as her ran a hand through his curls.

"All my friends have babies Nick, all of them. God…" I yelled "They've started their lives and here I am at twenty-four and I only have an apartment with you"

Nick didn't say anything.

"You took forever to finally ask me to marry you, and when you do you leave me to do everything. I can't even get your opinion on anything without having to force more than a sentence out of you" I said going over and getting some clothes out of my closet. Nick watched me not saying anything so kept going, I wasn't going to let him have it easy. "And than I am just supposed to watch all my friends already having children. We could have that already if you had the balls in the first place to ask me earlier. Any moment would have perfect Nick, I would have said yes either way. It could have been in a freaking bathroom for crying out loud"

I continued to shove things in my bag and went into the bathroom to grab a toothbrush. I still wasn't done. "I tried and tried Nick for years for you to want me but you obviously don't. I have been waiting for you since like ever to want me but it's not happening. I am starting to think if this even worth it. You don't want to help me plan our wedding; you leave me to complete every detail. I can't do it alone, and all I want you to do is show you care. But instead you sit there and take a glimpse and act like it's a chore. I don't want you to be like that, I want you to want to help me. Maybe your not ready for this kind of commitment. Maybe that's why you wanted to find the perfect time, so that way you could keep

I screamed out of frustration and threw my toothbrush in my bag. I looked over at Nick finally letting out a breath and somewhat calming myself. He was staring at me there was hurt in his eyes but no emotion on his face. I didn't know if I hurt his feelings but at this point I didn't really car. It felt good to finally let him know how I feel. My eyes left him and I zippered my bag before putting it over my shoulder. He wasn't even going to say anything back to me so I didn't say anything to him as I walked out of the bedroom. I went into the kitchen, and Elvis came running when I grabbed my car keys. I bent down and petted him a little.

"See you in a little while Elvis" I said standing up and I felt Nick watching me. I glared at him for the last time tonight and went to open up the door. "You let me know when you want to help out with the wedding, or there is none. And I mean that Nick you better figure out what you want and quick. Don't' bother calling me."

And with that I left him standing there. I gripped my bag tight and pressed the elevator button. It dinged and I went in, I heard Nick yell my name but I closed the door before he could reach me. I saw him running towards the elevator. I felt tears come to my eyes, when I realized that I had opened my big mouth and said crap that I knew I shouldn't have said. I had let my emotions get the best of me…again.

The elevator dinged and I sniffed I couldn't move. But it wasn't like I could because Nick was standing there. How did he get here so fast? I wiped my eyes and I realized that a few tears were running down his.

"Please don't leave" Nick walking towards me pulling me into a hug "I swear I'll be more involved with it please just don't leave me"

As much as I wanted to just believe him and forget I ever said this…I couldn't. My arms stayed at my sides and I let the tears roll down

"I don't want you to feel like I forced you to feel this way Nick" I cried, Nick squeezed me put a hand on the back of my head while the other one wrapped around my waist

"I want to Miley, I want to help you. You aren't forcing me just please don't leave me" Nick begged and I could hear the fraught tone in his voice. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I heard the door closed. Nick let go and he stepped back only so he could see me

"I know I haven't been the most helpful but please just don't leave tonight" Nick pleaded; this is not what I wanted. I didn't want to be weak like this; I had made this into a horrible situation. But the other part of my mind kept reminding me that I needed to let him know how I feel.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you like that" I said shaking my head laying my forehead on his shoulder

"I am glad you did" Nick admitted pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Miley"

I leaned my head back to look at him "I was frustrated Nick half of what I said wasn't even true"

"You wouldn't of said it if you didn't mean it" Nick said "You must have been thinking about that for a long time because it was pretty easy for you to get it out"

I nodded biting my lip "I just wanted you to help with the wedding'

"I will I promise" Nick said kissing my head "I don't know what's been going on with me, but I promise that I will start helping you. You're not forcing me to, I want to I promise"

I let go of Nick and wiped my tears and grabbed my bag, Nick looked at my hands confused. I smiled a little and hit the floor number. Nick grabbed my hand pulling me to his side. The elevator dinged and we went out together and Nick opened the door. Elvis jumped on me and I laughed at how stupid I am. Nick closed the door behind us, and I pet Elvis a little before going over and dropping my bag on the table.

"So let's see those flowers" Nick smiled pulling my hand over to the sofa pulling me on his lap. I smiled as I moved over and grabbed the four photos. I sat on the sofa and laid my legs across his lap as I showed him them. Nick took two of them and looked at them as I looked at the other ones. I smiled at the focus of Nick's attention on the photos.

At this point I was so glad that he was helping out that I didn't mind he hadn't mentioned what I said about my 'needs'. That could come for another day, right now this was enough.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

(**1 Month Later)**

Nick, Fred (our wedding planner, **think the guy from 'Father of the Bride' and you've got a picture**) and I were all sitting in a local seafood place getting lunch while discussing wedding plans. Nick was looking over some papers as I took a drink of my iced tea.

Nick in the past month stepped up and helped relieve some of the stress from the planning. When he wasn't working or sleeping he was helping get the plans finished. I couldn't be anymore thankful.

"Hey babe what do you think about this?" Nick asked me showing the piece of paper in front of him which was the menu that needed to be finalized immediately. I took the paper from him reading through it. It was all we had said we wanted right down to the shrimp poppers. I smiled and nodded giving it back to Nick

"Looks good" I said taking a fry from my plate and chewing on it.

"Great now all the food is finished and the cake is ordered, now have you thought about music?" Fred asked

"Yeah" I nodded "We already talked with a Deejay and he's already scheduled"

"Perfect" Fred nodded checking something off "Most of everything done"

Nick smiled at me and put his hand on my thigh squeezing. This was really happening, we were almost finished. Everything was almost set up for our wedding.

"You just let me take care of the rest and I will contact you guys if I need opinions. But you are all set up and all that needs to come is the day" Fred said clapping his hands together. I finished my last fry and stood up after him.

"Thank you so much for your help Fred seriously you're a life saver" I said going to hug him, honestly if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know what we were doing. Fred has been with us ever part of the way in the side lines helping us keep track of what we have been doing. He's super at what he does and our wedding is going to be fantastic. I let go and Nick brought him into a "man" hug or whatever the guys want to call it. When Nick let go, Fred waved to us.

'Well I will catch up with you two later in the week" He said going, the check was already paid for so I grabbed my purse and we left right after him.

"Now am I dropping you back off at work?" I asked as we went to the parking lot and I got in the passenger seat

"Yeah I have to get some things done" Nick said getting into the drivers side and starting the car "Your dad is having me work with this new band that has been trying to right a song for a month now, and they came to us"

"That's cool" I smiled, my dad and Nick got along so well together. I knew that Nick was starting to like the job a little more, unlike he did when he first got it. Nick liked writing songs and this was perfect for him.

We arrived at Nick's work and I got out so I could go to my car. Nick locked his car and turned towards me as I shifted my purse on my other shoulder.

"I promise I won't be late tonight like I was the last night. I should be done around six."

"That's fine I am going shopping tonight with your mom anyway so I should be home by the time you get home." I said "Which reminds me, you should probably stop and get something for dinner before you go home because I am going to your mom's after I leave here"

"Alright well I'll guess I will see you when I get home" Nick said kissing my cheek

"Love you" I smiled as he started to walk back into his work, Nick turned around and gave me that smile of his and winked "Love you too"

Two more months, just two months and than man is officially mine.

**So yeah I decided not to put the Denise/Miley time in there because I am going to do that later on in the story. But yeah I hoped that you liked the chapter, I decided to add a little drama in there. Hope ya'll liked it. I found out I go back to school on Monday, boo. So I am trying to get as much out as possible before school starts. **

**So please review I love hearing what you think even criticism. I am almost up to 500 reviews thank you so much for that. You guys are the best. **

**Please 10 reviews before the next chapter. Thank you again. **


	31. Chapter 31 new

**Miley and Nick- 24**

**2 Months Later**

Taylor jumped up and down as she ran to me, outside of the spa. I caught myself before she could knock me over and hugged her back. I haven't talked to her in like two days, when she told me that Lilly, she and I were having our girl's night tonight.

"Oh my gosh tonight is your last night that you're going to be a single lady" Taylor squeezed me

"I know" I smiled; it was true after all the time Nick and I spent together we were finally going to be able and live forever together. I let go of Taylor and I heard a door slam and a very pregnant Lilly coming over to us. She was seven months pregnant and I felt bad because she was not happy about it.

_Flashback: _

_Lilly groaned as Taylor pulled her into the store. Miley had told them to meet her there at four and they were both fifteen minutes late. When they got inside Miley smiled at them and waved for them to come over. Taylor had to force Lilly over and Miley looked confused to why they were acting like that. _

"_What's the matter?" Miley asked as Lilly plopped down on one of the chairs_

"_I am not going to be in your wedding, I am going to make it look horrible because I am a whale" She cried, Miley and Taylor both sat on a side rubbing her back in comfort. _

"_Lilly you are not going to make my wedding look horrible" Miley tried to sooth her but so far it wasn't working_

"_Yes I am, I am going to the only pregnant girl up there" She cried_

"_Lilly you are going to look gorgeous, and I don't want to have to cancel the wedding because one of my best friends feels insecure" Miley said lying her head down on her shoulder _

"_You really wouldn't cancel your wedding because of me would you?" Lilly sniffed looking up at Miley with red eyes, and Miley nodded_

"_I would too in a heart beat because you two are the people I want to be involved in my wedding" _

"_Okay" Lilly whined "I guess I can suck it up than" _

"_Thank you" Miley laughed hugging her best friend_

_Flashback Over:_

"You okay there Lilly?" Taylor asked, Lilly looked up at us glaring

"She is kicking the hell out of me, it's gotten so bad that I can't drive" She said pointing to Oliver in the car as he waved good bye and

"Don't worry we got you" I laughed pointing to my car. Lilly nodded as we went into the place. This was our day to do whatever our little hearts desired. And I was treating them to massages and all they could ever think of. I went over and talked the receptionist person and told them the name of the party. This was the last day I was ever going to use my last name ever again. Tomorrow I will be Miley Ray Gray (**A/n: Ya'll know what I mean but I can't say it because technically no last names are to be mentioned for the sake of my story still being here) **

Lilly and Taylor each grabbed a hand as we went deeper into the spa. My best friends were the best.

**Nick's POV**

"Come on let's go" Joe whined getting up from the sofa, but Oliver and I ignored him. I swerved to the right as if that was going to help me. Oliver was way in the lead. I pound the green button on my controller. My heart jumped when I saw I was finally in the lead ahead on Oliver.

"No!" He cried out and he got on the floor, I leaned forward as if that was going to help me. I had to win, I wasn't going to loose this stupid game again. Joe sighed and I felt him sit next to me.

"Dude get away from me" I said scooting over while trying to keep my eyes on the screen. Joe scooted closer to me, he better leave me alone.

"Come on" He yelled which I wasn't expecting. I dropped the controller and my eyes went wide when I realized what happened. I tried to grab the controller but my ears caught the boom and I knew I was done for.

"YES! I won again sucker" Oliver yelled jumping up and dropping his controller on the floor.

"That's not fair Joe freaking scared me I dropped the controller" I defended myself going to grab the thing again but Joe knocked it out of my hands

"There is no way I am sitting here for another half hour watching you two fight it out again." He said going over to Oliver's counter and grabbing his keys "Come on we are leaving it's almost nine-thirty and we haven't done anything yet. Plus you don't want to be out late do you?"

"No" I mumbled going to grab my jacket but as I was going over to the door I turned around and pointed a finger at Oliver "It's so not over the next time I come over it's a re-match"

Oliver smirked and put on his coat "You can count on that loser"

He knew how I sucked at facing the facts of me losing, and calling me a loser only made me want to march into that room and duel him to another match. But I kept my cool and walked out the door, that had to be the hardest thing ever. But I did it, I walked out and into the back of Joe's car. I had no idea where they were planning on taking me but I had one rule for them and that was…no strippers.

That wasn't just my rule either. Miley and the girls made sure they got their point across.

_Miley, Lilly and Taylor towered over us as we sat down on the couch. _

"_Now tomorrow we will separate to do our own thing'" Taylor stated putting her hands on her hips. _

"_We don't care what you do" Lilly said next and us boys all looked at each other, we knew there was a but coming on. _

"_But.." Miley said next, I knew them to good "We only have one rule for you guys"_

"_And that goes for all of you guys…"Taylor said _

"_No strippers what so ever" Miley said staring at Oliver and Joe, that's right you get them. As if I would ever think about going to a strip bar. Joe leaned back into the couch, and Oliver had a guilty look on his face. What a second were they really thinking about taking me to a strip club?_

"_No…" Lilly hissed "You were thinking about it"_

"_Well it wouldn't have meant anything I mean it's a bachelor party isn't that what us guys do" I looked over at them, shaking my head. These dumb asses are my friends_

"_No that's not what guys are supposed to do" Taylor glared at him_

"_It's not like we were thinking about doing that anyway" Oliver shrugged, yeah like they are going to believe that now. _

"_Whatever look the rule is no strippers at all" Miley said but the two meat heats kept going but Miley raised her hand to stop them and gave them a serious look "No strippers at all do you hear me" _

_The two sighed and nodded "Fine no female sex crazed strippers" _

So since strippers are thankfully out of the running for tonight, I had no idea what we were doing. But my night was in the hands of them two…great.

**Miley's POV**

We had decided to just stay at our apartment since Nick and the guys were staying at Oliver's place. And it was only eleven but there wasn't much we could so since Lilly was pregnant. She felt bad that we couldn't go and rock out in the bars but I didn't mind because I just liked chilling with my girls on the floor. That was good enough for me. Lilly sat with her back against the sofa and Taylor and I were next to her.

I took a sip of my drink that Tay mixed for me and set it down on the floor next to me.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now." Lilly asked taking a sip of her water

"Probably sitting at the house playing stupid games" Taylor laughed looking over at us "But we aren't doing much better"

"Oh well, I like just chilling" I said shrugging taking another sip and going into the kitchen "Does anyone want any ice cream?"

"Oh me" Tay said getting up from the sofa

"I do to but I need help getting up" Lilly laughed holding her hand out as Taylor went out and helped her to her feet. Lilly and her came into the kitchen as I just set down some things for the top of the ice cream and the bowls.

"Mmm…I call the M&M's" Taylor said going to grab the ice cream scooper and putting the vanilla in. She placed it on the counter and poor Lilly had been eyeing the thing the entire time, and I knew she needed to be next before she went crazy. Lilly smiled and giggled when I handed her the scooper as if I had just given her a store of candy. When she was finished I scooped the chocolate in a bowl and added some peanut butter M&M's I along with some strawberry syrup…yum. I followed them into the family room but this time we sat on the sofa.

"So Miley" Lilly said looking over at me smirking "I think that after we eat our ice cream you should open our gifts"

"You two didn't have to get me anything" I laughed a little

"Nope shush up we got you something" Taylor laughed grabbing her drink, I can only imagine what they got me.

**Nick's POV**

We're going to get in so much trouble if the girls find out. Especially if Miley finds out, she will be the worst to deal with. I should've told them we were going to have to go somewhere else. But I kept quiet, because tonight was supposed to be fun, and I knew Joe and Oliver knew what they were doing….ha that's funny. This is why I am sitting here at the bar with my fifth beer in front of me

"Come on dude finish that one" Oliver said, I looked down and shrugged, it wasn't like I was paying for them tonight anyway.

"What's the big rush?" I asked putting the bottle down after I was done finishing it

Oliver smirked and patted my shoulders "Well buddy the show is about to start"

Great can't wait…

Joe came up to us and started talking just as the announcer came on. I couldn't hear a word that duded was saying just the demand for me to get up and hurry before all the good spots were taken. So I hurried to the "cat walk" or whatever you want to call it. I knew this was bad, I knew I shouldn't be doing this. But with Oliver and Joe's hands on my shoulders I knew I wasn't going anywhere. The lights on the stage were flashing and now the music was starting.

"This is going to be great" Joe said smiling at us. My eyes wandered over and I saw a girl walk from behind the stage. My mind turned to overload, she had long blonde hair and her breast were hanging out of her damn top. This was wrong but I mean here is this girl half naked in front of me what was I supposed to do. I saw her pull out a microphone, what was going to do with that?

"No I heard it's somebody's bachelor party" My eyes go wide not only because I got called out but because that wasn't a girl that was a man…

"Hell no" I hissed trying to get away from this, there was no way that a…no this wasn't happening

"Come on Nick" Oliver said and I could hear the humor in his voice, as if this was funny. And than he pointed his finger and a spot light came on me as he yelled "He's right here"

"Come on up" The she-man said directing me with his finger. I shook my head and I looked at Joe for help, since I got none from Oliver

"Please don't make me" I begged, but Joe smirked and pushed me forward a little

"Go have fun with the girls" He winked, and I thought of running but before I could, I felt feathery material go around my neck. I looked up and saw the she-man smile at me. This was not good. Before I knew it, I was getting pulled by that itchy thing up to the stage.

I could hear the screams of girls and I couldn't be anymore embarrassed. I was forced onto a chair in the middle of the stage; I am not getting a lap dance from him or her or whatever this thing was.

"Now sweet thing how about we make this a night you will never forget"

"No thank you" I said smiling politely before trying to get up

"No honey you are going to sit here and be a good boy" He said sitting on my lap and wrapping a arm around my neck "So why don't you tell us how long this lucky lady has been dating you"

Okay I can do this, if all he wants is answers than I can do this. I took the microphone from him and answered "Eight years"

"Damn boy she had from the beginning" The uh person said and I heard a few wolf whistles. I don't get it all I said was eight years…"So you came here to get some extra wants fulfilled?"

"Well actually I was forced here by my so called friends" I said pointing to Oliver and Joe, to call them out as I was. She looked over and than flipped his hair in my face. Those were defiantly extensions.

"Good thing boys because now he's in even better hands" She smirked and the music became even louder, and the lights dimmed. She came in front of me and shimmied down putting her hands on my knees. I did not want him this close to me at all. "Let's get this party started"

"Let's not" I shook my head but I couldn't even hear myself say it because of all the screams

"Hey Frenchie let's me at him" Another voice said, I think I just got whip lash from my head turning so fast. There were seriously more of them? They, as in like six of them. I started to get up but a pair of hands pushed me back down. This was just magnificent.

I watched Oliver and Joe laugh at me, they were so dead meat. Once of the girls wrapped their arms around my neck bringing me closer to him, and kissed my cheek.

Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley….I tried to repeat that in my head to keep my mind off them. I felt another hand on my leg.

Help

**Miley's POV**

My eyes were glued on the objects in my hand, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. They were making me, their laughter was addictive. Lilly and Taylor were rolling on the floor laughing as I stared at the material in my hand.

"They sure are um blue" I said and than I felt myself laughing even harder than before. Were they really expecting me to wear these?

"You have to wear them tomorrow, they're blue" Lilly said controlling her self and sitting up grabbing them from me

"I'll give Nick a heart attack" I laughed pointing to the matching bra

"You are going to make that man regret not doing anything to you in the first place" Taylor added in

"They are pretty sexy" I smirked

"Hell yeah they are" Taylor laughed taking another sip of her drink

"Thanks" I said placing them back in the bag along with the other things she got me. I got Lilly's bag and set it on my lap. I took the tissue paper out and pulled out another set of what Taylor got me except this time the undergarments were in hot pink. Lilly laughed once again as I stared at them, they were some naughty girls.

"I'd love to see what's in your closet" I said shaking my head and placing them back in the bag

"So… are you nervous about tomorrow?" Taylor asked getting up grabbing my cup and hers before going to the kitchen to get more of that stuff she made

"Yes and no. Yes because I am not sure if I'll remember my vows and no because Nick will be there" I smiled thinking about getting married to him tomorrow. This day has been in my mind since I can't even remember.

"I'd tell you it's simple but that's because mine was quick and easy" Taylor shrugged coming back in the room giving me my drink

"Yeah and I have no words of advice because I'm not even married yet" Lilly shrugged getting her water and taking a drink

"I'll be okay, we had rehearsals yesterday" I nodded and smiled, tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**Nick's POV**

Oh my gosh…my eyes were going to be ruined. I flew from the chair as soon as I felt three hands going somewhere south that they didn't need to be touching. I ran down the stairs and they weren't going to touch get me again. I met up with Joe and Oliver who were both laughing.

"You idiots wouldn't be laughing if she-men were feeling you up" I glared

"You have a little lipstick right there" Oliver laughed pointing to my face and circling it around. I smacked his hand away and walked over to the bathroom. I washed the gunk off and than went back out to the bar. I sat down on a spot next to Joe.

I looked at my watch as I felt another beer being placed in front of me. It was almost midnight, and I really didn't want to be out much later and be tired tomorrow. Plus I told Miley I would call her later tonight, and I don't know what time they are crashing. I told the two of them that I would be back soon and I took my beer and went out front of the bar and grabbed my cell phone and scrolling down until I got to Miley's name. I sat down on the ground; it was nice to be away from all the music for a few minutes.

The phone rang and I thought she was asleep until I heard a click and than her voice.

"Hello?" She asked, it's not like she ever uses caller I.D

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked taking a swing of my drink

"Nicky" Miley laughed

"Miley" I laughed along with her "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting here on our bed with Taylor and Lilly laying here next to me"

"Sounds fun" I said resting my head on the brick wall

"Yeah you should see the mess we made, I feel kind of bad. I will clean it up before we leave tomorrow"

I can only imagine the mess they've made but I don't care as long as there's no food that can spoil.

"That's fine just worry about the food, the other stuff I don't mind" I said and I could hear giggles in the background "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Miley laughed and than stopped "Just Taylor and Lilly being stupid"

I nodded but than remembered that she couldn't see me "That sounds right"

"If you get a txt message delete it before you read it" Miley warned and just than a beep came from my phone and I looked down, I put my phone on speaker phone and opened it.

"Oh my god, who's are those?" I asked speechless as I looked at the picture

"Nick" Miley whined and I could hear the embarrassment in her voice "You weren't supposed to get that you were supposed to delete that Nicholas"

I stared at the picture and I couldn't believe that she even owned that

"Wow" I said

"Lilly and Taylor you are so dead" Miley hissed "I better go, I will see you tomorrow Nick"

I smiled and put the phone back to my ear

"Tomorrow's it Miley" I said

"I know I am so excited, tomorrow I am going to be Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Grey" Miley said

"I'm just as excited for us" I said running a hand through my hair

"Well I better get off of here" Miley said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll be the one at the end of the aisle" I said

"And I will be the one running down the aisle in a white dress" She laughed

"I love you Miley" I said seriously

"I love you too Nick good night" She said and than hung up, I slipped my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bottle before going back into the club. I looked down and felt my promise ring on my finger. Only one more day until I tell her and until she's all mine.

**Okay sorry it took so long; I really didn't even think I would get this out tonight. A few of you asked about the sex part, I'm not into writing that much detail. And honestly that part of the story is kind of freaking me out right now. If I were to write something like that, which I don't know yet, I will warn you guys. How about you tell me what you want to see. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked this fun chapter. Tomorrow is my first last day of school. CLASS OF 2010 BABY!!! Yes seniors! Lol Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought!**

**10 reviews please, there will be flashbacks during next chapter. Don't forget to tell me.**


	32. Wedding Part 1 of 2

Every girl waits for this day of her life since she could first imagine what her wedding could possibly look like. Since they were on the playground in elementary school walking down the sidewalk with your classmates on the sidelines watching you and the boy you've picked (who doesn't want to go anywhere near you because girls had cooties).

Every dad dreaded this day because that meant letting go of his daughter, and meaning that she would no longer be his little girl. It also meant that she was growing up and he would have to deal with it.

I for one knew Nick was the one for me since the beginning. And today was our day to prove to one another that we were going to be the real deal.

I sat in the church room staring at my complexion that was staring back at me. There was only an hour before the ceremony was to start. I was ready in more ways than one. My hair was set in a perfect bun on top of my head, with deep red little flowers placed in the right spots (that matched everyone perfectly). My make up was finished, and was all natural. My mind, heart and soul were defiantly ready for this to begin.

I looked at my background and saw my dress hanging. My gorgeous and perfect wedding dress.

A knock came at the door and I pulled the robe closer to my body.

"Come in" I said and in popped Denise.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" She asked coming behind me, setting her hands on my shoulder.

"Honestly…" I said turning around to look at her "I'm nervous, excited, scared, and happy"

"That's just like any bride to be" Denise smiled rubbing my shoulder

"How's Nick?" I asked knowing that she's been in there

"Anxious, nervous, happy" Denise laughed

"That made me feel better to know he was feeling that way too, and it wasn't just me. Denise walked away from me and over to my dress.

"How about we get this on" She smiled as I went to take my robe off, but as I looked down I realized what I had on underneath. I was wearing the set that Taylor had gotten me. I didn't want my soon to be mother in law to see what I was wearing.

"I think it will be easier for you to put it over your head" She said getting it ready and when it was time I looked at her and she got a worried look on her face "What's wrong?"

I scratched my arm uncomfortably and smiled a little. I heard Denise laugh and than her shake her head.

"I know just as well as anyone out there, what's going to under that dress"

I groan and try to cover my now red face

"Now stop being silly and get this beautiful dress on you"

I nodded my head because Denise really doesn't care. I removed my robe and she helped me put on my dress. I lifted my hands over my head and Denise gathered my dress and lifted it up. She shimmed it down until it reached all the right places. Denise went to the back and started to lace the back of it. I was so thankful she didn't say a word about that.

"They did an amazing job getting this dress to fit on you" Denise commented

"Yeah after I went all bridezilla on them" I laughed remembering going into the shop just a few days earlier.

**Flashback…**

_**I was taking Denise for the first time and today was the day I could take it home. I was going to take it to my dad's until the wedding day so nothing would get on it with Elvis and everything. **_

"_**I'm so excited to see this gorgeous dress you've been telling me about" Denise smiled as I parked in front **_

"_**Me too, and I'm trying it on for the first time since they finished taking my sizes" I said as we got out. We went in and I spoke with one of the women, who said she'll be right out with my dress. And not more than two minutes later out came her and my dress.  
**_

"_**You can go right in there and try it on" The lady smiled and pointed at the dressing room. I thanked her and went to try it on. **_

"_**Do you need help dear?" Denise asked me popping her head through the door. I had on my boy shorts and bra. **_

"_**Yes please" I said as she closed the door behind her and pulled the dress on me and lacing it. **_

"_**Oh dear…" She mumbled**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked, I didn't like that tone she had**_

"_**This dress is huge on you" She said letting go of the back and I could feel the dress fall at the top but I caught it before it would go too far. **_

_**I went out of the dressing room and saw the women sitting there**_

"_**What happened to my dress, you guys were supposed to make this smaller not larger!" I exclaimed showing her how much spare space was left. **_

"_**Oh no, we can have that fixed for you by…"She said pulling out her phone "August 27"**_

"_**That's a week after my wedding. I am supposed to be walking out of here with it today" **_

"_**I'm not sure what happened" The lady tried to explain**_

"_**My dress is supposed to be ready and walking out the door with me. How am I going to walk down the aisle in two days if my dress is falling off me?" I snapped at her**_

"_**I'm sure they would be more than happy to fix their mistake by tomorrow" Denise said coming over and helping me hold up my dress**_

"_**Yes I can promise you that we will have this dress ready for you first thing tomorrow morning" The women promised me**_

_**I didn't say anything; I just went into the dressing room and changed into my regular street clothes. I set my dress back on the hanger before taking it to her for it to be fixed tonight. **_

"_**It'll be alright" Denise said patting my shoulder, and comforted me trying to calm me down. **_

"_**It better" I glared as we made our way out the door. **_

**Flashback Over…**

"Thank you" I said to her

"What are you saying thank you for dear?" Denise asked smiling

"For being there for me" I said remembering all the times she's been there for me

**Flashback…**

"_**You're such a jerk!" I yelled at Nick before slamming his bedroom door and going down the hallway. I saw that Denise and Paul's bedroom door was opened, and I needed someone to talk to. And I knew I could talk to Denise. I went to her door instantly and knocked on it, and I was directly brought in. **_

"_**What happened sweetie?" Denise asked brining me into a hug as I cried on her shoulder**_

"_**Nick and I had our first fight" I cried, it wasn't like I had anything to hide. She was like my mom. **_

"_**Honey you've been in fights before" **_

"_**Yeah but not as a couple" I sniffled **_

"_**That takes work" Denise said and than explained farther "A relationship at your age is hard. And it's going to be harder since you were best friends" **_

"_**He got all in a huff when he saw me talking to Johnny Collins, one of the guys in my class. I had to give him my number since we are lab partner. When Nick and I were sitting in there Johnny txted me, asking me if we could hang out to work on our project he got jealous. I told him he didn't need to get made that I was going over there for an hour. Than Nick was all 'I see how it is, you blow me off for him' and it wasn't even like that at all" **_

"_**This is new for Nick" Denise said leading me over to her bed. **_

"_**But he's got to understand that I'm going to have to hang out with other boys. He was fine with that before" **_

"_**Yeah but you see that's when he had friendly feelings for you, now that you two aren't so friendly Nick's more protective" **_

"_**It's just stupid because I was friends with Nick when I was going out with that one guy"**_

"_**Yeah but were you talking to him?" Denise asked giving me that knowing look. And that's when I realized that she was right. **_

"_**But I have to work with Johnny it's not right that I can't work on a lab because I've got a jealous boyfriend" I shook my head and grabbed my cell phone "I'm just going to txt him and let Johnny we'll work on our project another day. Or see if he wants a new partner that can actually work on it after school" **_

"_**Nicholas get in this room I know your listening" Denise said sternly, I heard the door click and Nick come in with a small smile of his face. I looked the other way, he's not talking to me right now. **_

"_**Now do you want Miley to fail her science assignment because of your jealousy?" Denise asked him as he hung his head in shame**_

"_**No" Nick shook his head and looked down again**_

"_**Than I think that you need to have a normal talk with Miley and not one that demands her not to work with her partner" Denise said going towards the door "I don't want any yelling, the first yell and I am coming up to this room" **_

"_**Fine" Nick said and with that Denise walked out and left us to ourselves. I guess Denise knew what she doing, not that I liked it. Nick stood there not saying anything and I wasn't about to just sit here and say nothing. I got up from the bed and made my way to the door. **_

"_**Where are you going?" Nick asked turning towards me, I turned around and glared at him**_

"_**I'm going to call Johnny and tell him that we are going to have to find ways to work on this project without having to work together" I said going to open the door but Nick went in front of it and shut it. **_

_**  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten jealous" He apologized **_

"_**No you shouldn't have" I said looking at him straight in the eyes to let him know I was serious**_

"_**I know but you've got to cut me some slack we've only been together for two months"**_

"_**Yeah and…what do you think that you're suddenly going to not get jealous? It's only going to get worse the longer we got out" I said throwing my hands in the air "Trust me there are plenty times I get jealous, like when you talk to girls in class. But I don't tell you can't talk to them" **_

"_**I know" Nick said stepping a step closer "I promise I will try to get better at that"**_

"_**And I'll try not to get mad at you as easy" I nodded stepping closer and hugging him. This was the weird thing from transitioning from being just friends to girlfriend, boyfriend. When we were friends we would hug like we are now but as boyfriend, girlfriend there were defiantly moments that I enjoyed better. **_

_**Nick leaned down and kissed me and than I snuggled my head into his neck. Yeah, they were so much better. **_

**Flashback Over…**

"I will always be there for you Miley; I will be the one you can count on being there for you along with the rest of your family" Denise said hugging me, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You look amazing by the way" I said stepping a little from her to examine how truly amazing she looks

"Thank you" Denise smiled and I heard a knock on the door and my dad came in. Denise looked at me and smiled "I will see you in a few minutes"

She kissed my cheek before walking out and leaving my dad and I. He shut the door and I smiled at him.

"I was just saying how amazing Denise looked but man look how snazzy you look in that suit" I smirk, but my dad stood there just staring at me. "Dad you okay?"

"You look so beautiful darling" My dad smiled and I saw a single tear go down his face

"Daddy don't even start crying please" I said going up to him wrapping my arms around him "If you start crying I know I will start along with you"

"I'm sorry but you just look so amazing in that dress, it jut proves that my little girl is growing up so fast" He kissed my temple and rubbed my back before leaning back "I can remember bringing you home from the hospital and now you're going to be walking down the aisle to get married"

I smile at him and kiss his cheek "I will always be your little girl daddy, nothing will change that"

My dad smiles and I could see tears forming in his eyes all over again

"You just sounded like you did when you were younger" He said wiping his eyes, my lips quiver because now it's hitting me that I'm getting married and becoming a young woman

"Please don't cry" I said hugging my dad close to me

"Your mamma would be so proud of you right now, and would've loved to be here for you right now" My dad said and I could feel the tears drop on my shoulders. That did it for me, I could feel the tears build up in my eyes "She would be so blissful that you're marrying Nick and that your dreams are coming true"

"I love you daddy" I said and it came out all raspy because he had me crying.

"I love you too" My dad said squeezing kissing my temple again before letting go of me. "So I came to tell you that there is only five minutes left"

"Five minutes!" I said as my heart stopped, I wasn't ready I can't pull myself together in five minutes. My breathing quickened and the tears were the last thing that I was worried about.

"Take a deep breath Miley" My dad said placing his hands on my shoulder.

I shook my head with widened eyes

"I can't do this daddy" I said taking deep breaths "I'm going to faint"

**Okay so I wasn't going to post this because I was going to make everything one big chapter, but I decided that I was going to do the beginning in Miley's POV and than the next chapter Nick's POV which is a little before the wedding, the wedding and the reception. **

**I am so sorry that's it's been so long, but I promise I will make it up to you. Next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. A lot of you thought it was funny which is great!**

**10 review please and thank you. Ya'll are amazing!**


	33. Wedding Part 2 of 2

**Nick's POV**

"Nick I don't hear talking" Oliver whipped his head back from the cracked door, Oliver and Joe thought it would be a good idea to spy on Miley to try and listen to what she was saying.

"What do you mean she's stopped talking?" I asked but before I could get an answer my dad showed up at the door, making Oliver and Joe jump out of they way.

"We need you guys out here now" My dad said "You three were supposed to be lined up five minutes ago"

I took a deep breath, this was it. I am getting married soon, to Miley. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. You can do this Nick.

"Come one" Joe said waving me with his hand. I walked through the hallway and saw my mom running with a frantic look on her face .My heart instantly dropped and thoughts clouded my mind.

"What's going on?" I asked her while grabbing my mom's hand stopping her from going any farther

"Uh…I forgot to give Miley her mother's old earrings to wear" She said pulling her arm away before running. I than saw Lilly and Taylor hauling butt in there

"What's going on, what's the matter?" I asked trying to catch a peak of what was going on there. What if she was getting cold feet and was about to run away. I don't think I could handle that if she left me at standing at the alter.

"It's all fine Nick; we are just changing things up a little. Your mother has some stuff to take care of real quickly and I need to help her. So were going to sneak you three in the side and just stay there as everything is working out"

"She's running away isn't she?" I asked my dad "She doesn't want to marry me so she's running. I don't want you to force her into marrying me dad. But please just tell me the truth"

"I don't want to worry you son, now just go and get in your position" My dad pushed me a little and Joe and Oliver grabbed my arm pulling me to the side doors. This was not good, this wasn't good at all. My dad never gave me that tone unless something was wrong.

"She's going to bail on me, Miley's going to run away and leave me alone" I breathed in and out quickly trying to catch my breath.

"No she's not, she's going to walk down the aisle" Joe reassured me

"No she's not" I shook my head and Oliver went to the door to open it but I take the handle and shut it again "I'm going, I'm not going to have her stand me up"

"Nick you need to listen to me, she's not going to stand you up" Oliver said

"But what if she does, I don't think I could handle that" I said leaning on the wall as if I were doing push ups. I took deep breaths

I can't loose her, she was my air

**Flashback…**

_**Miley sat in my arms as we sat out on my balcony. Her arms were wrapped round my neck and head rested on my head. She was being so quiet, but she wasn't asleep because if she was than her breathing would be so hard right now. She was fairly close though. **_

_**It's been a month since I had gotten the courage to tell her I loved her. It's been different; we were closer than before. It's been an amazing month. Literally she was like the air I breathed **_

"_**Nick" She said turning her head to look at me**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Where do you see us two years from now?"**_

"_**Well two years from now we will be nineteen. I can see us in college and still going strong" **_

"_**What about five years later after that?" **_

"_**Well five years after that we will be twenty four" I said and than kissed her head "I see us together just doing what were doing now" **_

"_**Do you ever think we'll get married?" She asked not looking at me this time, her hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. **_

"_**Yeah I can see us getting married" I nodded and than I saw her gorgeous blue orbs stare back at me**_

"_**You really think so?" She asked and I could see the hope in her eyes**_

"_**I wouldn't see it any other way" I nodded, and she smiled as she buried her head in my neck. **_

"_**You're amazing" She mumbled as I felt her breathing get slower as it did when she fell asleep. She didn't know how hard it was to breath without her**_

_**Flashback Over…**_

I kept taking deep breaths. I was usually the calm one, not the one who freaks out like this.

"You've got to snap out of it" Oliver yelled pulling me away from the wall.

"Pull yourself together and get the hell out there" Joe said forcefully and opening the door again. He didn't say anything else, just opening it and waiting for me to walk out.

I let out a shaky breath, and started to walk towards the doors. Joe patted my back as I walked out into the church. All eyes reached me as Joe and Oliver followed behind me. I reached where I was supposed to stand. I looked around and I could see my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandmother with my grandfather.

I looked over at Miley's side and I caught eyes of her Uncle Earl. He gave me a wave and I saw him tap Miley's Aunt Dolly, she waved also. Miley's uncle was the only one that could successfully pull off the camouflage vest under the suit jacket.

Her side of the family was so awesome.

**Flashback….**

_**We got out of the car and went into the rental car. Miley had the brilliant idea to deliver our wedding invites to her family down in Tennessee. I've only been here a hand full amount of times, but I love it here. I put my bag over my bag and grabbed Miley's suitcase and put it in my hand. Miley led us up to the walkway but before we could even reach the porch, Miley's Aunt Dolly came running out. She had these platform shoes on, and a sundress. A typical outfit of hers that made her so amazing. **_

"_**Aw look at you two, I'm going to cry" She said bringing us into a tight hug. **_

"_**Who told you" Miley whined, she had wanted our engagement to be a surprise to them. Her Aunt Dolly let us go and se her hands on her hips smiling at us. **_

"_**You know your dad can't keep a secret to save his Fudgy Buddy's ice cream from melting" **_

"_**That's so true" Miley laughed hugging her again, and I shook my head chuckling as I went up to the house. **_

"_**You two are going to be so amazing married. Oh my goodness the babies that you're going to make are going to be so precious" She squealed. "Oh my gosh…you're getting married" **_

_**I laughed opening the door and looked around. **_

"_**There you are" I heard a thick accent and I looked to my right and saw Miley's Uncle Earl in boxers and a tight tank top. Wow, was all I could think have when I saw him. But that's what made him coo. **_

"_**Hey Uncle Earl" I smiled putting down the luggage to give him a hug, Miley's family was always like a second family to me. **_

"_**Hey there" He said coming up to me to give me a hug "How have you been?"**_

_**I let go and looked at him nodding "Everything's great" **_

_**He smiled at me again and the next thing I know I'm getting pulled into a huge bug, and being picked up off the floor. **_

"_**You're truly going to be a part of the family soon" He said still squeezing the crap out of me "We've been waiting on this day for many of years" **_

_**I laugh at his enthusiasm as he finally places me on the ground. **_

"_**Come on in, do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked waving me into the kitchen "I think my wife's got some more opossum left over from the other night" **_

_**Miley and Aunt Dolly came through the door before I could answer, and Miley was laughing. She was so amazing, her laugh was contagious, and her smile hypnotizing. **_

"_**Dear lord boy where have you been all my life?" I heard Aunt Dolly say; I looked over and saw that she was holding out Miley's ring finger "Where can I find a man like you?" **_

"_**He's my one of a kind" Miley said coming over to me wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek**_

"_**True love" Aunt Dolly said smiling before walking into the kitchen, with Uncle Earl. I smiled before turning towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist. **_

"_**I think she's right" I said **_

"_**Right about what?" She asked with her eyebrows put together. **_

"_**I think I might just love you" **_

"_**You better" She said with her accent coming in deeper than normal, and her eyes glaring at me**_

_**I nod and smile before leaning down "Yeah I think you're a keeper" **_

_**Her bright smile came on her face and she nodded before whispering "You too" **_

_**I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. **_

"_**Aw Earl their kissing" Aunt Dolly said placing a hand on her heart. **_

**Flashback over….**

I saw my dad come back in the room and go up to the priest. I was going to go over there but before I could, my dad was already on his way back.

I closed my eyes and secretly prayed to myself that Miley wasn't getting cold feet.

My heart started to race when I heard the music for the bridesmaids to walk. Okay maybe things were okay. The doors opened and I looked up and saw my mom being escorted by my father to their seats. Joe and Taylor were next and than I saw Lilly and Oliver short afterwards.

I didn't even notice that they had left my side to go in the back. I saw my sister next, who was escorted by my father (wow he travels fast). I see Taylor and Joe's daughter, Rebecca stop at the entrance and just look around. We picked her as our little flower girl. She looked so cute in her dress.

Rebecca started to walk a little and picked some flower pedals from her basket, just as we rehearsed. Joe and Oliver too their last steps and came over and joined me.

Jackson, one of Miley's four year old cousin served as the ring bearer. He walked in back of Rebecca. Rebecca had stopped and looked around, which made Jackson step on her heal. She turned around and glared at him.

"Don't step on my feet!" She yelled and turned around and stomping the rest of the way down the aisle.

I laughed because it took the attention off me for a few seconds and it had made me feel less nervous. Joe groaned and I looked over and saw Taylor keep Rebecca in front of her. She leaned down and I knew she was scolding her.

The wedding march began to play. The doors opened yet again and everyone stood up. My eyes adverted from the doors; I didn't want to see her run. I take a deep breath; my heart was racing a mile a minute. I feel as if I'm going to barf.

I hear the gasps and my eyes snap to the door. My heart stops and I can't take my eyes off of Miley as she stands there.

"Oh my god" I said and I heard Joe chuckle beside me and I couldn't take my mind off of her or my eyes to look at him. She was looking around, her eyes moving around quickly.

Her dress was beautiful, it was white and had a red ribbon that went around the front and tied in a long bow in the back.

Miley's eyes stopped and met mine. A chill went down my spine when she smiled back at me. She kept coming closer to me and I finally came back to reality when I realized that I needed to take her from Robbie Ray. I walked and reached my designated spot just as they had. Robbie Ray turned towards Miley and smiled, and kissed her cheek. He turned towards me and smiled, reaching for my hand as he let go of her. He placed my hand in hers and nodded saying "She's all yours, take care of her. I know I'm putting her in the right hands"

"Thank you sir" I said, Robbie Ray gave me a one armed hug and moved to his seat in the front. I moved next to her and she squeezed my hand as we walked the rest of the way up. We stopped and I looked over and Miley looked over at me.

I took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't run, we're in this for the long run.

**Miley's POV**

"You okay?" My dad asked as I took my last sip from the water bottle

"Yeah" I said letting out a breath, I can't believe I fainted. I remember feeling as if I was going to and I woke up and saw my dad, Denise, Lilly and Taylor hovering over me.

"We've got to get going if you don't want to give Nick a heart attack"

I smiled and walked over to my daddy and gave him a hug

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him

"I'm fine, what about you? Do you feel like you're going to faint again?" He asked smiling

"No I'm just nervous and excited" I said shaking my head and watching as Rebecca and Jackson went out

"Do you need more to drink?" My dad asked

"No because than I'll have to go pee" I laughed, I was feeling much better. Like you know when you're feeling a rumble in your tummy and you throw up and it feels automatically better? Well that's how it feels right now, expect I just fainted.

"I love you Miley, you'll always have a place at my house no matter what" My dad said as we walked to the doors.

"I love to dad, thank you for everything" I said giving him a hug and the doors opened and I heard the wedding march. I let go of him and looped my arm through his. My dad laid out his hand for me to take the first step.

We started to walk, one foot at a time. My eyes searched the room and landing on a few of my relatives and some of Nick's. My eyes reached Denise's and Paul's as they stood and smiled at me.

I looked a little farther and saw who I had been looking for all along. Nick's eyes were on me already and I couldn't help but smile because this was our day. Nick walked up to meet us and my dad kissed my cheek yet again before giving my hand to Nick. We walked the rest of the way and met the priest at the alter.

I looked over and smiled at Nick as we stood there. We looked back in the front of us as the priests started talking.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Miley Ray Stewart and Nicholas Jerry Grey in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest started off in saying

I squeezed Nick's hand again, this was really happening. My brain kept telling me to take deep breaths so I wouldn't faint again. So I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them to find the priests looking at me.

Oh no, I spaced out and I have no idea what he just said. I looked over at Nick who was now facing me. I turn towards him, hoping that this is right. Someone could have said that they objected and I wouldn't have even known. I've got to pay attention. I looked up and I saw the priests looking at me again. Oh no I missed something again.

I cleared my throat again and gave Nick a panicked look. Nick laughed and before he could answer the priests said it very quietly.

"Vows" He said and I could hear the crowd chuckle a little, how could I forget to pay attention to my own wedding. I grab Nick's hand and looked at him. I knew he wanted me to go first, but there were so many people listening to us. And I started to freak out, all the words were bubbling up in my mind. I don't think I could remember, if I opened my mind. I looked out in the audience and than back at Nick.

Just pretend nobody is here. I smile and open my eyes to speak.

"I'll never forget the song you wrote one day when we were younger and as I was trying to come up with the right words to say to you they came into mind. 'Thinking about how we're going to say our vows; I couldn't help but smile because those words were coming true. It felt like a dream, but being here with you know makes it seem so real. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. Words aren't enough to describe to you how I feel but today I am proving to you that I am in this for the long run. You're my best friend and I will love you forever"

Nick smiled and looked up at the priest looking for permission for him to start, and when the priest gave him the nod, Nick looked back at me and I could tell he was tempting to run a hand through his head. A nervous habit, he's never got rid of. He was never a fan of speaking in front of big crowds, like I.

"You've been there for me so many times that I can't keep track. We've been through so much together. You've been my best friend, the person I can go to, and you've been my everything. I can't believe we've gotten this far, and I can't wait to go farther with you. This ride is going to be amazing, sure there will be the ups and down, and yes we may fight. But with you I know that it's going to be amazing. I can't wait to spend my entire life with you and love you for eternity"

I bounced on the balls of my feet, I am such a sap. But I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. But I guess that defeats the purpose of putting on waterproof makeup. I sniffled and looked towards the priest for him to continue.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked and Nick turned towards Joe and I looked at the ground searching for little Jackson. Jackson gave me Nick's ring and I said a quick thank you and Nick turned around with my ring in his hands

"Now I need you to repeat after me" The priest said to Nick and he nodded turning towards me again and smiled as he grabbed my hand and looked up at me

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness" The priest said and Nick repeated looking at me in the eyes

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." Nick repeated again and the cold ring touched my hand but I didn't mind.

"I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Nick said slipping the ring all the way onto my finger and I look down and I felt a tear slip my eye and I grabbed Nick's ring and his finger.

I repeated what the priests had told Nick and I slipped the ring on his finger all the way. My stomach had butterflies swarming when I realized that I was officially married to Nick. The priest took one of each of our hands and raised them in the air.

"I now pronounce this man and women, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Grey" He said letting our hands down. I looked over and Nick with tears fogging my vision as my hand rested at my side. "You may now kiss your bride"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arm around my waist bringing him to me. He leaned in and kissed me, and I heard claps surround us as I kissed him back. I leaned back and laughed and he took his hand and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I love you" He whispered

"Love you too" I said smiling while taking his hand away from my face and intertwining it before turning towards everyone and smiling.

I felt a million flashes hit me and I wasn't paying attention to any of them. I looked over at Nick and again and leaned up to kiss him again. Nick let go of me and I grabbed his hand as we went down the aisle. It was kind of stupid since we had to come back but I wanted to be alone with him for a few minutes. We walked out the doors and they closed behind us. I looked around and saw that nobody was out there so I wrapped my arms around his neck and I didn't need to stand on my tippy toes because of the heels on so I crashed my lips on his.

I felt Nick smile against my lips and I leaned back to look at him. He had a huge smile on his face and I bit my lip but that didn't hold down the bright smile I couldn't hold back.

The doors opened up and in came the photographer that we hired, came up and put her camera around her neck. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Would you like to get some pictures with the parents, grandparents, and those who participated in the ceremony?"

"Yeah we can do that now" I nodded licking my lips and looking around and saw that people were started to exit the church to go to the reception. We were holding the reception at a beach house that was right down the street. It was beautiful the walls were made of glass and when the sun set it was so pretty. But it wasn't just when the sun set, it was always beautiful. We followed the women into the church and Nick's parents and my dad came up and a crying Denise brought me into her arms. I saw Nick's dad give him a hug and than my dad.

"I am so happy" Denise said pulling back and using the handkerchief in her hand to wipe her nose. I hugged her again and than let go because I knew we had a lot of pictures to take. "Thank you Miley for marrying my son"

I smiled and leaned in and gave her another hug "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Denise let go of me and smiled at me before wiping her eyes. Denise collected herself and went over and hugged Nick before getting in her position for photos. My dad stood next to me and Nick wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me to his side.

After many combinations Joe, Taylor, Lilly and Oliver were next to come up.

Taylor and Lilly almost knocked me over from the power of their hugs.

"I almost started to cry" Taylor said

"I did cry" Lilly laughed, and I smiled at her

"You only cried because your hormones are crazy" Taylor laughed and looked at Nick "Yo, how does it feel to be married?"

Nick laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my head.

"We've only been married for ten minutes" He said and Taylor shrugged before stopping over to my side with Lilly. We had to move quickly because we were set on this schedule, kind of crazy but understandable. Nick pulled me closer and I looked over to my sides quickly and I looked forward smiling. It was like prom all over again, all my friends were by my side and instead of telling Nick I liked him, I was married to him.

A few more pictures later and than the relatives came back up and the rest of those who were still there came up and we all gathered for a picture together. They got down and Nick and I were left standing there. The women said she wanted to get a few pictures of us together without anyone.

She came up and talked to us saying that we would take more once we get the reception that they already have a place for us to take pictures at. So I'm not worried about how much she takes right now.

By the time we were finished the limo had arrived and Lilly, Oliver, Joe, Taylor, Rebecca, Jackson, Nick and I got into the back of it.

The reception hall wasn't far away and the limo dropped us off in front. Nick and I were the last ones out. Our wedding planner had told us that we were going to be introduced as we go in.

The names were being called off and I heard Lilly and Oliver's name along with Taylor and Joe's. I heard Jackson and Rebecca be called together. I knew that we were next. Nick grabbed my hand as we walked through the doors and I heard the announcer say.

"Now introducing the newly weds, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Grey"

"You know I never liked my full name" He said as we walked through and I heard the clapping.

"You can live with it tonight' I smiled up at him and he smirked at me. I smiled and we walked in together. My dad and Heather were just sitting together along with Denise and Paul. Taylor, Lilly, Oliver and Joe were just sitting down at the table that was set up for those in the ceremony. Nick and I sat ourselves between us. I looked around and saw that everyone was sat down. Joe stood up and looked over at us.

Everyone's attention was on him as he cleared his throat.

"I thought I would get this over with since it's early in the night, and later everyone will be to drunk to even pay attention to me. But anyway I was honored when Nick picked me as his best man because I was in competition with some great people. I met Nick and Miley when I moved here in the sixth grade. I didn't know many people and when Miley came in my class she was my first friend. She was the only one that was nice to me and welcoming and than I met all of her friends. I would love to say that Nick was friendly to me at first but than I would be lying. You see I noticed Nicky's little crush as soon as I met him" I heard Nick groan beside me as he watched and listened to Joe talk. I laughed along with the rest of the room. "I think everyone noticed besides Miley. As time went on, we decided to help little Nicholas out. It was about time that we get these love birds together. So after we found out that Miley liked Nick also, we got Miley in with the plan to trap Nick into asking Miley to prom. When he finally did, the rest was history. I've watched these two grow and honestly I couldn't find a sweeter pair or a better pair to have gotten married. There's going to be bumps in the road and there's going to be times were you can't stand to be around time but with the two of you in this together it will be the times of your lives. I wish you two of you the best of luck. I know your lives are going to amazing together."

Joe raised his glass and looked at us. "Best of wishes, congratulations Miley and Nick"

Nick and I raised our glasses at Joe and then took a sip.

"Thank you" I said getting up to give Joe a hug and I sat back down and Nick got up and hugged him patting his back before sitting down in his seat. Joe moved his arm and pointed to my dad, Denise and Paul who were all standing up.

My dad was holding the microphone and he started to speak.

"We just wanted to speak briefly and say our congratulations" He said and nodded looking up at Nick and I "We wanted to tell you how proud we are, and how proud I am to finally call Nick family. He's always been considered a part of my family but now he officially by law part of the family. Thank you for being there for my daughter even when I wasn't, I know you are the right choice for her and your lives are only just starting. Miley's mother would have been proud for to have seen you get married to our daughter. "

My dad gave the microphone to Paul who was next to him and he cleared his throat.

"Denise and I couldn't be any happier to finally call you family Miley. You've been an amazing person to be around, and my son couldn't have made a wiser choice. Thank you for sticking by him and being there for him no matter what. I hope you two the best"

Denise took the microphone next and blew us a kiss before starting "Thank you Paul for that and I have just one thing to add. Welcome to the family sweetie"

I smiled and I got out of my seat and went down to hug them all and Nick followed shortly behind us.

"Thank you" I said before going back to my seat. Nick and I stayed standing and Nick put the microphone to his mouth.

"Thank you for coming and sharing this amazing day and night with us. It been a real treat having the ones we love around us. So thank you for the words of support and for being there for us" Nick said nodding and giving me the microphone

"Let's get this party started" I laughed going down and giving the microphone back to the deejay and saw Nick coming down to the floor. I waited for him as we went to go get something to eat. We each grabbed a plate and piled food on, before going back up to the table. I sat down and Nick sat next to me and I looked around after taking a bite of my meatballs.

"Nicky" I laughed

"Yeah?" He asked looking over at me

"Your great grandma lost her dentures it looks like" I laughed taking another bite, Nick sat there chewing his food and we watched as she looked in her drink and than moving things around the table. "Honey go help her, she looks so lost"

Nick laughed and got up from the table to go help his great grandma. I watched as he reached down there and Frenchie gave him a confused look. I smiled at how nice Nick was and how he was helping her look for her teeth.

After twenty four years of being best friends, we were now married. He was all mine now and no one could take him from me. I was now Mrs. Grey okay no that's not what I wanted to be called, it reminded me of Nick's grandma. But oh well I know what I mean…

"Aw your so cute" Lilly said looking over at me, I bite my lip and blush knowing I got caught staring. Taylor looked over at me smiling

"It hit didn't it"

I nodded and my eyes went over and I saw Nick coming back over to us. He sat down next to me and shook his head laughing.

"She didn't loose them she just forgot they were in her mouth" I laughed and Nick took a bite of his sandwich. I looked around for my dad and saw that he was carrying Heather's plate along with his as they went to sit down with Denise and Paul.

"What time do you two have to leave tomorrow?" Joe asked, Nick and I were leaving for Hawaii for our honeymoon. But we were just going to stay at a hotel near the airport tonight.

"We leave at ten in the morning" Nick said taking a sip of his drink and eating some more.

"Man a week in Hawaii is amazing" Lilly said

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it" I said smiling remembering the pictures when we were trying to pick the place we wanted to go.

When we were finished I knew it was getting closer to the first dance between Nick and I. I had no problem dancing with him but I was kind of on the fence on doing it in front of everyone, but I'm sure it will be all good. Plus as soon as the first dance is over with, we can cut the cake, and than the whole garter thing and than I can take this dress off, it was getting so hot. And it was so hard to walk around in.

I heard the music stop and I looked around nervously at all the eyes that went towards the deejay.

"It's come to that time of the night where the bride and groom will perform their first dance together as a married couple"

I blushed at the sudden attention on us. I felt Nick stand up beside me, and I looked up and saw his hand out. If Nick could do this in front of everyone than so could I, because Nick was pretty shy. I smiled at him and we walked down to the dance floor. I listened for the song and I tried to recognize it. I had put the song in the hands of Nick.

I smile as soon as I hear the beat. It was my favorite artist, Shania Twain. I wrap my arms around his neck as soon as we get to the middle of the dance floor and Nick wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closely.

"Very good song choice" I said bringing my hand to the tip of his hair behind his head, and twirling it on my finger

"I figured you would like this song since you love Shania Twain" He smiled, and I smiled along with him because that's how he makes me feel.

"I'm impressed" I nodded and stared at him. His eyes were glistening and neither could take the stupid smile off our faces.

"I love you" He said

"I love you" I said leaning my forehead on his as we continued to dance. He was a very graceful dancer, surprisingly. Nick dipped his head and gave me a soft kiss. I let go and rested my head on his shoulder. I love Nick, and being here with him makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

It wasn't so bad, in fact I totally forgot everyone was around us until their were claps and I realized that the song was over. I would have been disappointed that I was spaced out the entire song but I wasn't since the thoughts were based on Nick and this moment.

"May I have this dance?" I heard my dad's voice say and I looked up and saw my dad have his hand out waiting. Nick let go of me and nodded before going over to his mother. I smile at my dad and I listened to the song that was playing.

"You always did say that Nick was your Prince Charming" My dad said smiling as he started to twirl me around.

I leaned my head on my dad's shoulder and let the song soak in and this moment, as I did with my husband and now my first dance with my father as a wife.

"I will always be your princess daddy" I promised him as I looked up at my father, he nodded and a tear goes down his face.

"I love you darling" He chokes up and starts to cry, my chin starts to quiver and I nod while we just stand there hugging

"I love you too daddy" I said crying and he leaned back and wiped my tears

"I am so proud of you" He said smiling

"It's all because of you" I sniffled trying to control my crying.

"Thank you" He said as he started to dance for the last few seconds that we had for this dance. Once the song was over, my dad let go of me and placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"Go have fun, it's your wedding night" He said smiling before kicking my butt a little. I laugh and go grab Nick's hand as the Cha-Cha slide came on. Nick smiled at me and our friends joined us. Nick laughed as I tried to go down but my dress wouldn't let me go as far as I would like to. I kicked off my shoes and they slid down the dance floor. I looked around at my loved once and watched them as they tried to attempt the Cha – Cha slide.

Lilly even tried to do it and surprisingly she was doing really well. Oliver was keeping his eyes on her though, which was good. We wouldn't want her slipping and falling. Rebecca was seriously trying along with Jackson, they weren't getting every step but they were seriously trying. I felt a hand wrap around my waist from behind and I looked up and saw Nick smiling. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck before stepping the right.

"Don't you dare Nicholas" I said with a piece of cake between my fingers, he had the look on his face that showed he was up to something. "I thought we were going to do this nicely"

Nick smiled and nodded "We are"

Yeah right…I thought as I twisted my arm through his and I went to his mouth but my I closed my eyes as I saw Nick go to shove the cake in my mouth. I could hear laughter and Nick laughing too. I look at him and he is in hysterics. I glare at him playfully before going up to him and just as he was about to protest I shove the cake at his mouth. Nick licked his lips and tasted the frosting. He looked at me and we both started to crack up.

Nick pulled me over with my hand and pointed to my lips and whispered "You have a little cake right there"

He said and than leaned in to kiss me. I smile as he kissed me, and I reached down and felt some cake in my hand. I grabbed it, planning on paying him back but I felt something cold reach my cheek. I leaned back and Nick was standing there laughing. I put my hand to my cheek and felt the icing on me.

Nick's face was red from laughing, and he looked so adorable that I couldn't get mad. But I could even, I grabbed the cake again and went up to him smearing the cake on his face. Nick grabbed my arm and stopped me; as he leaned down to kiss me again.

­

A few wolf whistles came from the sidelines as I sat in the chair in front of all the men. Nick looked up at me with that smirk that could have killed me. Nick lifted my leg onto his shoulder as he was leaning on the ground. I blush at all the whistles coming our way, but I can't help but laugh because it was so embarrassing.

Nick looked up at me laughing as his hand went up my dress and I felt his hands on my leg. I could feel his hand searching and Nick looked up at me with a frantic look. I know it's under there.

"Where is it?" Nick asked me

"It's there" I shrugged, and I could feel his hands searching. And what he did next shocked me to no end. The whistles and the men screaming 'Yeah!' as Nick put his head under my dress to find my garter. I could have died of embarrassment right then and there.

I felt the garter detach from me and a kiss in replace of it as he came from under my dress and his face was red, but he held the thing up in the air. He came over to me and gave me a quick kiss before flinging it up into the air. I got up from the chair and saw as Oliver caught it. Nick walked over at me and kissed my cheek.

"That thing was a pain to find" He laughed

"Yeah I could tell" I said laughing along with him as Lilly came over to me handing me my bouquet of flowers. "I don't need your help for this"

Nick laughed and walked off to the side with the others. All the girls started to run to the middle of the dance floor. I turned my back to them and bent my knees so I could get good distance. I let go of the flowers and they went back. I heard squeals and I turned around and saw Lilly with wide eyes holding the flowers in shock. I gave her a thumb up and smiled.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist from the back, and a breath to my ear that made me shiver.

"I'm so ready to leave whenever you are" Nick said whispering in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded. We went over and said our good byes to our family and friends. Our suitcases were already at the hotel courtesy of our wonderful wedding planner. We made our way out of the reception area and out to our car, which had been decorated by our friends. Nick went over to our car and opened the passenger side door for me and I got in. Nick got into the drivers side and started to car. I rolled down the window and waved at our family and friends as Nick backed up and started to drive out. I blew them kisses and sat back in the seat as we got onto the highway.

I threw my hands in the air and screamed into the night. I looked over at Nick and we both started laughing.

"We're finally married" I said laughing "Oh my, gosh after all this time Nick, we're finally married"

"I know" He said grabbing my hand as we drove down the road. It was a long drive to the hotel, well it was to me. I was so anxious to know what Nick has been hiding. Listen to me, I am so bad. I've got to stop; maybe he doesn't want to do _that _tonight. When Nick pulled into the hotel parking lot, my heart started to pace. I didn't know what to expect.

Nick parked the car and we went in together. Nick and I went up to the desk to check in, we were getting weird looks and I remembered that we still in our wedding attire. But I didn't mind.

"May I help you?" The women asked

"Room for Nick Grey" _And Miley Grey_I thought smiling

"Of course here's your key" The women said handing us our key and Nick handed me one as we made our way up to the room. I suddenly got really quiet and nervous and Nick wasn't saying much. He opened the door and I was about to walk in but Nick grabbed my hand and gave me a confused look. He bent his knees and picked me up, I smiled as he walked me through the door and shut it with his foot.

"Thanks" I laughed

"No problem" He nodded staring at me in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel our faces come closer. Our noses touched and I felt his breath on my lips, I leaned in the rest of the way. The spark was still there as our lips glided together. Nick ran his tongue along with lips. I parted it and I felt him walk towards the bed. He kicked off his shoes and he was hovering on top of me.

I saw him reach for something in his shirt and he pulls out his dog tag but when he moved his dog tag I saw a ring dangling with it. I looked from the ring to Nick who was staring down at me.

"What's that?" I asked taking the ring in my hands, Nick sat on his feet and took the ring from around his neck and held it between his fingers.

"When I was younger I had discovered purity rings, I had talked it over with my mom and dad and found out the meaning of them. I knew what it meant and I really believed in what it meant. So I decided to get one, and instead of wearing it on my finger for everyone to see, I decided to ear it around my neck. It wasn't because I was ashamed but because it was private for me you know." He said

"After all this time and I never noticed it" I said amazed as I stared at it in hand

Nick smiled and nodded

"I am so sorry if I would have known how important it was to you to stay pure I wouldn't have been so grouchy about that subject"

"It's my fault for not wanting to tell anyone" He said and than resting the ring on the table beside us and staring at it for a few seconds before looking at me "I wasn't ready, I could have taken it off at any time. But right now I know is the right time, with you, on our wedding night"

A few tears cloud my vision and I sit up and wrap my arms his neck.

"Are you sure, I don't want to pressure you" I said running and hand through his hair. Nick looked at me straight in the eyes and shook his head

"I've never been surer of anything in my life" He said dipping his head down and kissing me with everything he has. I've never felt something more powerful than what I'm feeling right now. Nick leaned me back into the bed and I closed my eyes. I could feel Nick about to run his tongue across my lips but I opened my mouth before he could.

I ran my hands down to his shoulders and moved his jacket off his shoulders and Nick took his hands out of it and I my shaking hands worked on the buttons on his shirt. He took his hands out of that and put his hands back onto the side of me, holding him off of me. We broke the kiss as my hands reached the bottom of his white shirt. I looked at his eyes making sure that this is what he wanted. Nick took the place of my hands and pulled the shirt over top of his head.

He leaned down and captured me into another kiss. My heart was on overload, and I was as nervous as can be. I felt Nick's hands reach for the back of my dress.

"I love you" Nick said as he finished and slipped the dress down

"I love you too" I said kissing him as I worked on his pants and I slipped them down. It was crazy because I was so nervous, but it was okay because tonight was the night I was going to show my new husband how much I truly love him.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter. But I hope it was worth the wait. So please do me the favor and writing a review and telling me what you liked or didn't like. I really hope that I did a good job on this chapter. I worked hard. **

**So please 10 reviews. This chapter was 8000 word! Holy crap. Check my profile for links to songs and dresses. Honeymoon chapter is next!**


	34. Fixed the problem HONEYMOON

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up to the alarm clock going off next to our bed. I leaned over and grabbed my cel phone, dismissing the alarm it. It was way to early but we needed to be up, two hours before we need to leave so we could get showers. I got back under the covers and laid my head on a sleeping Nick. I watch as his bare chest raised and fell back down repeatedly. He was so peaceful when and I didn't want to wake him but we really needed to get going if we were going to make our flight.

I kissed his chest and ran my fingers through his hair "Nick you've got to get up" I said to him and up to kiss him. I felt his lips move against mine and mine and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Good Morning" I giggled and Nick wiped his eyes and laughed a little

"Can't argue with that" He said laughing again, and I kissed him before getting the sheet and wrapping it around me.

"I'm getting in the shower first because I take the longest and we have to be out of here in forty five minutes"

Nick nodded and rubbed a hand over his eyes. I grabbed the bag I had packed specifically for today. I took it into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I walked over to the mirror and took a look at my hair. It was crazy looking, but at least I could say I finally have sex hair. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I dropped the sheet and got into the shower. I grabbed the wash rag and out and put it next to me. I put some shampoo into my hair and than I begin to wash my body. My hand go across my heart, where a duplicated version of Nick's dog tag lays and now his purity ring. A meaningful piece of him that now belong to me.

----------------------------------

You know how people say how they'd never act those sappy newly wed couples? Well I used to think like that, but now that I'm actually experiencing this, it's really hard not to keep my hands off of him or my eyes.

We were in Hawaii and yet the only thing I could think about was him. We've only been in Hawaii for a day and a half and my mind was solely based on him. We haven't done anything since our wedding night and you'd think it wouldn't bother me since I waited twenty-four years but it was so hard right now.

I bit my lips watching him bend down and grab a towel. He was dripping wet from getting out of the pool, and he is looking so sexy right now. He came over and sat down next to me and I looked over at him as he ran a towel through his hair. He finished and laid down in the chair next to me. Nick finally looked over at me and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing your just really hot right now" I said honestly, Nick raised a eyebrow and chuckled

"Thanks" I smiled before leaning all the way down in my seat, and I put my sunglasses over my head. Nick laughed a little and crossed his feet at the bottom and got situated

"Hey do you went to go out to dinner tonight?" Nick asked me looking over at me

"Yeah let's go to that place by the beach" I said but than realized that it was almost impossible to get into if you don't already have an appointment. "Never mind we didn't make any reservations"

Nick snapped his head over at me and just smiled.

"No way" I said with my jaw dropping

"I got us one when we booked the place"

"Thank you" I said leaning over to kiss his cheek and climbed off his seat and grabbed the towel before wrapping it around my waist. I am so excited that he had thought about that before we actually got here. "I'm going to go hop in the shower because it's going on five now, and I have no idea for when you have the reservations set for"

"Six thirty" Nick confirmed with me and I nod before I slip my flip flops on.

"I'll meet you in the room" I said blowing him a kiss before going to the hotel room. I reached the room and swiped the key through the card slot and went directly to the closet to grab something to wear. I didn't want to be too fancy but than again I didn't want to be too comfortable. So I decided on a light yellow sundress and grabbed it with everything I needed and went to the bathroom.

When I finished, I dried off and put on my dress that fell right above my knees. This really was my favorite sundress at the moment. I wrapped a towel around my hair so that it would dry a little faster. I heard the TV on and I put the make up case to the side as I wiped my face dry. I walked away from the bathroom, figuring I had a few minutes to spare. I heard the TV that was on and I went out and saw Nick lying on the bed watching a baseball game that was on. I looked around and saw that his clothes for tonight were laid out on the chair in a corner of the room. He looked up from the screen and smiled at me.

"You look amazing" He said and I could feel my cheeks getting hot but I tried not to let it show

"Thank you" I said going to sit next to him since I didn't take as long as I thought I would in the shower "But I know your just sucking up"

Nick turned on his side raising an eyebrow before speaking "And you would know that how…"

"Because I have a towel wrapped around my head, no make up on and I just know" I said taking the towel off my head to make myself feel better about how I am looking at this moment.

"Well I think you look hot" I looked over at him as he had that perfect smirk of his on his face. I grabbed the pillow and smacked him on the face, he was mocking me from earlier.

"Hey now" Nick laughed grabbing my pillow and stopping me from hitting him again. He dropped the pillow from his hands and the pillow onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hover over him, and leaned down so our noses were touching.

"We can just stay here and order in" I suggested and kissed him softly and I felt him kiss back and I knew I had him in the palm of my hands. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me on top of him.

I glided my tongue across and just as I thought he was opening his mouth I felt him pull away from me and looked at me while pushing some of my hair behind my ear

"I'm getting in the shower" He said kissing me once more before slipping from under me and grabbing his clothes to go into the bathroom. I plopped down on the bed and stared straight ahead. Man, he was seriously going frustrate the crap out of me. It boggles my mind how after just one time with him he has me addicted to his body.

I let out a deep breath and go into the bathroom after a few minutes of hearing the water run. I had to get ready if we wanted to be on time.

"I'm in here" I announced to him as I walked to the sink and opened my makeup case.

"That's fine" Nick said over top of the water running. I ran a brush though my hair and put some gel in it. There was no way I was going to do my hair this week. I put on a little cover on and some mascara. I finished and went into the bedroom.

As much as I loved this placed, I couldn't wait to be home. Nick and I have lived together for a number of years but now we were husband and wife. It's kind of different, like were playing house. And all I really wanted to do was go home and be in our apartment.

I went over to the suitcase with our shoes and grabbed a white pair of ballet flats, and sat on the bed waiting for Nick to finish. I heard the water shut off and I grabbed the remote and switched the channel. My stomach growled and I knew that Nick needed to hurry up before I starved.

Nick came out of the bathroom dressed and went over to the chair in the corner by the shoe suitcase and got out a pair of his nice dress shoes. If there was something that anybody knew about Nick is that he loves shoes. He tied his last shoe lace and stood up.

"You ready?" He asked me, I nodded and went over to grab his hand. We made our way over to the door and outside. Nick shut the door behind us and we started to walk. "How many pairs of shoes do you think Elvis has chewed through your dad or Heathers?"

"I can at least say two so far" I laughed at how childish that dog was

"That's one bad dog" Nick laughed as we walked over the bridge.

"Yeah but he's a good dog the majority of the time"

"I agree" Nick nodded "But he's bad"

All this dog talk only made me want to go home even more and be with them and only them.

--------------------------------------------

I wrapped my arms around Nick's neck and just stared in his eyes. It's been five days since we've gotten married and tomorrow as the last day we would be leaving this gorgeous island. This time we've shared together, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I don't think we've ever shared moments like we have this week.

"Have I ever told you how amazingly happy you make me feel?" I ask as Nick's hand ran through my hair softly. He smiled lazily and kissed me gently before leaning back onto the pillow and I felt his hand from my hair land on my bare shoulder

I snuggled father into his chest and closed my eyes.

"You might have mentioned it a few times" Nick chuckled lightly

"Well you do" I said bringing the sheet higher and snuggling with it

"Do you want to comforter?" Nick asked going to sit up to get the blanket that had been forgotten hours ago.

"No I'm fine, just stay where you are now and I am all good" Nick took a deep breath and let out a long yawn that had a "Okay" mixed in with it

His hand started to run through my hair again and I felt myself falling asleep even faster.

-----------------------------------------

Nick and I had done our packing the night before so we wouldn't be rushing around today. And I was glad because I really wanted to do a few things today before four. Which is why Nick and I were walking down and renting a little boat where they had the dolphins. That wasn't something we've done yet and I was so excited for that. I love animals, and surprisingly dolphins were something I haven't seen at all up close.

"Come on Nick" I tried pulling him to walk faster

"I'm trying" He said finally picking up the pace, and I stopped pulling him and went up to the rental shack and we had planned this days ago. We went up to the boat and I got on my life jacket. I would really like to go swimming with them but the only thing we were allowed to do was sit in a boat and touch them. I watched as a guy from the shack came over to our boat. Nick put on his life jacket, and helped me onto the boat. The guy from the shack got onto our boat, Nick looked and followed this guys every move.

Nick turned around fully and watched as the dude unhooked us from the dock and grabbed a paddle before turning to us.

"My names Trevor and I am going to be your instructor for this morning" He said handing Nick a paddle and by the way he talked I knew he wasn't going to be flirting me with

"Thanks" Nick mumbled and sat down on a chair. Trevor gave me one and I sat down next to Nick

"You seem to attract all the men" I leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear and giggling at his face when he finally realized what I was talking about

"How did you find out?" He asked paddling the boat

I smiled and started along with them "Well Nick my friends are your friends so I find out everything. Joe and Oliver came to me before anything was decided. They said they wanted to take you to a strip club, so I kindly suggested they'd take you to the one you went to"

"Why would you even think I would enjoy having men's hands all over me" Nick asked me out of all seriousness

"No but at least I knew they weren't girls with hands all over you" I said in a tone that meant for him to argue with me, Nick started to paddle again and looked over at me

"Just to let you know, I think I'm pretty much scarred for life" I laughed because I knew that he wasn't upset about it anymore. He leaned over and kissed me softly before leaning back and smiling at me

"Newlyweds are so cute to be around" Trevor said smiling "I haven't seen a cuter couple than you two, you've just got that vibe about you"

I smiled at thanks for his compliments and looked a little to my left and saw a dolphin jump.

"Oh my, gosh Nick" I jumped up and pointed to the dolphin jumping I felt myself say and I sat down before I had a chance to fall in the water. I looked over at Nick, so excited before because I've seen them.

I looked over at the side of the boat and my heart went racing because this was amazing. I can't believe that a simple animal had me so excited, but it was awesome.

"Nicky look at them" I said pointing and watching them swim in their habitat.

"I know their pretty cool" Nick said watching the waters

I look up at our instructor and ask him "Are we allowed to go in the water?"

"Sure thing, and if you'd like I can circle around for a half hour and pick you guys up"

I looked over at Nick to see if that was okay.

"That sounds good" Nick said putting the paddle down

I waved to the man before jumping into the water and Nick right behind me

I surfaced and saw the boast already on it's way out. I looked around and saw the dolphins swimming around.

"Nick this is amazing" I looked around and saw Nick and how close he was to one of the worlds gentlest creatures. The dolphin was just in a still it wasn't moving and Nick looked over with mesmerized and shocked at how friendly this animal was.

I swam over to Nick and raised my hand out to touch the creature of the waters. I couldn't believe that the animal wasn't scared and was willing to be touch or petted. Nick's hand was farther down the dolphin and it was amazing. I have never experienced anything like this before. All of a sudden the dolphin went away and I looked at Nick whose eyes looked at mine.

"Whoa" Was all he could say and I felt a little nudge and I looked to my right and saw another dolphin

"Oh my, gosh Nick look at this" I said turning the whole way and petting the dolphins nose. Mind you though these weren't wind dolphins these were trained and owned by the hotel but it was still amazing that they were so friendly. Another one came up to use and Nick took that one. This will be one moment of my life I will never forget. It's not every day that you get to pet a dolphin.

--------------------

Nick put our bags into the taxi cab and I took a look back at the hotel that had took us under it's roof during our honeymoon. This week has been amazing and I knew that it was only the beginning. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at the hotel with me before leaning down and kissing the side of my head.

"Thank you for brining me here" I looked up at Nick who smiled down at me

"It was all my pleasure" Nick said before opening the door and letting me get in first.

Our trip home wasn't like long only a couple hours. And we went to our car after retrieving our luggage. The drive home wasn't nothing special, I was just glad that we were finally being able to go home. I love Hawaii but I am more of a home girl. I like to be where everything is familiar and where I know I am surrounded by those who love me (Well I guess that doesn't count because I had Nick with me).

My dad had txted me and said that he dropped Elvis off at our apartment an hour ago. I guess he was anxious to get rid of him, which I don't blame him one little bit. I heard the Elvis was being bad and chewed up his remote to two TV's and three of my fathers ties.

I got excited when Nick pulled up to the apartments.

"Do you just want to leave the bags in here until tomorrow?" He asked putting the car in park and than turned it off. I nodded and opened the door to get out, but I grabbed one suitcase that had our toothbrush's and all that good stuff. Nick clicked the lock button on the car and we made our way to ours. Nick opened our door and grabbed the suitcase throwing it in there. Elvis barked and I could hear his paws running to us.

I was about to go into the apartment to greet the excited dog but I felt the ground being swooped up from under me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I laughed as Nick carried me through the house and the ball of energy we like to call Elvis was jumping up on us.

"I'm carrying out tradition" He said now putting me down and leaned down to run his hand through Elvis. "Hey there bad boy I heard you ate some things you weren't supposed to"

Elvis barked and started to lick Nick's hand. I kneeled down next to Nick and hugged Elvis. We were now all together, and I was so happy to be home.

**Okay here's this chapter, sorry if it seemed rushed but it's pretty hard to write something you've never experienced which in this case is a honeymoon. I tried and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. The next chapter will skip time, probably like 7 months and nothing that big will happen that chapter will mostly be a filler for another chapter if you catch my drift. **

**But anyway tell me what you want to see in later chapters. I am really anxious to know what you guys want to see in the story so tell me. Thanks again for reading and I hope ya'll liked the chapter. **

**10 reviews please and thank you again. And thank you for those who helped me with the last chapter ya'll know who you are. And thank you for getting me past 600 reviews! Honestly that's the best accomplishment ever so thank you for that. And it's been exactly 4 months since I've started this story! Wow time goes so fast.**


	35. 7 months later

**7 Months Later**

I was laying down between Nick's legs as we chilled on the sofa. My head was resting on his stomach and today was just one of those days were all we did was lay around. Nick wasn't feeling good, there was a stomach flu going around and he had caught it unfortunately. Thank goodness it was a Saturday because that meant no work no nothing, just sitting around. The poor guy threw up every hour, but so far he's been okay for the past two hours.

My hand was making shapes on the inside of his arm and I wasn't even paying attention to the movie playing in front of me. I looked up and saw Nick was out cold, he really wasn't feeling good at all. I reached up and felt his head softly to make sure he didn't wake up and to make sure he didn't have a fever. Nick grabbed my hand and intertwined it with him and place it on him.

"I'm fine" He murmured but I knew better because before my hand got taken from his I could feel that he still had a fever. But there wasn't much I could do because he had already taken medicine for everything.

"Do you want some soap or something to drink?" I asked trying to do something for him

"No, I just want to lie here" He said bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it before placing it back down on his stomach. I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything to make him feel better. Nick tried to fight his sicknesses all the time, he would try and keep himself busy and blame all his symptoms on over working himself.

But I made him lie down today because he needed to rest and I wasn't having those excuses this time. After what seemed forever I managed to get up without waking him up. I didn't feel like cleaning plus I didn't want to risk waking him up. But I needed to get up because leg was starting to fall asleep. I went into our room and gathered up our clothes and taking them into the bathroom placing them in the basket. I went into the kitchen and gathered a bunch of cleaning supplies and went into the bathroom trying to sanitize it so I didn't get sick or Nick didn't get any sicker.

I started to spray the bathroom counter and started to scrub that. Ugh, I wish it was me that was sick so Nick had to clean this up. I put on some gloves as I went up to the toilet and put some of the cleaner inside and than the sponge. When I was finished cleaning that, I put the gloves into the trash and went back into the kitchen to but the cleaning things back.

I went to my cell phone to check to see if I had any messages but I had one missed phone call instead. I pressed call and the phone rang until Taylor answered.

"Miley!" Taylor said frantic, and automatically I was worried about what was going on.

"What's the matter" I said rushing into the bedroom so that I wouldn't wake Nick up

"I need you to come over please and I need you to bring something for me" She said, and I knew that it was serious because Taylor was one of the people who were free and nothing worried her.

"Just name it" I said grabbing a piece of paper to write Nick a note to tell him I would be back as soon as I could. I knew that he would be okay since he was asleep and since he didn't get much sleep the night before. I listened to Taylor and walked out the door into the car.

---------------------------------------

I knocked on Taylor's door with a bag in my hand Taylor opened the door and immediately let me in. She gave me a hug and I squeezed her back.

"Thank you so much for coming I didn't know who else to call and Joe will be back soon so I needed to do this as soon as I can. Lilly is home with Gina and Oliver is with Joe so she couldn't come. I didn't want to bother you since Nick's sick but I had to get someone over here before I go crazy" She said really fast but I caught every word of it.

"Taylor it's fine come on sweets let's go get these bricks off of your shoulders" I said taking a hold of her hand and bringing her into the bathroom. "Where's Rebecca?"

"She's at a friends house" She said closing the bathroom door as I took the box out of the bag and took the device out of it for Taylor "How many did you get?"

"I got three just like you asked" I said shaking the bag as the boxes came together, Taylor nodded and took the pregnancy test from my hands and pulling down her pants. I gave her the privacy and read the directions. It was pretty simple, smiley face meant you were pregnant and negative sign meant you weren't.

Taylor stood up and she placed the test on the sink. She looked at me and I knew she was scared, or nervous which ever. But she was pretty freaked out. I don't know why though because she already had done this before and this shouldn't be so nerve racking.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she was in a daze, Taylor looked at me and she was really freaking out about this

"I don't know how I feel about this" She said and I saw her knee bouncing

"Do you want me to do one to so your not alone" I said and I already knew that my test would say negative but I didn't want her going through these ten minutes by herself

"Yes please" Taylor nodded and went over to the toilet and I held up the stick to show Taylor that I was going to do it. After I was finished I placed it where I would know the difference between Taylor's. "Thank you Miley, that feels so much better to know I'm not alone"

I nodded and leaned my head on Taylor's shoulder. I knew she was a nervous wreck. But I couldn't help but wonder if my test was positive. That would be amazing, but are Nick and I ready to have babies? I'm ready but I don't know if Nick would be ready, we never really talked about that before.

I looked over at the tests and I couldn't help but secretly hope that maybe by a slim chance that it would be positive.

"I think the time is up" Taylor said and I lifted my head up off her shoulder but she didn't budge up she just sat there.

"Taylor you can do this, and Joe will be ecstatic that you two may be having another little boy or girl" Taylor nodded and got up from her seat going over to the stick. She looked at me

"I need you to do this with me" She said pointing to my stick "It feels better knowing that I'm not the only one doing this right now"

I smiled and nodded before going over to my stick. I really wanted to be there to support Taylor since I wasn't there the first time she went through this. But we were older and times were changing and seeing her like this reminded me of when we were teens.

"One, two" Taylor said and than flipped the stick over "Three"

I flipped mine over and my stomach dropped. I looked up at Taylor and she didn't say anything she looked up at me and smiled. I put mine on the laundry basket and hugged Taylor.

"I'm going to have another little baby" She said and I hugged her "I think that I was so scared with the possibility of me being pregnant but now that I know for sure I am so glad"

"I'm so happy for you" I said pulling back and watched as Taylor wiped the tears out of her eyes "And I am so glad that you're happy"

"So your's was negative?" Taylor asked, I nodded and picked it up to show her the negative sign

"It's alright Nick and I just got married" I smiled making it seem like it wasn't a big idea, but in my mind I kept telling myself that I was wrong that it was a huge deal. But I wouldn't let anyone know.

"I really appreciate you being here for me" Taylor said hugging me again "I am so thankful that you went through this with me because Joe wasn't here this time, and honestly I'm scared to tell him"

"You don't need to be scared, Joe's going to be so happy" I said and just as I finished the sentence I heard Joe yell through the house. Taylor panicked and threw the bag under the sink and I threw my stick into the trash can along with the two empty boxes. Taylor put hers into her pocket and me exited the bathroom.

"Good luck" I whispered to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek before I sneaked out the door and out to my car. I got out of the driveway and made my way back to our apartment. Taylor and Joe had moved back and moved not so far away. It was nice to have them close.

I drove the ten minute drive and parked in our regular parking spot. I sat there for a few minutes just thinking, and wondering if that stick said positive. I really wanted it to have said I was having a little baby. But maybe this is God's way in telling me that were not ready to have a baby right now in our lives. And I would just have accept that whether I wanted to or not.

I turned the car off and made my way back up to our apartment. Elvis barked as I came and I saw Nick's head pop up from over the coach. I put my keys on the hook and waved at Nick as I went to sit down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked rubbing his leg and laying down like I was before he went to sleep.

"I still don't feel better but I haven't thrown up since this morning" He said, his voice a little hoarse, I smiled a little at him and felt his forehead

"You've got a fever babe" I said going to get up to get him some medicine, he was due for some more by now. Nick groaned and saw up and took a sip from his diet soda and I went over to him and saw him the right dosage of what he needed.

Nick swallowed and laid back down

"So what happened with Taylor?" Nick asked "I read the note"

I sat down and drew my legs up to my chest before grabbing a blanket and covering myself with it.

"She wanted me to go to the drug store for her so she could take a pregnancy test" I said

"Whoa so is she?" Nick asked

I nodded and situated myself so I back in my previous comfortable position. "Yeah it was positive, she was so nervous I felt bad for her. But I am sure Joe would be happy and I told her that"

"Yeah that's crazy though" Nick said and than yawned, I looked up and saw his eyes close. I really wanted to bring the subject up but I wasn't sure if now was the right time. "What about you"

My eyes dart back to his eyes and from what I could tell he was falling back to sleep. I must be going crazy. But Nick opened one eye and than opened another one and repeated himself

"What about you"

"What about me?" I asked trying to figure out what the heck he was talking about

"Do you want kids?" My heart starts pounding; this is the conversation I've wanted to have with this boy since what seems like forever. I can't screw it up and just blow it off…

"Sure I want kids, don't you?" Okay, that was a good, simple, honest answer. Nick sits up a little and

"I've thought about it" He shrugged, but it wasn't a straight out yes or no answer. It was more like' a beating around the bush.

"Nick it's not that hard, do you want kids or not" I said and it came out a little harsher than I planned it to be. But this has always been a subject to me that's important. Something that's always been on my mind

"Yes I want kids" He said and I could see that he was telling the truth, but why was he so anxious about telling me.

"What was so hard about admitting that?" I ask

"Because we have our whole lives ahead of Miley were still young and I don't know if I'm really to become a dad yet"

"Your twenty four Nick" I said sitting up a little to look at him fully "If you're not ready now than how am I going to know your going to be ready a year or two down the road"

Nick sighed and laid his head back onto the sofa "I don't know okay, I would love to have kids with you. It's not that I've never thought about it. But their a huge responsibility"

I didn't say anything as I laid my head back down on his stomach. I felt his hand go through my hair and I just sat there not saying anything. This was horrible; the one thing that I really wanted was the one thing I wasn't sure Nick wanted.

-=========================================================

It's been a week since the chat between Nick and I and we've seemed to avoid the subject completely. I didn't want to bring it up and obviously Nick didn't want to either so it soon became a matter in the past.

Today I, Nick, Heather and my dad were cleaning out things from Heather's old house because finally someone had actually decided to buy the old thing. Heather has been trying to sell this poor house for a while now and finally someone took mercy on the old thing and bought it.

The moving truck was parked outside and the majority of this stuff was going to the dump and some of it was going to the storage house until there was time to go through it. We had to have this finished by tomorrow because the people moving in needed to be out of their house by tomorrow which meant we have a lot of stuff to do.

So far we were just carrying boxes through the house and out the door and into the truck. It was neat to see the things that Heather had, honestly I've never seen her as the artsy person but I've seen so many paintings in her house. She had this glow to this place that was amazing. It was a spacious place and it was amazing. I couldn't believe that one person lived in here because it was meant for a family. Poor Heather, she probably felt so alone in this house at times.

I drew my attention to Nick as I watched him and my father carry on a conversation in front of the truck. I couldn't help but wonder what the heck they were talking about. My dad looked up from Nick and his gaze shifted to mine as I leaned at the front door. My dad said something else and Nick came up to me and smiled.

"Well I think they said something about taking a break" He said wrapping an arm around me and directing me into the house where I saw Heather standing there with a pizza in her hand, I was wondering where she went off to a while ago. Nick's hand came off my back and he sat down in the middle of the living room and I sat next to him. My dad came in and joined us.

"Thank you so much for helping us today" Heather said opening the box

"It was no problem we were glad to help" I said taking a slice and nibbling on it before placing it back down. Nick took a slice and leaned back onto the fireplace behind him and I leaned on his shoulder grabbing my slice and taking a bite out of it.

"You tired?" Nick asked

I shook my head and took another bite "No I'm fine"

"You guys can leave, I mean you've done way more than we expected" Heather said but I shook my head

"Nope I'm fine" I smiled and I really was. When everyone finished with their pizza's my dad collected the box and dumped it into the dumpster out front. I went back up stairs and started to bring more boxes and putting them where they were marked on the box, to go.

I heard foot steps coming up and I saw Nick's head pop in.

"Hey how many boxes are up here?"

"Just these two and then all that's left is the TV stand which I am going to need your help carrying down" I said grabbing one of the boxes and Nick came over and grabbed the other one "These go into the dumpster"

Nick nodded and he let me go first and we dumped it into the dumpster.

"Are you up for helping me carry down the stand?" Nick asked "Or should I ask your dad"

I shook my head and made my way up the stairs "I can handle it"

Nick followed me up and into the first room. I went to one side and Nick went to the other.

"On the count of three you lift and I will go backwards" Nick directed "One, two, three"

I grabbed the sides and lifted up along with Nick who started to walk. Nick walked down the stairs and I could feel my fingers slipping but we were so close to the bottom I knew I could hold on. But my foot slipped on one of the stairs and so did my fingers and I could feel the TV stand fall on my foot.

"Nick get it off" I yelled at the pain as I tried to move it off my foot, Nick panicked and pushed the stand off of me and came up the stairs and sat me down.

"How's your foot?" He asked taking off my sneakers and taking off my sock. I could see a couple of my toes getting purple. This was not good. "We are going to have to get those checked out"

My dad rushed into the room along with Heather, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh dear what happened?" Heather asked coming over to examine me and I couldn't even talk because I was in so much pain.

"The stand fell on her foot" Nick said

"I'll go get some ice" My dad said going into the kitchen

"Can you move it?" Nick asked as tears poured out of my eyes, pain was something that I didn't deal with easily.

I tried to move my foot but it was so painful and I shook my head.

"No, I can't I think I broke some of my toes" I said trying to move them again but it wasn't going to happen, they were broke.

"Come on let's get her to the hospital" Heather directed to Nick as she went and grabbed my left arm and pulled me. I leaned on Nick because I couldn't stand on my left foot at all, and it was throbbing so hard that I didn't think I could walk by myself. Nick and Heather led me down the stairs and my dad came in my a bag of ice and the car keys. I guess we were all going.

Heather and Nick led me to the car and I got into the back seat with Heather next to me. I looked down at my foot and saw my toes were almost black now. This wasn't good at all, I really needed to get these checked out. I hope I didn't crush them and that they were really bruised or just broken. I could deal with broken but not crushed, that would just suck.

We finally made it through and I got out leaning on Nick. But when I got I accidentally stepped on my left foot and I fell to the ground but before I could I felt Nick's arms wrap around my waist and bringing me back up.

"Thanks" I mumbled leaning on him as I hopped into the place. Heather went over to tell them about me as Nick took me to sit down.

"Man, I should have gotten your dad to do it" Nick said and I looked over running a hand through his head

"No it was my fault because my fingers slipped" I said leaning my head on Nick's shoulder looked down at my foot.

Heather and my dad came over and sat on the other side of me. "They will be with you when they can"

I nod and try to fight the throbbing pain in my toes. I elevated it on one of the chairs across from me and leaned my head back on Nick's shoulder. I wish they would give me some pain medicine so that I wasn't sitting here wishing my toes were chopped off. And after what seemed like forever, my name was finally called. Nick helped me stand and Heather along with my dad decided that they would stay in the waiting room for me to be finished.

"You guys can go some places I know it's probably going to be a while and I'll have Nick txt you when they do whatever they have to do for my toes"

"No it's alright we will stay right here" My dad smiled, and I nodded before following the nurse back into the little rooms. Nick and I were placed in one and the nurse came over to talk to us.

"So somebody will be with you in just a few moments" She said before going out into the nurses station.

I leaned back onto the bed and inspected my foot once again, and they were gross looking.

"Man this sucks" I groaned putting my foot down on the table gently.

"I know, does your foot hurt any though. Do you think you did something to your foot?" He asked taking a seat at the middle of the bed

"A little, I think it's bruised more than anything" Nick nodded and our heads turned when we heard the door opening again. In came a women and she came over to shake our hands introducing her self as Dr. Jill

"Hi, I'm Miley" I said shaking her hand and than Nick introduced himself. She smiled before looking down at my foot

"Oh my" She said going to walk a little closer to her. "What happened"

"Well we were bringing down a TV stand and my finger slipped and the thing fell down on my foot"

She nodded and she spoke "Well we are going to need to take x-rays so I'm going to go get you a wheel chair because there's only person allowed in the x-ray room and that's me so I'm sorry sir but your going to have to stay here"

Nick nodded and the doctor left the room.

"You going to be okay?" He asked and I nodded leaning in to give a quick kiss

"I'll be fine" I responded just as the doctor came back in with the chair. Nick got up and helped me into the chair and I waved a little as I was wheeled into the x ray room. When I got in there Dr. Jill prepared everything as I just sat there waiting for a few instructions so I know what to do.

"Alright so the x-rays pretty simple" She said coming over to me and sitting on a stool in front of me. "Have you ever had an x-ray before"

"Nope never" I said shaking my head

"Well I can tell you that it would hurt, I'm just going to be taking a few pictures of your foot to make sure nothings broken, or if it's just sprained"

"That's pretty easy" I said

"Alright now before we take the x-ray I need to know when your last period was, for reasons that just in case your pregnant. The rays will be harmful"

I nodded and calculated it in my head

"Today is the 20th of January…" I started counting backwards in my head until I finally come up with a date "Well December 5th"

The Dr. looked at me and than wrote something on her paper, I know it sounded suspicious but it didn't to me because my period was always off. It was one of those that choose to come whenever it wanted.

"That's a little over a month dear" She said looking up after me

"My menstrual cycle is a little whack it's always been" I said sitting back in my seat.

"Well for the hospitals sake I'm going to need to do a pregnancy test's if were going to go through with an x-ray"

I nodded, honestly these people had nothing to worry about. She wheeled me out of the room and took me a little down the hallway. She took me into another room with a bunch of needles. I instantly shiver because nothing sounded worse than having a needle in me right now.

"We are going to do a blood test and it shouldn't take long to get the results back in because this is priority. That foot doesn't look good and we need to be a hundred percent sure"

I nodded Dr. Jill took a blood tests and after she was finished I held the paper towel there so that the blood would absorb. Dr. Jill said that she would be back with the results soon. This felt weird being in here all by myself. My foot was still throbbing and I still hope that they give me something to make it stop hurting.

This really wasn't a place I wanted to sit around and just stare, because I hated needles and that's all that seemed to be in here. Ugh, I just wanted to go home and take some pain medicine to get rid of this stupid pain running down my foot.

Man I should have just let Nick get my dad to help him carry the thing down. Than I wouldn't be in this mess. I heard a knock on the door and Dr. Jill came in.

"Wow had I really been sitting here that long?"

"Time just goes by so fast when your sitting in a room full of needles doesn't" She laughed and wheeling me out of the room, but instead of going the way back to the x-ray room she's wheeling me down the hallway and I saw Nick standing there

"That went by fast, so do you know how many toes are broken?" He asked as we wheeled up to him

"Actually we're going to take a little detour before we take x-rays" Dr. Jill said and I looked up at her confused as we started to walk into another room

"What do you mean by detour?" Nick asked walking into the room with us and I looked around before looking at Dr. Jill

"We're going to take an ultrasound" She said smiling as I turned forwards in my seat and stared straight ahead at the machine…

Holy crap

**Okay well there's a new chapter. I hope that you guys liked this one. Not much response from the other one, so maybe this one is a little better. Thanks for reading**.

I watched videos of Miley's tour last night and HOLY CRAP I am so pumped to go in November. Is anyone going? Is everyone excited for it? I know I am…wow! Fly on the wall looks amazing, that's all I've seen and I'm pumped. I'm not watching any more so I don't spoil it. Please review, thank you for getting me to 600 reviews, ya'll are amazing!


	36. 7 Months Later Continued

**Up a little sooner but enjoy =)**

**Continued….**

I sat there just so confused to what was going on, I mean didn't I just take a test? Why would she need me to do this to?

"What's going on?" Nick asked closing the door behind him, the Dr looked at me for me to explain to him.

"I don't know I went in to get an x-ray and she asked me when my last period was and I told her. She told me I was cutting it close and that I needed to take a test so that we were positive. I took the test and now I'm here"

"I figured you would want your husband in here" She said after she was finished fooling with the machine and came over to us

"For what?" I asked as she motioned for Nick to help me out of the wheelchair and I leaned on Nick and I limped over to the bed

"Well your test results came back" She said as Nick leaned back on the bed and I paid attention to everything Dr. Jill was saying

"What did they say?" Nick asked obviously interested

I almost felt stupid for not realizing it right away. Dr. Jill got out the paper that had the results on them and handed them to Nick. He looked over to me before turning towards the paper. I sat up in the bed when I realized that Nick had been staring at the paper for a long time.

"I'll let you two have a few moments" Dr. Jill smiled and walked out the door, and I moved so I was looking over Nick's shoulders. In bold writing underneath the other stuff was the print

**POSITIVE**

It was almost like it was popping off the paper and flashing right in front of our eyes. For me this was excellent news, but with Nick's take of having kids I wasn't sure on how he felt right now.

I took the paper from Nick because he's been staring at the paper for a while and I reply to him "It's not going to change no matter how many times you blink"

I put the paper on the little table in the room and lay down back on the bed. Nick was staring at the wall and he was really starting to make me nervous, and upset.

"You don't want the baby do you" I whisper because honestly it worries me that he truly wouldn't want this.

Nick looks over at me, and there's no emotion on his face and he shakes his head. My heart breaks in two and I look straight ahead of me.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want this baby?" He finally said and I can hear his voice filled with concern

My head snaps over at him and I nod

"You said that you didn't want kids right now and here we are in a hospital with a positive test" I said pointing to the paper next to me

Nick shook his head

"I'm not upset that's crazy, sure I wish this moment would have been a year down the road. But Miley would never be upset to find out that you're pregnant with our baby"

"Really?" I asked

"Really" He smiled leaning down to kiss my gently and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I smiled brightly

"So your not upset about becoming a daddy?" I asked and I swore I saw a twinkle run through his eye and Nick smiled wider than before.

"I couldn't be happier" Nick said leaning down to kiss me again

I kissed back but before anything could go any farther I heard a knock on the door and I let my hands go from around his neck. Nick straightened up and Dr. Jill came through the door and a women behind her. The women came up to us and held out her hand.

"Hello there my name is Katie and I will be helping Dr. Jill with the ultrasound" She said shaking my hand

"Hi I'm Miley" I said as she let go and moving onto Nick

"I'm Nick" Nick said

"Okay so let's get this all set" Katie said going over to the machine but she turned around "Looks like Dr. Jill already did that for us so lets go ahead and get you ready"

Nick stepped back and Katie instructed me to roll my shirt up. I did so and she walked away and Nick came back to my side. After wanting a baby after all these years, sitting here as the women puts the gel on my it still hadn't sunk it yet. My head turns towards the screen and I hold up my hand which Nick takes.

"Now there's the fetus, not much to look for at this point but there is something there"

I smiled at the little image on the screen and looked over at Nick. His eyes were glued to the screen, and finally he looked at me.

"Wow" He all he could get out, and I couldn't help but feel the same way

"Now you are going to need to make an appointment with a OB/GYN of your choice as soon as possible, to go over everything" Katie said

My attention turned to her and I nodded in understanding.

She sat down I heard a beeping noise, I looked over and saw that she was printing the picture on the screen. When that was finished printing she handed it over and I took it from her.

"I can safely estimate that you are six weeks, congratulations" She said shaking out hand and smiled at us "Best of luck to the both of you"

"Thank you" We said as she went out the door, leaving us with Dr. Jill

"Well we can't do the x-ray so we will just say your toes are broken and tell you to keep off that foot. It won't be able to heal with you walking on it. So to be able to commute around easier, would you like some crutches?"

I nodded and promised her to stay off that foot

She wrote something on her clipboard and looked at us. "I will be back in a few minutes with a prescription and some crutches for you" Dr. Jill went out into the hospital halls, leaving us in here. I sat back and pulled my shirt down, and I felt Nick take the picture out of my hand. I smiled as he stared at it.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked and Nick sat down next to and propped his feet up on the bed so he was sitting next to me and I could look at the picture too.

"Well there's no choice" He said, and when he did my heart dropped. I looked down at what was in his hands, before answering.

"I can a name a few"

"Don't be silly" Nick said sternly "That's not even in the solution"

Nick's hand was soft as he lifted my face to look at him.

"Just let go of everything I said, and don't believe that I didn't want this baby for a second. Honestly, the thought of having a baby a week ago was crazy. But now" Nick said holding a hand on my stomach "We've got a little one in there and I don't want to give that up."

"So you want to keep the baby?" I asked him, and he nodded

"I want to keep our baby, it's not even something to question"

------------------------

I had gotten home early from work today, there was a meeting and I wasn't involved in those things. So I sat at home bored with nothing to do. I really wanted to go help Denise prepare for dinner tonight, but I didn't feel like getting ready. Plus I wanted to wait for nick to get home.

Clingy, would be the word to describe how I've been since we've found out I was pregnant. I've taken every chance I've gotten to snuggle, hug, kiss and just be near Nick. I hate being one of those girls but it's so weird. Which is why I don't want to leave without him.

Tonight we were going over Denise and Paul's for dinner and my dad with Heather will be there too. It was something we did once a month, to be all together at least once a month. And usually I went over there to help prepare but today I didn't want to. Heather didn't work so I'm sure she was over there helping her. Plus I wasn't even ready. The only thing that was done was my hair.

Elvis barked and I heard the door click open and than shut. Nick dropped his keys on the table and grabbed the mail. He set the pile down and looked up, and my eyes met with his

"Hey I thought I was meeting you at my moms?"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was like I had no control, I just wanted to be close to him.

"I wanted to ride over with you" I said leaning on my good foot and depending my weight on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah I figured that when my mom called wondering where you were"

"Oh" I said and than let go of his shoulder and put a hand on the counter.

"I told her than you were probably stuck at work until regular time today"

"thanks handsome" I said playfully ruffling his hair before taking my crutches and maneuvering the way into our bedroom. I could hear Nick come behind and I sat on the bed next to the clothes I laid out. Something simple, a pair of jeans and a black top.

"My mom is going to do dinner a little earlier tonight" Nick said going into the closet

"Are we still going to tell them tonight?" I asked

"Yeah if you still want to" Nick said coming out pulling on a new shirt

"Yep that's good" I nodded

"Do you need help getting your foot in your pant leg?" Nick asked pointing to my jeans. I bite my lip and nod. I was kind of hoping that he would get that.

"Yah please" I said standing up and taking off my pajama shorts and leaned on my right foot and held onto Nick's shoulder as I carefully put my foot in. I sat down and I took over, putting my other leg in. I pulled my pants up and buttoned them.

"I'm going to take Elvis outside before we leave" Nick leaned down and kissed me softly before heading out the door.

I put on my shirt and stood up, grabbed my crutches before walking into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and looked at the ultrasound picture. We had decided to hang it there so we could look at it all the time. I grabbed it and put it into my purse.

Nick came in and let Elvis off his leash.

"You ready to head out?" I asked grabbing his keys

"Yeah" He nodded and walked a little and looked over at the fridge.

"I got the picture already" I said patting my purse and grabbing my crutches. Nick took my purse from me and the keys before opening the door for me to hop out. We went to the car I made it in.

I really hated not being able to walk or do anything on my own. But my toes needed to heal. And that will only go by fast enough if I stay off them at all costs.

"Oh!" Nick said as we got onto the main road "Your dad gave me off for this Monday"

"I'll have to thank him" I said giving myself a mental note. Nick and I had made an appointment with a well reviewed OB/GYN. And I wanted him to be there for the first time and he wanted to be there.

"I kind of told Joe and Oliver about the baby" Nick blurted out and my heard napped towards him "Don't give me that look. They were talking about their kids and I felt let out so I told them you were pregnant"

"Nick" I whined putting my head against the back of the seat "Taylor and Lilly are going to find out now"

"I know I'm sorry" Nick said grabbing my hand

"I guess I'll just go out with them still and hope that they don't kill me"

"I think you'll survive" He smiled and kissed my hand

"Hmm that's what you say. Taylor and Lilly will be so upset that I didn't tell them"

"Maybe they didn't tell the girls" Nick tried and I have them a pointed look

"Yeah right" I laughed a little before leaning my head back on the street again and closing my eyes

"Your not mad are you?" Nick asked

"No just tired" I said yawning and smiled over at him "And a little scared for my life"

Nick laughed and I opened an eye to laugh with him. But it soon quieted down and I sat there relaxing as I felt myself sooth into a light sleep. You know, where you can still hear what's going on around you but it feels like your still sleeping. I felt the car slow down and I knew we were almost at his parents house. The car came to a stop and the car was turned off.

"Are you awake Miles?" He asked and I opened my eyes before taking my hands out his grip. I took off my seatbelt and opened the door so I could get out. Nick met me halfway and I grabbed his hand. Nick and I walked up to the door and walked in. We walked through and Nick wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the kitchen. It was hard to walk with crutches and a hand on my waist, but I didn't mind because at least he was standing near me. Heather was standing by the counter chopping some celery and Denise was standing my the stove turning one of the knobs as Danielle was sitting on a bar stool looking bored.

"Hey mom" Nick said and the three of them looked at us.

"Hey" Denise said coming over to give us a hug and Heather looks back and waved. Danielle looked relieved as she perked up.

"Sucks you had to work all day today" Heather said before resuming position to putting the celery in the salad.

Nick helped me limp to the chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He sat down between Danielle and I.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Nope, dinners almost finished. All we have to do is mix that salad and wait for your dad and Paul" Denise said coming over and grabbing a handful of chips and placing them in her hand.

"Robbie Ray said he'd be here around six, he had to stay a few minutes so he could finish with one of the new clients" Nick said taking some chops and shoving them into his mouth.

"That's what time your dad said he'd be here" Denise replied back to him

"They won't be too long" I said leaning back a little and looking at the clock on the microwave

"Nick and Danielle, why don't you set the table so when they get here we can sit and eat"

Nick and Danielle got up from their seats and got the plates from the cabinet. I felt bad for not being able to help., but there was no way to carry plates with crutches. Denise and Heather sat in their spots and sighed.

"So what's' up with you? How's your toes feeling?" Heather asked

"It's not hurting as bad as it was a few days ago, but I know there still broke" I said also taking some chips.

"So how is Lilly and Oliver doing?" Denise asked referring to Lilly and Oliver dealing with their baby

"They are doing good, Gina is doing good. I talked to Lilly on the phone like two days ago and they were all doing good"

"How about Taylor?" Heather asked, I had talked to Heather and Denise the other day and told them the good news about Taylor. Growing up Taylor and Denise had also become close because Nick and I were so close and Taylor hung around with us along with Joe, Oliver and Lilly. Good news and bad news was always spread around quickly

"She's doing good, they are excited about the news" I smiled taking some more chips.

"That's good" Denise nodded "So Danielle has been so bored, I bet she is glad to have some other people to talk to. I think she's getting pretty tired of us gossiping"

Heather laughed along and I smiled

"Well maybe one time next week we can take her out somewhere and show her a good time. Maybe we can take her mini golfing, if she's anything like her brother I know she'll enjoy that" I laughed

"I think she would enjoy that a lot" Denise nodded

"Well we can call you sometime this week and let you know what day"

"Call about what?" Nick asked coming up behind me and placing two hands on my shoulder massaging them and I leaned into him.

"I told you mom that we would take Danielle out one day next week because she's been bored out of her mind" I said looking up at him before turning my attention towards the women standing in front of me. "I was thinking mini golf or something like that"

"Sounds good to me" Nick said just letting his arms hand off my shoulders and continuing to stand there.

"Really?" Danielle said coming in the room and I looked over and smiled at her while nodding

"Yeah does that sound okay?" I asked

"Yes! That sounds so much fun" Danielle said standing by us

"Good" I laughed and I heard the front door open and two pair of foot steps come in. I heard my dad in a conversation with Paul as they walked through the door.

"Look who I ran into out front" Paul laughed pointing his thumb to my father. My dad waved and Nick took one hand off my shoulder and joined my father in one armed hug along with his father.

"Hey daddy" I said giving him a hug and Paul came over and gave me a hug also "Hey Paul"

"Good to see you" Paul smiled and let go of me before going to greet his wife.

Denise gave her husband a smile and kissed his cheek before her and Heather went to go set the food on the table. Nick let go of me and grabbed my crutches, as if I wasn't able to do it myself.

"I've got it" I said snatching them away from him. Nick looked at me and I could tell her didn't know what to say. So instead I take the crutches from him and go to stand up "I don't need you babying me Nick, I've me maneuvering around in these just fine the past week without your help"

"Sorry next time I won't try to help you" He said glaring a little before going off into the next room. I hated being on these crutches I felt like I couldn't do anything because I had them. This was just horrible, and I couldn't wait to get my stupid foot healed back to normal. I hopped off the stool and landed on my right foot and "walked" into the other room. I sat down in the only available seat, which was next to Nick. I leaned my crutches on the wall deciding that I couldn't put them at the dinner table with us. But when I looked and saw how far I was going to hop on one foot, I figured it wasn't going to work.

Nick didn't bother to look back but I saw his shoulders shake a little, that little jerk. I glared at him and started to hop but that didn't get me anywhere anytime fast. The chatter stopped when I heard Denise speak out.

"Nicholas you better help your wife" Denise scolded and Nick turned back with that stupid smirk on his face.

"But mom, she doesn't need help. She clearly told me that herself" I glared at his sarcastic comment and started to hop again but because I was so angry, my hop made me loose my balance but I caught myself on the back of the empty chair. Nick still didn't get up, but instead he sat there. I looked at him and glared.

"I need your help" I mumbled angrily, but Nick still didn't budge. So I glared at him again and he raised his eyebrow. So I gave him the biggest, brightest, fakest smile I could conjure up and through my teeth I said "Nicky can you _please _help me walk to the table"

"Sure" Nick smiled and got up from his chair and wrapped a hand around my waist and I put a hand around his neck, and we helped me walk to the table. I felt his hand rub my stomach but I shoved his hand off of me and I sat down in the chair. There was no way he was going to touch me, even if he was really touching our unborn child. No, he was being a jerk. Nick sat down next to me and I stared straight ahead.

"Heather would you like to say grace for us tonight?" Denise offered and she nodded, I grabbed Denise's hand and I glared at Nicks but I knew I needed to take it because it was grace. I grabbed his hand but I just held it as if I was clapping. I didn't really pay attention to grace until I heard everyone saying 'grace' and I followed along with them. I let go of Nick's hand and than Denise's.

I put some macaroni salad on my plate and than some mashed potatoes. I looked at the piece of chicken that I wanted and decided to have a chicken leg. I had soon realized after I did all that, they I hadn't gotten anything to drink.

"Excuse me, I forgot something to drink" I said getting up from the table to go into the kitchen. But than I remembered that I needed my crutches. So I got up from the table and leaned on my right foot and tried to reach out for my crutches. But that wasn't working at all, I was about to ask Denise for help but I felt Nick get up. I watched him as he grabbed my crutches and handed them to me.

"I'm still mad at you" I glared at him before snatching them from him and going into the kitchen. I went up to the counter and poured some soda into one of the cups, and all of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Nick's breathe on my neck. "Get away from me"

"Come on Miley, you're the one who started the whole 'I don't need your help'" Nick said

"Yeah but you saw me struggling, and your mom said something and you still didn't get up" I said harshly

"Yes I did, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't glare at me and tell me off in front of our family"

"I'm sorry" I said turning on my right foot and facing him "I just hate not being able to do anything on my own, and I just want my toes to heal"

"I know you do" Nick smiled "But I think your going to have to deal with me 'babying' you until your toes do heal"

"I know" I nodded, bringing my arms around his neck "And I'm sorry for hitting your arm away"

Nick nodded and kissed my cheek before looking at me. "Let's go back in there"

"Do you want to tell them during dinner or after dinner?" I asked taking my hands from around his neck and grabbing my crutches.

"That's completely up to you" Nick said

"No it's not because it's both of our decision" I smiled at him as I leaned on one foot.

"Just give me a sign of when you feel like your going to blurt it out so I have a warning" He teased and I gave him a play glare

"Whatever you are the one who blurted it out to Oliver and Joe" I stuck my tongue out at him but Nick shook his head

"Just tell me" He said as he began to walk back into the room and helped me to my seat this time. I looked around and saw that everyone was eating and carrying on a conversation. I felt my leg start to shake and I took a drink of my soda, to take my mind off of the situation. Curse Nick for being right, he was using the reverse psychology thing on my mind. Now I felt like I hate to tell them right away. But I wasn't, I hate to stay strong. I had to not mention anything about the new baby. I had to keep my big mouth shut because sometimes I felt like I never knew how too. Like I would say things at the wrong time and it would just ruin the whole thing. There was no way I was going to ruin the surprise I had to wait to tell everyone that I was pregnant.

I nodded and went to go pick up my fork, proud of myself because I wasn't letting the secret out yet. I took a bite of the salad and looked up to involve myself in the conversation, but I saw everyone looking at me. This was really awkward, why were they staring at me? I finished chewing and looked around and saw there faces.

"What's the matter?" I asked going to take another bite, and Nick leaned over and said

"You were supposed to give me a little warning" He said with that smirk on his face and I turned towards the rest of the family and Denise was staring at me and than I heard a squeak and she got up from her seat, and tackled me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed at myself. I must have talked aloud, something I that I learned I do a lot.

"You kind of do" Nick laughed and I looked at his confused, but I suddenly felt myself gasping for air. "Mom you're going to suffocate her"

"I'm sorry" Denise panicked and than let go of me and placed her hands on my shoulder, looking down at me. She had a huge smile on her face and she looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you really going to make me a grandmother?"

I looked over quickly and grabbed Nick's hand and smiled at the family. "I guess I am kind of a blabber mouth"

"Hot dog!" My dad said getting up from his seat and coming over, Nick let go of my hand as he stood up to give my dad a hug. And I was pulled in Denise's arms once again.

"Thank you Miley" She said happily, wow she sure was excited. But I was glad because I wasn't sure how she would feel being a grandmother so young. I wasn't sure if it would make her feel like she was getting older. I felt Denise pull away and she started to laugh "I never thought about getting older until now, thanks"

"It's like you guys are mind readers, but I need to start working on saying things in my head" I laughed and Paul came over giving me a hug

"Congratulations" He said and than my dad came over to give me a hug

"Very good news sweetie" He said kissing my cheek and giving me another hug, this time holding me.

"Thanks dad" I said patting his back.

I'm glad they are taking this news well.

"Me too" Nick said

"Oh my, gosh" I scolded myself; half laughing it was pretty funny. But I'm just glad they were all happy for us. My dad let go and Heather came over and sent us her congratulations.

**Okay here's the new chapter, it's up sooner than I wanted it to be but I had to post it tonight because we are leaving tomorrow morning. I know that I won't have time to post it tomorrow. So here t is tonight. Thanks for reading and I will be back Sunday! I will try to write a little more the rest of the week and weekend! Thanks again, and tell me what you think of the chapter. I hope that you liked it! =) Loves ya! **


	37. M&N Night Out

**Nick's POV**

Miley's knee bounced as we sat in the doctor's office, and I placed my hand on her knee to stop it. She looked over and gave me a panicked look.

"What's the matter?"

"What if I'm not really pregnant and the doctor at the hospital was wrong?"

"Miley you were sick last night and pictures don't lie"

"It could be the flu you have the other day, and pictures are worth a million words" She said

"Miley" I said pushing her knee again to get it "You are a hundred percent pregnant"

She took a deep breath and I felt her knee start to shake again. I looked over and she whined and replied "I'm sorry" before she stopped

"Miley Grey" A nurse said looking up from the clipboard. I got up from the seat and grabbed Miley's crutches and helped her get walking and we walked through the doctor's office. The one we found through family friends, it was mixed with a regular doctor's office which would explain the 'Winnie the Pooh' theme going on. We continued to follow the nurse down the hallway until we got to the room.

"Alright since this is your first visit I am going to have the doctor go over everything with you" The nurse smiled "She will be with you in just a few minutes"

"Here I am" A women said in her late forties came through the door. She had the brightest smile on her face and she had a welcoming vibe coming off of her. The nurse went out the door and the doctor shut it behind her. Miley sat on the bed and I approached the doctor and shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Nick" I said as she took my hand and introduced her self and let go

"I'm Dr. Lynn" She smiled and went over to Miley and held her hand "You must be Miley"

"Nick to meet you" Miley said with a similar smile and shaking her hand and letting go. Dr. Lynn brought her chair over and brought it over to where we were and sat down.

"Okay so you two know for sure that you are pregnant right? You don't need a test do you?"

I saw Miley go to say that she wasn't but I shook my head and laughed and took the chance to explain.

"Miley broke her toes about two weeks ago and we went in to get them checked out, and to make the story short Miley had to take a pregnancy test and it came back positive"

"Well congratulations" Dr. Lynn smiled and than she clicked her pen "So we are going to go over some medical history and all that jazz.

"Well I don't have anything huge in my family" Miley said looking at me with a confused look on her face, as if she couldn't think of anything. So turned to Dr. Lynn

"Miley mom died during labor" I said and I took a look at Mile's face as realization ran across her face.

"Is that something that runs through the family?"

"Sometimes, it all depends on what the situation or how you body is when you deliver" Dr. Lynn explained

"So my mom dieing might not affect me?" Miley asked to make sure

"Correct but we are going to keep an eye on you. You should be fine" the doctor smiled and than looked at me again "What about your family history"

"None that I am aware of, no cancer or anything like that. But I do have type one diabetes"

Dr. Lynn nodded and wrote that down "Ninety percent of children who develop type 1 diabetes actually have no relative with the disease, so with you obviously being the father there isn't much of a chance that your baby will get it"

"Well that's a relief" I smiled at that information

"But is there anything that you can think have let me know as soon as possible. But today is going to be a long visit compared to your other visits later on. But today will be a bunch of blood work; your going to get your blood pressure down, it's just going to be test after test. And I'm sorry for that but it's going to be have to be down no matter where you go" Dr. Lynn said getting up and walking over and grabbing gloves. "I'm going to need you to lie down"

Ugh, I am so glad I am not a woman....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Miley all those shots are over" Dr. Lynn gave Miley a sympathetic look I helped Miley limp back onto the bed. She was currently holding little cotton balls over where the needle spots were.

"Thank gosh, I hate needles. I thought I was going to faint"

"Well my dear I am sorry to inform you that it comes with being pregnant, many needles come with that" Dr. Lynn smiled and went over to the ultra sound machine to turn it on.

"This may be a little cold when I apply it" She said as she pulled Miley's shirt above up to her chest. I sat down next to Miley as Dr. Lynn grabbed the machine and placed it on Miley's stomach as we looked up at the screen.

"It looks bigger than it did two weeks ago" Miley said looking at our baby on the screen

Our baby, that sounded so weird but so right. Never in a million years did I think that I would be saying that now. Neither did I want to be saying that or hearing those words. But now it's all I could think about and car about (well that and Miley)

"I know" I nodded; I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen.

"So when was your last menstrual cycle Miley?"

"December fifth" Miley said looking at the doctor

"Well than that would make you nine weeks" Dr. Lynn said running the machine over Miley's stomach. "Well one cool thing to know is that your baby now has elbows, and is developing their feet. The babies eyes are developed to but are closed. And he or she is as a big as a quarter"

"Wow a quarter" I said amazed at the size of our baby

"Very small compared to how it's going to turn out isn't it" Dr. Lynn smiled and went over and pressed a button before turning the machine off and coming over to wipe the gel off of Miley's stomach

Miley pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"So every month you are going to make a doctors appointment and once you get closer to your due date your going to make an appointment once a week. But we will cross that bridge once we get there. So when do you get that thing off?"

"Not for about four weeks. I just got it on like two weeks ago"

"Yikes" She said and than stood up and handed us the picture

"Thanks" Miley said grabbing it from her

"No problem, so I will see you two next visit?" Dr. Lynn questioned

"Sure will" Miley said shaking her hand and than I

"Nick meeting you guys" She said and walked out the room. I walked over and grabbed Miley's crutches and helped her stand up. We went out and made another appointment for the next month. We walked to the car and we started to drive off.

"So we have the rest of the day off what do you want to do?" I asked Miley as I stopped at the stop sign to get out of here.

"We should go out to dinner tonight at that new place that your mom was telling us about the other day"

"Sounds like a plan" I nodded taking us down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley are you almost finished?" I yelled into our bedroom, and I saw a thumb come out of the bathroom and a head stick out

"I swear I'm almost ready" She said and stuck her head back in

Her version of almost ready is never my version of almost ready. She usually meant thirty minutes, while I meant five minutes.

I went over and put Miley's things in her purse, so all she would have to do is grab it and we can go. I finished and we went over and sat next to Elvis on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Hey boy" I said petting him, and his ears perked up looking at me "You need to go for a walk before we leave? Come on"

I grabbed the leash and took him down and out. Elvis was a good dog, but I hated having to take him down to the ground floor. It was just a pain. I turned the other way so he could do his business. I felt Elvis walk and I looked over and saw him going back up to the apartment. So I followed and than went back in and laid down some newspaper and got a treat ready.

I opened the bedroom door and Miley was sitting on the bed putting on those flat shoes. She looked up and smiled before standing up.

"I'm ready now" She said going past me and grabbed her purse. I threw the bone down on the floor and hauled butt out of the pace with Miley in front of me. As she walked in front of me I noticed what she was wearing.

I walked faster and put my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She blushed as we made it to the car and opened it for her "Do you think we can go to the beach afterwards? We're surround by water and yet I feel like we never go there"

"We can do whatever you like" I said grabbing her hand and resting it on her thigh, just where her flowing white skirt stopped.

It wasn't long until we got to the restaurant since we were close to everything.

"Oh man" Miley said looking out the window "This place looks pretty busy"

"Come on we'll try" I said parking the car and I went over to get Miley out but she was already standing there. She looked up and smiled

"You were taking too long, and we were hungry" Miley smiled patting her stomach, and that sentence had made me smile even more. And had that weird feeling appear in my stomach at the mention of 'we are'. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, so our noses were touching and I teased her "Just don't let it happen again"

"Yes sit" She giggled as she went to kiss me, but as soon as it happened it ended "Now come on"

We went in and the pace looked pretty neat. It was colorful and had pictures of tropical fish all over the place. Very tropical place, very different than what's around here

"Hi we need a reservation for two" Miley spoke up

The women looked over her shoulder and turned back

"We just have a opening for two and you're the only one's waiting at the moment" She said grabbing the menus and waving us "Follow me"

She directed us to a table for two in the middle of the restaurant, and I pulled Miley's chair out and she sat down as I sat across from her.

"Somebody will be with you in a second" She said handing us our menus and walked away

"This place is so cool looking" Miley said looking around "I like the little fished all around us"

It was nice to finally get a night away from everyone and just spend a night out with my wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop the car" Miley directed as I parked the car in the dirt driveway and Miley got out. I watched as she kicked her shoes off and began to limp down towards the beach. I walked over to the sand and watched as she went up to the water. The only thing I could see was her outline in the moon. Over the years Miley's never changed. Sure her looks have grown so that she looks older, but she is still Miley. She still has that bright bubbly personality about her. Miley is sweet but yet has that attitude about her that dares you to mess with her anything related to her. She's the girl I fell in love with.

I watched as she turned around and I heard her yell "Come on Nick"

I took my shoes off and started to walk down. I watched as Miley sat down in the sand and I sat next to her. She looked over and the next thing I know, she's climbing on my lap.

"I decided that I would be comfier on here" She smiled leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she snuggled into me. I kissed her temple and ran my hand up and down her back.

"What time are you meeting Taylor and Lilly at the mall tomorrow?"

"At noon because we're going shopping for a little bit and than eat and than probably see a movie"

I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Miley asked running a hand through my curls, and kissing my cheek before putting her head on my chest.

"No just relaxed" I stated

"I hope our baby is chill and not like super hyper like me" Miley said

"Yeah but chill isn't always as fun"

"Fine than it'll have a good mix" Miley smiled "Are you sure your okay with all this? I mean one day you were saying how you didn't want kids right now and than another day we're finding out I'm pregnant"

"Didn't I tell you already that I am ecstatic that we are having a baby? It's always been you and I, me waking up with you in my arms. But a baby, Miley that's amazing and I can't wait to wake up to you and that baby. I would never think of not having that baby now. I don't want anything else but what he created together. And don't let that silly thought go into your head again" I said as she looked up at me smiling, she grabbed my cheek and leaned in and softly kissed me.

"I love you" She said trailing her hand down my chest.

"I love you too" I said leaning in to kiss her again. I heard Miley moan as she placed her arms around my neck bringing me closer.

She ran her tongue across mine and felt her hand slip up her shirt. I broke the kiss and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not here" I smiled and she gave me her famous pout before smiling

"Than let's go back home" She said running a hand up my shirt again and the other one she placed on my face.

"I think we can do that" I smiled kissing her once more before she scooted off my lap and I leaned down "Hop on"

I heard her giggle before climbing onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clung on as I trailed through the sand up to the car. When we got to the top, Miley hopped onto the ground with her left foot in the air and she clung to me.

"You know, your not going to be able to do that once I'm all pregnant" She said smiling as I opened the door.

"Sure I will" I winked before closing it and going over to the driver seat

"That's what you think" She teased as she placed her seat belt around her, and I felt her take my hand. The ride back to our apartment wasn't long, maybe like five minutes but when we arrived Miley unbuckled me and than herself. I went over and opened her door and went to grab the almost forgotten crutches. Miley grabbed one and than tossed the other one back into the car. She grabbed my hand and I shut the door. We walked to the elevator and made our way up. I looked over at the feeling of someone staring at me, but it was only Miley.

"What?" I laughed

"I want you like so bad right now, you sooo have no idea" She said out of all seriousness, that I couldn't help but laugh, and she slapped my chest "I can't help it that I have a sexy husband that likes to just stand there are look all hot and pretty"

"Pretty?" I asked

"Yeah pretty" She laughed as she grabbed my hand and brought me in front of her. "Now I really just want to complete this you and I night, so can we please go into the apartment so I can have you?"

Her hands ran over my chest as she looked down and started to unbutton some on my shirt and than looked up giving me the suggestive look of hers.

"I guess we could do that" I smirked, as my limped into the apartment; I heard Elvis bark but he was fine for right now. All that mattered was my girl.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put her against the wall. But than I remembered I couldn't do that any more, the baby I had to remember. Miley didn't seem to notice as he propped a knee around my waist and I grabbed her from behind and held her in my arms as her leg wrapped around my waist.

"I want you" Miley said breathless as she attacked my lips again, and I kicked the door open to the bedroom, and put her back against the wall. She sat there are she put her hands on the bottom of my shirt and tugged it off. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I could feel her fingernails brushing against my back.

I walked backwards towards the bed and leaned her down so I was hovering. I let her lips and started to make a trail down to her neck. I heard Miley moan as her legs went tighter around my waist. My hands went to her shirt as I lifted it over her head. But when I looked down I saw a panicked look on her face.

"Miley?" I asked but her hands flung to her mouth as she detached herself from me and ran to her best ability with that stupid cast on her foot. I watched as Miley ran to the bathroom and I followed close behind her, and she dove for the toilet.

The night's food emptied out in the bowel in front of her, as I went over and sat next to her, grabbing her hair pulling it back just as I had did the night before. This was only the second time it's happened, although the first time wasn't interrupting anything. Miley coughed a little and than out came the food. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty degusting. But I would never say that to her, because she was going to have to deal with this for a few weeks and I felt bad.

Miley finally sat back and leaned the right, which was my body. I let go of her hair and ran a hand over her cheek.

"Are you alright hun?" I asked rubbing a hand on her arm and pulling her closer, she looked up as her face turned green and her face went back into the toilet.

I kissed Miley's head and pulled her hair back as another round came.

I said it once, I'll say it again, I am so glad I am not a woman.

**Well here's a chapter, I hoped you liked it. This one was really hard to write. I finished it Friday on paper and than today wrote it on here and added some more details and switched some things up. This was the problem chapter, dang writers block. But I hoped it turned out okay. **

**I just want to thank you for your patience, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I got some requests for a Nick chapter….so tada. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I love them all. So can you do it again for me 10 reviews please and thank you :D**

**Sorry for long rant, love ya! I love reading what you think should happen. Idea's would be lovely! Names too, and gender preferences! Reviews please 10~**


	38. Moving on up

**Miley's POV**

"Stop it" I said slapping Nick's hand away as I got up from the sofa and made my way into the kitchen. I heard Nick laughing as I went to the fridge. Why can't I stay away from this fridge? That's all I seem to be doing these days, eating. I try to get Nick to stop me from eating, but you see how that turns out. He's just sitting in there laughing, jerk.

I grabbed an apple, figuring if I was going to eat it was going to be good. But I went to the cabinet and decided that I needed some caramel with it, so I grabbed one of the single packets. I went over to the couch and sat down. I didn't look at him because I knew that he would have the smirk on his face. So instead I opened the bag of already cut apples and the caramel container before dumping one in.

I looked over because he was getting that annoying and glared at him.

"You know this is all you fault. I told you to keep me away from the fridge and you let me get up"

"You hit me" Nick laughed

"Yeah well your more muscular than I am you should have kept me on this couch, food free" I said putting another apple in my mouth

"Well hey at least you are eating apples" He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders bringing me to his side. I just stared straight ahead and took another bite of my apple.

"I am so fat and it's only going to get worse" I sighed putting more caramel on the apple and eating it.

"No our not, your supposed to be this weight. Your supposed to have a stomach dear" He said kissing my head and I rolled my eyes at his response.

"You're a loser, and your supposed to say that" I said trying to get out of his grip but he held it there. "Oh now you decided to be tough"

"Yep" Nick laughed and I chuckled a little at how ridiculous I was acting and started to laugh along with him. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore and I put the caramel in the apple bag and chucked it onto the table.

I swung my legs over his lap and climbed onto it, wrapping my arms around his neck and he dropped his to my waist.

It was so nice not having the cast on my foot. And now I could walk whenever I wanted without the crutches.

"We have to leave in a few minutes" Nick said kissing my neck

"I'm ready" I said pushing him off of me and getting up from the couch and going to grab my shoes and putting them on.

Nick shook his head as I looked over at him on the couch. I smiled and stuck my tongue out as I grabbed a water bottle.

"Let's go" I smiled grabbing the keys and dangling them for Nick to take. I watched as he got up and grabbed them from me. Elvis whined as we made our way to the door. Poor bud, I feel bad for him because we are never home. But I think that this is the last time we will be doing something like this, I have a good feeling about today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got out of the car for the forth time today, this was taking so much longer than the rest of the days. Nick grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we waited at the end of the sidewalk for the women to get out of the car.

Over the course of a few weeks we have been looking at houses, trying to find one before the baby was born. But at this paste I have a feeling that we're not. And that's what makes me so upset because I thought that today was going to be the day, we find the perfect place to build a family. But so far, it's just going downhill.

"You tired?" Nick asked me as I stood there staring straight ahead

"I'm tired and just frustrated" I whined as I stared straight ahead and watched Jen finally get out of the car and come towards us.

"I promise we'll go home after this one" Nick said putting his hand on my back. I nodded and Jen waved at us to follow her and we stopped at the porch. I didn't even want to look at anymore houses, I felt as if all of them were failing me. Or that we were being to picky.

"Alright now this house right here was built five years ago, so it's not so old. The previous owners had to move to another state due to a job offer. So they are trying to sell this house as soon as possible. This beauty has three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. How about I just show you?" She said leading us to the house

I was so ready to just go home and lay down.

"So come on in" Jen said opening the door and showing us in. She turned on the lights and my breathe was taken away. The house was beautiful, the floors were all wooden it was just my dream house "So this is the hallway that leads you to the kitchen and living room slash family room which is all open"

The kitchen was gorgeous and I loved the whole idea of it being open.

"Wow" Nick said looking around

"Now everything that you see is included" Jen said pointing around. The owners left everything that they didn't need or couldn't bring. So everything that you see is what you get literally"

I nodded and began to walk down past the living room and to the bedrooms. I opened the first door and heard footsteps following me.

"This is one of the bedrooms but they used it as a work room obviously" Jen stated as I looked at the desk in the corner of the room. That was the only thing left in this room.

We began to walk out and Jen opened the next door, and it was another bedroom. They were all really nice decent sizes. We walked in a little farther and Jen opened the door, which led to a bathroom. That was nice to have in here. We walked out of that room and into the hallway. And she took us to the end and smiled.

"Of course, last but certainly not least" She opened the door and pointed for us to go in "The master bedroom slash maser bathroom"

We walked into an empty room, but it was seriously huge and the color scheme was amazing. Jens heels kept clicking as she walked through and showed us the master bathroom, which had a huge tub that had a half wall with a walk in shower.

I looked over at Nick as he looks around, his eyes not landing any certain thing.

"How about we take you to the back yard?" Jen smiled and showed us out and back to the yard. Jen lead us to the double doors and out.

Nick walked out first and this place officially won me over. It had a huge back yard. The patio had a large sofa and hot tub. Even if I couldn't get in it now, it was always nice to have for later. There was even plenty of room for Elvis and the baby to run around later.

I looked over at Nick and grabbed his hand.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked me and I smiled

"I love it" I said looking around "This is the perfect place for us"

"How many offers have you been given for on the house?" Nick asked

"Not a single one, you are the first clients I've shown this one to"

This was huge, we actually had a chance at being able to by this house.

"Nick…" I said looking at him and he looked over

"Miley this is a big buy and it's a lot of money" Nick said scratching his head

"I'm going to give you two forty-eight hours and I'm not going to show the house to anyone else. But the owners are looking for a quick buy, so I need to know in two days"

"Thanks you" I said a little upset that Nick wasn't begging for this house like I wanted him to be doing

"We'll call you on Friday either way" Nick said shaking Jens hand

"Are you two going to be okay walking yourselves out, I have to lock up" Jen asked, and I nodded my head like yeah before walking to the gate and going to the car to wait for Nick. I crossed my arms and Nick unlocked the car with the buttons, and I got in slamming the door shut. I was so mad at him right now, and I hope he knew it.

Nick got in the drivers seat and started the car, not saying a word. Good, I don't want him talking to me.

He got to our apartment, and I slammed the car door and stomped my way up the stairs and opened the door. I slammed that shut too and went into the bedroom, and lay on my side making sure my back was to the door.

I am so glad that he's not coming in here. So I grab the phone and dial Taylor's number. I didn't want to bother Lilly since she went to visit her grandparents this week in Washington. I waited for the answer I was waiting for, and finally it came

"Hello?" Rebecca came on the phone

"Hey Becca its Miles I need to talk to your mom is she there?"

"Yeah hold on I'll get her" Rebecca said and than screamed "MOM!" right in my ear. I heard foot steps and than finally Taylor

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Tay its Miley is this a good time?"

"Oh yeah it's a good time. I am so glad that you called, what's it been like a week?" She laughed as I heard a door click on her end

It was true; we haven't talked in a week. And that was a long time recently because since we ended up being pregnant at the same time, we've been shopping and almost doing everything together.

"I'm sorry it's been so busy with looking for houses" I said laying on my back" I said lying on my back

"Oh that's right, how's that going?"

"Well up until it was just on horrible house after another but than today we saw the perfect house. And I mean it was perfect Tay. But than we find out that their were no offers, it was like a dream come true" But than my _lovely _husband decides that it is too much money and is a bad idea"

"Oh man that sucks" Taylor said

"Yeah the realtor she'd give us two days, but I don't think that Nick will budge"

"That's so sad" Taylor said "I'm sorry that he doesn't want to buy that house"

"He thinks it's too much money but I don't"

"Men always think they know everything about money" Taylor said "But Joe, he has no clue. I'm the one who takes care of the bills, Joe can't handle it"

"I should just put an offer on it and not tell him"

"No you shouldn't, you need to work this out with him" Taylor reasoned, and I heard a knock on the door

"I have to go, Nick's at the door" I said rolling my eyes at the thought of talking to him

"Be nice" Taylor laughed "Bye girl, talk to you later"

I hung up the phone and threw it at the end of the bed. I heard Nick knock again, but I didn't say anything. I heard the door open and shut.

"Dinners ready, I made spaghetti" He said coming over to the bed. I looked over at him and turned to my side. Nick sighed and climbed onto the bed next to me, with his head resting in the palm of his hand. I moved to my back again. "Come on babe you got to understand why I said what I did"

"Yeah because you don't want us to have a nice house" I grumbled, crossing my hands over my chest

"Miley we have a baby coming and we're going to need to save all the money we can"

"Jen showed us the houses we could afford" I said "And I really like that house. There is room in the house, we won't be squished like in this one and with a newborn coming in with us Nick we're going to need all the space we can get. Why can't we get it? All the other ones Nick were horrible" I said as I felt tears come to my eyes. I threw the blanket over my head and at this moment wished I could roll on my stomach

"Miley…" Nick complained as I felt him take the blanket off my face "You know I love you, and I would give the world to you…

"Than pretend the house is the world" I said giving him my best puppy dog look

"Can you let me sleep on it?" Nick asked

"You get a day" I said sternly

"Now you really need to eat" Nick said getting up from the bed and pulling me up. I hate it when he makes me forgive him so fast.

"He loves her so much" I awed at the TV as we watched a movie in our bedroom. I was snuggled on Nick's chest with one of his shirts on. His arm was wrapped around my stomach and I was lying on his other arm as it wrapped around and rested on my chest freely.

I watched as Nick's arm went up as I breathed. My stomach was getting more noticeable. You can really tell I'm pregnant now, with this bump I've got going on. But I wouldn't trade it in for anything.

I felt a breathe tickle my neck and than the hot air of Nick reach my ear "Not as much as I love you"

He made me shiver with those words; I looked up at him and kissed him softly. I broke away and his finger brushed against my cheek. I snuggled my head against his chest again. I closed my eyes and listened to Nick's heard beat, remembering the first time we heard the baby's heartbeat.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Dr. Lynn smiled as she applied the machine onto my stomach. Nick and I had decided that we wanted to hear the heartbeat the same time we found out the gender. But that was a waste since when we got here we decided to keep the gender a secret until birth. **_

"_**Ya'll ready to hear the heartbeat?" She smiled; Nick and I nodded as I looked at the monitor. I grabbed Nick's hand, waiting for the sound we've been waiting for. **_

_**I heard a little pounding coming from the screen, and I let out a breathe I was holding in. Tears came to my eyes as I listened to our baby's hear. This was proof that there was something in there; even I did look as if a few baseballs were in my stomach. **_

_**I looked over at Nick since he wasn't saying anything. But when I did, I couldn't help but smile even more. I've only seen Nick cry a handful of times over the twenty four years of our lives. Very little did he cry, but here he is sitting, looking at the screen with tears in his eyes. **_

_**I squeezed his hand and he looked over at me. **_

"_**Cool isn't it?" I laughed and Nick laughed little before nodding**_

"_**Very cool" He said as he dipped his head and I saw him wipe his eyes**_

"What was that?" I asked feeling my stomach and Nick looked over

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused, with worry in his eyes.

His hand was resting on my stomach "How could you have not felt that?"

"Felt what?"

"I think it kicked" I said half wondering if that was what I felt

"Are you serious?" Nick asked, his eyes now shining

"I can't believe you didn't feel that?" I said amazed at the past feeling "It was like a light flutter, and kick at the same time"

"No I wish I would have though" Nick smiled

"Me too, it was so cool" I said placing my hand over top of his

Nick put his head on his pillow and I snuggled my head back onto him.

"Good night" Nick said shutting the TV off and I made myself more comfortable against him. I really want to feel that again, and I wish he could too. Because that was seriously the best feeling in the world

"Night" I yawned "I love you

"I love you too Miles"

I quietly snuck out of bed, careful not to wake Nick up. Elvis' ears perked up as I walked past him, going out of the bedroom door. I decided that I was going to suck up. It was going to be the only way to get that house, and that way included homemade pancakes, breakfast in bed with fresh fruit. Anything it took to get that house under our name.

I tried my best to be quiet as I grabbed the things I needed. I went over to the cabinet and grabbed the bowels and measuring cups. I dropped them off and grabbed the mix and placed that next to the bowel. I filled the measuring cup up to where it belonged and than put the mix in. I mixed it all together because I know I got the best of the pancakes going on, like ever. They were going to the best. My dad's got it going on, but mines going to be better.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard walking around. I put the pancakes on the plate and rushed to the bedroom. I'm glad I got there when I did because a just woken up Nick was standing there wiping his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sleep still in his voice

"You can't come out, you need to go back to bed" I demanded, turning him and pushing him onto the bed.

"Are you cooking?" He asked as he ran a hand through his messy hair

"No…it's a candle" I lamely came up with and began to back up "Now stay here"

I went back out and finished up the plates and poured some O.J for us. I picked the tray up and carried it to the bedroom. Nick looked up and his face turned to worry. He rushed off the bed and grabbed the tray from me.

"I'm not handicapped" I glared but than remembered my plan, and softened my face "But thank you"

"What is all this?" He asked setting the tray on the bed

"Breakfast in bed" I announced and climbed in

"Sounds nice" He agreed and got in next to me

"The syrups on the side, in case you can't have it"

"I can, I checked it when you pushed me back in here" He said grabbing a piece of strawberry and placing it in his mouth.

"Are they good?"

"Delicious" He smiled and picked a piece off and feeding it too me

"Yummy" I giggled

"Thank you" He smiled leaning over and kissing me, he leaned away and left it so our noses were touching "It's pretty good for a suck up"

I titled back and saw a smirk planted on his face

"I'm a what?" I asked trying not to laugh

"A suck up"

"I am not" I defended and took another bite

"If you say so" He smiled and cut a piece of pancake with his fork

"You think your so clever" I half smirked and glared at him

"No, I just know what's going on" Nick laughed

"Is it working?" I asked breaking the little scheme I had

Nick looked and smiled "It might be"

I smiled and laid back in bed, taking a drink from my cup

"But seriously, I though about it all last night" He said putting a banana in his mouth. I looked over waiting for him to continue. But when he didn't, he made me even more aggravated.

"And…" I pressed on, and Nick looked over at me with the corner of his eye

"I think…" He paused "We could possibly…get the house"

"Oh my gosh" I gasped looking over at him shocked that he agreed. I seriously thought I was going to loose, and we wouldn't get the house. But nope "We're getting the house, thank you so much Nicky"

But I couldn't help but laugh….sucka

**Here is a new chapter, lovely readers and reviewers. I am so happy, and I love you guys forever and ever. You've gotten me to 700 reviews! That's amazing and beyond what I thought this story would ever get too. And we still have more chapters to go. Thank you so much. **

**  
I hope that you like this chapter. I have homecoming tomorrow so wish me luck! I hope I have fun. I was never into the whole dance thing, but whatever. **

**And can you believe Miley deleted her twitter, but she had good reason too. Though I wish she didn't. But Miley need's her life too, and we've all got to understand. Think of it this way, she left because of some comments on Liam's fake twitter about boycotting the Jonas Brothers. So that's got to mean something right? **

**Sorry for long authors note, 10 reviews please and thank you! Love you guys, thanks again!**.


	39. Yes this is a chapter sorry it PRT 1

**Chapter 39**

"More over to the right" I said and I hard Joe grunt and Nick's head went down as I watched him shake it "Do you have a problem?"

"This is where it was in the very beginning" Nick looked up and gave me a crazy look. I looked back but instead gave him a glare

"Well I like it there now" I hissed and went over to the rocking chair and sat down. A seven, almost eight month old baby in my body kinda takes a toll on my back and feet.

"Do you need anything else done while I'm here?" Joe asked, knowing my patience was wearing down

I looked up and smirked "Yeah you know more about this than my _husband _you should just stay here and do the rest"

Nick rolled his eyes and threw down the baby sheets that he were about to put on, that I had freaking already washed. He than stormed out of the room, like the big baby that he is.

"Good" I yelled after him "I've got a real man here that knows what he's going"

"Wonderful" Nick spat back "When your baby come I hope he cane help take care of _HIM!_"

I glared at the door he went out of because he knew I hated it when he classified the baby as a gender. I mean seriously if our baby is a girl we don't want to be calling it a boy and vise versa.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked sitting on a stool

"No" I said staring straight ahead

"Nick told me that you two have been fighting a lot"

"Yeah…" I sighed "He's so stressed and I'm so tired all the time. We can't even get along. With Nick moving us in, he's staying here to paint and move things in. I feel like I don't see him anymore. And it sucks because when I do see him, we're nasty and grouchy"

"It happens to all of us" Joe smiled and sat back against the wall

"I've never felt this was towards him"

"Taylor didn't talk to me for weeks during her first pregnancy"

"Weeks?" I asked

"She hated my guys, wanted nothing to do with me"

"I don't want to be like that" I said hoping that I wasn't acting like that

"It's something you two have to work on together"

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back

"Why can't life be simple?"

"Life's simply not simple" Joe smiled

"Maybe Nick and I weren't ready for a baby yet" I sighed placing a hand on my huge belly "Maybe I pushed him into this too soon"

"Let me tell you something" Joe said shaking his head "You should hear Nick when you're not around. All he can talk about these days are you, the house, and mostly none stop about that baby"

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled "All the time"

"Good because that's all I've been thinking about lately"

"Miley don't be" Joe shook his head, and than smiled "So had the baby been kicking?"

I smiled and rubbed my stomach "Sure has, like crazy"

"Yeah Taylor hasn't been able to sleep"

"Me either, between the kicks and the room being really hot, its hell. And I have to get up in the middle of the night to adjust the air because Nick's here getting the house ready"

"Taylor's the same way" Joe laughed a little

"I'm so glad you two made it this far"

"What do you mean this far?"

"I don't' know" I shrugged "Your married, you own your own house, and you have a beautiful daughter with another one on the way"

"You basically have everything you just said, with the exception that yours is on the way"

"I know but I'm just glad everything worked out in your favor" I smiled

"Me too"

I looked at my wrist and saw the time and looked at Joe "I am so sorry for keeping you here" I said realizing he's been here since twelve and its six now

"No problem" Joe smiled "Is there anything else that you need help with?"

"No this is good. This room is basically finished"

"Looks good" Joe nodded "Do you need a ride back to the apartment?"

"No Nick will probably be back here soon. I'll just wait here"

Joe stood up and came over "Remember patience" He reminded before kissing my cheek

"Thanks Joe, for everything" I smiled

"Don't think twice about calling me" He smiled

"I won't bye" I waved and waited to hear the front door close. And when I did, I leaned back into the rocking chair and rested my hand on my stomach. I would feel the little bugger moving around.

"I hope your daddy bring back food"

**Nick's POV**

I turned the car off and took the keys out, and stashed them in my pocket. I don't know how I made it here alive. I was so mad I couldn't see straight. I couldn't even handle Miley right now, even if I had to.

I slammed the door and walked into my parent's house.

"Who's that?" My mom frantically asked, coming into the hallway but I walked right past her and threw myself into the couch. "Where's Miley?"

"I left her at the new house with Joe"

"Oh dear what happened?"

"I was freaking fine without Joe's help and than she calls him all in a panic. I didn't need him to come over, it was going to be great. I had done awesome so far by myself. But than he comes over and I had to listen to his opinions for our baby's nursery, which was supposed to be something Miley and I decided we were going to do together. I moved the stupid crib a million times before she decides that she likes it in the same damn spot I had it in, in the first place. I haven't been able to eat a dinner with Miley in a month. I just want this house to be finished with" I screamed into the pillow, and taking a deep breathe

"Nicholas…" My mom said coming over to me

"What's wrong with him?" Danielle came in. I looked up and glared at her, making it known that I didn't want to talk to her about my problems.

"Gosh, sorry I cared" She said sticking her tongue out and walking away, my sister was like a big baby.

"Nick!" Miley mom said shocked

"Just leave me alone" I sighed sitting up holding my head in my lap "My freaking head is killing me, mom get me some aspirin"

"Excuse me?" She asked, I looked up and saw her hands on her hips. I don't need more attitude today.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch. But I must of gotten up too fast because, I was stumbling.

"Nick are you okay?" Mom asked worried all through her voice, but I threw an arm in the air waving the question off.

My legs shook as I walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but panic because I didn't know what was wrong with me. I suddenly felt a shooting pain in my stomach.

"Mom" I panicked as I tried to grab the wall for support

"Nick" She yelled as I crashed to the floor, and my eyes were covered in black.

**I failed at making this chapter long, but I felt like I needed it to be in two parts. I have half of the next chapter written. I hoped that you liked the little drama I put into the story. **

**I have a sad feeling that this story is ending soon. Not much to say, it's just gotten to that point. It makes me really sad because I love this story so much, and I love all you guys. But it's just wrapping up. I think 7 chapters left. Not sure yet. **

**One last thing, I have a new story trailer out for 'Hot Mess' it's something different. I am excited about it, and I can assure you that it won't be updated or started until this story is over. I promise you that much, you readers need this story to be finished. You guys deserve it. **

**So thanks for the reviews from last chapter, can you please do it again. See you next chapter, follow me on twitter /nickandrob**

**BOUNCE!!!!!lol loved the rap :D**


	40. Part 2 wow 40 chapters thanks

**Miley's POV**

"**Your dad is such a freaking jerk?" I talked to my stomach. Nick left an hour and a half ago, and the jerk didn't even come back. I got off the hair and walked out of the nursery room and into the master bedroom. Most of our clothes were there in the closets and dressers. Nick had everything painted and set up. It looked really good.**

**I went over to the nightstand and looked at the flashing alarm clock, not yet to be set. Than my eyes flashed to the two pictures that were sitting on the nightstand. One was our wedding night, during our first dance. And the second is our latest ultrasound picture. It was sweet to know he was thinking about us when I was at the apartment. **

**But than I remembered that he was being a jerk, and walked out the room. Everything was painted and it was a matter of days before we would officially move here. Nick had unpacked most of the boxes from the kitchen. Which I was thankful for because I was still pissed off at him. I walked into the hallway and went for my cell phone, to call my stupid husband.**

**I dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail. I decided that I was going to give him a great message. **

"**Hey it's Nick, leave me a message at the beep"**

"**Hey Nick, yeah it's your wife. Uh…where the hell did you go? If you want to get back to me that you can come get me at the house. You know the place you left me after you got in a huff" I demanded and shut my phone**

**I put my cell phone on the counter and I heard the click of the door. **

"**Here to apologize Mr. Grouch?" I turned around putting my arms across my chest. But Joe's head popped in and I now I was confused…"What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm going to need you to come with me" Joe said calmly, which made me nervous**

"**What's going one?" I asked going closer to Joe**

"**Come on Miley we need to go" He said directing me out of the house**

"**Joe what's wrong?" I asked, I knew that this couldn't be good. Not when he's acting like I'm fragile.**

"**Now I don't want you to freak out"**

"**I just want you to tell me what's going on" I said more forceful as Joe opened my door, and Nick sprang into my head "What happened to him?"**

"**Miley he's going to be fine but we need to just go" **

**My heart dropped and I could feel my head spinning. He must have gotten into a car accident, and it's all my fault. If I wasn't mean to him, or talked about him behind his back than he would be fine right now. **

"**Miley" Joe staring at me, I looked over and he had worry all in his face. **

"**You need to calm down" He said **

**It was than that I noticed my breathing had quickened. "What's wrong with him?"**

"**He went to his moms house after leaving you and all Denise told me was to get you because Nick passed out and she had to get to the hospital right away. She didn't want you to freak out and she thought I could tell you calmly." Joe said as he drove down the road**

"**It's probably his sugar" I said feeling like a failure "I am such a horrible person I didn't even make sure he ate" **

"**Nick's a big boy, he needs to make sure he eats and controls his sugar" **

"**Yeah but I made him so busy that he couldn't" **

"**Miley he's going to be fine" Joe said for about the millionth time**

"**I need you to stop telling me he's going to be okay, and just freaking take me to the hospital so I can see him and make sure he's okay"**

**Joe nodded and didn't say another word. I stared straight out the window my mind going crazy. I just wanted to see Nick and make sure that everything was okay. Three stop lights, and four right turns later we were finally at the hospital. I rushed out of the car, to my best ability and wobbled up to the desk. **

"**I need to see my husband, he came in here by ambulance with his mom. "**

"**Name please" The women said looking up from her computer**

"**Nicholas Grey" **

"**He came in about a half hour ago, he's in room two hundred and nine you can go see if you'd like him" **

"**Thank you" I said going to the elevator, and catching it as someone was going through the door. I got out my phone and txted the room number to Joe so that he would know where it would be. **

**But than I realized that I have no clue what floor it would be. I smiled at the man and clicked floor number three, figuring it sounded good enough, secretly hoping that it was the right one. **

**The elevator dinged, I hurried and tried my best to run down the hallways. I checked the pillars on the walls to make sure I was right. And sure enough I was heading in the right direction. The numbers kept going up as I sped walked. Finally my eyes reached two hundred nine, my poor swollen feet were trying to get there as fast as they would go. **

**The door was opened so I took it upon myself to walk in. And when I did I saw Denise and Danielle sitting there. They looked up and smiled a little before looking at the same direction. I followed their eyes and saw Nick sitting up in bed with a few Iv's in his arm. Nick looked over and sand than looked straight ahead. **

**I heard shuffling and the next thing I knew Denise is standing near me. She opened her arms and hugged me "Good luck he's grumpy but it's for understandable reasons" **

**Denise gave me sort of a good luck smile before going out the door. Danielle grabbed my hand and squeezed it before going out the door. I walked slowly over to chair next to the bed and sat down in it. Nick didn't look at me, just staring straight ahead.**

"**What happened?" I asked even though I had a feel about what happened**

**Nick looked over his eyes weren't a smooth chocolate, they were like charcoal. "My blood sugar was low, and I fainted at my moms house"**

**I couldn't say anything not because I didn't want too, but because I didn't know what to say. **

"**I'm sorry" I said not able to look at him. "I'm sorry for everything, I didn't know everything was making so stressed. I'm so sorry I didn't make sure you were getting fed" **

**Nick looked over and his face softened "Please don't cry" **

**I wiped my eyes and looked in the opposite direction, I spoke but as soon as the words came out of my mouth they cracked "I'm not" **

**Nick opened his arms for me to come in and I crawled into the hospital bed and laid on my back because that was the only position I could rest on these days. **

"**I'm really sorry that I didn't make sure you were getting enough sugar, or eating enough" **

"**Miley it's not your fault" He said resting his arm around my shoulder, thankfully I chose the side that the IV's weren't in. **

"**But I made you so busy and stressed that you couldn't even make sure you were in check"**

"**Miley seriously it's no big deal, what's done is done. Nobody can change what's already happened." Nick assured me kissing my cheek. **

**I nodded and snuggled my head onto his shoulder. "How long do you have to be here for?"**

"**Just tonight" **

"**I didn't think it would be too long"**

"**Yeah they just want to make sure that my sugars under control before they send me home" **

"**I'll just sleep on the sofa" I said **

"**I don't think so, you can stay with my mom tonight" Nick sternly said**

"**Fine" I said not arguing because honestly it's been really hard to sleep lately and I don't think I would get any sleep on that hard hospital sofa. "I don't think that this has ever happened to you" **

"**Me either, I've always been on top this stuff" **

**I know, that why I feel so guilty. **

"**But it's not your fault. I should have remembered. I've had this for almost my whole life I should have remembered" **

**I nodded quickly because honestly I didn't know what to say, and I wasn't sure if that was the right reaction. **

"**I wish I could help you more with getting the new house ready" **

**Nick smiled at me and shook his head "I like getting the house ready, I honestly don't mind. But when you bring Joe over to the house and having him help us decorate the babies room, something we were supposed to do together" **

"**I didn't know you felt that way" I admitted, and to tell you the truth I was really upset that I made him feel that way **

"**I thought that the nursery was something was we were going to together, and than you called Joe" Nick said "It's just that I did most of the house and than our thing together ws going to be the nursery" **

"**I know…I should have been more considerate, and thought about things. But I promise it's not going to be like that anymore." **

**Nick shrugged and rubbed his hand over my arm. "Doesn't matter, I was grumpy and just tired. I'm fine with it now" **

"**No I promise we will finish the rest of the nursery by ourselves and I will help you with whatever I can" **

**Nick nodded and smiled knowing that he was going to loose, and he just had to agree with me. **

**I heard a knock on the door and Joe come through the door. **

"**Is it safe to enter the hospital room of the wounded in World War III?" Joe joked, I couldn't help but chuckle a little but Nick smiled and waved his hand to come in**

"**So what happened, your mom called me like freaking out" Joe said sitting on the couch**

"**My sugar was low and I passed out" He said as if it wasn't no big deal**

"**So you have to stay over night?" **

"**Yep" Ni ck nodded. **

**I'm glad he's better, now all I have to worry about is me. **

**OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOoooOO**

**I laid down on Denise's sofa my feet propped on Danielle's lap. **

"**Oh my, gosh look how swollen your feet are" Danielle said going to massage them. **

"**Story of my life" I said munching on some pickles. **

"**When I get older I'm not having any babies" **

"**How come?" I asked curious**

"**You get stretch marks, your belly button get's weird, nasty food cravings, you gain **

**weight, and you get moody" **

**I smiled and took another bite of my pickle "It's not that bad, you get to feel the baby kick and the hormones are the most fun. I get on your brothers nerves with them" **

**Danielle laughed and shook her head **

"**Your crazy" **

"**Who Miley?" Denise asked coming in and setting a glass on the stand next to the sofa I was lying on**

"**Thanks" I smiled, Denise shook her head and smiled**

"**Yeah Miley" Danni said as she continued to rub my feet, something I missed from when Nick was actually staying at the apartment. **

"**She's a crazy, but very sweet girl" Denise winked at me **

"**Total opposite of my brother" Danni said **

"**I add more to his sometimes serious attitude" I shrugged. **

"**That's for sure" Danni agreed**

**I put a hand on my stomach and felt my belly button, it was true it did feel weird. **

"**What kind of eyes do you think your babies going to have?" Danni asked, and I smiled**

"**I want our baby to look exactly like Nick. I don't want anything of mine on it" **

"**Nick does have a cute nose and hair" Denise nodded "But I think he or she should have your eyes" **

**I shook my head "Yeah I like my blue eyes but I like his brown ones" **

"**Yeah but the baby should have your shape to them"**

**I nodded and sat up taking a drink of my milk. I felt Danielle sigh and take my feet off her lap. I put my cup down and looked over and saw Danni stretch her arms over her head. **

"**I'm heading to bed, I have school tomorrow" Danielle smiled and hugged me, and than went over to Denise and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "Good night you guys" **

"**Good night" I smiled and waved as she went up the stairs, and I laid back down on the couch and grabbed the blanket and placed it at the end. My toes were always colder than the rest of my body which was always so freaking hot. I felt like I was always sweating and it was just crazy. **

"**So do I get Nick's old bedroom tonight?" **

"**Yep, why are you ready to head up?"**

"**No, I was just wondering" I smiled and rested my hand on my stomach so that I could **

**put it somewhere. **

**I stared straight ahead not really looking or listening to anything. The same thoughts came through my head as were before, almost every night before I went to sleep. **

"**Can I ask you a question without me sounding stupid"**

"**Sure thing sweetie you can ask me anything" **

**I smiled and Denise waiting for me to continue**

"**I think that history is repeated itself. I mean think about it you and my mom were best friends pregnant together. Now me and Taylor are pregnant together and it scares the crap out of me. What is it really does repeat itself and either Taylor or I die" **

"**Miley I can almost assure you that it won't happen" **

"**But it can…" I argued**

"**But it won't" Denise smiled **

"**I hope not, that worries me all the time" **

"**Miley your mom's problems in the delivery room has nothing to due with you, it was your mom that had the problem. Nothing will happen to you, or Taylor. The doctors that we have now will suspect anything that is wrong with you and will determine if you need a C-section. I wouldn't worry about anything you don't need to" **

"**You really think so?"**

**Denise smiled and nodded and she got up from the chair and went over underneath the TV stand and grabbed something. It looked to be like a scrap book. Denise sat down on the floor beneath where I was laying. **

"**You can sit up here" **

"**No I'm fine" She smiled and I looked down and sure enough, there was a scrap book in her hand. **

"**I haven't seen this one" I said as she flipped it open and I looked at the title 'Nicholas' Life' **

"**I am still in the process of making it, the scrap book has at least five pictures of every age. I have a regular scrap book of him and than I have a scrap book of him and his friends, which is this." Denise flipped to the first page of the book and it said '1991' in fancy writing. **

"**This is your mom and me before I had Nick. It was actually a week before I had him." **

"**And a month before she died" I said looking at the picture of my mom smiling with Denise, she looked so happy as they hugged. **

"**She was so upset that we weren't going to give birth on the same day or month" **

**Denise flipped the page and it had pictures of Nick wrapped in a blue blanket and the picture showed my mom lying on the bed with a hand on her stomach and an arm wrapped around Denise's shoulders and smiling. **

"**This is crazy" I smiled looking at the rest of the pictures on the page. It had my dad and my mom holding Nick, they looked so cute together. **

**Denise flipped the page again and this time it said '1992' in the same handwriting. **

**I looked at the book and Denise put it on her knee and I could see it better. I saw pictures of me and Nick laying down in the sink together. **

"**How old were we there?" I laughed at the fact I was in a sink, I've never heard of that before**

"**You were nine months and he was eleven" **

"**Gross…we got baths together when we were younger" I said thinking about it**

"**Whatever" Denise nudged me and pointed to my stomach "I'm not naïve, I know how that baby got in there" **

**I smirked and looked down at the book and Denise flipped through a couple of ages and I looked at the pictures on the next page. It showed a young Nick, I think we were eight in the picture. Nick's smile was huge but had his two front teeth missing. His arm was wrapped around my waist as I held up a pumpkin that we had picked out together. I remembered this day, when we went out to the pumpkin patch and picked one out for us to decorate together. **

**Denise flipped the page again, and again, and again. The pictures flooded my mind and as time goes on Lilly, Oliver, Joe and Taylor start to come in. There was one where we were in front of the tree are arms over our shoulders just smiling at the camera. I don't remember what we were doing though. But I could tell we were probably twelve. **

**Denise flipped through the book and I could tell we were getting older in the pictures. I could really see how we had grown up in the past years.**

"**Whoa wait, what is this picture" I laughed taking the book from her hands and flipping the page back. I was shocked to find a picture of Nick and I kissing. I remember that day perfectly. He had cornered me outside because I wouldn't give him his water gun. We were sixteen almost seventeen there. **

"**Well I am going to head to bed, I will let you take the book upstairs and look at it" Denise said getting up and kissing my cheek "Good night" **

"**Night" I said smiling and waving as she went up the stairs. When she was away I looked at the scrap book and I waited until she went up and looked through the book again. But as soon as I tried to get comfortable, I couldn't. So I decided to go up in bed and look at the book. I gripped the top of the sofa and sat up. I felt like an old lady, but I managed. **

**I made my way up the stairs and into Nick's old bedroom. It looked exactly the same, pictures that I hung up were still there. His old computer was still there, the old bed spread was still there. Everything was the same, it was like it was a flashback night. **

**I thankfully already had my pajamas on so I just climbed into bed. I pulled back the blankets and got under them. I opened the book and placed it on my stomach, it was large enough for it to be a book holder. I flipped through it and kept looking at the pictures. It really made me miss Nick even more. I haven't slept in the same bed as Nick since forever. I really wanted him to just come with me right now. **

_**One Month Later…**_

**.**

**I smiled as I held onto Paul's hand and guided him into our new house him and Denise were blind folded. Nick had my dad and his mom, Heather wasn't able to check the place out because she had to work. But I promised her she would be able to come get a tour by herself. **

**This is going to be the first time they all see the house finished. Nick had done such an amazing job with making the house perfect I mean seriously it was better than I imagined. Denise's heels clicked on the floor as we made our way through. **

"**Can we take the blind fold things off?" My dad asked and I looked over at Nick and he smiled at me. I unwrapped the tie from around Paul's eyes and Nick did the same with my dad and his mom. **

"**Son, wow you did an amazing job in here" Paul said taking a look around. Denise looked at me before walking around. **

"**This is an amazing house you two, I am so proud" She said turning around and looking at what she missed behind her. **

"**It was all Nick, he put his heart and soul into this house" I smiled going over and wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his chest. **

**My dad smiled and started to walk to the bedrooms and Denise and Paul followed. I looked up and smiled at Nick, wrapping my arms around his neck. It had literally gotten to the point, where I could hardly reach his neck because my stomach was so big. It was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. **

"**Tonight's our first night at the house together with it all finished" I smiled while one of his hands were resting on my hip and another on my arm rubbing it as it relaxed and I played with the ends of his hair. **

**Nick gave me a look, that had confusion and a little worry, like he thought he knew what I was talking about. **

**I moved my arm down his chest and stopped at his belt. **

"**You know how I feel about you know…with you being so close to your date" Nick said looking towards the bedrooms to make sure our parents weren't coming. **

"**Yeah I know…" I sighed, that was the problem I was so in the mood like almost all the time, but he didn't want to because of my stomach and he thinks that he squishing the baby, or that the baby will be swimming or something stupid like that. But he won't listen to me and he doesn't have the guts to ask the doctor even though she will tell him the same thing I did. **

**Nick kissed me once before letting go and grabbing my hand and walking to the bedrooms to look for our parents. We went into the nursery and I saw them looking around. This was my favorite room in the house because it was a mix of Nick and I together and making it a room for our first child. **

**The room was sort of a crème color but had a little sage in it. It was a perfect color for a baby without gender known to us. The crib was brown and all the furniture matched. The changing table was out in the living room because we figured it would be better and more convenient if it was out there. But the babies dresser was finished and the clothes were put away. There was my teddy bear Beary from when I was growing up. I hoped that my son or daughter would keep passing it on. **

**There was a little thing for diapers to store in, the room had just about everything down to my dad's old rocking chair. The one that my mom had picked out for her to use on me.**

"**Fabulous job on the nursery you two" Denise smiled coming over to us **

"**Thanks" Nick smiled as my dad patted him on the back and Paul did the same as they walked to the next bedroom. I was very proud of Nicholas, he did a wonderful job on our house. Especially on a house he didn't want in the first place, but so far we were able to make payments and we were well off. So we have nothing to worry about. **

**Nick grabbed my hand as we walked together into the next room with our family. It was kind of a cool thing to do because we are finally able to see what the house turned out like. Like we are finally stepping back and seeing the whole canvas. It was a neat thing to do, and to do it with our family. **

**We finally made it to the back yard and their were compliments going round and round, but I just stared straight ahead. **

"**Our kid and Elvis are going to be running around here one day" Nick said coming behind me and resting her chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around the top of my stomach. I smiled and leaned into him. **

"**I know, it's not far away" I said, Nick kissed my cheek and leaned his head into my neck. I looked at Denise and I saw her wink at me and took out her camera from her pocket. **

**Kodak moment I guess…**

**End of chapter. I hoped you liked it, it was supposed to be out on Thursday but I ended up having to babysit on Wednesday and I couldn't write anything. But it's here now and I hope that you liked it. I had writers block on this one. But I know what's going to happen on the next one, I've known for a while. But you'll see. Once again it will be a 2 part chapter. **

**10 reviews at least please, and thank you for the ones from last chapter. Love you guys….**

**BOUNCE!!!!**


	41. Part 1

Nick's POV

"You know we should've had a wedding like this" Miley said from over at the bed. I looked over as she turned the laptop towards me.

"That video has been out for years" I said putting hangers on my newly ironed shirts.

"Not that long" She said putting the laptop back onto her stomach.

Miley was, as of today, a week and two days late. She was so miserable, but right now she was in a good mood thankfully. I'm surprised thought because I had to leave for a business meeting soon, which was in Sacramento. I didn't want to leave her but I needed my job since Miley quit hers. It was mutual decision, we made together, it would be for the best if Miley stayed home with the baby for a couple of months. It's not like it was going to be a permanent thing. But I needed to go to this meeting to make sure that I didn't loose the only source of money coming in.

"Do you remember Fred?" She asked and soon after those words came out, my ears almost started to bleed.

"He's so annoying and obnoxious" I said zipping my suitcase and untying my tie a little before going over to the bed. I sat there as she shut the computer and stared straight ahead

"It's time to go isn't it?" She said not taking her eyes off the wall.

"I'll be back in two days" I promised

"Two days too long, I don't know why my dad can't go" Miley crossed her arms still not looking at me

"Come on you know that can't happen" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder, bringing her body towards mine.

Miley sighed and looked up, I knew what she was doing. Those puppy dog, sadden eyes, they couldn't work.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I apologized once again, probably for the millionth time this week. This business trip had been planned for three months now, not knowing that Miley would be late.

"I'm not talking to you or my dad" She huffed, getting herself out of my grip. I watched as she tried to move off the bed, but it wasn't working in her favor…at all. I suppressed a laugh watching her bounce her butt, to try and get off the bed.

"Do you need help?" I asked but she glared at me and was that a growl that I heard?

Miley finally got off the bed and placed a hand on her back. She had a pain stricken look on her face as she stretched.

"Are you okay?" I asked but she waved me off and walked out of the bedroom. I could tell that this wasn't going to be a semi pleasant good bye.

**Miley's POV**

Nick grabbed his suitcase as tried to put on my shoes. I watched as he went out the door to put them in the back of the car. I glared and looked down at my swollen feet, deciding that I should just give up and put flip flops on.

I hated my dad at the moment for Nick having to leave. And I hate Nick for not realizing that I could have this baby at any minute. Why couldn't someone else fill in for him?

Nick came back in and I saw him go down the hallway and come out with my bag and favorite pillow that I used for my back.

"You ready to head out?" Nick asked grabbing the car keys from the counter and pointing towards the door with his thumb. But instead of answering him, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Nick walked behind me and shut and locked the door behind me and I saw him walk past me as he walked to the car. Well or mini van, if you want to call it that. I had gotten a new car, seeing as though we have a baby coming and I hadn't gotten a new one since high school. And Nick was using this one for his trip since it's bigger and newer than his car.

The car ride was quite, good because that meant he knew I was upset. But I felt a conversation coming on when he didn't get out of the car when we got to my dad's house. I was about to reach for the handle but he locked the door.

"Let me out" I glared and unlocked the door, but he hit the button again

"Please don't be mad at me" He begged with those pleading eyes "You know that I can't help it when I have to go to a business meeting. This was planned months ago"

I sat back and stared straight ahead "I know"

"Than please don't get mad at me, and just keep repeating that I'll be back Saturday"

"Saturday…" I sighed looking over at Nick, he smiled and kissed me gently

"You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to" He leaned back and I nodded

"I'll be back as soon as I can"

"You better" I smiled a little and looked over at my dad's house "Well you're going to have to get going"

"I'll walk you in" Nick said unlocking the doors and climbed out as he grabbed my things

I opened the door and went in and saw Heather vacuuming the stairs. Nick came through and set down my bag and placed my favorite pillow on top. Heather looked down and waved at us before shutting the thing off. She came down and gave me and Nick a hug.

"I'm so glad that your spending some time with us" She said waving us in, but Nick cleared his throat and I smiled a little before grabbing his hand.

"Nick has to leave or he's going to be late getting there, so I was going to tell him good bye"

Heather smiled and nodded as realization hit. She pointed with her thumb, and started to walk backwards. "I'll see you later Nick, have a safe trip"

"Thank you" Nick said waving her good-bye before opening the door and walking to the car.

"Two days" Nick reminded me, taking his hand and putting it behind me head and I leaned my head on his chest. I wasn't as close as I wished I could be, but I could still rest my head on his chest and put my arms around his neck. That one thing that I was thankful I could still do.

"Saturday" I repeated silently to myself, as I played with the end of his curls.

"You can call me whenever you need to" Nick running his hand up and down my back before stopping and placing his hand on my hip. He pulled back and a little and looked at me before leaning down to kiss me. "I love you"

I smiled a little and kissed his cheek "I love you, now you better go before your late"

Nick let go and kissed me again before opening the door. I watched him get in and shut the door for him. Nick put on his seat belt and rolled down his window.

"Saturday" I repeated and leaned through the window and ran a hand through his curls.

"Be careful and call me when you get there so I know you made it safely okay"

"I promise I will" He smiled and pulled the back on my head towards me and kissed me once more before pulling back and standing back. I waved as he backed out of the driveway, he honked as I watched him drive down the road. I made my way back into my dad's house, but before I could reach the door I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Danielle waving at me.

"Hey" I waved and I saw that she had her backpack on "Did you just get back from school?"

"Yep" She said "I got an A on my spelling test"

"That's a great job" I smiled as Denise came out the door and looked over at me and she waved "Hi Denise"

"Did Nicholas already leave?" She asked as Danielle waved and went into the house. Denise walked over to the yard and came up to the porch were I was standing

"Yeah you just missed him"

"That's alright, I'll catch him when he comes back"

"Did you need something?""Nope I just wanted to see you guys" She smiled and rested her hand on my stomach "So how are you feeling?"

"My ankles are swollen and my back hurts but other than that I'm peachy" I laughed and leaned on the back of the door.

"That's how it is unfortunately" Denise said and rubbed my stomach one more time before stepping down "I've got to go check on dinner, but I will stop by later and talk to you some more"

I nodded and watched as Denise made her way over to her house. I opened the door and made my way into the house. Heather was coming down the stairs with the vacuum in her hand. I shut the door and leaned on it.

Heather placed the vacuum on the bottom of the stairs and my dad came walking down the hallway. I smiled a little at him and he came over and walked me into the family room.

"He'll be back" He said sitting me down on the sofa

"I know he will" I smiled and rested my feet on the table in front of me "So what will we be doing with the two days we have together?"

"Well whatever you would like to do" Heather smiled sitting next to and placing her feet on the table

"Well in that case…." I smiled

**Few Hours Later…**

"I don't think I have ate that much in a while" I said as we made our way out of the movie theater, something I haven't been able to do in a while.

"If I gain ten pounds tonight, I am so blaming you" Heather laughed taking a drink from her water. I also took a swing of mine before placing it into my bag.

"Well I already look like a whale so it doesn't really matter to me" I said patting my stomach, and all of a sudden I felt the baby kick. "Man this baby is going to kick itself right out of my stomach, I swear."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am like about ready to rip this baby out at any given moment. I just want to have the little bugger"

"Well walking, I heard induces labor." Heather said moving her hand in front of us, showing us what we are doing

"Yeah but I don't want to go into labor with Nick on the business trip, this meeting is like super important for his career."

"Well when you can get back I know of another way that induces labor." Heather winked

"I already tried that card, but Nick wouldn't go for it last night. He was saying the same exact thing that I just said to you, to wait until I get back and hopefully things will fall into play"

"As they will" Heather said as we headed out of the mall and to the car.

I can only hope.

**The Next Day**

Nick would never let me eat this much if he was here. I feel like I've eaten a million bricks and it was crazy. I had just sat down and dinner had just gotten done with. Denise, Paul and Danielle came over for dinner. It was weird not having Nick with us all together but he would be back tomorrow so it was all good.

Danielle came over and saw next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Is your baby kicking?" She asked placing a hand on my stomach

"I don't think so" I said placing a hand on my stomach "I'm just really full, and my back is killing me even more tonight"

I slouched on the couch and put my feet up on the table.

"I'm sorry" Danielle said rubbing a hand on my stomach

"It's not your fault" I smiled at her and laid my head on top of hers and closed my eyes.

"You alright?" Denise asked coming up behind me, and placing a hand on my head. I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Yeah my back is killing me and I just ate to much?"

Denise looked at me concerned "Are you feeling like cramp pains?"

I looked up at her, and I thought about it. They were cramp feelings but if I said yes, that could mean I'm in labor and I couldn't be, not until tomorrow when Nick get's home. So I shake my head, denying that I am in labor. I really did eat a lot a food tonight.

"No just my stomach upset from all that stinking food I ate" I smiled sitting up a little more to prove my point, but my back was just sorer.

Denise didn't look like she believed me but she smiled a little and went back into the kitchen and I looked straight ahead.

What if I really was in labor, I wouldn't even know what that feels like if I was. I mean my stomach was a little upset because of the food, but I defiantly wasn't in labor. Man, I wish Denise wouldn't have gotten that idea in my head.

"Danielle I'm going to head up to my room and lay down" I said pushing myself up from the couch and slowly making my way over to the stairs and one by one making my way up there. I made it to my bedroom and closed the door. I grabbed my phone and went over to the bed laying down.

I dialed Nick's number, the only one that I could call and talk to. I didn't want to scare him, but I was nervous.

"Hello?" He answered and I heard the noise of the background subside

"What are you doing?" I asked taking in a deep breath and relaxing

"I just got out of the shower and I am sitting here think about my beautiful wife while watching some random movie I turned on in the background"

"Oh yeah, you've been thinking about me?" I smiled pushing my hair out of my face

"All the time"

"Suck up" I laughed kicking off my slippers and moving the blanket over me.

"So what's up?"

"Now don't freak out…" I said slowly and he didn't say anything so I took that chance to finish that sentence "I don't know what it is, but your mom was talking to me about cramps and I didn't think twice about it because I had ate so much .But the more I thought about it the more I'm getting scared"

"What are you talking about"

"I think I'm having contractions but I'm not sure" I said biting my lip

"Your what!" Nick said frantic, worry in the tone of his voice

"Nick calm down, I said I'm not sure. I think your mom just has me thinking that."

"I'm coming home" I heard Nick say and than background noise

"I shouldn't of told you" I sighed "Nick I don't think I'm in labor I just needed to say that out loud because I was worried that I was but I don't think I am"

"Miley are you sure, I mean I can be out of here in two minutes" Nick said and her was serious

"I'm just paranoid, your moms got me all nervous"

Nick didn't say anything for a few seconds and I heard him let out a long breath "I'm coming home"

"Ugh…" I growled " I swear to god Nick if you come home tonight over my silly suspicions I will kick your butt"

"You're the one calling me up freaking out that you think your having contractions" Nick said stressed out, by the sound of it

"Because I thought I could tell you…" I said and I felt that stupid cramp again, but I ignored it and sighed "Nick I…just don't come home until tomorrow after your meeting. I'm not in labor I just needed to talk to you about it. I was getting stressed out, and I needed to talk to you about it"

"And your positive?" Nick asked

"Yes I am sure" I said lying straight through my teeth, because the truth was I think that I was. But he couldn't come home, and I had to fight this off for as long as I could. I mean seriously people are close to forty eight hours in labor. I could fight off a night and couple hours if I had to.

I faked a yawn "I am tired Nick I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Call me in the morning"

Great now I've made him worried, I shouldn't have called him…

"I will, I love you and please don't worry about me. I was just thinking silly things"

"I'm just worried" Nick said "Please call me if something happens"

"I promise I will"

"I love you too" Nick said

"Good night" I pressed end and put the phone next to the bed and I laid on my side. And just as I closed my eyes I heard my phone going off with his ring tone. I picked up my phone and saw that I had a new message. I opened my phone and read the message

_Please call me if anything's happening_

I ran my fingers across the keypad and replied to him that I would, and put my phone back onto the table. I shouldn't have said a word.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep my worries off. But once again I was interrupted but by this time, a knock on the door.

I looked up and saw Denise come through the door with my dad. She shut the door and came and sat down on my bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked as my dad came to my side and rolled me on my back

"Dad" I whined rolling on my side "Stop my back is hurting me really bad right now"

"Miley I think your in labor"

"I'm not" I said placing my hand on my stomach and closing my eyes

"Miley if your back is hurting you that bad, than I think your in labor"

"I'm not" I repeated and glared at the two of them "My back is just sore, and I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep but I can't do that with you two in here"

"Miley are you sure?" My dad asked

"I am positive now can you leave me alone so I can go to sleep?" I huffed pulling the blankets up to my chin

I saw my dad look at Denise who smiled a little and than rubbed my legs.

"Just come get me when you need me or anything" My dad kissed my head and Denise came over to me and kissed my head

"And don't hesitate to call me" She said

"Fine"

Denise smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. I took a deep breath and wished that Nick was here to rub my back for me and just be here because honestly this was scaring me because I had just gotten another pain in my lower region. I had a feeling that tonight was it, and Nick wasn't even going to be here.

**Three in the morning….**

I griped the pillow as the pain hit me again, and as soon as it was over I looked at the clock. They were fifteen minutes apart and were getting sharper. But I think I could make it until tomorrow afternoon.

I took a deep breath and kicked the blankets off of me and fanned myself with my hand. I had to make it until tomorrow afternoon. Nick had to be here with me, and he had to finish this meeting tomorrow.

I sat up in bed and swung my legs over my bed and wobbled over to the bathroom. I went over and peed before washing my hands and turning off the water. I looked at myself in the mirror and threw my hair in a ponytail. I was beyond tired, and I wish I could go to sleep but it didn't seem like I was getting any sleep tonight.

I turned the cold water on and splashed some on my face, trying to wake myself up some more. But it wasn't working, so I turned it off and leaned forward on the counter. Another pain hit me and I griped the counter trying to take the pain off my bottom half.

"Oh no…" I said looking down and saw some blood trickling down my leg. My heart stopped and I was worried. I took in a deep breath and yelled out "Dad!"

I started to walk into my bedroom and yelled again "Dad!"

Heather slammed my door opened and I pointed at my leg "M-my leg w-why is there blood"

Heather looked down and looked up at me and my dad through the door next and his eyes followed my finger.

"Miley you've lost your mucous plug" My dad explained to me sitting me down on the bed

I got up and walked into the bathroom and got a washrag, wiping the blood of my leg.

"We need to get you to the hospital" My dad said coming in, but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Ugh, this is so gross" I said sitting down on the toilet.

"I should have known you were in labor" My dad said and I got up from the toilet and sat back down as another contraction hit. Heather came over and I grabbed her arm holding it as it slowly passed.

I took another deep breath and looked at my dad.

"I think I should go to the hospital"

"You think?" He said shaking his head and I let go of Heather.

"I'll call Denise and have her call Nick and have him come home"

I put my head in my hands, this is all my fault this is happening right now. He's going to get fired…

**Well I tried to get this up sooner but I couldn't get onto the computer until tonight. I hope that you guys liked it. This chapter was really hard to write. There is obviously going to be a second or third part to this. **

**I went to the Miley and Metro concert on Tuesday and it was amazing. My twitter has pictures on it, if you want to check it out. The Bottom of the Ocean was pure amazing, she gave me the chills. Fly on the Wall and I Love Rock n Roll was amazing! Trace took off his shirt and I almost had a heart attack…lol and Metro Station was amazing. I love them! Miley said she wasn't feeling a 100 percent herself, but she did an awesome job for not feeling herself. The entrance was so cool! She sang two songs for her encore. I wish I could repeat that night so bad. =( But it was awesome. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. At least 10 for the next chapter please. And thank you so much for all the reviews from the last chapter, they were so sweet and thoughtful. I love you guys. **

**10 reviews please!**


	42. Part 2 of 3

"Denise did you call Nick?" I asked as I was being wheeled into the hospital. Denise nodded and held up her phone

"He wasn't answering I keep trying but he's not answering at all"

"Please keep trying" I begged as my dad set me at the nurses station and I heard him talking and I grabbed my purse out of my purse that was on my lap and tried calling Nick. I placed it up to my ear and listened to it ring and ring but he never answered.

"Hey it's Nick leave a message at the beep"

I hung up and pressed redial, but once again I got the answering machine.

"Denise why isn't he answering" I am so stressed

"I am on hold at the hotel that he's at, they are trying to get a hold of his room." She said walking away, I wish I could be able to hear here. My dad wheeled me over to the seats.

I took a sharp breath in trying not to loose myself. Poor Danielle was in Paul's arms asleep, as he was sitting on the chair in front of me.

"You can take her home you don't have to stay here"

Paul looked up and smiled a little and shook his head. "We're already here"

I put my head in my hands and I was so glad that my dad was here. He mostly knew everything just as much as Nick did. So he was able to fill out my paperwork. I really can't even focus on anything at the moment.

Denise came back and sat next to me on the chair "I got a hold of him and he said he was on the way and that he couldn't talk right now because he had to focus on getting here"

"Thank you" I said squeezing the side of the wheelchair, as the pain came back.

"They're ten minutes apart now" Heather said putting her phone down. I watched as my dad got up and went over to the nurses station.

"They're getting stronger" I breathed in deeper and let it out.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but they're only going to get worse." I felt my doctors hand come onto my shoulder as she spoke.

"Hey" I said as it was thankfully over

"So were going to get you in a room and get you checked out"

"How did you get here so fast" I asked as she took my wheelchair off the breaks and started wheeling me down the hallway.

"I had a women give birth a couple of hours ago, and I was eating when you called"

I nodded as I was being turned around and wheeled into a room. I saw my dad and Denise walking this way. I really wanted them with me since Nick wasn't here right now.

"Where's Nick?" Dr. Lynn asked as the nurses came around and helped me get into bed.

"He had a meeting in Sacramento but he's on his way Denise just talked to him" I said getting situated onto the bed, and Dr. Lynn turned towards them and smiled

"Hey you guys I didn't even see you guys" She said helping the nurses plug the IV's into me

"Yeah we've been here" Denise said coming over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Well I have to check and see how along you are, are you comfortable with them being in the room while I do that?"

"Yeah" I nodded, all my self consciousness is going to have to come out tonight. Nothing is going to bother me tonight, it has to be that way. And I was never the type of girl to be that way, just showing my stuff like that was not my style what so ever.

Dr. Lynn propped my feet onto the these things, I didn't even know what to call them. But she propped them up and put on some gloves before smiling at me. "I know that this is going to be uncomfortable, but you've got to stick with me"

I already knew that…and it was the truth. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, but unfortunately this was only the beginning of it. About a minute passed and Dr. Lynn put my legs down.

"Well it looks like you are six centimeters dilated and has your water broken?" She asked curious

"No, my mucous plug came out that's why I decided to come here" I said worried about the fact that I was six centimeters, what if Nick didn't make it in time.

"Well we are going to have to break your water" Dr. Lynn smiled and looked over at the nurses who some walked out of the room and some were walking towards the table that had supplies. I didn't even notice them getting the stuff ready.

"How long until Nick get's here?" I asked looking over at Denise, she smiled and grabbed my hand patting the top of it.

"He will be here soon" Denise comforted me, but I had a feeling that I don't think he'll be here in time.

"When they break my water, is it going to speed up labor?" I asked Dr. Lynn, who was grabbing some kind of hook looking thing.

She turned around and started coming towards me. I closed my legs so she could answer before anything happened.

"It may speed up your labor, but it's important to break the sac before you go any farther in your process" She explained, I looked up at Denise who was now looking at her phone. Denise looked at me and smiled a little before nodding.

"Your going to have to do it sweetie whether or not"

I sighed and opened my legs, I grabbed for Denise's phone keeping my mind off of what Dr. Lynn was doing. I checked and saw that it was four fifteen. I hope that he was okay driving with only a couple hours of sleep, I really didn't want him getting into a car ac-….

"Oh wow" I said feeling the comfortable liquid coming from me, I handed Denise her phone.

"It will only be a few minutes top of discomfort." The doctor said putting the hook thing somewhere. I didn't even want to look at it, it was gross and mean looking. But seriously the feeling was weird, like I had a freaking water fountain coming out of my vajay jay.

I looked down at my belly and really stared at it, thinking how I've carried this baby in here for nine months and soon it's going to be gone. But I'd be gaining something, that little baby will finally be with us.

"Your contractions are going to be stronger now that your water is broke" The nurse instructed "It's a little late for the epidural"

"That's alright, I didn't want one anyway" I said putting my hair into a pony tail, my hair wasn't something I wanted to deal with right now.

"I'll be right back darlin' I am going to run down and get me a cup of coffee" He said turning to Denise "Would you like one?"

"Yes please" She said closing her phone, looking at him. My dad nodded and kissed me on my forehead before walking out the door.

"Is Nick going to make it?" I asked "I want a straight up answer, not some sugar coated 'Oh yeah honey he'll make it' I want to know"

Denise stared at me and smiled a little before shaking her head "I really don't know sweetie, your almost 7 centimeters dilated."

I looked away from her, disappointed at myself for not calling him earlier. This is not what I wanted, I just wanted him to be here with me…

**Two Hours Later…**

"I can't do it" I cried putting my head in my hands, I wanted to punch the nurses. I had sweat mixing with my tears. I held my legs closed and watched as the nurses stood there. I knew they were only trying to do their job but "I'm not going to push"

They knew I meant business, I wasn't doing anything without Nick being here with me. There was no way I was going to have him miss the birth of our first child.

"Honey" Denise calmly said pushing her cell phone towards me "Nick's on the phone"

I snatched the phone out of her hand and put it to my ear.

"Babe" Nick said through my ear, his voice sounded worried and I knew that but I am so freaking tired

"Nick" I cried "Where the hell are you?"

"Miles I'm trying I really am but traffic is horrible on the highway, their doing work"

"Nick" I said desperately "Please I need you, I need you to hurry I can't wait any longer. The contractions are getting worse and the nurses are telling me to push"

"I'm going as fast as I can I swear, I would be there right now if I could."

"Please hurry Nick"

"I just turned down the exit to get to the hospital I'm almost there. You can do it Miley" Nick coached me "You can wait…I know you can"

The contraction hit me again and I screamed into the phone, before Denise took it. I knew it was only a few seconds after being on the phone that another one of these freaking things would come.

That's all they seemed to do anymore, just come and go. I heard Denise talking to Nick with one hand on the phone and one hand connected to mine. I tried to squeeze the bed side more than her hand because I know I must've been hurting her.

"He's five minutes away Miley" Denise said over me.

"Hurry the hell up Nick" I screamed loud enough for him to hear. "I told him not to go on the damn trip, but no he freaking doesn't listen to me"

I squeezed my legs closed, so I wasn't tempted to push. I took in a few deep breaths trying to catch my breath before another contraction came. I heard the door open, and my heart stopped as Dr. Lynn came in. I had really hoped that it was my Nicky. But no, he's not here yet. Dr. Lynn put on some gloves and walked over to me.

"Miley you're going to have to start pushing" She said, but that wasn't going with me

"I can't start pushing, Nick's not here yet"

"Miley, pushing can take a while. But you've got to start doing" She said putting her hands on my knees, was she trying to comfort me or something? Because that wasn't working at all.

I sat up a little and looked her in the eyes before shaking my head and forming the word "No"

I sat back down and closed my eyes preparing myself for another contraction, and as soon as I did it came.

I felt myself break into a sob and put my hands over my eyes, this was torture. I needed him to be here, I had to have him be here. But as I was fighting off the contraction, I felt myself pushing.

I wasn't strong enough not to push, I had to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad step out of the room with the phone.

"He's not going to make it" I cried as I pushed. It wasn't something I had control over anymore.

Dr. Lynn was at the end of the bed, this was it. I knew it was coming soon. There wasn't much time left. I had left Nick down, I couldn't be strong enough to wait for him. I was weak, and he was never going to forgive me for this.

"Alright now when I count to three you're going to push at each contraction. That means that between each contraction means you get a break"

I nodded taking in a big breath, and closing my eyes.

"It's coming" I mumbled

"Alright now one, two…three" Dr. Lynn said and I pushed as much as I could. I had never felt so much pain as I did at this moment.

"Alright Miley your doing great, this is going to be fast and easy. Can you push for me again in three…two….one"

I took a deep breath and lifted my hips off the bed and pushing as far as I could.

"Where…is Nick?" I screamed as I laid back down.

Denise didn't say anything, I looked over and saw that she was gone. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Where the hell did they go? They all bailed on me, I needed someone here for me.

I closed my eyes trying to think of something but my mind was so foggy, everything was so overwhelming that I couldn't even think at the moment.

I felt my hand being opened up and warm, familiar fingers being placed and intertwined with mine. I turned my head and opened my eyes and I saw Nick standing there. He turned towards me and his other hand came to my face and leaned down so he could talk to me.

"I am so sorry I took so long" He said kissing my nose, and wiping my bangs off my head. They were starting to tickle and bother me as they stuck to my forehead.

"I'm just glad you're here" I whispered bringing my arm up to his face, brushing his cheek with my thumb. But another contraction came and I closed my eyes and Nick kissed my forehead.

"You can do this Miley" He whispered to me "I know you can do this"

I nodded and I heard Dr. Lynn talking to me "On the count of three…one…two…three"

I pushed onto the thing holding my legs up, trying anything I could that would make me push harder.

Dr. Lynn motioned me with her hands for me to continue. I took another deep breath and squeezed Nick's hand as I pushed harder.

"Your doing amazing Miley" Nick said kissing my head

"I can see the head, I need you to do a couple more good pushes"

"This hurts so much" I cried laying my head on the pillow

"Sweetie you can do this, I know you can. Your so close, we've been waiting for this for our whole lives Miley. This is our milestone Miley, nothing can take this away from us. You can make this happen"

I nodded closing my eyes before picking my hips up again and at Dr. Lynn's three count. I started to push.

My groans were the only thing I could hear, but soon later my mind was taken over by the sound of a babies cry. I laid back onto the bed, my mind not sure still of what was actually happening. I laid there catching my breath.

I opened my eyes and looked over to my right and saw Nick watching someone. He looked down and I saw a few tears coming down his face. I smiled and reached up and wiped them off his face.

Nick laughed a little before putting his hand over mine and leaned down and gave me a kiss and than leaned back so our heads were touching. "I am so proud of you sweetie"

I smiled and kissed me again. I heard someone clearing their throat and Nick stood up straight, our heads both turning towards the noise.

And there stood Dr. Lynn with our baby in her hands. Dr. Lynn smiled before walking a little farther and came over to me.

"Miley, Nick this is your baby girl. Baby girl this is your mommy and daddy" She said smiling handing me our baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.

I stared at the babies features as she was handed to me. Her little eyes were closed but her mouth moved a little. It almost wasn't even like she was a real baby. I looked over at Nick and saw that he was just as amazed and blessed as I was.

"Hey baby girl" I said softly, leaning down to kiss her tiny, precious cheek. "She's almost not real"

"I know" Nick smiled his eyes not leaving her. I kissed her cheek once more before turning towards Nick

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Nick, looking up at him. He finally looked at me and nodded his head.

"Yeah" I smiled and Nick leaned over the bed guard and helped me take our baby out of my hands and he cradled her close to his chest.

Nick took her in, and took his finger and ran it over our daughters cheek. "Hey sweetie"

I wiped my eyes, touched at the scene in front of me.

"She's beautiful" Nick smiled looking down at me

I smiled before closing my eyes, I just needed to rest for a few minutes. I was so tired and worn out.

But I was soon awoken but talking, and I opened my eyes and saw Nick sitting on the sofa with her in his hands. I looked around and saw that all the nurses were gone and the room was cleaned up.

But it wasn't talking that had woken me up, it was the sound of singing. He was singing to our baby. I sat up so that I could get a better look of the two but when I did my wincing ruined the moment.

Nick looked up and when he saw me struggling, he stood up and went to put the baby back into the crib the hospital provided. But I held up a hand and stopped him from putting the baby down.

"I'm fine, it just was a little sore" I smiled a little, but honestly I was a lot sore and there was no way I was going to tell Nick that.

"Do you want to hold her?" Nick asked as I watched him rock her a little in his arms. I nodded and put the blanket down so I was a little more comfortable.

Nick lifted his arms a little and I wrapped my arms around the child, I still couldn't believe that she was ours. I was able to see her features a lot more now that I was aware. That nice little cat nap did wonders for me.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked running my fingers on her little features, I saw her lips moving as if she was sucking a ninny.

"For like two hours" Nick laughed sitting on the bed next to me "The nurses came in a few minutes ago about feeding, but I told them to come back soon, to let you have your sleep"

"Oh crap" I panicked, I completely forgot about feeding

"It's not a problem Miley, seriously they said they would be back soon." Nick said getting up and reaching in his pocket.

"Let me have a piece" I said as he took out a piece of gum, he gave me that one and took one out for him. "Thanks"

"Are you still tired?" Nick asked sitting back down

"Yeah I am exhausted" I said "But it was all worth it"

"She's amazing Miley" Nick said leaning back on the bed. I scooted over slowly and made room for Nick to lay down next to me. I put her in between us, with her head resting in my arms.

"Yeah we make a gorgeous baby don't we" I laid my head down on his shoulder. I watched her face and watched as she opened her mouth and a little yawn come out of her mouth.

"She still needs a name you know" Nick said playing with the end of her baby hat she had on.

"I'm still stuck on two names" I said remembering the list we had made up earlier this month.

"Yeah I like Rylee and Peyton, but I can't choose either"

"I like Peyton" I said looking at her "She looks like a Peyton"

"Yeah she kind of does" Nick said looking at her.

"Well than she's officially Peyton Grace Jonas (or Grey, whatever you want it to be)." I said looking up at him. We had already came up with the middle name but were stuck on her first name.

Nick leaned down and kissed Peyton's cheek. I watched as her eyes opened up for a seconds and closed.

"Welcome to the world little Peyton" I chuckled.

**Wow, what a hard chapter to write but it only took two days. I hope that you guys like it. I am going to try and update before I leave for New York on Saturday.**

**But anyway you'll never guess who I met on Saturday…Jonathan Cook (the lead singer of Forever the Sickest Kids) my friend and I were walking out from the concert and all of a sudden I was like 'Someone smells good" we look over and he was walking right next to us. He signed my bracelet and signed her sweatshirt. I got a picture with him. He's really nice and super hot, and haha he smells good :D We got all the way up to the front and nobody was doing a heart in the air other than us too so when he put a heart up to us, we were like freaking out because he had saw us. It was amazing, he remembered us!**

**I hope that you liked the chapter. And please review! I love you guys! I had a scare today about the laptop crashing but I got it working. Thank goodness but I am going to start using google docs thanks to LOVEISREALx3 she is a lifesaver for suggesting that. **

**But anyway 10 reviews please and you'll maybe get a new chapter by Saturday or Monday at latest**


	43. Part 3 of 3

Chapter 43:

Denise, Paul and Danielle all came through the door, big smiles on their faces as Danielle placed a teddy bear into the hospital provided crib. Denise placed a couple of balloons next to the sofa, where Nick was sleeping soundly. Danielle sat at the end of the bed, and Denise came over kissing the top of my head, along with Paul.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait until today to come and see us"

"No it's fine sweetie, we understand"

"I feel bad because you were there for me most of the morning and than you had to leave because of visiting hours"

"We completely understand labor is exhausting and you have nothing to explain to us" Denise said pushing the bangs back out of my face and than placing a hand on Peyton's blanket and smiled at me

"So are you going to introduce us to our grand daughter?"

"Well Denise, Paul I would like to introduce you to your grand daughter and Peyton this is your niece Peyton Grace Jonas (Grey)"

"Oh I love the name" Denise said

"Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Yeah of course" I said as Denise leaned down and took her out of my arms and brought her to her own chest cradling her to her own chest.

"I can't tell whose looks she has"

"I was staring at her before you came, while Nick was asleep. I can tell she had my nose, and Nick's eyes shape. She hadn't opened her eyes much, but the nurse said her eye color would most likely change."

"Nick's eyes were grey at first, and now their a deep chocolate brown" I nodded and took a drink of the ice cubes that have now melted.

"Hello Peyton" Denise cooed rocking her in her arms. I watched Peyton's arm move a little in the blanket.

"Her eye's are opened"

"Aw" I laughed a little, and than fixed myself in bed so I was a little more comfortable "She's really pretty" Danielle said leaning over her moms shoulder to take a look.

"How is she doing with the feeding so far?"

"Well at first it was hard to feed her, she wouldn't latch on. But I fed her not to long ago and she was fine"

"That's good, usually it's really hard for a baby to learn how to eat. Danielle wasn't complicated but Nick almost made me give up and just give him formula. But he finally learned and it was fine"

"Can I hold her Denise?" Paul asked coming over and standing next to her

"You sure can grandpa" Denise winked, handing her off to him

"So Nick is a dad now?" Danielle asked getting up from the bed and walking over to Paul.

"Yep" I smiled

"And you are Peyton's mom?" She asked, looking over at me, and I nodded

"I feel sorry for Peyton with Nick being the dad, he can be mean sometimes and grumpy"

I laughed and ruffled her hair "Leave Nicky alone"

"Why who's saying what about me?" I heard a raspy Nick say, and looked over and saw him getting up into a sitting position

"Danielle thinks your serious all the time" Denise explained, sitting next to him on the couch. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled his sister onto his lap. Danielle giggled and leaned back into him.

"Has Robbie Ray and Heather came in yet?"

"Yeah" Nick yawned

"They can early this morning because they'll be back a little later before dinner"

"When do you get released?" Paul asked taking his eyes off of my daughter and looking at me

"Tomorrow, they said I should be good to leave later tomorrow"

"Nick did you run home and grab the over night back for Miley?"

"Yes mom" Nick rolled his eyes and laid his head back Denise patted his leg and Nick looked at her smiling. He than looked up at his dad when Peyton started crying.

"Sounds like someone's awake"

"She might be hungry" I said sitting back a little in the hospital bed

"Well I'll take them to lunch and come back later" Paul said handing me her as she was still crying. Danielle got off Nick's lap and followed Paul out the door. Denise waved and they all walked out the door. I pulled my hospital gown down and lifted Peyton up. I knew as soon as she latched on she would stop.

"I don't think I'll get used to this" I said to Nick, my theory was correct when i heard a drastic sigh come from Peyton and she started feeding.

"It looks like its uncomfortable"

"It's not the best feeling" I shook my head and used my other hand to move my hair onto the other side of my shoulder Nick stood up and walked over to the bed and laid next to me

"You just want to see my boob" I joked

"Do not" He laughed unwrapping her arm from the blanket. Her hand was so tiny compared to his finger.

"I can't believe she's really here" Nick said in awe

"Me either, I'm waiting for her real mom to come take her"

"But their not" Nick smiled

"Taylor and Joe are going to stop by the house on Tuesday. She said she wanted to give us time to get situated with Peyton"

"Sounds good, that's better because of not having to follow hospital visiting hours" I nodded and kept talking to get my mind off the feeling coming from the day old baby eating.

"So what happened at your meeting?"

"I told them, well I called them on my way here and told them you were in labor. Your dad apparently already called them and told them that I had to leave early, so they were okay with it"

"So you still have a job?"

"Yeah they weren't happy at the fact I had to leave early but I still have my job"

"I'm sorry, I tried to wait" I laughed, but Nick shook his head.

"You knew when you called me didn't ya?"

"Yeah..." There was no sense in lying to him now

"I knew it" He groaned "I should of followed my instinct and just called out of the meeting"

"Well I lied, and it's not your fault so let's not talk about it" I smiled and kissed his cheek. Nick got off the hard cold hospital bed. I took Peyton and sat her on my other side of me and held her with my hand, while I covered myself up. I placed my hand on her back and started to pat it. Honestly this was a little awkward. I've hardly been around babies except for Nick's sister when she was a baby. And now here i am with one of my own. I knew I was doing it right but still, I got that feeling that I'm not doing anything right. And I haven't even gone home yet.

"I'm going to head down and get something to eat" Nick said grabbing his wallet

"Do you want something?"

"Uh, maybe a sandwich or something" I smiled "Thanks"

"I'll be back" And with that, he walked out the door. I looked at Peyton's face and saw that she was already fast asleep. I hope that she burped because I didn't here her, and that she ate enough. I mean she would be awake and crying if she didn't. I heard a knock on the door and a head pop in. I was shocked to see Oliver smiled and come in.

"Wow long time no see" I said still in awe that he was standing at the door.

"I know I'm sorry about that" Oliver said standing awkwardly at the bottom of the bed.

"So what's been going on?" What was I supposed to say to him? We used to be so close and now we've grown so far apart. I haven't seen them in so long, and now he's just here "Where's Lilly?"

"That's the thing..." He said coming over and sitting on the chair next to me 'We broke up, I found out that she's been cheating on me"

"Oh my gosh... for how long?"

"I don't know" He said running a hand through his hair "I caught her though. I had taken the baby to the park and took her for a walk. Lilly had insisted that I did. About an hour and a half later I came back and there they were on our couch. I mean it's almost like she wanted to get caught. I took Rachel (I forgot if I named her or not but I changed her name to this) and we are staying at my parent's house. Lilly has her on every other week"

"Wow, I'm so sorry Oliver" I said, still not much I could say that would make this any better

"I'm glad I found out before I decided on the date I would propose to her"

"Aw Oliver" I felt really bad for what he's been through, this didn't even sound like Lilly

"Yeah, and the other day I found out she was pregnant with the other guy's baby"

"What!" I shrieked and I felt Peyton jump a little, and her face scrunched and I knew she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you" Here comes the lungs...I cradled her to my chest and patted her butt a little trying to calm her down. The door opened and Nick came in with a worried face.

"What's she screaming about?" He asked setting down the food on the counter and coming over to the bed.

"I startled her and I can't seem to calm her down" I lifted her up hoping that Nick could calm her down. I watched as he took her in his arms and started to rock her a little.

"Hey" Nick said softly kissing her forehead and her cries started to subside and finally she stopped all together. Nick finally looked up and saw Oliver standing there

"Hey man didn't see you there" Nick said nodding

"It's been a long time"

"I know" Oliver said smiling a little "But I just came to stop by, I've got to go get Rachel from Lilly. Peyton is really beautiful you guys, congrats" He waved, and walked out the door without saying another word. Nick met my eyes and confusion was written on his face.

"Long story short...Lilly cheated on Oliver and he's living with his parents. They have to share Rachel on a every other week schedule. Oh and Lilly is pregnant with the other guy's baby"

"What" Nick said shocked

"My word exactly" I nodded

"Poor guy, no wonder they haven't been around"

"Yeah I know..." I drifted off and thought about how horrible things must be. Which only made realize how thankful I am and how lucky I must be to have a guy like Nick. The

**Next Day... **

I really didn't want to leave. I know that sounds stupid but I don't think I'm ready. But Nick was at the nurses station signing papers to release us, great. I walked over to the bag and placed my toothbrush in there. I than went over and grabbed my pillow. I really didn't want to forget that. Nick came through the door and a nurse with a wheelchair followed right behind. I hate those things.

"Five minutes, you'll be in it for five minutes" Nick smiled a little

"The cars pulled up in the front, it'll be quick"

"Fine" I mumbled and Nick came and stood in front of me

"I left the car seat in the car. I figured you'd want to hold her" Nick said going over and taking Peyton from the hospital crib and walked over to us. I nodded and took her from him, and sat in the chair. He grabbed the bags and all the stuff and placed it on a cart, so he didn't have to carry it all. Than he placed the gifts on there to.

"You ready?" The nurse smiled backing me out of the room.

No...

"Yep" I said situating her in my arms as we reached the elevator. I started at her, she was finally here and yet I wasn't ready to start playing "house" just yet. The ding of the elevator snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me five floors closer to start of our lives by ourselves and independent with a baby. The nurse rolled me out and Nick following close behind.

The wheelchair stopped and was put in park as Nick went to the car and unloaded everything before making sure the car seat was in check. Thank goodness we had installed it before he went on the business trip and it was already in the car.

"Here I'll take her and put her in the car seat for you" Nick said coming over and lifting Peyton in his arms and placing her gently in the seat and buckling her in. He kissed her forehead before pressing the button to close the door. The nurse had already helped me in and said her good byes before walking into the hospital. Another step to becoming truly independent. Nick went to the other side of the van and opened the door.

"Your going to sit in the back right?" Nick asked as I slowly walked to where he was standing and I nodded.

"Yeah I'll sit next to her" I got in as Nick went to the drivers seat and got into the car. I buckled my seat belt and closed my eyes, trying not to freak out. I heard the van start and I opened my eyes and watched as Nick pulled out of the hospital and watched as another step was taken away.

We were on our own now. I looked over and saw that Peyton was yet again asleep. It was only going to last so long. I really just needed to take a chill pill, I mean I knew what was to come. I needed a better attitude, I had Nick, I had Nick's family, my family and my friends. I could do this on my own, and I was determined to do this and do it right.

"When do you have to go back to work?" I asked Nick as he turned onto the highway

"Well I have a week home, so that means I have to go back to work on Wednesday" I nodded and leaned back in my seat, playing with the end of her blanket. Denise had made a beautiful blanket for Peyton, it was a light green and yellow. I remember Nick having a blanket like this and Danielle to. Denise was always crafty like that, making blankets and scarves. I wish I could do things like that but they wouldn't turn out like that. She even made a hat for us to use when we took her home from the hospital, something that matched what we had picked out. Nick soon pulled into the driveway, and I shockingly wasn't getting nervous. I was anxious more than anything, good attitude Miley.

Nick shut off the car and turned back giving me his perfect smile.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" I asked taking my seat belt off

"I think we're ready"

"Well we're going to have to be ready" I giggled before opening the door and Nick taking the keys out of the engine and opening his door. I went over to the passenger side and took Peyton's car seat out, and Nick was already getting the bag out. I followed him as he unlocked the door and turned the lights on. I looked down and saw that Peyton's eyes were slightly opened, meaning she was somewhat awake. I turned her car seat towards the entrance of the house.

"Welcome home Peyton" But only a couple seconds after I spoke, I heard the claws of Elvis' paws running in. He came around the corner like a bat out of hell and ran to Nick who kneeled and pet him so he'd calm down.

I walked past them and set the car seat on the table and taking Peyton out of the seat and held her in my arms. I walked over to Nick and Elvis and kneeled down a little. I wanted Elvis to get her sent and make it so he wouldn't freak out so bad. Elvis' head snapped from Nick's view and to me. Nick took his collar in his hand before Elvis could run too far.

"Calm down boy" Nick warned as they got closer to us. And soon Elvis was sniffing her out. Nick looked up smiling "He's not doing to bad"

"No" I laughed as Elvis went to lick her face and stood up and he went to jump on my leg and made me stubble a little. Nick helped me by taking Elvis off my leg.

"I think Elvis likes her" Nick smiled coming over and peeking over my shoulder, resting his chin on my shoulder. He put a hand on my waist and ran a hand over Peyton's face. I rested my head on his and closed my eyes.

Wow we sure have grown up.

_**Well sorry it's taken a lot of time to get this chapter up, but this chapter was so hard to write. I don't like how I ended it either. So forgive me for a suckish chapter. But I really did try. I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. My was good and New York was awesome and my 17th birthday was too.**_

_**I am thinking that the story is going to be over by the end of January. Only a couple of chapters left. Every chapter seems like it's getting harder to write. But I've got a couple of things left. Thanks for all the reviews the past chapters. Ten reviews until 800! I am so blessed to have you guys reading my stories so thank you so much. Please review...10 reviews until next chapter thanks again. xo**_


	44. Chapter 44

**2 Months Later:**

**Nick's POV**

Two more hours until I can leave and start the weekend, finally. It seemed like the week has gone by so slow. I just wanted to go home and stay home for the whole two days doing nothing. And I mean I don't want to go any where or do anything. I am just staying home and relaxing. There's been so much going on this past month, I haven't had a weekend where there was no work, in about a month. We had this new artist, that had blown up. I mean seriously the media and girls are eating him up. He's twenty and apparently he's a "Sexy Beast", or so my sister seems to think so at least. But whatever he was making us big so that's all that mattered. Okay and he had talent, so he was good to have under our belt.

But with all the press stuff with this boy, he haven't been able to breathe. But that was going to happen this weekend. I was sure of it.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, and in came my father in law.

"Hey son are you busy?"

"Surprisingly no" I laughed sitting back in my chair watching him as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"You can go home early if you don't have anything to do. I know you've been working over time" He said smiling "I really appreciate it by the way, I know it must be difficult to juggle the home life and the work life at the same time"

"No sweat, you've been doing the same thing"

"I don't have a newborn at home though" Robbie Ray smiled and sat back

"Nah, it's fine. He's on tour and everything's good which makes it worth it"

Robbie Ray nodded and I he leaned forward. "So your dad and I were talking about what we were going to do for your mom's birthday tomorrow..."

My mom's birthday? Oh crap I forgot my mom's birthday, just nod and pretend like you remember.

"So what are we planning?"

"We were thinking about taking her to dinner and coming back to the house for cake"

"That sounds like a good idea. Just call us tomorrow morning with the details"

"So how's Miley and Peyton?"

"Miley's good, she's just tired and wants to get out for a few hours. So tomorrow will be good. Peyton doesn't really sleep through the night, but she's doing good"

"Well we'll see them tomorrow" Robbie Ray smiled getting up from the chair and I followed him to the door. He patted my back "I'll see you tomorrow"

I moved to the side and gave him a one armed hug "Thanks for letting me off early, see you tomorrow"

"See you later" Robbie Ray opened the door and walked the other way as I made my way to the parking lot. I decided against calling Miley deciding that I'd surprise her instead. I looked at the car clock and saw it was almost five, Miley probably hadn't started dinner yet. So I called up and ordered her favorite from the sushi restaurant down the road. I pulled into the parking lot soon after and ran into the grocery store, I had ten minutes to spare. I grabbed a couple of things including a dozen red and pink roses. She deserved roses, and not having to fix dinner. I ran to the sushi place and picked the food up and made my way home.

I quietly made my way in when I got home, in case Peyton was asleep. But it was the complete opposite, because my ears were filled with her cries. I walked in and dropped the bags on the counter along with the flowers. Peyton's cries soon settled and I could hear Miley singing a little soft tune. I moved and rested on shoulder on the wall watching as she walked around rocking Peyton close to her chest.

She looked beautiful with her hair naturally down. That's what looked best on her, natural. I loved watching her with Peyton, I don't know what it was about it that I liked. But she was so in sync with her and they were so close. She looked up and jumped a little when she saw me. I laughed and pushed my shoulder off the wall, walking over to her.

"What are you doing home so early?" She spoke softly

"Your dad sent me home for good behavior" I joked leaning in giving her a quick kiss, and leaned down and kissed Peyton's sleeping body "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired" She smiled and looked down "She's been cranky all day"

"I brought sushi home for dinner"

"You are a lifesaver Nicky thank you" She praised and walked Peyton to the crib I guess. Because not later than a minute she came walking out with the monitor and set it on the coffee table "Maybe she'll sleep for a while, she's been awake since like five minutes after you left"

"That's good because chances are she will" I said taking the food out of the bag and setting them out, and I was just going to eat out of the carton.

"What's these?" I looked over and saw Miley pick up the roses, a huge smile planted on her face.

"Well they're roses" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes

"Well no duh" She said putting a hand on her hip "Who are they for?"

"Well I bought them for Elvis but since you saw them before him I guess you can have them" I joked as she smiled and laid them down on the counter before grabbing the vase and putting some water in it. So as she did that, I took dinner into the other room. It wouldn't hurt if we ate in there. I grabbed us a each a cup of water for us and saw Miley already sitting on the couch. I put the cups on the table and plopped down next to her.

"Thanks for the roses" She smiled opening the thing of sushi for her

"No problem" I said picking up a piece and putting in my mouth

"Mmm..." Miley said and kicking her feet onto the coffee table sitting back. "I haven't had sushi in almost a year"

"Figured you'd want some" I laughed knowing how much of a sushi lover she was. "So did you know my mom's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Miley nodded "I talked to her today and we are all going out tomorrow for dinner and than going to your mom's house for cake and ice cream"

Man, was I the only one who forgot my mom's birthday?

"Did you happen to get my mom anything?"

"Yeah I got her a gift certificate to a spa for the day. I bought it like two weeks ago"

I nodded and stayed silent. Man I really need a break, I mean I was so into work I forgot my own mothers birthday.

"Thanks, I forgot to buy her something"

"No problems sweets, I figured that you would have forgotten or something. You've been working so hard these past few weeks, I knew you didn't have time to buy her a present"

How horrible did that sound? I mean seriously, I should have time to get my mom a birthday present.

"I'm sorry that I've been so busy"

"Don't even apologize Nick that's your job, I know that you have to do some work after work"

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sentences sounds though?"

"Nick you have to do what you have to do. The most important thing right now is that you finally have some time off and we are going to make the best of it" She took her feet off the couch and laid down on the couch, lying her head on my lap and staring up at me "Plus my daddy said something about a vacation coming up for you. He said something about having like a week off"

"Seriously?" I asked hoping that it was true

"Yeah but I don't know when it will be" She shrugged laying the sushi on her stomach and taking another bite.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked taking a sip of my water

"I wasn't planning on doing anything, why were you?"

"Nope, nothing sounds fine with me" I smiled

**Miley's POV - The Next Morning**

The light shined in front my of my eye lids, feeling completely refreshed, wow I haven't slept all night in what seems like forever. Wait, if I slept all night than how did Peyton eat? I took the covers off me and made my way out into the hallway and into Peyton's room. I didn't see her in her crib but I heard a coo come from the family room. I calmed down when I realized that Nick was home today and I went in and saw Peyton sitting in Nick's arms smiling as.

She rarely made those noises but her little feet her kicking. Something that's she's been doing lately when she was happy.

"Oh...look who's awake" Nick said laughing turning Peyton around to look at me

"Hey sweetie" I cooed going to sit next to them, Peytons smiled continued. "Your in a good mood this morning"

"She's been awake for like an hour" Nick smiled sitting back and putting his legs up on the coffee table bending his knees and placing Peyton on his legs so she's looking at us.

"I don't remember waking up with her at all last night"

"That's because I knew you were tired so I woke up with her and used the milk you had frozen in the freezer"

Ugh, I hate using frozen milk unless I really have to. But I knew Nick was trying to help so I sucked in a breath and left it alone. It really did feel good to a great nights sleep.

"Thanks" I smiled laying my head on his shoulder and bringing my legs up onto the couch

"But I didn't want to give her anyone of the frozen milk so she might be getting hungry soon"

"That's fine"

Nick looked over smiling and gave me a short kiss "Good Morning by the way"

"Good Morning to you to" I smiled kissing him back, actually it was an amazing morning.

**Later That Day...**

We had three hours until Peyton had to be fed again, I had just finished and we were meeting them at the restaurant in fifteen minutes. Hopefully she wouldn't want anything to eat until we get to Denise's house.

"Hey Miley I've got the diaper bag ready" Nick said coming into the living room and I had just finished burping her.

"Alright I've got to get my shoes on and than I will be ready. Here take her while I get my shoes on"

Nick walked over and grabbed her and I heard him talking softly to her as I went and put some shoes on. Nick had already gotten her in the car seat by the time I was finished and I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag.

"Do you have the keys?" I asked realizing that I couldn't find them

"Yep" Nick said shaking them and I went over to the door. We had our way to the car and Nick placed the car seat in. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant, but Peyton didn't like the car. A few minutes into the drive she would start crying. I always heard that cars were good for soothing babies, but Peyton was a different story. She hated them with a passion, and that only made car rides longer than they should be.

I leaned my head against the seat and listened to her start to whimper, I was so hoping that Nick would hurry is best to get there. Her cries started to get closer and louder until they were full blown cries. I had given up climbing in the back of the car, because nothing worked. Nothing worked when trying to sooth her in the car.

I could see the restaurant in sight and she was now screaming. I really wanted her to calm down but I couldn't take her out and that's the only way I could think of to calm her down. Nick pulled into the parking lot, and I saw everyone in the parking lot. They must have just gotten here also. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out saying my hello's to everyone and opened the back door.

"Aw what's wrong with her?" Denise asked coming over

"She hates riding in cars" I explained taking her out of her seat belt and cradling her to my chest trying to calm her down. Her screams were hurting my ears as she was right by my ear.

"Huh...most babies love riding in cars"

"Not this one, she's weird" I laughed finally able to comprehend what others are saying because her cries finally died down. I looked down and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Nick came and grabbed the car seat and the diaper bag before shutting the door and locking it. He turned around and smiled at his mom.

"Happy birthday mom" He said

"Thank you" She smiled and waved us "Now come on let's get something to eat"

We walked into the place and we were seated. Nick pulled out my chair and I sat down. Nick placed the car seat on the floor and draped the diaper bag over the chair.

"Do you want to put her in the car seat between us so your not holding her the entire time?"

"Yeah" I said kissing her forehead before placing her in the car seat slowly so she wouldn't wake up. Once I was sure she was asleep and was going to sleep, I sat up straight. I laughed and shook my head "Hey everyone, happy birthday Denise"

"Thanks" Denise laughed reaching over and patting my hand.

Dinner went by good without a fuss, and Peyton stayed asleep. We all paid and made our way to Denise's house. I was on the edge of my seat the entire way to Denise's house, wondering if she was going to wake up screaming. But I was so excited when we pulled into the driveway, finally we could travel without screams. I could have done a victory dance, but I wanted some cake really bad.

We followed the same routine and took the baby out, and brought her into the house. We got in and walked through the hallway going to the living room. I looked behind me and watched as Nick went through to the kitchen. I set the car seat on the couch and Danielle came skipping through.

"Is Peyton awake yet?" She asked stopping in front and she pouted "Man I wanted to hold her"

"When she wakes up you can" I smiled as she gave me a hug "So how's school doing?"

"It's okay" She shrugged "I got an A on my spelling test"

"That's good" I praised her

"I also have a new friend her name is Jane, she's from Britain. She has a really cool accent"

"Yeah they do have cool accents don't they?" I said sitting down on the couch and Dani sitting next to me. Everyone else soon came in and joined us. It was nice to finally have some family time with all of us together. I was always a sucker for family and it's like we never get it anymore so tonight I am taking it for granted.

I grabbed the card from the diaper bag and stood up handing it to Denise. "Happy Birthday, sorry we couldn't get you something big. But we hope you like it"

Denise smiled and opened the card, and reading it and looking at the gift card.

"Wow thank you, I will defiantly be using this" She smiled and came over and hugged the both of us

"We figured you could use a day at the spa" I said sitting back down at the couch, but as soon as I did I saw that Peyton was awake. Wow I didn't even notice she was awake. I looked over and smiled at Dani and she smiled and came back over to sit on my lap.

"Can hold now?" She looked at me and I nodded

"You sure can" I said patting her leg "Get up for a second so I can get her out for you. You can sit in my spot with her"

Danielle nodded and sat down as I took Peyton from the car seat and cradling her in my arms for a few seconds. "Hey sweetie nice to see those brown eyes of your yours"

Peyton had ended up getting Nick's chocolate eyes, and his eye shape too. I didn't mind because I liked his eyes a lot, he says Peyton got cursed with his eyes but I don't think so. They fit her well, and I don't care what he says.

She smiled a little and I kissed her forehead before handing her to Danielle.

"Wow she's so little"

I smiled and watched as Dani sat back a little and stared at her.

"Hello Peyton" Dani cooed gently and I watched as Peyton's eyes followed her voice before looking straight up at her. Nick came back from the kitchen and stood behind the couch.

"You holding her?" Nick smiled ruffling his sisters head

"Don't do that" Danielle said shaking her head and glaring at him

"What, you mean this?" He asked ruffling her head again

"Yes" She glared at him again "So stop doing it"

"Grouch" Nick mumbled before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Uh Miley..." Danielle said and I looked down to only see Peyton's face scrunching up

"Here let me take her before she starts to cry to much" I said scooping her up in my arms "I'm going to go feed her, she's probably getting hungry"

I grabbed her diaper bag and made my way up to Nick's old room so I could feed her without pulling my boob out in front of everyone. Peyton started to cry as I got ready to feed her. Just as the nurses and everyone else promised me, I had gotten used to the breast feeding and it wasn't so bad. But I did have to feed her a lot, almost every three hours.

It was a half hour until she was finished and I burped her and changed her diaper.

"Hey sweetie, you feel better with your diaper changed and a full belly?" I asked picking her up from the bed and bringing her to my shoulder. "Let's go see your daddy and the rest of them"

All I got was a large sigh as we would down the stairs. They were all sitting in the same place that I had left them except Dani was staring at Nick with a shocked expression.

"What did I miss?" I asked sitting on a chair

"You know Justin Bieber?" Danielle squealed and Nick rolled his eyes

"We've only been working with him for the past couple of months"

"Oh my gosh!" She was so excited and it was funny seeing that she was excited over him "He is so cute, and I love his voice"

"I don't even want to talk about him" Nick said laying his head on the back of the couch

"You jealous?" I joked making my presence made, Nick looked over and playfully glared at us

"No"

"Have you seen him Miley?" Danielle asked

"Nope" I shook my head "But I've seen pictures of him, he's pretty dreamy"

"Oh whatever" Nick huffed which made me giggle.

"I know oh my goodness he's so amazing. Have you heard him sing yet? I love his voice..." Danielle just kept going on about him

"Can I hold my grand baby?" Denise asked coming over and squeezing her way next to me. I held her head off of my shoulder and placed her in Denise's arms.

"Oh look at you getting so big" Denise cooed "Your small but yet so big"

"I'm going to get a piece of cake" I told her before going into the kitchen, I grabbed a paper plate because I noticed that all the dishes used earlier were already washed and put away. I grabbed a paper plate and a plastic fork and knife. I cut myself out a piece of cake and set it on my paper plate. I was so excited to have a piece of cake, I haven't had cake in so long.

But Nick's two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Way scare the crap out of me" I said as she rested his head on my shoulder

"Sorry, I just decided to use this to my advantage" His breathe hitting my neck

"Well I want to eat my piece of cake" I smirked taking a bite

Nick kissed my neck, psh he thinks that's going to take my interest away from this chocolate cake yeah right.

"Mmm..." I moaned "This cake is so good"

"Whatever" Nick laughed a little and smacked my butt before leaning against the counter while facing me. I stuck my tongue out at him "Gross I don't want to see what your food looks like chomped up"

"Your the one who came in here" I raised my eyebrows while taking another bite.

Nick grabbed my fork and took a bite of mine.

"Stop taking my cake" I complained

"It was a bite" Nick took in defense

I picked up my plate and brought it closer to me "No more"

"Fine, I don't like it that much anyway" Nick said pushing himself off the counter and putting the plate down onto the counter. I watched as the cake just sat there and than glared at Nick

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whined

"Because everyone is in there drooling over our daughter and I want to take an advantage of it right this second" Nick said pulling me in his arms backing me up against the counter. I could just go along with it and give him the attention he wanted.

"Your right" I said leaning in so close that I could feel his breath on my face. My hands traveled down his back and resting my hands in the back of his pockets. Nick smiled and I brushed my nose against his. It didn't take long before Nick's lips brushed against mine, and not long before I deepened the kiss long enough to distract him.

My hands made their way out of his pockets and landed on the plate on the counter. I smiled and made a break away out of the kitchen. I looked behind me and saw Nick staring at me. I laughed at his expression and blew him a kiss. I took another bite of my cake as I was walking through to the family room. Nick caught up to me and put an arm around my waist. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You are so mean..."

"Oh well so are you, you took away my cake"

**Well here's the new chapter, didn't like the ending but I couldn't figure out how to end it right. So I hope you like it. Thanks so much for getting me to 800 reviews, i was freaking out. It's so exciting knowing that you guys are still with me. Thanks, and please do you mind reviewing once again. 10 reviews until next chapter please and thanks! I love you guys so much. **


	45. Chapter 45

_**4 Months Later (For clearing up, Peyton is now almost 7 months)**_

I heard the front door slam shut and I looked up from Peyton playing on the floor, and saw Nick standing there.

"Never in my twenty five years have I experienced cold weather like this in Malibu. Isn't it supposed to be a little warmer than this outside especially when the sun is out?"

Nick was putting Christmas lights out, we were a week late putting them out. So he could toughen up and put the stinking lights up "It's only fifty degrees out"

"You go out and hand the lights out if you think you can" Nick said taking off his jacket

"Your being a big baby" I got off the floor and went over to my shoes, slipping a pair on just as Nick was taking his off. "I'll be in, in a few minutes. Did you finish the ones on the roof?"

"No I'll do them later"

"How about I just finish them" I smirked at him and went to go out the door

"I don't want you going on the latter by yourself without me out there"

I rolled my eyes and put on my jacket, going out the door. I could do anything he was out here doing. It wasn't even that cold out here. He got on my nerves sometimes, he's a big baby. Even worse than his own daughter that was a baby. I made my way over to the ladder and saw that half of the snowflakes were hung up. He could of at least finished the job before coming in the house. I wasn't even in the mood today.

I climbed on the ladder and snatched the stupid lights into my hand. Nick had the hooks on top of the ladder so I fixed one and put it onto the roof. Ugh, seriously it wasn't even cold. I heard the front door open and saw Nick coming out the door with Peyton in his hands.

"So it's too cold for you to be out here, but your going to bring your six month old daughter out here. Smart thinking genius" I glared getting down from the ladder and trying to move it over so I can start working on some more hooks.

"I thought I said not to use the ladder without me out here" Nick snapped back

"Well I am" I smiled sarcastically at him and started to climb on the ladder again. My foot slipped as I got to the top but I caught myself and continued to climb to the top. I didn't want to look down at Nick because of that stupid protective look he would give me.

"Come on Miley come down, I don't want you to get hurt" I heard him plead but I ignored him and continued to put up the lights.

"Why don't you go in the house if your going to annoy the hell out of me" I yelled down

"Fine" He yelled back up at me, I watched as he stomped into the house with Peyton looking around. He didn't look up not once as he made his way into the house. I flinched as he slammed the front door shut.

Jerk...

**Nick's POV**

I slammed the door shut and kicked off my shoes.

"She is so freaking stubborn and mean sometimes" I mumbled angrily placing Peyton on the floor and taking my jacket putting it on the chair. I sat down on the couch watching as Peyton laid on her stomach and started to crawl over to me. I leaned down and picked her up. She had that vibe about her that always made me calm down. I don't know how to describe it. "Hey sweetie"

I lifted her up and brought her down. She laughed a little and I brushed my nose against her before kissing her cheek and placing her on my lap again. Peyton was getting so much more fun now that she was getting older. She was crawling now so she was into everything. Peyton rubbed her brown eyes, poor girl got my eyes. I laid down on my back and had her sitting on my chest. She looked down at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" I laughed picking her up and lifting her in the air, bringing her back to me. I repeated the process until she was laughing. Peyton had the most contagious laugh, just like Miley. But soon later I felt something wet hit my mouth. I brought her back and set her down on my chest again. "Gross you got daddy with your slobber you little munchkin"

Peyton's laughed as I tickled her little stomach. "Your so cute"

Just than the door opened and I looked over Peyton's shoulder, to see Miley shake off her shoes. I laid my head back down onto the sofa and smiled grabbing Peyton's hand, getting her attention once again. Miley didn't say a word just stomping her way through the house. My eyes followed her, Miley not looking over as she made her way to the back of the house. Soon after she disappeared, the bedroom door slammed. I sat up and brought Peyton along with me as I stood up.

"Let's go see mommy" I sighed, I've learned from many years of experience that it's better if I were the one to talk things out and apologize. Because nothing would be resolved if I didn't. I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just walked in. Miley looked up from folding clothes and glared when she saw me. She shoved my boxers in the drawer and shoving some things elsewhere.

I walked over and stood next to her. I knew it was awful to use our daughter as a shield but she wouldn't do anything with her in my arms. "I just didn't want you to get hurt"

Miley looked at me and than looked at my arms and back at me. All she had to say was "Fine"

I knew it wasn't "fine" but I took it as a peace offering for now. It honestly wasn't even that big of a deal in the first place, just another simple thing she was upset about. I walked out of the room and set Peyton on the family room floor, and Miley stayed back in the bedroom. She would get over it and come out sooner or later. But until she did I just chilled on the sofa watching Peyton as she played with the toys in front of her. She was sitting up so much better, and we caught her sometimes pulling up on things standing up. But her legs would wobble and she'd fall to the ground. My mom jokes all the time saying how she's going to be one of those babies walking at a crazy age. She might have something there.

Peyton's infectious laugh filled my ears and I looked down to see Elvis licking her face. She was a dog lover that was for sure, and Elvis loved kids. It was a win situation.

Miley finally came out of the room and snatched Peyton from the floor and taking her to the back of the house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm feeding her" She stated simply not saying anything else.

I got myself off the couch and decided to fix dinner. I looked in the cabinets and saw that we had the right kind of spaghetti noodles for lasagna so I decided that tonight was lasagna night. If there was one that thing that I could really cook, it was be my moms recipe of lasagna. That was just about the only thing that I would help my mom cook when I was younger. It was that my moms recipe for stuffed green peppers, they were really good to. But I didn't feel like making that, it was too much work.

It wasn't long until the meat was cooked and the noodles were halfway cooked. I grabbed the pan and finished the pan of lasagna before putting it in the fridge so it was ready to be put in later. I went into the family room and saw that Miley was on the couch with the remote in her hand flipping through the channels. I went over and sat next to her, not saying anything. She didn't even look over to acknowledge that I was sitting next to her.

"Did she fall asleep?"

"Yep" One word sentences, that's wonderful.

"I didn't think she was that tired"

A shrug this time, it wasn't improving.

"Look honestly can I just say sorry and get over this not talking. I just didn't want you being out there all by yourself on the ladder. It was cold out and I had already been out there for an hour. I just wanted to take a break"

Miley looked over and looked at me. She nodded and leaned over placing her head on my shoulder before laying the rest of her body on the couch. Wow that was uh...easier than I thought it would be. I kissed her cheek and I watched as she closed her eyes and just laid there. I ran a hand through her hair and as I did, I realized she was a little warm. I placed my hand back onto her forehead and kept it there for a few seconds, realizing that she had a fever.

"Do you feel well?" I asked her as she closed her eyes and shook her head 'no'. "You have a fever"

"Do I really?" Miley asked placing her palm where my hand just was and feeling her head "No I don't"

"Yes you do" I said leaning my forehead against her and it did feel hot "Yes you do, you need to take some medicine and got lay down"

"I don't want to" She whined, or great I knew she wasn't feeling well. When she was sick, it was like the world was ending and she was in pain, like she got stabbed and was living the rest of her life with a knife in her stomach. Yeah...that bad. "Can you just lay here with me and snuggle. That's all I want from you is to snuggle with me"

Yeah...for now. But I held that comment in and I smiled at her a little before grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and laying it over us.

"If I fall asleep and Peyton wakes up hungry trying giving her some baby food. If she doesn't want that than wake me up and I will feed her" Miley mumbled as she got herself situated on the couch. I got the wind knocked out of my once or twice before she was finally comfortable. She was piratically lying on my but I didn't mind, as long as she was fine it was good with me.

I looked down and saw that her eyes were already closed, going to sleep. I pulled the blankets up farther and rested my hands on her back and took one of them and put them under her shirt rubbing her back as she fell to sleep. That's another thing that I've learned over the many of years is that when she sick, she's loves it when you rub her back. It makes her more relaxed and she falls asleep faster that way. I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Nick" Miley mumbled softly as she dug her head into the crook of my neck

"I love you too Miles"

I must have fallen asleep with Miles on the sofa because I heard the little whimpers that woke me out of my sleep. It took me a few seconds to process that Peyton wasn't in the family room that she must have also woken up from her nap. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been three hours since we've fallen asleep. Man I didn't even think I was that tired. Peyton's whimpers started to become louder and I didn't want her to wake up Miley. I tried to roll myself from under her so I didn't wake her up. It worked because all she did was stir. I covered Miley back up and kissed her cheek once more before turning the baby monitor off and going down the hallway. I completely opened the half shut door and saw Peyton's little butt in the air as she was laying just babbling and whimpering.

"What are you giving me hell for?" I smiled, going over to her and lifting her out of the crib. She looked at me and that smile of her appeared on her face "Just like your mother, bad"

I placed her in the crook of my arm, something that we've noticed she liked, and I took her over to the changing table. I changed her diaper and decided to put on her pajama's since it was getting later. I stared down at her and really looked at her. Her hands were pulling at my dog tag and she tried to pull me down, her mouth wide opened and her feet kicking. She was teething which made her want to put everything in her mouth. But that also made her cranky at times. She was almost a spitting image of Miley except for the eyes and hair. But I the hair was a toss up because Miley's hair was exactly the way my hair looks like, curly and short. So Peyton could grow up and her girls get longer or even wavy like Miley's. She had those chubby cheeks that were like Miley's when she was a baby. I swear I was looking at baby pictures of Miley and Peyton is so close in comparison.

Peyton started babbling as she grasped the object around my neck harder and still tried to pull me down. I picked her up and held her to my chest as I walked out of the room and into the family room. I sat down on the reclining chair and propped it up. She was content for a while, just her head resting on my chest playing with my dog tag. But it came time for her to eat so I went into the kitchen and placed her in the high chair, buckled her up and went over to where we stored the baby food.

"I don't know how you eat this Peyton" It was all seriously gross looking and the names didn't fit the look or smell of half of them. I grabbed the one that she liked the most and the one I could stand giving to her. I went over and pulled a chair in front of her. I opened the top and realized that I had forgotten a spoon and went to go get the rubber ones. They were so much easier on the gums than those baby metal ones. I stirred it up and got a little on the spoon before putting it up to her wide opened mouth. "Mmm...it's good isn't it sweetie"

Peyton smiled as she smacked her lips together and I got another spoon full ready. I made sure she didn't have any more in her mouth before placing the next one in her mouth. When she was finished, she was a mess. I had forgotten to put on a bib, which was a mistake made on my part. I didn't even think about it until her hands had grabbed the spoon from my hand and flung it on her pajama's, the ones I had just put on her. I carried her to the nursery once again and stripped her from the nasty food covered pajama's and into another pair of footsies. I carried her out yet again and put her in those bouncy things that occupied her until I finished cleaning up her dinner. I got something quick out for me to eat, thinking I could save the lasanga for when Miley was feeling better. It would be fine in the fridge until tomorrow. I ate a sandwhich real fast and than went into the family room with Peyton.

Miley was still fast asleep, she really must not be feeling well. I watched as Peyton crawled over to the tree and sat on her butt. Her eyes were glowing next to the tree but her little hand went to touch it.

"No Peyton don't touch" Her hand went down and I knew that she understood, she wasn't no dummy. The doorbell sounded and I grabbed Peyton off the floor before heading over to the window to peak out and see who it was before opening the door. I almost dropped Peyton out of my arms when I saw who was behind the door. But I closed the blinds and went to the door, unlocking it.

"Miley" I yelled for her "Wake up, come here"

I opened the door and I saw a very pregnant women standing there, her eyes red, mascara running, hair a mess, and a huge red spot on her cheek

"Lilly" I heard Miley gasp, I looked over and saw Miley looking at Lilly up and down.

"I need your help" Lilly cried out

**Wow, yeah adding some drama in there. But this story is slowly ending and I know how it's going to end. So by saying that, I would prepare for it be over in a few chapters probably 2. But 'Hot Mess' will be starting afterwards so that's a good thing. At least you guys have something to look forward to as well. **

**But this chapter will be continuing, next chapter. It will probably be up next weekend. I am going to see the Rockettes on Thursday and going to visit great grandmom next weekend to play BINGO but it will be up. **

**NJK awards are next weekend, thanks for all who voted. But their is still voting going on for best author and the link to that is ** http:// www. /u/ 1452283/ **JonasFan101**without all the spaces. The awards are next weekend, good luck to all of you. Visit NJK awards twitter at / NJKawards and mine is twitter. com / nickandrob 


	46. The book closes and the story finishes

**Miley's POV**

"Miley"

The yell in the distant tore me out of my much needed rest. I really just wanted to sleep...

I groaned and got off of the sofa. It took me a second to regain my posture, and make sure that I wasn't going to fall over from being woken up so rudely. My eyes went back to normal and I saw Nick at the door with Peyton in his arms. I walked over to see what he was freaking out over.

"Lilly" I couldn't believe that she was standing in front of us, the nerve she had to just come up to our door.

"I need your help" Lilly pleaded, and that's when I looked at her and I mean really looked at her. She looked like she'd been to hell and back. I went out and grabbed her arm helping into the house and to the sofa so she would sit down. I ran into the bathroom, grabbed Lilly my robe and a warm towel to wipe her face off with. I went back in and saw Lilly on the sofa crying, just crying. I've never seen her so weak before. I looked over at Nick as he held Peyton in his arms. I nodded for him to go in the back, so I could talk to Lilly or at least try to talk to her. Nick nodded and walked in the back of the house, and I heard the bedroom door shut.

I went over to the sofa and draped the robe over her and handed Lilly the towel. Lilly mumbled a quick 'thanks' before taking the towel and wiping her face off. Her crying slowed down and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. It was just so random to why she was hear and to why she looked the way she did.

"What happened?" I finally asked her

Lilly's eyes stayed closed as laughed forcefully, shaking her head.

"Did Oliver tell you what happened?" Lilly asked opening her eyes looking at me with red eyes.

"Yeah" I nodded "He came and saw me at the hospital when I had Peyton and he told us what was happening."

"I was venerable when I met Kellan. I had met him when I had Rachel, and I was so depressed. Rachel wanted nothing to do with me, she would go to Oliver and it was so depressing. I went out one night with some girls from work. It was supposed to be dinner and a movie. But when we went out it went differently, we all decided to go out to the bar. We got wasted and one thing led to another. You know...it was a one night thing, something that I didn't mean to happen. I regretted it and tried to put it in the back of my mind. But I was in work one day and Stacy come and got me saying I got a visitor. Thinking it was Oliver and Rachel, I went down but instead I saw Kellan standing there with roses in his hands. My heart dropped because instead of feeling panic I felt like I had to go talk to him. It all started there, we walked around the streets since I was on the lunch break." Taylor paused as tears went down her face.

"I felt like a new person, I didn't tell him about Oliver or Rachel. I just felt like I could be with him without the pressures of having to worry about Rachel not wanting me or Oliver thinking I'm a bad mother. The more time I spent with Kellan the deeper my second life came into play. He treated me like a queen, always taking me out to fancy restaurants and getting me anything I wanted. It was like he was the guy I wanted Oliver to be from the beginning. I think that's what made me resent Oliver even more, because he never became what my expectations were. It sounds crazy but it's the only explanation I can think of. Oliver found out and he left, just as I expected him to. Kellan found out that I had a husband and kid and left me too, afterwards. I was left alone, like I deserved to be. It was soon after that I found out that I was pregnant, and I knew that it was Kellan's. I knew it because Oliver and I hadn't been that way since I got pregnant with Rachel. I figured that the responsible thing to do was to tell Kellan. When he found out that I was pregnant he was surprisingly ecstatic. He told me that it didn't matter that I had another kid, that we could start over and make a family of our own. Oliver had left with Rachel, I had nothing left and I didn't want to go through another pregnant alone. So I moved in with Kellan. It was all going great, everything was perfect. It finally felt real, like I was starting a fresh family. But than this morning I was talking to Oliver on the phone because he was asking if I was allergic to anything so he could fill out a sheet for the doctor's for Rachel. I got off the phone and Kellan all of a sudden got mad at me. He scared me, he started throwing things and telling me that I can't talk to him because he left me. I told Kellan that he didn't leave me, I left him. And that I hurt him, and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be hurting the way he is. Kellan didn't like it, and starting yelling at me. I've never seen him like that Miley. He scared me, and I than he hit me"

"Oh my gosh..." My heart sank as I processed everything she was saying.

"He hit me and than shoved me into the kitchen counter, grabbed my throat and told me that I was a whore. Telling me that I don't deserve anyone because I don't know what I want"

"Lilly you need to press charges" I said going to get up to grab my keys but Lilly pushed my legs back down onto the couch making me sit again.

"I deserved it"

"Nobody deserves to get beat Lilly" I yelled getting up again "We are going down to the police station right now and we are filing a report on that asshole. You might have down some wrong Lilly but him hitting you is out of line."

Lilly's hand reached out and I helped her stand up, and she immediately clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I panicked as Lilly's face scrunched up

"Something's wrong with my baby" She panted as pain struck across her face.

"Nick!" I yelled for my husband and running into the kitchen to grab the car keys. I went in there and Nick had a now sleeping Peyton on his shoulder and a fear stricken face "I have to take Lilly to the hospital, something's wrong with her baby"

"Do you want me to drive you guys?"

"No, stay here with Peyton. She has milk and all that stuff in the freezer she's going to need to be fed once she wakes up. I don't know how long I'll be but I will be back as soon as I can because I'm going to need to pump. But I will call you when I get there." I said going up to him and kissing his lips gently and than kissing our daughter's forehead.

"I love you, be careful"

"I love you too" I smiled gently before kissing him once again and helping Lilly out to the car.

I drove to the hospital in full worry that Lilly was going to loose the baby.

"Do you want me to call anybody?" I asked as we got closer to the hospital, but Lilly nodded her head.

"Maybe Taylor..." Lilly said looking at me "Do you think she'd come or does she hate me too"

"She doesn't hate you" I said shaking my head

"I want her to come" She said closing her eyes and laying her head back on the car seat.

I didn't bother mentioning Oliver because I didn't want her to become more stressed or to become angry with me when I did. The hospital came into view and I pulled up front so I could get her out quicker.

"Lilly were here" I said trying to get her attention but she didn't open her eyes or respond to me. I rushed over to the passenger side of the car and shook Lilly, trying to get her to wake up. But when she didn't wake up I ran into the hospital desperately trying to find someone who can help me. I saw a nurse with coming out of the back and ran up to her "I need you to help me, my very pregnant friend got in a fight with her boyfriend who hit her and I think there's something wrong with her. She won't wake up"

The nurse ran up to the nurses station and I saw her talking to another nurse who grabbed the intercom, I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying as the nurse I was talking to earlier, came up to me with a wheelchair.I led her to my car and Lilly was still passed out. The nurse helped me get her into the wheel chair and I told her I was going to park the car and come back in. I ran back in the hospital and saw as they took Lilly around the corner. I ran to catch up to them but a nurse but a hand on my stomach.

"I'm sorry miss you can't go any father" She informed me

There was no sense of fighting it "Can you inform me if anything happens"

"Yes, but for now you can sit in the waiting room" She pointed to the room right at the end of the hallway, I nodded and took one last look at Lilly's unconscious body before going to the waiting room. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Taylor's number first, knowing I would be on the phone with Nick longer.

"Hello?" Taylor answered

"Hey..." I said sitting down in the chair "Lilly came by today, she was a mess. Her boyfriend hit her and she was a wreck. She started having pains, I took her to the hospital and on the way here she passed out. I figured she could use some support when she woke up"

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Taylor said

"Okay, be careful" I said hanging up, knowing that I would just tell her the rest of the story when she got here. I hung up and than flipped through my speed dials, dialing our home phone. After a few rings later I heard Nick's 'hello' rings my ear.

"Hey" I replied making myself comfortable "What are you doing?"

"Feeding our daughter" He said "She woke up as soon as you left. She cried for a few minutes, she didn't want to take the bottle but she's eating now"

"Awe" My heart skipped knowing that she wanted her mommy.

"So what's wrong with Lilly?"

"She passed out on the way to the hospital; they took her back to the emergency room. I called Taylor; she's coming down so I'm waiting for her to come and for the doctors to give me an update"

"Oh man" Nick mumbled "So what did she say happened to her"

"Her boyfriend hit her and pushed her around because Oliver called her about her allergies due to Rachel being at the doctors."

"The guy hit her!" Nick yelled surprised

"Yeah I have half the nerve to go down there and hit him and see how he likes it" I growled

"Miley, please don't do anything stupid" Nick pleaded

"Oh I'm not going to be put in jail; I'm going to make sure Lilly gets his sorry butt in jail for a long time"

"Good" Nick said "So how are you feeling?"

With everything that was going on, I forgot how crappy I had been feeling before I went to sleep. But I think that the sleep worked "I feel much better, I think I just needed to sleep. My head still hurts a little but my throat feels better"

"That's good" Nick yawned

"You don't need to stay up for me tonight, when Peyton goes down you can sleep"

"Nah, I'll just wait for you to come home."

"Do you think I should call Oliver?"

"I don't know, I mean it's not his baby"

"Yeah but I mean they've been together for years and years. He's going to want to know she's hurting"

"Yeah because of her boyfriend abusing her"

"Nick I don't know what to do..." I whined

"When Taylor gets there discuss it with her. You know this situation better than I do" Nick said and I heard Peyton's little cries in the background

"What's the matter with her?"

"I took the bottle away so I could burp her"

"Poor baby girl" I smiled getting a mental picture of my baby girl crying, which made me miss her. I really just wished that this all wouldn't have happened. That life could be perfect, it sure would be easier.

"Alright well let me get off of here so I can burp her" Nick sighed

"I'll see you when I get home later"

"I love you be careful" Nick said

"Love you, bye" I smiled at my sweet husband and shut my phone. I looked up when I heard the door click and saw Taylor come in, I stood up to greet her but as I got up my vision was clouded with Oliver.

"I called him on my way in. I figured he'd want to know what was happening"

I nodded and saw as Oliver looked at me for answers, along with Taylor.

"He hit her" Was all I could say, there wasn't anything else I could say. "I honestly think she's having a miscarriage. Either that or she's having the baby earlier. But he pushed her around; I didn't think she was that bad when she got to my house. She just looked like she had been crying a lot."

"I'm going to kill him" Oliver growled

"Oliver let's not do anything that will jeopardize your future" Taylor said resting a hand on his shoulder. I can't believe he came, I honestly didn't even think he would.

"Kellan got upset when she was talking to you, and she stood up to him. He hit her and she came to my house a mess. She talked to me about it and on the way to the hospital to get her pains checked out, she passed out"

"Oh my gosh" Taylor gasped

"I know, and it's only two days before Christmas" I shook my head and sat back down on the chairs trying to calm down. But as soon as I sat down, a doctor came in and smiled slightly at us before looking down at his chart.

"Are you here for a Mrs. Lilly Oken" The doctor said referring to Lilly in Oliver's name, was a little weird but it didn't matter

"Yes" Taylor replied as I stood up and walked over to my friends, I stood next to Oliver, placing a hand on my back. The doctor looked at Oliver and nodded at him

"You're the baby's father I presume"

I tapped Oliver's back making him say 'yes' so we can find out more on Lilly. Oliver got my drift, nodded his head and cleared his throat "Yeah..."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that Lilly had a miscarriage. It was the only choice, she was bleeding too badly. We had to save the mother. Mrs. Oken is now awake, but I should warn you that she is not in the best stage right now. She's very upset, and it's going to take her a while to heal both mentally and physically. We just are worried about her bleeding. She's been slipping in and out of consciousness"

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked taking some deep breathes, and I literally felt Oliver shaking from fear under my touch

"She's lost a lot of blood" The doctor said, which didn't really mean a lot to us at the moment. I just wanted to know if she was going to make it.

"Can we go see her now?" Oliver finally said

"Yes but only one visitor at a time" The doctor nodded

"I want to see her first" Oliver said going out of the room and following the doctor down the hall to her room. I turned towards Taylor and wiped my teary eyes

"Wow, I can't imagine miscarrying one of my children" I said walking around the waiting room.

"I know especially after carrying the baby around for six almost seven months" Taylor said sitting down on one of the chairs. It was too much to handle just knowing that one of our best friends lost their babies. They never said growing up was supposed to be this hard. We were just supposed to grow up, have a husband or wife, have babies, raise those babies, and grow old with your soul mate. Your weren't supposed to be abused, get divorced, find your true soul mate and find out that your real soul mate was a cover, you weren't supposed watch your childhood friends get through this. This isn't what growing up was about.

We all were supposed to have a Prince Charming, one that would be there on his white stallion waiting to rescue you when something bad came your way. I watched as Oliver went out of Lilly's room crying, my heart scrunching as I heard him scream out before yelling.

"You always forgive, but you never forget and now she's gone!" I heard him cry, and I clutched my shirt that was on top of my skin that protected my heart that was breaking for Oliver and Lilly. Life wasn't about getting your heart broken. Taylor came up behind me and watched the scene as Oliver was being picked up from the floor and taken out of the hospital by security. The doctor came out of the room, placing his wrist in front of him and writing something done on his clipboard. He looked down at us, smiling a little sympathy smile guessing me knew what had happened.

"She's gone" Taylor chocked out as I felt her trembling behind me.

"No" I shook my head and ran out of the hospital, and down to my car. I knew I shouldn't be driving but I had to get home.

I started my car and hauled my way home. When I finally reached the house, I barely got out of the car safely because my eyes were so clouded. I let out a sob before running for the house.

"Nick!" I screamed my voice horse from crying "Nick!"

I opened the front door and I heard Nick running to the front door. When I saw him, I threw myself at him. His arms caught me as I cried into his chest.

"Baby what's wrong?" Nick said running his hand down my back, trying to soothe me.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" I yelled through my tears. Nick picked up and bridal style and carrying me. I felt him put me on our bed and I pulled him down next to me with his shirt. I laid on him, just crying for everything that's happened.

"Miley you're scaring me" Nick said

"She's gone" I couldn't even talk I just kept crying "This isn't the way life is supposed to be. We are supposed to grow out with our healthy children and soul mates. Nick we aren't supposed to see murders abused best friends. Babies dying, divorces, it's not supposed to happen"

"Shh..." Nick said running a hand through my hair, bringing me closer to him. I felt as he kissed my forehead and I started to calm down. My breathing was calming down and my tears getting cold on my face. But it wasn't so cold when Nick wiped them away.

"Why does this happen?" I whispered, my voice still horse from crying

"Life isn't supposed to be perfect" Nick whispered kissing my cheek, and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I snuggled myself into his chest.

"Being younger and in school made things far much less difficult. I love being married and having to take care of Peyton. But things now are way too difficult and confusing. I don't like being grown up"

"It would be much better is it was a Peter Pan kind of world" Nick laughed softly twirling a piece of hair in his hands.

"You should have seen Oliver" I moved my head to look at Nick "He was devastated, it was too painful to watch. They took him out of the hospital with security on both arms of his"

"It's amazing at how much time changes and things change"

"You'll never cheat on me right?" I asked him and his head made a sharp turn to look me in the eyes

"I wouldn't even think about it"

"Me either, I love you too much. I wouldn't want you to go away" I leaned up and gently kissed him. Nick cupped my cheek and used his other arm that was on my back and brought me closer to him. In the mix of things, Nick shirt was soon gone along with mine. My leg hitched on top of Nick's hip as his lips attacked my neck and my fingers made their way to his pants button. But I soon realized that he was already in his pajamas which just consisted of his boxers. My hands rested on the top of his boxers, waiting. My feet meet with the blankets and cuddled underneath.

I just wanted to feel better. I wanted to feel better; I wanted the world to go away. Nick was the only one who could do it. The only one who could make me feel like life's worth it. Like there's a point to live.

I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing his hips closer to his. Nick flipped us over so he was on top and I soon realized that we were both naked.

"Make it go away Nick" I whispered in his ear, kissing the way down his neck. Pleasure filled me as my arms found their way to his bare back. My fingernails digging into his skin. I heard a hiss come from his mouth as he went faster. I hadn't even realized we went that far. His hot breathe made it to my face, I leaned in kissing him forcefully. His arms made their way under me, pulling me closer to him.

"Nick" I moaned, loving the new feeling. His hands felt like magic against my skin, I arched my back missing the feeling I had felt.

"Miley" Nick breathed out moving his head to look at me "I'm not...going to last long"

"Not yet" I moaned closing my eyes. I directed my hands slowly down his sweating body, and to his hips. Nick's head dropped to my shoulder. I guided his hips with mine, setting the pace faster. He was trembling under my grasp.

"Almost...there" He moaned kissing the inside of my neck.

I lifted myself off the bed, thrusting myself as hard as I could. I tried to keep my breathing in track but I couldn't.

"I'm getting so close" I breathed, with one last thrust Nick grabbed my right shoulder, calling out my name. He pushed through me once more and that's all it took before I was calling his into the night. I gripped his hips, keeping him there as the blood rushed through my head again, so I could see straight or even think.

"Oh my god" I gasped out, kissing Nick's shoulder blade. Nick made no move, just lying there catching his breath. But he moved his head to looks at me. I kissed him softly, bringing my fingers to hair, tangling them in his damp hair. "I love you, you know that right?"

Nick nodded taking another deep breath "I love you too"

He rolled over, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I grabbed the blanket, draping it around us, snuggling myself to him. I felt him as he kissed the top of my head, and how he was running circles around my waist.

I sat there for the longest time just watching as his eyes closed slowly, and then when his breathing slowed, letting me know he was asleep. I couldn't go to sleep, my mind was free to roam, to finally think and that wasn't good. Once I knew Nick was in a deep sleep, I slowly got out of his embrace and went over to grab one of Nick's tee's. I threw one on and made my way into the room across the hall where my baby was. I made my way over to her crib and my heart melted when I saw how peaceful she looked. She was sleeping soundly, her little chest rising and falling. I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost her, or if I were to die any minute. I'd miss her so much and my heart would be torn.

I placed a hand on her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Is she okay?" I heard a whisper come from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nick leaning at the door with just his boxers on. I nodded and looked at my baby again. I gave her another kiss before taking a step back admiring her from a far. I went over to Nick putting my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest but I was looking up at him. "I thought you were asleep so I came in to check on her"

"Nah, I was half asleep" Nick said rubbing circles on my back "Now let's go back to bed so you can get some rest before she wakes you up later on"

I nodded, following him back onto the bed were I resumed my position which was snuggled into his chest.

This is how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to have your Prince Charming, holding your hand through the thick and thins of life with you. To have a princess or princes of your own with him. I'm glad I have him with me, because without him I wouldn't have made it this far.

"Thank you for being there for me" My voice muffled into his chest. But I made an attempt to look at him.

His face was confused until it turned sincere.

"I wouldn't miss growing old with you for the world"

The end....

**46 chapters, 167,485 words later, voted Best Romance in the Summer NJK awards, Best Crossover in the Winter NJK Awards, 2nd place in the NJK awards for W.I.P in the summer, and 2nd in Best Overall Scene in the last awards. So far 834 reviews and counting. **

**This is the last chapter. I feel as though I left it at a good point where I don't think and epilogue is needed, unless a lot of you want one. But I'm probably not going to do one. This is my second story I have completed, but this is the first one where I've loved this story from the beginning. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through the months, or reading, reviewing and for voting for this story. It means a lot to me, to think that you guys like the story as much as I loved writing it. I never thought I would get to this point where I would be writing the last chapter. So thanks a lot for dealing with the filler chapters, bad grammar, spelling ECT. It's all a part of learning, and I'm glad I got to go through it with you. **

**Thick and Thin is a story I am proud of and that's because you guys reading and sending in your reviews. **

**I will be starting 'Hot Mess' soon. So you should look out for that. **

**Thanks again for reading the story, and for one last time. Please review...At least 10 please :D Thanks! **

**Peace, love, niley, miley, and jonas 3 Thanks again!**

**THE END, p.s congrats to all who won in the NJK awards, you guys deserved it and you nominees also deserved to win. Congrats to all! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
